


Roommates

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Courtship, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Lawyers, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other, Some Plot, Spanking, Voice Kink, foot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 112,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zareen(Yellow Zircon) is starting law school and is excited to start her long climb to the stop, there's just one road bump, her roommate. Zandra (Blue Zircon) is finally able to start the last leg of her education before living her life long dream, but it's hard to concrete with a cute, pervert roommate harassing her constantly. Is it case of opposites attract or is life just too big to fight together?Now with a podcast! https://soundcloud.com/ithinkwerenotprettygreat/i-think-we-are-not-pretty-great-ep-4-roommates-by-quandisa





	1. Well, hello there.

It was late in the afternoon when Zareen arrived to campus. She had overslept and spent an extra hour in the mirror making sure she was the picture of perfection.  
She had some of her mother’s lackeys carry her bags up to her dorm. This was where she had insisted on spending the next 6 years. She sauntered up to her room, only to be greeted by a squawking, homely version of herself.

  
“You just can’t barge in here and start dumping stuff!”

  
“Woah, calm your tits, sweet cheeks.” Zareen said. “They’re just moving my stuff, so my manicure isn’t chipped. How’s it hanging roomie? Name’s Zareen. You can call me Za-Za or Mistress, whichever you prefer.”

  
Her new roommate was beside herself with indignation. “How dare you! First of all, you could have come up here and explained yourself before those people came in here!

"Secondly, there must be some mistake. Thirdly, why does anyone need this much stuff? This is a school, not a Swiss resort! And lastly, commenting on a woman’s secondary sex organs is considered sexual harassment under the-!

  
“Huh, what do ya know? You do have breasts.” Zareen had hooked a finger down her blouse exposing her bra. “And here I thought I got a little gay boy for a roommate. Welp, you win, some you lose some. Hey, I want to do a little celebrating. Have you found any hot spots that don’t check i.d.s too closely?” Seeing her roommate frozen in space stuttering in embarrassment, she sighed. “No, I guess you wouldn’t. So I’ll be back later.”

  
She left, hearing an enraged scream as soon as she closed the door.  
* * *  
A quick patrol of the surrounding areas had come up with a few leads about a couple of bars whose bartenders had poor eyesight, but she didn’t have enough time to follow up on them as the sun set.

  
She went back to the dorm thinking her roommate would be out to dinner. Inside she noted the paper strewn desk with dismay, and set to work getting out her hair and beauty things for the morning. The day had proved more stressful than expected so she cleaned her face and went to bed.

  
Only an hour later something woke her up. She looked at the cot opposite hers, empty. She sat up and listen closely. There! There it was again! It was a low moan, followed by an ecstatic, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Get it baby! More! Wait! Oooh left! No, right! Ah, right there, yes!”

  
Did her roommate bring someone over? Damn, nerd works fast, she thought. Should she walk in and break it up? Should she stay and put in her ear plugs?  
The noises finished in a low, guttural groan of pure relief. Zareen strained her ears. She heard the shower for 5 minutes, then teeth brushing, then the door to the bedroom opened and her roommate slipped into her bed.

  
Unsure of the situation Zareen decided to pretend she had heard nothing.


	2. Emergency Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible crime is being committed and only Zareen can save the day. But at what cost?

The sun rose early in the summer months, which was perfect for Zareen who struggled to wake without it. She rose, showered, picked out one of her better tailored outfits, and stole some cereal her roommate had brought with her. An hour and a half later it was time to get started for her 8 a.m. class. She decided to hackle her roomie before she left.

  
She covered the bottom of a mug with water, threw open the door, and tossed the water in her snoring face. “Fire! Fire! Quickly, we must flee!”

  
Her roommate screeched terrifically, half leaping out of bed. “What?! Huh?! What?! What time is it?!”

  
“Half past noon.” Zareen managed to wheeze out between peals of laughter.

  
“WHAT?!” The other screamed. You’d a thought you had told her her dog died. “Oh no!”

  
She pushed Zareen out of the way, grabbed her bag and was halfway out the door when Zareen comment,”Puritan pajamas for the first day of class? A bold new look, or a desperate cry for attention?”

  
“What?!” She looked down, then at the clock. Half past seven. “I don’t have time for this!" She stormed back to get dressed, muttering, “You menace,” as she past her supremely pleased antagonist.

* * *

 

Zareen surveyed the room from the very center seat. It was always her seat. A place to see and be seen. These early days were crucial in finding out who was connected high up enough to be worth making friends with. Her mess of a roommate made it with just seconds to spare. Despite her lack of makeup she still looked cute. She had brushed back her hair into a short ponytail, and thrown on a misshapen pant suit. The muted color was shade between rejected baby food and freshmen puke. The material was so cheap looking, Zareen wondered if had found itself in thrift store more than once.

  
It was a crime. A gorgeous shy type like that hiding in that suit that did nothing for that ass. Those oversized glasses made her look like she stole them from her grandfather’s corpse.

  
It was pissing her off and something had to be done.

She went back to the dorm to wait as soon as her last class finished. She had used her lunch break to come up with a plan of attack. She filed down her nails in the sitting room/dining room/kitchen.

  
Her roommate finally arrived, drenched in summer sweat. It was almost too easy, but Zareen always preferred the path of most dramatic flare. When her back was turned Zareen leapt up with a pair of scissors that went down the back of the jacket, shredding it in two.

  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?”

  
“Amputating to save the patient.”

  
“WHAT PATIENT?! GET OFF!!” Zareen had pushed her onto the ground face first to keep her hands from intervening from her mission.

  
“Your butt is clearly dying to get out of these monstrous things you call pants!" With speed and care, she cut the pants so that they could never be saved. It didn’t take much, and she jumped off before she could be thrown off. “Beige. How ever did I know? But, that’s a chore for some distant time.” She went back to the couch.

  
“You’re an animal! A clearly, psychotic beast! You shouldn’t be allowed in decent society!” She went to find something to cover her shame, and returned with a banner of fabric cut outs. “You destroyed all my clothes?!”

  
“Not all of them. I did find a few salvageable things. We’re going to get them tailored tonight, and get you measured for contacts. Then dinner, and we’ll see where the evening takes us from there.”

  
“You destroyed my clothes! I can’t afford new ones! And I don’t need tailoring or contacts. I’m here study not to parade myself around or be assaulted by demented roommates!”

  
Zareen became very stern and crowded the woman against the door frame. “How can you consider yourself a serious law student when you walk dressed like a sad, clownish parody of one?”

  
Her eyes couldn’t be met, “P-p-people sh-should judge me by my work, not my appearances!”

  
Zareen cupped her chin to force her to look. “People should, but don’t. Human nature is trash, and the only way to get anywhere in life is to beat them at their own game. No one would take a judge seriously if they showed up in ripped jeans and a mud-stained tank top.  
Now, I destroyed your clothes. What would be a fair sentence?”

  
“Com-compensation for the damages.”

  
“And I’m offering you one better. New items that don’t smell like you robbed a grave.

  
Now get dressed so we can go. While _I_ don’t mind you running around au naturale, it is considered indecent exposure.”  
“You ripped everything, but one pant suit and my under things.”

  
“We’re the same size, so I left you one of the dresses gram-gram insisted I bring. She thinks debutantes are still a thing.” Zareen backed off and returned to the couch and her nails. “Don’t bother primping, sweet cheeks, I want to get to the tailor’s before they close.”

  
“I’m not “sweet cheeks.””

  
“Whatever you say, apple bottom.”

  
“Zandra,” came a muttered retort, concluded with the soft click of a door closing.

  
When it opened again Zandra emerged looking very annoyed in a light, string strap summer dress. Zareen was overcome by how adorable Zandra looked. She turned and coughed to cover her embarrassment. “Yeah, well. About time Zandy, let’s go.” She held open the door to make sure there were no second thoughts, but Zandra seemed to gather some conviction. Straightening her shoulders She marched out the door with a bag in tow.

  
The punishing sun had lowered enough to stretch out the shadows, but the breeze had died. The humidity settled like a cloak, breaking out both women in an instant sweat. They came to a silent agreement that the heat, and hills made conversation unnecessary.

  
The tailor had tutted, and pinned, and told them it would be ready in two weeks. In the meantime, they visited a small boutique to get enough basic pieces. Zandra insisted on navy, and blacks, with high waists and high collars. Zareen protested, trying to get some halter tops and V-necks, but lost the argument on the grounds that the monetary compensation, may not be liquid, it was still legally hers to spend as she chose.

  
They finished the outing in a upper scale cafe. Zareen yawned as the watched the sun set behind her unsuspecting date, who was giving her a quizzical look.

  
“Yes, I am that handsome; you’re not having a heat stroke.” She popped a cherry tomato in her mouth with a smug grin.

  
“No, you over-stuff, arrogant, preening blowhard. I’m wondering why.”

  
“Genetics.”

  
“No! Why did you call me Zandy? Everyone either sticks to Zandra or it turns into Sandy.”

  
“Pff, why be a boring Sandy when you can be a stand out babe, with a stand out name like Zandy?”

  
“Why do I have to stand- I mean! I’m not a stand out anything! Nor do I intend to be!”

  
“Oh, baby doll, you best stop that nonsense talk, because I can’t stand to hear people spout complete bull.”

  
“What is wrong with you? I mean, clearly you’re a jerk and a cocky molester, but why? Why assault me, and my possessions just to turn around and buy me a wardrobe that is at least twice the price of the original? You don’t make any sense!”

  
“You’re never going to make your daddy proud if those are you lawyer skills.”

  
“What?” Zandra’s nachos lay half eaten and growing cold.

  
“Isn’t that your “lawyer story?” Daddy was wrongly convicted, and left you with nothing, but a leaky faucet and a wardrobe of ugly suits that you vowed to wear when you were finally able to prove his innocence?”

  
“No, I just want make sure everyone gets their fair day in court. That the laws that protect and serve society are always upheld.”

  
“They’re going to eat a sweet, sticky thing like you alive.”

  
“Huh?!”

  
“But only after I get my turn.”

  
“Don’t mock my values!”

  
Zareen was perplexed and stared at a near seething Zandra like a worm hole had opened up and she was looking into an alternate universe where she her mother was a polar bear.

  
“If you think my motivations are so naive, then what, pray tell, is your “lawyer story?”

  
Zareen shook off the shock, filing the reaction back for later review. She shrugged.

  
“Got no story to tell. Mom was a high power attorney, and now I have to follow in her gilded pumps to be her worthy successor. There’s worse things to be than filthy rich, and highly respected.”

  
Zandra narrowed her eyes and pushed up her glasses. “That explains how you can afford a new wardrobe but not why you’ve been sexually harassing me.”

  
Zareen leaned back and placed her hands behind her head, “Because you want me to. So it’s not harassment, it’s flirting.”

  
“When did I say I wanted to have my top pulled down and my breasts commented on?”

  
“When did you say you didn’t? You should be thanking me for making sure you didn’t miss your first class.”

  
“I actually was,” Zandra muttered.

  
“What was that, babe?” Zareen leaned over the table.

  
Zandra bristled. “I-I am a deep sl-sleeper and struggle to wake up on time. I’ve even tried alarm clocks for the deaf in my ear and across the room. It only succeeded in getting a cease and desist from the neighbors.

  
“B-but I’m not going to thank you, after all you’ve done!”

  
“”All you’ve done” Sounds good enough for me. You gonna finish your nachos?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good, since you paid for them and all.”

  
“Wait, what?!”

  
“Only fair. I paid for the clothes and the alterations, you pay for dinner.” Zareen finished her drink.

  
“I can’t be paying for fancy food all the time! Besides you were paying for damages!”

  
“Yes, but the costs exceeded damages, even if we consider emotional damages. But if you don’t have the funds, I’m sure we can make other “arrangements,”” Zareen arched an eyebrow suggestively.

  
Zandra looked her dead in the eyes and said, “Like a credit program?”

  
Zareen dropped her face into her hand, while Zandra got up, “I’m going to go talk to the server. I’m sure I can cover it tonight, just not all the time.”  
It took some time for Zareen to school her face again, after being flabbergasted. _Is she dense or playing dumb?!_ She thought. After how she had woken up last night, she didn’t think she was dealing with some naive, country bumpkin. Something wasn’t adding up.

  
The check was paid, and both headed back where they collapsed in the A.C for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like ending it at Zareen's suggestion, but I thought it would be funny, and in better keeping with Zandra's character if she got "cock blocked."  
> It also illustrates what I fell is a common trait among Yellow Diamond's court, and that is low emotional intelligence. Instead of talking openly about their feelings they hide behind arrogance and anger. In contrast to most members of Blue Diamonds court, they're very in tune with their emotions, and express them more openly. They embrace both positive and negative emotions as part of life. In contrast, I get the vibe, that YD's court see negative emotions (exception being anger) as a sign of weakness and a point of inefficiency.  
> Hopefully, I get a chance illustrate both those points with these characters and show how, together the two of them to help each other grow. Zareen becoming more open and honest with her feelings, and Zandra learning not to let them over whelm her.


	3. Long Nights and a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen is surprised by the return of the mysterious noises. She sits down to examine and come up with a plan, in the mean time Mommy dearest is still expecting for her to get on "good terms" with the son of a rival law firm. In the end someone wakes up on the right side of the wrong bed.

That night was uneventful. Zareen went to bed, not the least bit upset that she hadn’t joined a study group yet. Zandra stayed up to get a head start on homework.  
The morning was much the same, but with Zareen spending sometime analyzing her classmates, and waking Zandra with a cup of ice down her top.

  
It turned out they only had two classes together. An 8 a.m. debate class which required the prep of 5 minute talking points twice a week, and an ethics class that would require 4 essays. Zareen immediately started asking around for former students, Zandra began planning each hour of the day, until Zareen reminded her she needed to eat and sleep.

  
Zareen found a study group with the most potentially powerful people on campus. Said study quickly turned into a drinking group. Not that Zareen had anything to do with that.

  
She returned to the dorm slightly buzzed at a dreadfully late hour. The lights were off, and the door to their beds was locked. Annoyed she was about to waken the whole floor with her knocks, but was cut off by a moan.

  
Was it happening again? Did she have someone in there? There were no tell-tale squeaks of the aged springs. She pressed against the crack in the door, knowing that the shadows would hide her from all but a purposeful eye.

  
“You brute! You savage! Come on, baby! Come on, baby! Ah! Get it! No, not like that! Yes, that’s the way” the voice growled and sighed in exaggerated ecstasy.  
Zareen’s head was so fogged in. She listened to the escaped whimpers, and groans, and pressed the heel of her palm into crotch that was throbbing uncomfortably. Her head hurt, and she just wanted to sleep, but now that hot piece of adorable dork-ass was putting on a private show in her bed with a laptop of all things giving her spank material. Was she even in her bed? What if she had a naughty streak and was bottomless in her own bed pleasuring herself?

  
Zareen bit her lip and closed her eyes against the barrage of compromising images of her roommate that flooded her idled brain. Damn it! She couldn’t go in, and she couldn’t sleep as aroused as she was. She slipped her hand into her waist band and pictured herself working those luscious moans from her roommates prim mouth. That she could breathe in those heated pants. She was close. _Please!_ By the sounds of it they finished at the same time to Zareen immense satisfaction. Too exhausted to do much of anything, the only thing that moved her off the ground was the idea of being discovered. She cleaned up and passed out on the couch.

  
The next morning she work up with a start and immediately regretted it. She checked the time. She had only slept in half an hour. She rolled over with a groan, and started her hangover ritual. She still had hours before she had to meet the son of the CEO of a competitive law firm for lunch. Mother had drilled it in her head for months that above all, getting on his good side was a necessity.

  
She brew some herbal tea and set to sort the previous night out. Zandra had twice very vocally gotten off since moving in. The lack of partnering noise on both occasions suggested that she was alone. Both times it was at a time she would have assumed she would be alone for hours.  
And yet, instead of taking the bait at dinner, she had turned her innuendo into a jab at her moral values. She couldn’t believe she was a pure as she was making herself out to be.

  
The only thing to do was gather more evidence. The plan was a simple one, but one that completely depended on the timing.  
A plan and a shopping list in mind, she studied and prepared for her Monday class until it was time to dress for her lunch. She left her roommate still soundly sleeping.  
Maj was a typical spoiled cock. He even had the audacity to order for her. Zareen barely had to open her mouth as he provided all the conversation. Apparently, he was under the impressed nothing made the panties drop like bragging about mommy’s money.

  
Which is how she ended up on a boat, on a half dried lake, fending off a drunk sophomore. She still hadn’t figured out how he thought doing more shots of vodka was going to get to drink.

  
Disappointed by the whole affair, she forced herself to do the right thing and call them both a cab, and he him to safety, leaving note to call her when he could stand colors again.

  
Since she had planned to be out much longer, she now had free time, which she used to make some purchases, and return to the dorm.

  
Zandra was still in bed. She looked so utterly serene, Zareen helped herself to a fraction of the covers, wrapped her arms around Zandra’s waist, and placed the gentlest kiss on the nape of her neck. Smiling softly she enjoyed the fleeting moment.  
Not 5 minutes later Zandra rolled over and screamed.

  
“Ah! Not so loud! It’s 4:30 in the afternoon and some of us are trying to sleep.” She propped her head up.

  
“What are you doing in _my_ bed?!!”

  
“You made it look so inviting, I thought I’d give it a try.”

  
“And you couldn’t wait until I was out?!”

  
“For one, you looked fit to stay in all day. And two, I’m glad you can finally admit that you want me in your bed.”

  
“I-I never said that!!”

  
“You could have told me to sleep in my own bed, inside you protested us occupying your bed at the same time. Coincidentally, you’re always welcome in my bed.”

Zareen winked, and Zandra shoved a pillow in her pleased face.

  
They studied the rest of the evening, with the exception of Zareen hanging an over drapery on the inside, and outside of their bedroom room.

  
Zandra is still up, with her third cup of coffee, when Zareen goes to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't expect this chapter to go in this direction, but I think I'm getting a better picture of their day-to-day life. And while this is smut for smut's sake, I feel like the fluff is a natural addition that brings a balance to Zareen's character and the relationship. I'm excited to get to write their interactions once their romantic relationship is established. Until then we're stuck with this RomCom b.s. I'm sorry.


	4. The Pros and Cons of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra learns about the good and evil of coffee. Zareen learns she's into kinky stuff.

27 minutes past the fourth hour Zareen was violently shook awake.

“It was plot to secure a trade deal with France! That’s why Burr had to go!” Zandra was crouched over her. Hair completely disarrayed, breath reeking, and a manic look in her eye.

“Have you been up this whole time?” Zareen croaked.

“Yes. I do my best work at night! But you have to understand-”

“I understand that you’re about to OD on coffee and need to give your brain a rest.”

“History is being rewritten!”

“Okay. I’ll listen but, no more coffee until 9.”

Zareen managed to fall back asleep while Zandra paced the tiny room, arms gesturing. When the sun rose Zareen reluctantly rose with it. She found her roommate sitting among a nest of papers in the living space. She was so absorbed in her work she didn’t hear the approach.

Zareen pressed herself to Zandra’s back, and pointed over her shoulder. “That French name you got circled is an American immigrant.”

She was given a growl and a death glare.

“Okay, we aren't in the best mood after an all nighter and a lack of coffee.” She gave her friendly squeeze. “Like my own grumpy bear. Lucky, for you I’ll fix my fuzzy,”she ruffled Zandra’s greasy hair,” bear breakfast.”

Zandra hummed has she poached, toasted, and poured a hearty breakfast. She set it on top of the papers populating the coffee table.

“Better some and get it before my feelings get hurt.” She sat herself in the corner of the couch so she could best admire the view of Zandra in a loose tank top, quite bra less.

“Those are some impressive bags under your eyes. The purple really brings out the, um, the lilac in your eyes.”

Zandra glared at the paper plastered TV, then choked on her tea. “What the frack is this ssstuff?” Her voice was deep and gruff. It sent a shiver down Zareen’s spine, shocking her into silence for a few dumb seconds.

“Huh?”

“This weak-, stuff.” Zandra growled.

Zandra was shivering. “It-It’s green jasmine tea. Very delicate, and energizing for the morning.”

“It doesn’t have caffeine.”

“No, it has anti-oxidant-”

“I need caffeine.” Zandra got up to go to the cabinet.

“Is it cold in here? It’s cold in here. It gets any colder and I’ll be able to cut glass with my-” She had gotten up and was making her way to the thermostat, conveniently next to the door. That plan was terminated by Zandra’s hand on the door knob.

“Reenie, where’s my coffee?”

“Z-Zandy, you said you’d take a break until 9.” She tried to escape by backing into the door, but Zandra followed her.

“I need my coffee, like you need to strut your perky butt in over-priced, tight clothes.” She got nose to nose with her prey.

“You’re gonna tell me where you hid it or I’m hiding all your fancy clothes and you can strut around here with a frozen bare butt, until I get my coffee.”

“Ha-ha-hamper-r.”

“The dirty clothes hamper?”

Zareen didn’t want to squeak again, and opted to nod frantically instead.

While Zandra stalked off, Zareen managed to slip into the bedroom to get her lock box and zipped to the shower before her knees gave out on her.

Under the spray of the shower she moaned into her ball gag as a gruff voice flooded fantasies of ropes, whips and being forced to do otherwise demeaning things, that instead, now thrilled her.

When the water turned cold, she used her foot to turn it off. After some time a knock at the door.

“Did you die?!”

“Only a little. A couple times.” Zareen muttered behind her arm, slung over the edge. “You can’t rush perfection!”

“Perfect my-” The voice faded away.

A little after noon Maj called, at first it sounded like an apology, but it was clear he wanted to see if he had, “rocked her world.” Zareen was grateful she could do this over phone, since being able to show her true expression made feeding his male ego all the easier to do.

Relieved to have that chore done, she invited Zandra to her study group. Some of them were in the same debate class as them and they wanted to practice before Monday. She agreed, although she dragged her feet the entire way down to the cafeteria.

Several hours pass. Zareen was in her element. She performed with flourish, making jokes, quips and making sure everyone had a good impression of her. They managed to get work done, and even gave their debate points nailed down. As the study fatigue set in some one suggested drinks at Quid’s Pro Quo, which with some peer encouragement Zandra shuffled along.

Zareen settled with a bottle of limoncello and cozied up with the daughter of the VP of a major real estate firm, Perle, or something. She looked over to Zandra who was being brought what looked like a coffee by one of the quieter members of the group. She didn’t know much about her, other than she was a daughter of a secretary and was here on the company’s scholarship program. Not a high priority. She turned her attentions to Purla, or whatever, and focused on charming her around her finger.  
Zareen was getting tired. The stars were fighting to show up against the crimson sky when she startled by an peculiar sound. She searched. Zandra was laughing uproariously, her denim crop jacket half off. It was the most animated she had ever seen her. Then she saw the empty coffee glasses and a predatory glint in her tablemates eye.

She stood abruptly, interpreting the conversation, and stormed over.

“What’s going on?!”

“S’up Za-Za? We’re just having a good time over here. We were talking about, about-”

“The Burr trial and the Freemasons, but it’s too hot!” Zandra slurred. “Have you had this coffee? It’s really good, but I don’t think it has enough caf,cafreen.”

“She’s drunk! Does she even know she’s drunk?!” Zareen was seeing red.

“I’m not drink, I never drunk.” Zareen scoffed intelligibly.

“It’s just a Caribbean Coffee. I thought she’d like it, and she does. What’s your problem?”

“My problem is assholes that drug people without their consent!

“Come on, Zandy, we’re going home.” She pulled her friend up, and bore her weight.

“Za- Za, don’t be that way!”

“Eat a dick!” Zareen called a cab to take them to the dorm. Some students saw them and helped get her up the stairs and settled onto the couch.

“Reenie? Why is it so hot in here?” Zandra whined, and slipped off her jacket.

“Zandy, you are drunk. That’s hard to believe, but trust me, tomorrow you will know it.” She was fixing a glass of water and a pot of coffee.

“Here, drink this and I’ll give you some coffee.” She sat next to her couch, after moving her sprawled out legs.

“Why? You’re not my mom. I’m fine. No, I’m not! Why aren’t I a good lawyer guy?” Zandra sobbed, launching herself at Zareen’s chest.

“It’s the second week of school and you’ve already doomed your career? Now, that’s talent! However did you manage that?” She stroked Zandra’s soft, shaggy locks to soothe her.

“You make it look so easy,” she muttered into her breast.

“”Look”, being the key word. There’s always something that you can’t plan for and you wreck your sleep schedule to survive.” She was enjoying how right this felt.

“Really?” Zandra looked up with glazed eyes.

Zareen cupped her jaw. “Really. You want to take off your glasses before you bend them to hell and back?”

Zandra didn’t say anything, she just stared at something on her face. Then she lifted herself up, and whispered, “You’re so beautiful,” before sealing her lips over Zareen’s.  
Zareen froze. On one hand this was better than some sober kisses she’d had. On the other, the hard pit in her stomach told her it was wrong to take advantage of this situation. Even if it was just a kiss. Her hands which had been shaking just behind Zandra’s head and neck, moved away and clenched while she forced herself to not return the kiss.

Eventually, Zandra realized something was amiss and pulled back. “What’s wrong? Am I not good enough?” She croaked, tears in the corner of her eyes.

“No, no! That’s not it! You’re just drunk. I’m not going to do anything to you while you’re like this.”

“You’re lying!” Zandra's voice broke on a sob, and she turned to run.

Heart breaking to see Zandra like this Zareen caught her by the waist and pulled her back and close to her. She buried her nose in her hair until Zandra stopped struggling, then whispered into her ear, “ If anything, you bewitching thing, you’re too good for me,” before planting the slightest peck on her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that didn't go as planned. It's like these characters have minds of their own.  
> If you didn't get Zareen's innuendo about "dying a little," I decided she knows a little of the romance languages. In this case she's referring to the french term la petite mort, the little death, it means orgasm. And because I'm messed up, but I already have a Halloween story planned for an AU version of these two that will further "examine" death and sex. Sometimes even death can't stop love.  
> Any hoo, I'm glad we're finally getting into the developing friendship of these two. It's been a challenge, because Zareen is so proud, and Zandra doesn't understand why people can't just be open and honest all the time. What reads as 4 chapters for you is, like, 20 chapters for me with all the rewrites I do trying to make things feel natural while introducing character traits. But you make it worth it.


	5. "Not everyone is obsessed with sex"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how the Z twins spent their first night sharing a sleeping space together, and end with dinner and pleasant conversation.

Zareen had managed to get an hour of sleep that night. Zandra had gotten up several times to puke or use the toilet. Zareen got up with her to hold her hair and try to get water in her.   
She checked the time. She only had half an hour before class. She groaned and disentangled herself from Zandra's comatose form. She grabbed her pillows and sheets and made a makeshift bed on the couch around her friend. She splashed some water on her face, ran a comb through her hair and declared it good enough. She left a glass of Alka Seltzer by a bowl of crackers on top of a note.

In her morning class there was half an hour of notes and half an hour of debate.

She didn’t need her notes, but let her fatigue get the better of her at one point.

“I’m sorry! Did you even consider that the Cubans are happier without having to worry about internationally transmitted diseases,” she snapped at her nervous opponent.

“You’re main argument is that Cubans want the theoretical influx of American tourism, and yet have you ask any of them?! You can’t just make a decision for other people to live with, without actually talking to them!

“That’s exactly why American tourists enjoy such poor reputations around the world. A loud, boorish, self-entitled, ignorant, insensitive cultural elitist population!

“This is less about whether the embargo was an effective action against the “evil” of communism and more about the rights of the Cuban people! After all, Castro’s dead, his regime has failed. Who cares?!”

Her class responded with spontaneous applause. While, her peers approved, her professor gave her lengthy notes.

She used her lunch break to check on Zandra, then hunt down people in her other classes who agreed to take notes for her, and send them and the homework to the dorm.

She picked up two bags of Chinese food and collapsed on her bare bed.

“What’s with this stupid note you left about me drooling on your breasts?” Zandra came in wearing loose shorts and a tank top, drying her hair with a towel.

Zareen was too exhausted to appreciate the view. “Just what it says, some asshole got you drunk on Caribbean Coffees, and you passed out after molesting me with your uncontrollable lust for me.”

Zandra kicked the bed. “You’re child. You know that, right?

“What’s with the bags?”

Zareen labored to roll over. “They’re dinner.” Her stomach let loose an audible growl.

“And lunch, apparently.”

“You like Chinese?”

“Right now I’d like anything that doesn’t taste like vomit.”

“Great.” She slumped her way to the kitchen and pulled out her lemon chicken.

“Which is mine?”

“Which ever you want. I didn’t know what you want so, I ordered one of everything.”

“That’s wasteful! How are we going to fit it all in the fridge?”

“You like to point out problems. I, however, come up with solutions. Notes for your classes and homework are in our mail slot downstairs.”

“Huh? Did you do that?”

“Hm? Nah, someone started a rumor you were buried in an avalanche of library books, and it took all weekend for your rescue.

“Guess they felt sorry for you.”

“And you didn’t have anything to do with that?”

“I’m class _and_ ass, but not a gossip monger.” She downed her water, and mourned its loss.

“Right. So why were you up all night?”

“Who says I was?”

“The bags under your eyes, that have bags of their own. And..” she leaned over the minuscule surface with dreams of being a table, “the fact you left without putting on any make up. And, “she sniffed, then crinkled her nose, “ I don’t think you’ve bathed in a while.”

Zareen had leaned back in her chair. “Well, excuse me, princess. I’ll have you know, I was all night defending my honor against your lecherous hands. I only slept when you were barfing. Apparently, you cozied up with the toilet so I dragged your hungover butt to the sofa.”

Zandra studied the bottom of her fried rice, and brought her fist to her lips, elbow cupped by her free hand. “But my bed is-”  
“Hey! You wanna catch the news? The supreme court was suppose to hear a case about the race minimum in public universities. Might come up in our debate class.”

“Oh yeah, that’s very true. Might as well move to the couch. Did you ever find the remote?”

“Nah, haven’t looked too hard either. Be just our luck the last tenant was determined not to leave a virgin and used the remote as a dildo and was too embarrassed to clean it afterwards.”  

Zandra turned the knobs until the evening news popped up. Then she settled back in her seat, her feet joining Zareen’s on the short coffee table.

“Not everyone is obsessed with sex.”

“Of course they are. Specially, those who aren’t having it.

“Over half of all marriages that terminate, do so because of sex. Either someone wasn’t having enough, they were having too much.

“Face it, humans are animals and the strongest urges that drive life are food and sex. That’s why you can’t turn on a t.v, open a magazine, or surf without an ad using one or the other to sell you something that may be completely unrelated. I once saw a commercial where a potato was having an affair with a bag of potato chips. Tell me that’s not ridiculous!”

“I’m sure if you look at the data those divorces are with younger couples, and we’ve known for years the ad-men target the younger demographics that have more disposable income. Once people mature and aren’t slaves to their biological urges they turn their focus on more concrete things, like savings, and medical expenses.”

“Mmm,” Zareen couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore, so she painted on a smile and slid down in her seat.  
“What?”

“You. Slave. “Biological urges.” I’m betting it a pretty picture.”

“WHAT?” Zandra squawked. “You’re a pervert! A real-life pervert!”

“Oh, sister, I bet you label anyone who masturbates naked as such.”

“I-I, I don’t have to listen to this! I’m going to see if my homework is here!” The door slammed behind her.

 _Mmm, that was definitely the bashful maid exit. Oh, well, this Friday will provide more evidence._ She pulled her legs over to the couch, determined to stay awake long enough to make sure her roommate got back safe.

That was the plan any way, but by the time the door opened again reality had become a fevered, amorphous concept that changed with each throb of her brain. She thought she heard Zandy’s voice. That her were propped up, shoes removed and leg stroked, but why would that ever happen?


	6. Lesbian Fried Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Zareen's not always a morning person. We also find out Zandra is part mood ring. There's a fair bit of shouting in this chapter.

A clock was ticking. She listened, maybe it would chime the time. She nuzzled the pillow, it felt like hers, but there was a coying scent inviting her to inhale and rest. Vanilla? Not quite. It was like the delicate perfume of a spring garden bathed in moonlight. It was heavenly, and now was her favorite scent. Zareen rolled onto her stomach and hugged the pillow to her face.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

She groaned. She was ready to claw out her eyes. She turned over and was confused to see the tv stare back at her. She stared dumbly at it for a few blurry seconds before realizing she was sleeping on the couch, which meant she fell asleep with her contacts in.

 _Perfect,_ she thought. _A day of swapping out glasses._

She glared at the clock on the wall. It was five fucking thirty. Zareen, once again, cursed herself that she wasn’t the type of person who could enjoy a lazy lay in bed.

Gah! She _had_ to do something about these eyes!

She gingerly rubbed at them and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She flipped the switch out of habit, and was pushed back by the light. She swore, and blindly groped to turn it off.

She opted instead to open the window in the bedroom. The lavender sky was still showcasing stars. She used a compact to guide her as she fished her contacts out, and adding hydrating drops, hoping for quick relief from her bloodshot eyes.

Zandra had fallen asleep with a book over her eyes, so she pulled herself up and picked it off, dog-earing the page and setting to on the table they shared.

She fell on her cold mattress and glazed at the brightening sky. She let herself feel the peace. Something caught her eye. Zandra’s aqua eyes were watching her from beneath her pillow messed hair. Zareen turned her attention back to the sky to keep the blush from creeping on to face.

Zandra reached over for her glasses. “You’re up.”

Zareen grunted in reply.

“That’s good. What time is it?” Zandra croaked.

Zareen closed her eyes and fell against the wall.

The mattress creaked, a book tumbled to the ground. Zareen gazed at the living room light spill on the floor. She pulled herself to the bathroom, and recalling her earlier mistake, kept the door open, and the light off.

The shower restored her to human status, but still a lazy human with itchy eyes. She walked out in only a towel and nearly caused Zandra to choke on her cold Chinese food.

“What are you wearing?!”

“Old towel. Don’t like it? I could take it off.” Her fingers hooked the tucked corner.

“No!”

“No? Okay.” The towel hit the floor.

“STARS ABOVE!!!” Zandra shielded her eyes. “COVER YOUR SHAME, HEATHEN!”

“What do I have to be ashamed of?” She popped her leftovers in the microwave. “I am as nature made me, and I am glorious.”

A wonderful, terrible, awful idea went off in Zareen’s head. “In fact,” she sauntered over to a blinded Zandra,” weren’t _you_ the one who threatened to hide all my clothes,” she leaned down, pitched her voice to match, and purposely let her lips brush Zandra’s ear, “so I could “strut around in my bare butt?"”

Zandra bolted up, knocking over the table, and ran with her crushed box of food into their room, slamming the door behind her.

Zareen traced her lips with a ridiculously short nail. She now had a pounding headache, but it was worth it. Who knew her roommate could turn so many delightful shades of rose?

* * *

That evening Zareen caught up with Zandra’s “drinking buddy.”

“Trys, over here.” She was leaning beside the door to the coffee shop he frequented.

“Hey, Za-Za, you lookin’ good in them shades.”

“Cut the crap. You’ve officially lost the privilege of kissing my ass.”

He swung his backpack to the other shoulder. “Come on princess, you can’t seriously be that high off your on smoke!”

“Listen _trash_ , you’re gonna miss my ass, because I should report you to the dean and end your little trip into law land. I’ve got the witnesses, I’ve got the cameras from the club. The owner? Chatted him up the first day I got here. But I’m feeling nice, here’s some advice; stay the hell away from Zandra. I don’t even what you looking at her funny. And if I see you pull that shit with someone else, not only is the dean going to know, but I’m reporting that you sell ecstasy tablets. I wouldn’t be surprised if the police show up at your house and find them there.”

“You can’t do that.”

Zareen got close up enough he could see his own panic in her mirrored sunglasses. “Wanna bet?”

He scoffed and took a step back. “Yeah? Whatever. I’ve got better things to do.” He turned to walk away.

Zareen called out on last time. “Oh! And Trys? I’ll see in the study group!”

He didn’t turn.

“I _better_ see you in the study group.”

 

That afternoon Zandra and Zareen went to pick up Zandra’s tailored clothes. Zandra had insisted her roommate’s presence was not required, but  Zareen had argued on the grounds that it was part of the sentence, since Zandra was losing valuable time and, thus, Zareen should too, as, without a job, Zandra’s time could not have a monetary value assigned to it. Zandra grumbled and put on the same sundress she had the week before, mumbling something about the ungodly heat.

The tailor was courteous, but opinionated over the cheap quality of the material he had been given to work with. He even went so far as to suggest that it was better suited as a fire fuel than a respectable suit. Zandra had grimaced at the comment as she did a final inspection of the work in the mirror. Zareen had snickered behind her hand as she did her own “inspection of the work.”  

Since the contact store was only a few blocks away they sweated their way over to check on the state of things. Turned out Saturday was the earliest they could expect anything.

They left, bemoaning the loss of the isle of refreshing air conditioning. It was agreed dinner was in order. Zareen had wanted to pick out a place, but Zandra recounted how the last meal they’d taken outside of the dorm had gone and stated with some finality that if _she_ was going to pay, the _she_ was going to pick out the food and Zareen’s pampered taste buds could stuff it. Whatever _it_ was.

Fool’s Golden Fried Chicken was a modest establish on the banks of what was generously called a creek. Japanese maples, wisteria, and fanning fir tree created a deep shade, and block all wind save the rank breeze off the trickle of water. Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to to conquer the siren call of chicken sizzling, merrily way.

“I found this place last week. I’ve never seen a food truck before, but I couldn’t resist the thought of peanut fried chicken and coleslaw,” Zandra explained.

“I’m guessing they don’t have anything for the diet minded.”

Zandra turned her head, her hand draping in front of lips, her shaking shoulders are the only thing that betrayed her giggles. “No, the owners are Southern, born and raise. They don’t even believe in offering a vegetarian option.”

“Why?”

“It’s part of how they were raised, I suppose.”

“No,” Zareen stood right in front of Zandra with her hands on her hips, “why did you hide your laugh just now?”

Zandra gave her a straight look. “Because even though you’re a jerk, it didn’t feel right to laugh at you.”

“That right?” Zareen asked archenly.

“Yes. Now are you going to pick out something to eat?”

“Meh, just get me half of whatever you’re getting. I’ll hold the bag and get us a table.”

“Fine,” Zandra sighed, and handed over the bag before getting into line.

Zareen picked the cleanest looked table with the fewest splinters protesting the weather. It happened to be built for one, but she borrowed a chair from another table. She slumped over the back of her chair while researching coffee until Zandra came over and covered the table with a tray of food.

“By the by, did I miss anything in debate?”

“Nah, you’re turn is tomorrow.”

“Great,” Zandra groaned.

“Not a fan of public speaking?” Zareen took a sip and made a face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is this sugar water?!”

“Sweet tea.”

“Where’s the tea?” Zareen opened the lid. “It’s tea colored, but I don’t taste any tea.”

“Honestly, you’re so dramatic!”

“Gimme yours, maybe it’s better.” There was a small scuffle.

“No! It came from the same place yours did!”

“Ugh! Fine! Be that way!” Zareen crossed her arms in a huff.

“Your food’s going to get cold.”

“With this heat? I highly doubt it.”

“Well, the flies will find it sooner or later.”

Zareen took a piece and nibbled at it. “At least I’m not fickle.”

“What?”

“You accused me of being dramatic. That may well be, but at least I’m not fickle.”

“What brings that thought to mind,” asked Zandra while polishing off her wing.

Zareen slipped her foot between Zandra’s. “You haven’t called me Reenie since our passionate morning when you pressed your hard, wanting body against mine, and promised to do so many deliciously naughty things to me.”

Zandra, who had been steadily turning scarlet, finally exploded, “OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE NO SHAME!!!”

The other patrons turned to find Zandra sinking in her chair and Zareen laughing uncontrollably. Zandra tried to hide hide behind her bangs.

“I barely even remember that,” mumbled Zandra.

“Huh?” Zareen had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Zandra had opted to shield her face from the crowd with her drink. “I suffer low blood sugar, and a caffeine addiction, so after a while I tend to loosen my tongue and act impulsively. Then I take a nap and can only remember snippets of what happened the night before.”

“Why do you hide our lusty romance behind such veiled excuses?”

“Are you having a stroke?!”

“I don’t think you can get a heat stroke from one’s own hotness.”

“I hate you.”

“No, don’t. Good choice on the chicken.”

“I super hate you.”

Zandra rushed them through their meal so she could retreat to the dorm. Zareen went along with it, mostly because she couldn’t get enough of way the breeze of the pavement played peek-a-boo with Zandra’s milky thighs. This lead to two rants about the impracticality and history of skirts before their return.

The frigid air greeted them as soon as the door opened. Zandra announced she was going to shower and nap before studying for her debate but that was derailed by Zareen challenging her to a contest of law terms, with a punishment of buying groceries for the week.

Thus Zareen’s evil plan was set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter! WhY YoU nO Go as PlAnED!?!?!  
> The next chapter better answer half of the mystery or I'm screaming at my hands for their betrayal.  
> Also, strutting naked Zareen, you're welcome.  
> Roommates: A thinly veiled lusty romance.


	7. Late Night Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen's plotting will finally come together, and the return of Maj!

Zareen had been closely watching her roommate since that first night and had noticed certain patterns. She over slept every morning, took afternoon naps, studied after dinner until midnight, and tended to skip meals and make it up with junk food that she could eat while writing. This left her constantly stressed. Her only outlet seemed to be those naps.

Thus, Zandra figured if she took those naps away she’d be forced to use another method of release. So, for the whole week Zandra made up excuses to keep her up through the afternoon. It had the added benefit of keeping her out of her study group, so her absence could be seen as protest for the last disastrous meeting.

Zareen amused herself needling Zandra over holes in her arguments and wild theories. It was generally an enjoyable time, even if Zandra grew irritable to the point of throwing a pillow at her. 

Friday arrived, and Zareen welcomed it with a 6 a.m. Snoot of freshly ground pepper on beneath Zandra’s nose. The resulting sneezing fit ended with a murderous Zandra slightly tearing the collar of Zareen shirt as she vowed to shave off all her, “stupid, flaxen hair” if she ever pulled that stunt again. Zareen was thrilled, and proudly display the rip all day.

She hurried back to the dorm, and kept her roommate from one last nap, until she announced she had plans for later, and would be late getting back. She innocently asked if Zandra asked her to call before she came back. She received a growled reply that indicated a lack of concern is she wound up being sent to the moon to destroy the secret government satellite boosters. 

Practically giddy with the excitement of a plan perfectly executed she met up with Maj for dinner and dancing at a jazz club. The music curled around her and kept her up on her feet, the buzz from the wine warmed the smile on her face, and the thought of what her roommate was doing lowered her lids, and swung her hips in a sensual display that was only interrupted by Maj’s slipping hands that needed near constant readjustment. 

Around 11 o’clock Zareen checked her watch.

“Shit! It’s late. I got to get back to the dorm!” She pushed his hand off her arm and reached for her purse.

“What’s the rush? I thought we could get to know each other a little better.”

“Busy morning, and I’ve a crazy roommate who gets a little psycho when I wake her up.” She checked her hair and stood making her way to the door.

“That’s a real shame.” He bumped the table in his haste to follow her. “You know I’ve got a great little place picked out near campus. Mom says I can have it if I find a roommate to cover utilities and upkeep and what naught.”

“Really, good luck with that.” She bounced next to the car.

“Yeah, have to pick someone who’s good with keeping house. I can be a slob, but I’ve been told I make a mean breakfast,” Maj hinted as he slid in and started the engine.

“Um, I’m sure there’s some nerd who loves cleaning up after people.” Zareen crossed her legs, and bounced one while checking her watch and the landscape.

“And I wouldn’t mind being woken up by a beauty. I’d rather welcome it.”

“Sorry your ex was a loony.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,”Zareen dismissed with a wave. “Just danced out and thinking about tomorrow. Oh stop here!” 

The car pulled over.

“Za-Za,” Maj whined.

“Thanks, stud.” Zareen pecked his stubbly cheek, barely a brush. “I’ll call you!” She jaunted off. 

She silenced her footsteps as she near the door, and paused to listen. She didn’t hear anything. She slipped off her shoes and gingerly unlocked and opened the door. She paused one last time outside the bedroom door. Straining her ears she thought she heard the soft breathing of sleep. With a Cheshire cat grin she inched open the door and willed her eyesight to penetrate the darkness. 

Seeing the typical a skewed, soft sleeping figure of her roommate she reached up over the door, behind the drape she had installed a week ago and retrieved the pocket sized recorder that had merrily doing its job since she left earlier in that evening. She slipped back out the door, and down the hallway, stealing herself away in the neglected stairway. 

She huddled against the rail and sped forward a half hour in the recording. Zandra was muttering about her civil procedure class. Fast forwarding another hour and she found what she had worked for.

“Oh my God, you’re face is a mess. I love it.” Zandra growled enraptured.

She gasped suddenly, “Oh you naughty thing! Look at that mess! It’s everywhere. I knew it’d blow. It was clearly infected. Oh stars! It’s so long! How does it get so long?! Mmmm, get that one.  _ That  _ one!  _ That- _ oh come on! Is this amateur hour or what?! If I  _ wanted  _  I’d watched some hillbilly surgery. That’s better. Now- Ah! Oh  _ yes! Yes!  _ More! Harder! Get it! Ah! Ah!” Her voice grew to a crescendo and broke. Her body hitting the bed with the power of gravity was betrayed by the squeak.

Well, that didn’t clear much up. Now angry, Zareen wanted to break into that laptop and have an answer once and for all. She gripped the handrail until it burned in her hand. No, can’t be impulsive. Zandy wouldn’t react well. She’d know and it’d cause a rupture in her trust. They had a quiz this Monday. Since these directly tied to stress, she’d let her stew over the weekend and see if she could catch her in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to end it here, but the chapter was turning into 10 pages, and I hate reading chapters that long, so I pass that on to you. And everyone loves Maj, had to bring him back. If you're not a fan of him, I really only have 3 more uses for him, then I might send him to the isle of misfit characters. The next chapter is long, but it's necessary to move both the plot, the characters and the porn forward.


	8. Boundaries and  Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Zareen's naughty plots are coming to an end, and she needs to be punished for her lack of control. Surprise cameo of the reader as a slightly crazed jewelry costumer, who's silently ships the young couple that disrupts the peaceful afternoon!

“Morning, petite chouette.” Zareen cheerfully held a steaming mug of black coffee under Zandra’s nose. Instead of her usual spine-tingling death stare, Zandra slowly rose and stare blankly ahead.

“I made you coffee!” She forced the over-sized mug into her limp hands.

This forced her to turn her unseeing eyes on Zareen.

“You’re welcome. It’s a special blend I ordered from this shop downtown. It’s slow roasted Robusta and has a lot more caffeine than regular coffee. Take a swig and drag your sweet behind to breakfast. We need an early start if we’re going to avoid the heat. The heat index is suppose to break a hundred. I don’t know about you but I prefer to save my sweat for the gym and the bedroom.”  

Zandra looked at her alarm clock, blinked one eye at a time, put on her glasses, and checked again. Seeing it was Saturday, she set the mug on the bed-stand, rolled over and went back to sleep.

Zareen was disappointed she wasn’t being crushed with gratitude or being smothered with a pillow and a sexy threatening voice in her ear. Then she got a wicked idea.

She tore off the sheet. This did nothing. Knowing Zandra’s nightly habit of bathing before getting into bed, she sat neatly at the end of the bed and started pressing kisses onto her feet and legs. Zandra started squirming in her sleep. Zareen licked the arc of her foot, sucked in some toes and gave her sluttiest moan. That got Zandra’s attention. She sat up with a murderous look. Instead of taking back her foot, she shoved it further in.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? It’s six fucking twelve on a Saturday morning. I’ve only gotten six and a half hours of sleep,” Zandra snarled.

Zareen wrapped her tongue around a toe. Zandra squeezed her toes together trapping Zareen in place. Zareen pressed her thighs against the sudden jolt of arousal at her helpless position.

“Now do you have a good reason for disrupting my sleep?” She removed her foot.

“Hot, heat, contacts,” Zareen babbled.

“And you thought you’d wake me with your deviant desires?” She hooked her big toe in Zareen’s open mouth.

“Ah di twry cowfee,” Zareen tried to talk around the toe.

“Excuses. Attacking people while they sleep. Don’t you think you need boundaries and consequences?  
“Yes,” Zareen sighed.

“Get the book of ethics law.”

“This one?” Picking up a slim tome.

“Over my knees.”

“Yes, Zandy.” She laid herself over Zandra’s lap. She grabbed two fist fulls of sheet, and held her bum slightly elevated.

Every word was punctuated by the book slamming down on her rear.

“DON’T SEXUALLY ASSAULT PEOPLE IN THEIR SLEEP!”

Zareen had resorted to biting her lip to keep the pleasured cries from alerting to her true feelings about this punishment. She was shocked when a hand painfully twisted itself in her hair and pulled her up. Lips crashed into hers, a dominating tongue invaded her mouth. She moaned into the assault as the tongue pillaged and a slender hand grasped her tender ass.

Almost as quickly as it had began, it ended with her hair being pulled so she faced the cold, fury of Zandra’s aqua eyes.

“Do you understand, you degenerate harlot?”

“Y-y-yes, Zandy.” Her hair was release and she fell boneless back to the bed.

While she was recovering, her roommate scratched her scalp and took a sip of the coffee. Then she become aware of the person laying across her lap.

“Z-Zareen?! What in the name of the Bill Of Rights are you doing?!”

 _Really?_ Zareen gawfed before composing herself and rolling over, quite content to say in the small lap.

“Don’t you remember? I came to give you coffee and invite you to the breakfast I _slaved_ over and you attacked me. You’re dark desires overtook us both. First you fucked my mouth with your foot, then you threw me over your knees and spanked my ass while calling me every name in the book.” She wiggled said ass against the thighs cradling it. “All because you keep suppressing your burning lust for me.”

She found herself dumped onto the floor, watching a mortified Zandra retreat to the bathroom whose only defense was, “You’re so full of it!”

Breakfast was terribly tame in comparison. The only excitement being when Zareen made a show of wincing when she sat down, causing Zandra to blush and pointedly look anywhere else.

By the time they had dressed and made it down to the store it was nine o’clock and they had an hour before the store actually opened. So they killed some time in a near by record store. As Fate would have it, the only music they had in common was Jazz and Broadway soundtracks, and even here there was disagreement. While debating the merits of Bossa Nova vs Bebop things became heated and the store manager suggested they take their discussion somewhere else.

Zareen suggested a coffee shop but impatient Zandra declared they should just wait the five minutes outside the store so they could be done quicker.

Zareen spent the next fifteen minutes suppressing her laughter as Zandra wrestled with the contact lens with muttered protests. The result was a teary-eyed Zandra whose slender face was more apparent, and whose stunning eyes couldn’t be ignored.

But now that her eyes were so visible she needed new sunglasses, and Zareen declared that none in the pairs in the store were suitable for her face shape, so only the store across town would do.  

Outside in the rising heat Zareen summoned a cab, which she insisted the backseat wasn’t big enough which is why she had to lean on Zandra.

Sadly, the thirty minute drive was in vain, nothing was to Zareen’s approval. The next three stores didn’t have the correct shades either.

When noon rolled around Zandra was fuming and Zareen suggested the most popular place in town with an hour wait. They passed the time quizzing each other on legal terms. Despite the wait, and the arctic-paced service, Zandra was forced to agree it was worth it, and Zareen preened so hard Zandra kicked her under the table.

Emerging from the darken, chilled restaurant as like leaving a cave and finding yourself in a blinding oven. This development had Zandra vowing to go back to the dorm if Zareen wasn’t satisfied by the next store.

Zareen thought going back sounded like a great idea, but she was on a mission. She dragged Zandra by the arm to the end of the shopping center. She paused and suggested browsing every shop along the way, but Zandra kept walking. When they entered Zareen waved off any help, and like the other stores before, had Zandra try on every pair to be thoroughly critiqued. After much back and forth she finally deemed a pair of rectangular, faux-tortoise shell frames to be the ones.

Before returning to campus Zareen suggested they cool off with iced coffees, since Zandra didn’t have her roommate's apparently magically ability to summon cabs she dragged herself along.

Zareen was half-way through a story about how she dominated her junior summer mock trials when she noticed her companion was missing. She turned and discovered her standing in front of a jewelry store, staring at a display. She peered over Zandra’s shoulder. Sitting on a silk pillow was a tie pin sporting a decently sized aqua jewel.

“It’s the exact shade of your eyes.”

“I wouldn’t know about that. I just know I have a weakness for gems that color. It’d be perfect for my jackets,”Zandra said wistfully.

“You should get it.”

“Oh, I can’t. Books are a losing investment, and I’m barely saving anything with the grocery bill being high-”

“I’ll get it for you.” She charged into the store.

“Wait! No!”

“Can I help you,” asked an overly perky saleslady.

“Yes, I’d like that blue tie pin in the window.”

“Excellent! Let me get that for you!”

“Zareen, please, it’s too much. I don’t need it.”

“Oh, enjoy the indulgence! It’s an early birthday gift.”

“My birthday’s in June.”

“Early for next year.”

The saleswoman returned. “Was this the one you were interested in?”

“Yes, that’s the one. We’ll take it.”

“Very good, ma’am. It’s a magnificent choice. Now it is a zircon and can scratch so it’s recommended you keep it in a soft box, and the sun will fade the color so you’ll want to store it somewhere dark.”

“Give us the box too.”

“Oh, um, right away. Was there anything us I can do for you?”

“Zandy? Was there any other pretty-pretties you wanted?”

“Heavens,no!”

“That’ll be it then.”

The saleslady rang her up and handed over her purchase. “Thank you, and may I say your girlfriend is super cute when she’s flustered like that.”

Zareen leaned her arm across Zandra’s shoulders. “I know. She’s so modest, too. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Zandra threw off her arm. “I’m not your girlfriend!” Then to the disturbed patrons. “I’m not her girlfriend!” She left the store in haste.

“My, she’s a shy one.”

“All part of her charm.”

The saleswoman gave her a knowing nod and sympathetic smile.

Zareen caught up with her they finally made it to the coffee shop. Zareen ordered an iced tea for herself and the most sugary, jack-up thing she could for Zandy. They sat and waited for their drinks.

“You really, shouldn’t have done that.”

“Order for you? Of course I did, you don’t know half of what’s out there.”

“No, you know very well that’s not what I mean. The pin. You know I can’t possibly pay you back.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn’t get it with the purest of intentions in mind. There’s something I want you do for me.” Zareen leaned forward on her folded hands.

“Okay,” Zandra said warily.

“There’s the matter of that cute little nick name you came up for me.”

“PIMA?”

“Pima? No, Reenie.”

“Oh, that. Never mind that.”

“No, I like it. I want you to call me it when we’re in the dorm or when it’s just the two of us. Like now.”

“Do you have to have control over _everything_?”

“I just know what I want in life, and I’m not afraid of doing whatever it takes to get it.”

“And what is that?”

“What is what?”

“What do you want in life?”

Zareen stared at Zandra. Her owlish eyes, always searching. Her some of her shaggy hair had escaped pulled-back ponytail, and stuck in wet curls against her long neck. Her nails were always bitten off, either with stress or long complicated thoughts that filled the night, and were brought to brilliant life in the morning through those thin lips that were the most delicate shape of pink. The same shade of pink Zareen chased daily. She lived to paint it on those sharp cheekbones. This person, who dressed like she raided a closing Walmart, never showed any doubt in why she was where she was, or what she was doing.

Leaving back with her arm draped across the back of her chair Zareen replied,” What I want? I’m going to finish law school in the top 15% of my class, join my mother’s law firm and become one of the top prosecuting lawyers in the business world. I’ll probably have a couple of high society marriages that will all end in divorce, but I’ll rip them out of half their stuff in the process. It’s the charmed life for me.”

“But you didn’t-”

“Mr. and Mrs. Whet-Beaver!”

“That’s us! Back in a flash!”

“Zareen!”

When she returned it was with 3 drinks. One to study with later, after all.

“Why didn’t you get another tea?”

“I’m very particular with my tea, and I don’t know if this is fit to drink or not.”

They were relieved to get in a cab, and back to the dorm where they could put their feet up. Zandra was fit to collapse, but after downing both drinks she was a hyper mess. Zareen took her shower and joined her to study. Well, study and read lesbian fanfiction online, while Zandra became lost in connecting obscure things again. When she heard Zandra say the Freemasons were responsible for baseball being a summer sport to distract the masses from revolting and perusing year-around  education, she knew it was safe to sleep.

Sunday was interesting. As predicted Zandy had stayed up all night and converted half the living space into some elaborate lattice of color coded index cards and highlighted pages copied from textbooks. Even with, Lord only knows how many cups of coffee in her, the bags stood out under her eye. An afternoon nap was in order, that way she would have some energy later.

After breakfast Zandra refueled on coffee and grilled Zareen on the quiz material for a couple hours. They broke for leftover Chinese, and Zareen suggested a movie break, without coffee. She picked the most boring thing she could think of and both it on. Sure, it would have been a compliment to try to define the thing in a genre and Zareen could feel her brain liquefy and drip out of her ear, but after half an hour Zandra was snoring softly, still sitting up with her arms crossed in front of her.

Zareen eased her glasses off, retrieved her own blanket, and laid Zandra down, letting her use her own lap as a pillow. She let her mind wander, her long fingers twisting and releasing locks of her friend’s hair.

It didn’t take long for her mind’s roaming to travel back to her lap. Zandra’s skin was a porcelain color that most would consider sickly, but reminded Zareen of pampered princess. Her face colored so easily when embarrassed or mad, would her chest take on that same hue? Her eyes sparkled with such depths to match her ravenous mind. Would those same eyes glazed over in the throes of sex or would they stay sharp and analyzing of every betrayed detail?

Zareen shook her head and stared at the mess in the corner. She shouldn’t be thinking of her roommate like that. That lout Tryst had done the same thing, and she had wanted to mop the floor with him. Mind, he was actually on his way to sexual assault or worse. Zareen’s blood was boiling all over again. She was sure Zandy was unaware of the attention she garnered, and at present, Zareen could only imagine if she did know it would cause mortification.

The movie had ended. The sun was setting on the floor behind the sofa. Though she was loathed to do it, Zareen had to finish her plot, and that meant waking Zandy.

She carefully got up, and hid Zandra’s new coffee. Then she mulled over her options, before grabbing a couple of ice cubes and slipping them down the back of Zandra’s shirt. While not an instant response it was still explosive and very effective.

When Zandra finished her fit Zareen announced she’d be going for a grocery run, since they were now out of ice cubes. Zandra offered to help, but Zareen suggested she make up the time she spent sleeping to ready herself for that super important quiz they had Monday morning.

Zareen grabbed her things and nearly danced out the door. She sashayed to the stairwell and went one floor up. She settled in with her earbuds, and a review sheet. The live microphone feed was pricey, but she’d convinced herself it was necessary.  

It was just past half an hour, when her numb butt was testing her endurance, and she heard the low key mumbling turn into a sigh and lapsed into silence. Finally! For several minutes only the muffled sound of a video playing, then the first gasp, and a few groans of satisfaction. Zareen let it go on for five minutes, then she slipped off, turning off the hallway lights for good measure. She waited until a loud exclamation from her roommate then she stuck and turned the key in the lock. The hinges had been oiled in anticipation. She was laying on the couch going through a fit of trying to direct the video. Zareen tipped-toed to be right behind her head, and leaned on the back of the couch. Playing on the glaring screen appeared to be an extreme close up of someone suffering from acne on their face. A gloved hand was piercing spots and then going over the spots with some sort of bottomless scoop, thus extracting blackheads and pus. Something on the screen had Zandra frustrated.

“You’re killing me! Get them! No, not the small fry! The twins, they’re right there! I bet they’re a single deep chambered pore with two exits. Just-! Nope-! Come on already!”  The needle pricked to side-by-side white heads.

“Yesss, finally!” Zandra threw her head back, eyes closed, then snapped it back to the screen. “Aw, not the cotton swabs!”

“I hate it when they skip the rough stuff too.”

Zandra froze. Then paused the video. She sat up and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Za-”

“Reenie.”

“Reenie, what-whatever are you doing back? Did you forget something?”

Zareen leaned over the back. “Yeah, I forgot how freaky my roommate is. Are you seriously getting off on this?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do. Either you’re planning on dropping out and becoming dermatologist or something funny’s going on. Now, out with it Matura.”

Zandra straighten her spine. “I watch videos like that to relieve stress! It’s like those Satisfying videos, expect those bore me, these have a story. Here there’s an imperfection, it’s exercised and through the blood healing can start.”

“Really? So why do you only watch them alone?”

Zandra balled up the hem of her shirt. “Because most people think they’re gross, and I tend to-to talk rather loudly when I watch and I didn’t want to disturb anyone.”

Zareen flipped herself onto the couch. “Well, it’s not my thing, but I don’t care if you watch it. To each their own, I say. And you can make all the noise you want. If the neighbors complain, we’ll just get new ones.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“Sure it is. Although, I am disappointed.” She sighed dramatically.

“I thought you were in here getting some real stress relief. I would have joined you.” She slumps over the arm of the couch.

“What do you mean?”

“You know perfectly well.” Zareen pinned Zandra with a look.

“No, I don’t.”

“Not everyone may be obsessed with sex, my dear, but everyone has or will masturbate. It’s human nature. And while most stumble blindly into it, I could help you. I could teach you so you can be a step ahead of your peers.” Zareen had to fight the urge to stalk Zandra, she knew she had to stay far away to lure her prey in or risk scaring it off. “Or, you can stay here, in the dark, with your videos, only working with half the data.”

Zareen stood up and forced a causal stretch, even those the tented points on her thin shirt hinting her true feelings.

“Totes up to you. I’m gonna hit the hay. Figure if I study any more I’ll forget my banking number. Night, Zandy-D.”

Zareen wasn’t anywhere near ready to sleep but forced herself into bed to await the morning anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We got there! It was rough. I see this as still chapter 7 since I prefer to contrast Zareen's interaction with others with her interactions with Zandra, but, as previously stated I don't like long chapters. I like to sit down and be able to start and finish a chapter and sill know where I am if I need to leave my computer.  
> Also, a confession. Zareen's little foot stunt was inspired by TheOutgriber 's A Game Between Rivals here on A3O. Which I'm disappointed I can't find the inspiration for that fic! Fic-spection. Which means, as the third person being inspired this chapter should be total bollocks.


	9. Who Needs Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone back to normal (or so Zareen thinks). Monday has arrived and it couldn't get better for Zareen, so she comes up for a way to make her weekend just as good.

Monday came and the tension broke when Zareen woke her roommate by placing her “Fuck me” panties soaked in her signature perfume over her noise. They underwear was clean, of course, but the resulting shriek of terrific. Zareen had a permanent grin on her face as she closed the door on that scream and nearly skipped out to her first class, arriving early for once so she could study before the quiz. 

Surprisingly she wasn’t at it long when other came filtering in, including her roommate. Whose murderous look was only  _ somewhat  _ hindered by her bedhead, and skewed jacket. Zareen loved the messy, soft look she had in the mornings. She looked irresistibly cute.

_ Cute?  _  Zareen shook her head. People aren’t  _ cute _ . Babies are cute. Puppies and cats are cute. People are either hot, or rachet, but not cute. It sounded ludicus to refer to a full grown woman as cute. 

And yet, as she analyzed her morning interactions, she recalled only wanted to snuggle into Zareen’s soft, warm, dozy form, maybe that scent from her pillow was strongest in her hair in the morning. 

Zareen bit the tip of her pen. She didn’t get it. People exist to fuck or be fucked. You don’t cuddle a potential rival. Sure, she could admit a soft spot. Her nerdy roommate was like some naive artifact of a bygone age. And while she did feel the urge to smudge some of that veneer flawlessness, she knew that it wasn’t her place to force someone to change. She could appreciate an artifact just the way it was. It bothered her that so many of her peers didn’t have that control. 

They were wolves. That’s why she was loading up on bullets. At least a bullet for everyone in her graduating class she’d knew she’d face in court someday. She already had one for her grizzly bear of a roommate. 

“Za-Za! Hey, Za-Za!”

“Huh?”

It was the chick that always sat next to her. “You okay? You look like you’re trying to set the board on fire with your mind.”

“I was trying to remember if I packed enough tampons for the day.”

“Oh, what’s your brand?”

“Pearl.”

“I’ve got Active. Will that work?”

“I’m good. Advantage of living on campus. Good luck on the quiz.”

“You too.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need luck.”

The debate topics and partners were assigned before the quiz, and Zareen was pleased to learn she was defending mandatory vaccine use against Zandy’s proposing optional vaccines given at the parent’s discretion.

Zareen head a distinct thud and a groan from the back of the room. 

_ This day just keeps getting better, and better. _

After her day of classes, and rejoining her study group who was welcomed her back with cheer and a round of drinks, she returned to the dorm still riding her buzz.

Zandra was at her desk, buried in her work, a carton of half-eaten food gone cold.

“Hiya roomie!”

There was no response.

“Hey!” Zareen pulled out Zandra’s chair and spun it around. “Don’t ignore me!”

“What do you want? Some of us are trying to learn.”

“Pfft, you can’t learn  _ everything _ from books. Anyway, I had an idea.”

Zandra rolled her eyes and tried to turn her chair back, but Zareen’s hold held. 

“You know how you’re a mess during debates? Like, you got your facts, and your arguments are in order, but you sweat and stutter like your mom caught you with your boyfriend.”

“I never-!”

“Sh, sh, ssshhhh.” Zareen pressed her finger into Zandra’s lips. “What I’m saying is you need to have more confidence. So why not make things interesting? Maybe some motivation will give you the kick in the pants you need to focus. Who ever loses this debate gets to play slave for the day, winner gets to pick the day.”

“Why would I do that? You have the stronger side of the argument by only having to defend a well established precedent.”

“Because no one is going to hire a lawyer, with sweat stains that the judge can barely hear nor understand. If you’re too scared-”

“I’m not scared of over pampered, pompous prim a-donna like you! You smell of cheap booze right now!”

“Great! I look forward to one of us getting their pants beat off. Best of luck to yah, sister.” Zareen staggered a little to her bed.

“I don’t need luck!” Zandra shouted back at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are short. It probably doesn't show well now, but Zandra's head is stuck on an infinite loop of Zareen. It's times like these I wish I had gone with doing both perspectives but I feel that's the lazy hack's way of writing (And I'm saving that for another story). So in up coming chapters Zandra's just going to be more and more stressed as she can't process what's happening. The only little hints I gave here are her banging her head into her desk and thinking her day just keeps getting worse, when the debate assignments are called, and her ignoring Zareen that evening and going quiet when Zareen touches her. But I don't think I've done a good enough job depicting her character for most people to pick up that those are slight deviations from the norm.   
> Yay! I get to torture someone!


	10. And the Loser is.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite almost lawbians finally go head to head in debate. With so much on the line, who will win? Who will lose? Who's going topless?

Zandra stayed  up two nights preparing for her debate and grew increasing hostile towards her roommate. Zareen found herself worrying and spending more time alone at lunch triple checking her talking points and court dates. She even stayed out later to avoid the dorm, then coming in and taking a sleeping pill and reading her erotica in bed. Turns out a pacing, ranting roommate wasn’t always fun.

The morning of the debate Zareen rose to find Zandra had stayed up once again, apparently deciding it was easier to stay up all night than get up on time, not trusting her rival to wake her. Which was fine by Zareen, in her experience a lack of sleep worked to her advantage.

She ate her breakfast and surfed sexy halloween costumes finding just the right one for her victory.

“You know,”Zareen drew out, “ they say a good way to deal with nerves is to picture everyone in their underwear. Wanna see me in mine?”

Zandra stood abruptly and stomped over, slamming Zareen’s laptop closed. She leaned down and into Zareen’s face. “I’m going to own you, and when I do I’m putting an end to your sick, twisted game.”

“I have the matching bra. The same black lace.”

“Reenie,” Zandra warned.

“I’d love to see if it looks as good on you as it does me. Maybe we’ll need side by side photos to compare,” Zareen flirted.

“You exist to torment me.” Zandra stormed off to get dressed.

“Only because you rise to the occasion,” Zareen shouted over her shoulder. Then she muttered to herself,” And I never could resist temptation.”

* * *

“And finally I’d like to quote the findings of the Center of Disease Control.” Zareen straighten her cards. Zandra was next to her still fretting, fidgeting with her cards, and constantly pushing up her glasses that slipped down in the sweat. “On average the nation saves $1.38 _trillion_ dollars by vaccinating the masses. Money that comes from sick days never used, funerals that don’t need to be planned, and illness treatments that no one need suffer. If other nations implemented similar measure they too could save up to 6.2 _million_ dollars. That money could then be reinvested into education, and cancer research. Think of the possibilities! The good that money could do is limitless and the cost is the continued health and welfare of the most vulnerable among us, our children and our elderly! How can we afford not to vaccinate?!”

The crowd was moved to genuine applause. Zareen allowed herself to bask in their admiration, relishing the feeling of victory being so near and smelling of a perspiring Zandy.

“Thank you, Ms. Diamond. Ms. Matura, you’re final talking point?”

“Uh- yes. The issue boils down to choice. The right to choose what chemicals are injected into their body or their children's. There are several religions that oppose the use of vaccines such as the Church of Illumination, some sects of Christian  Scientists and the Universal Family Church to name a few. Either some tenants of their belief opposes anything artificial or they morally object to the ingredients of the vaccines. Ingredients that originate from,” she dropped her cards and had to pick them up, “from viruses cultivated in two aborted fetuses from 1960, and other are made using animal productions, much to the objections of vegetarians and vegans.

“The First Amendment of the US Constitution states, "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof."  In the ruling for _Cantwell v. Connecticut_ from 1939; an unanimous decision, the US Supreme Court held that state and local governments’ infringement upon religious freedom is also unconstitutional. To have the government force its citizens to do _anything_ goes against every war we’ve ever fought! It’s the first step towards tyranny!

“And with so few pharmaceutical companies, who’s really benefiting financially?! The public needs to be given a choice so big companies can be held to higher standards!”

“That’s rid-”

“Ms. Diamond! This is not your turn. 30 seconds, do you have anything else to add Ms.Matura?”

“No, Ms. Holly, that was it.”

“The final remarks. Ms. Diamond.”

“Thank you, Ms. Holly. Vaccines have been proven safe and efficient for decades, not only for those who are vaccinated but provide protection in the form of herd immunity for those whose comprised health would mean death if exposed to _any_ level of these crippling diseases. _And_ with the health insurance provided by most employers vaccines come to no cost to the consumer! It’s a simple case of the good of all over the wack-a-doo beliefs of the poorly educated!”

“Thank you, Ms. Diamond,” the professor said tiredly. “Ms. Matura, final remarks.”

“I would like to say that it is an American right that has been defended time and time again, on on the streets in protests, on the battlefields, and in our legal system reaching as far as the Supreme Court itself that upheld, the right to choose. It’s our prive- nay our duty to keep fighting for that right!”  

The room erupted in applause, some stoners in the back even stood.

Suddenly, victory didn’t seem so near. Zareen inspected Zandra from the corner of her eye, she didn’t seem self-assured. The only thing left to do was wait. Two minutes while the rabble discussed among themselves.

“Time to vote.” The tallies were counted. “Congratulations, Ms. Diamond, despite your outburst you’ve managed to secure a narrow victory.”

Zareen thanked everyone and stepped numbly down and back to her seat. Her mind stayed in a loop of shocked rage the rest of the day. “ _Narrowly.”_

After her study group she walked like a zombie to a bar and worked on a couple of beers. That little upstart! Zareen had thought for sure that four-eyed country mouse would work herself into a tizzy and burn herself out on a near hopeless cause. But, no, that little cuddly teddy bear of hers had claws she was willing to use! Cuddly teddy bear? She must be drunk. But she still had that recording, mind it was a recording of nothing, but maybe it would be enough to persuade Zandra to her direction in the future.

Zareen finished peeling the label off of her beer bottle. Something wasn’t sitting right. It was late. She hoped her roommate was in bed for once.

She lurched in the door, the shower was going. Well, at least there was that grace.  She came in and drew the curtains over the blinds. She peeled off her clothes, and chucked them at the mirror at the foot of her bed. Her bra had just joined them when the door opened.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Zandra went to close the door as Zareen pulled on her sleeping shirt.

“Oh, please! There’s nothing here you haven’t see before.” Zareen finished dressing and buried herself in bed.

Zandra crept in and sheepishly turned off the light and tucked herself in.

They both laid awake facing their walls in the dark, the only light seeping in from the seams of the blinds, choked by the curtains. A sickly yellow light of a lamp post turned a mint color by the fabric.

“When are we doing it?” Zandra asked the wall.

“Huh?”

There was a resigned sigh. “The terms of the bet.”

“Oh.” There was a silence. “This Saturday I should think. Yes, in time for your uniform.”

“Uniform,” protested Zandra.

“Well, of course. The house and the office have a dress code, only makes sense my own servants wear something. But don’t worry. I only require the dress, you can skip wearing underwear if you like.”

“You are detestable. I want a rematch!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers no one wins, but I think Zareen will console herself. Some how.


	11. Somebody Wants the Z.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has a week done for our two unhappy ladies? Does Zareen want some D? Why is Zandra blushing so much? Will Maj ever learn to speak French like his mom? When will we see Zandra in a French maid outfit?! Some answers here.

There was a tension in dorm 7.5 the rest of week more so than a remote controlled vibrator under Zandra’s pillow at 7 a.m. could account for. Few words are exchanged, and Zandra’s laptop kept one tap open on a pimple popping video, her breath reeks of coffee all the time. 

Zareen is frustrated all the time, even switching to decaf and downing a high end candy bar doesn’t help. She’s almost convinced herself that debate was a fluke but she keeps reviewing Zandra’s previous debates and notices a disturbing pattern. Fed up with everything she calls up Maj to see if his mom’s boat is still free.

That Friday Zareen goes straight to dorm to shower and dress  in a lilac bib neck dress with a drawstring waist to create a slight flair to the skirt. 

She was glossing her lips when Zandra came and leaned on the door. “Where are you going?”

“Date tonight, no need to wait up.”

“Which one your brain trust is it?”

Zareen laced up her sandles. “Maj, son of Hope’s Law Firm founder and CEO Hope Diamante. Who happens to be the chief competitor of my mother’s law firm. Mother’s been very keen that I get to know him.”

“You always do what your mommy says?”

Zareen admired her figure in the mirror. “You should know better than that Zandy D.” She checked her purse. “It really helps that he has a chiseled jaw, a quarterback six pack and a tight ass.”

“You’re shameless. I shouldn’t even care if you come back.”She started back towards her paper web in corner of the living space. 

“Aw, don’t worry-” Zareen embraced Zandra from behind and she nearly leaped out of her skin, startling Zareen. “Geez louise, Z! What’s wrong?!”

Zandra had grown stiff, and had broken out in a blush right across her long pointed nose. “N-nothing! You just surprised me, is all!” 

“I surprise you, like, three times a week, you never act like you’ve stuck a finger in a light socket.”

“J-just let me go,” since their position hadn’t changed any, “please!”

Zandra instantly released her hold, but continued to study the flustered example in front of her.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Zandra sat down with her papers. “I’m fine. Go and get pounded by your rich boyfriend.” 

Zareen held her hips. “I’m not going anyway if need-”

“I said I’m fine! Go! Maybe I can have some peace around here for once!”

She watched her back, hunched over her work, shoulders swallowing her neck.

“Okay, you have my number.”

She left without seeing Zandra’s face again.

* * *

“What would you like, mad-damn-wha-zale? There’s some, uh, champagne, or some rosey. Za-Za? Hey! Earth to hottie!”

Zareen was broken out of her thoughts. She had been staring at the light dancing on the water. “Huh?”

“What booze do you want?”

“Oh,um, the rosé.”

“The what?”

“The pink one.” 

“Oh.” 

Zareen glared at the back of Maj wrestling with the cork. He was incredulous! How did he not know basic French terms that had been adopted by the English world?! His mother spoke fluent French!

She looked back at the water lapping at the sides of the boat. She felt really off. She couldn’t wait to be away from campus, but now she felt like she was in a poorly written play about her own life. 

She couldn’t even work up the energy to put on her dazzling personality, let alone her charming one that could pay attention to half of what her date was droning on about. 

Maj joined her, handing her the frosted rosé, and draping his arm around her shoulders. She sniffed at the wine, it was a pleasant bouquet, but she didn’t enjoy it. 

Maj’s voice was like the distant buzz of cicadas protesting summer’s death. What was wrong with her?! She swirled the contents of her glass. What had she been thinking about before? 

Maj’s breath carried the vague hint of stale coffee and sports drinks.

Coffee! She’d been thinking about Zandra! What about Zandra? 

She furrowed her brow, but no one line of thought teased her memory, just a series of pictures overlaying each other. Maybe she just overthinking because of her odd behavior that evening. Yeah, that was it! And Zandy was only acting weird because she lost that bet and was nervous about tomorrow. Mystery solved!

Maj’s hand was slipping.

So why wasn’t this weird feeling going away?!

Zareen threw down her drink and stood up. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, kid. Where’s a bed? No! Where’s your mommy’s bed?”  

Maj set his drink aside. “Oh, I don't think mom would like that very much.”

Zareen rolled her eyes and started into the cabin. “You gotta learn some day that you can't always listen to what mommy says!” She found a room sparsely decorated with coastal tones and a queen sized bed covered with dusty blue. 

“Hey we could get in trouble.” Maj cowered behind the door frame. 

“We're only in trouble if mommy dearest finds out. Now come on in here big man.” Zareen sat on the edge of the bed and looked with anticipated. 

“Let me get a condom.”

“We're using mine. Now let me see what's it's going on.” 

Maj stripped down and stood uneased before Zareen who kept a careful expression. Instead of saying anything she simply reached back and let the top of her dress fall. 

“Um, you look-you look good.” Maj said still holding himself. 

“I know.” She turned on the bed and wiggled out of her clothes. She looked over her shoulder, enjoying the wide eye look she was getting but grew impatient when that's all she got. 

“So, um, now what?” 

Zareen stood up and pulled Maj to the door. 

“Now I want you to fuck my brains out.” She pushed him onto the bed and crawl over him. 

“Woah! You've been hungry for a little Majic, huh?” 

Zareen gave his ball sack a slight pull. “Sure, babe, sure.”

She rolled the condom on him and slicked him up. “Hey, you want me to-”

“No, just lay there. Let Za-Za take care of Blue.”

“Blue?”

“I mean you!” Zareen hurried to take him. For some reason the stretch was uncomfortable, which was no reflection on his size.

Maj moaned underneath her. “Damn, you’re savage!”

“Yeah?” Zareen answered, then gave a few experimental lifts before setting a hard and fast pace. In minutes she was sweating, and Maj was a twisting mess beneath her, but it wasn’t enough! She felt like she was on a plateau big enough for 3 L.A. airports.

“Let’s switch.”

“Huh?” 

“Switch! Switch, asshole!” Zareen climbed off, and threw herself down on the bed, spreading so her partner could have enough room. 

Maj entered her and started a slower speed than previously set. Zareen hooked her legs around his waist. She was able to relax but her pleasure was being chased away by every gunt forced in her ear. Usually she loved someone being pushed to their limits by her honey hole, but this was less sweet and more sour. 

She twisted herself on her side, throwing one leg on Maj’s shoulder. 

“Damn baby, you’re wild! Are you close?” 

“Not yet babe. Go harder.”

Zareen was clutching the pillow, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to clenched down and force something to happen to make her lube smeared thighs worth it. Every time she thought she had it, it was slip from her. She could tell Maj was getting close, she didn’t have much time. 

“You wanna time doggy style?”

“Really? Can fuck your ass?”

Zareen flipped over. “Not tonight, fella. Get back in there and finish the job.” 

He set a more erratic pace. 

Since the person she was with wasn’t doing it for her tonight she wracked her brain for previous partners, while palming her clit and forcing her muscles to tighten. 

She thought of the night she celebrated the school’s last football game with a threesome in a hotel with a smuggled bottle of champagne and two players. She was just at the part where she sat on what-his-face when she remembered Zandra had asked her to pick up milk on Thursday, and she had pouted absently mindedly when Zareen joked she didn’t have a cow. Zandra’s lower lip become so full and shiny with the saliva it picked up from being sucked in and, then released by her front teeth. It had the added bonus of redding them to a delicate strawberry pink. She felt the first pleasurable thrust, and she moaned as the ground her palm harder.

Zandra’s ears were also-Nope! Not thinking about her roommate! No! Nah-uh, being pounded from behind is not the time to remember how badly she wanted to chase a drop of sweat from Zandra’s clavicle down her cleavage playing peek-a-boo in her oversized t-shirt with her tongue. 

“Oh, oh God,” groaned Zareen. 

“Yeah?” Maj as nearly out of breath.

“No.” Zareen could stop herself. Her knuckles turned white on the headboard, trying to ground herself, but her mind played the scene wickedly. Her tongue tasting the salt on Zandra supple breast, her nipples harden beneath that drab gray shirt betraying how badly she wants this. Zandra arching her back under Zareen’s hands, touching, exploring, forcing moans, and sighs from those strawberry lips. Zareen would taste those lush sounds, wrung out by her ministrations directly from the source. Her tongue hard and demanding against Zandy’s soft, inexperienced one. 

“STOP!”

“Can’t!” Maj thrusts deep inside and spills himself into the condom. 

Zareen’s heart was pounding and she was chilled in the summer air. Maj pulled out, tied off, and collapsed next to Zareen who was staring wide-eyed at the wall. 

“You were great babe.” Maj rolled over to his side.

“Bathroom?” 

“Across the hall.”

“Thanks.” Zareen rushed off, finding the tiny but luxurious bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stood under the spray, letting the water weigh down her hair. She hadn’t gotten what she wanted, instead her mouse of a roommate was doing a strip tease in her mind. She scrubbed her hair like she could scrub the visuals from her brain.

When she came back to the room she picked up her dress and undies and pulled them on. Maj was sleeping already. She nudged him awake. 

“Maj! Hey, Maj! I’ve got to go, my girlfriend called and she needs me to pick something up. Sorry I can’t stay for breakfast.”

“Mommy?”

“Sure, Maj. Sure.”

She checked her phone and left the boat, eager for the walk. She called a taxi to pick her up at the convenience store at the the end of the dirt road leading to the docks.

When she came home Zandra was laying on her side on the sofa watching her laptop. “Didn’t expect to see you back.”

“I got your stupid milk, and a chocolate bar.”

“Why a chocolate bar?” 

Zareen looked at her, hair softly tousled by a day's work, legs, long and half escaped from her baggy shorts stretched out like a water nymph soaking in the sun and luring in victims struck by her natural grace and beauty.

“Reenie?”  
Zareen shook her head. “Uh, I’m not feeling well, I think it’s my period and since I was there and all, I thought I get one for you too. Even though, you don’t really need it with all the junk food you eat.”

“Wow, geez, thanks,” Zandra replied sarcastically, and turned back to her video.

Zareen put the milk away. “You gonna sleep tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fine.”

Zareen slipped off her clothes and slipped into fresh bed clothes, before falling with exhaustion into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally turned Maj into a doofus. Oh well.   
> I know the dorm number is weird, but anytime I had a detail like that it's based on some gem thing, and I thought the most natural number to describe these two is their Mohs number, so we're stuck with it.   
> Bonus, now Zareen's going crazy!   
> I wish at this point I could just throw these two in a locked closet already, but I really feel there's a missing element to their relationship and part of that is going to be time. Thank Cronos I control that.   
> I've already written Zandra's first sexual scene, so now I just need to finish writing a frame for it.  
> Also, that Blue thing? I accidentally wrote that, and immediately saw the scene play out and decided to keep it. Why not? The whole sex scene is there to highlight Zareen's growing love for Zandra but she's slow to understand emotions, and experiences the world physically first, so this her first undeniable clue.


	12. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday comes with maid outfits, dances, and kisses! Oh my!

 

The trilling, questioning call of a grosbeak roused Zareen from her sleep. She was still tired as nightmares plagued her and refused to let her sleep. She rolled her shoulders and neck to work some of the tension out. Last night wasn’t letting her be. She left the curtains and blinds be, and took out the lock box under her bed. She carried it and her laptop to the bathroom.

She ran the bath water and loaded some of her favorite porn videos. It got her moist, but didn’t really excite her. She thought something more adventurous might work. She looked up some FemDom clips. She watched as a corset clad woman in dangerous looking heels tied a man’s bound wrists to a ring in the wall near the ground, then she splayed herself on the ground before him and had him eat her out.

This was more like it. Zareen turned her vibrator on and placed it below her clit letting it run until she was biting her lip, then she dipped it in and out of her throbbing hole, slow and shallow.

The woman made an exaggerated O-face, and the camera turned to the slick wet chin of the man and his fully erect member. The woman up and placed a cock ring on him, before having him sit back and sinking herself in clear pleasure on his generous cock.

Likewise, Zareen slid the dildo deeper until is was fully seated inside. She felt some relief there isn’t any unusual sensations. She let it sit there and watched as the woman bounced in the man’s lap, her sharp, red nails cut into his scalp, and forced him to nurse from her. While the camera was very interested in her, Zareen soaked in the strain of the young man’s muscles, the beautiful hue they were taking on.

She started thrusting into herself, loving the side, hoping the slow burn would explode quickly. She finally worked herself to the edge, but she wasn’t tipping over. She twisted the phallus, stroking all the frantically clutching walls. She looked at the video, hoping it would do the trick. Instead it had rolled over to what looked like a home video of two young girls who were trying to devour one another’s face.

Zareen’s hand never faltered but possible jail bait turned her stomach. The girls turned heated, one unhooking the bra of the other. Zareen didn’t want to see this, but was dripping and too far away. She closed her eyes and just focused on savage pace of the vibrator, the tension that ebbed and flowed in her core. She imagined being wide open for someone who gripped her hips with punishing force, the pants in her ear. The hands felt thin and the pants were feminine, but deep.

 _Stars! She was desperate!_ She would have moaned with need, but she knew she couldn't risk it.

The pants grew a voice. _Look at you. You needy little cunt._ She twisted the handle harshly. _You can barely function unless you’ve been fed. I bet you really do keep your brain in your clit._ She fingered her swollen pink pearl. _Do you feel that? Do you understand? You’re mine now. And I don’t want to share. Votre plaisir est le mien._

Finally, she came, hard, explosive. Her mouth fell open in shock, her back arched, and her mind went blissfully blank. She let it stay shut off until the water turned cold. She didn’t want to try to figure out whose voice she’d heard, the sultry tones that danced on the edge of familiarity.

Zareen was working on a paper in front of the news when Zandra came out holding a robin blue garment.

“What is this?”

Zareen didn’t look up. “I told you, your uniform.”

“I’m not wearing this.”

“Yes, you are. We had a deal, your bouncy butt is mine for the day. Now pull on your uniform and see if you can make a decent cup of tea.”

Zandra retreated, only to to emerge a few minutes later and try to sneak into the kitchen.

“Hold it, “called a voice from the sofa. “Front and center. I want to see.”

There was a groan and then shuffling on the carpet. Zandra stood before Zareen, arms crossed and leaning on one leg. Zareen looked up and slowly inspected the dress top to bottom. It was actually a Alice in Wonderland costume but it worked just as well as a maid uniform. It was a teal dress with puffed sleeves, a white bodice with matching mini apron, a black satin bow accent, a mini skirt floating on a petticoat. Zareen had seen fit to pair it was knee high socks topped with black ribbons, and round black buckle shoes.

Zareen rubbed her chin. “Something’s missing, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Where did you even find such a garish garb?”

“Sex site."

“WHAT?!”

“Oh that looks much better! Can you keep that rose color all day and bring me my tea?” Zareen went back to typing.

“I swear I’ll get you back for this,”glowered Zandra.

“With wafer lemon, yes.”

Zandra stalked off the the kitchen and a distressing symphony of clangs and thuds commenced with a chorus of kid-ish curse words.

Zandra returned with a steaming mug with a tea bag slowly seeping next to a thick and crudely cut lemon slice.

Zareen didn’t even stop typing.

“Do it over.”

“What?! Why?”

“You put the bag in after the water, it’s weak and undrinkable.”

“It doesn’t matter! It’s the same thing!”

“Sure, and I’ll just make your coffee by sticking whole beans in the cup after the water.”

“Fine!”

She went back to the kitchen and returned quicker this time. She placed the mug on a coaster.

“Thank you,” Zareen had absently. “Chef’s choice.”

“What?” Zandra was adjusting the elastic to cover her modest cleavage.

“You overslept and didn’t make my breakfast, so you have to cook lunch, but I’m being generous and letting you pick.”

Zandra growled and stomped into the kitchen.

Zareen was vaguely aware of the smell of something burning but was more concerned with getting through a bitch of a paragraph. You’d think writing was as simple as wanting to say a thing, and then writing that thing!

“Here.” Zandra was thrusting a half charred square on a plate at her.

“What is it?”

“Grilled cheese.”

“We don’t have a grill.”

“I know that. I’m really only good at cakes. I tried to make a salad once, it turned into gooey mess of shredded tomatoes and chunks of cheese with bitter lettuce leafs at the bottom.” Zandra tried to sooth her skirt under her but there wasn’t a enough fabric to cover the petticoat. She sat any way with her own blackened square.

Zareen took a bite somewhere she thought she wouldn’t be risking a tooth. She made a show savoring it, then flatly said, “ could use butter.”

Zandra crunched into her sandwich. “Couldn’t hurt.”

They suffered in silence as they braved through lunch. Zandra gave up halfway through, while Zareen finished hers with the help of her tea.

Zareen counted her pages, and satisfied closed her laptop and stretched deeply.

“Alright, to the bed.” She stood up and started pulling off her shirt.

“We just woke up.”

“You woke up. It’s the mid-afternoon for the rest of the world, and my shoulders are tense from working without my cute, little maid to take care of me.” She walked into bedroom and flopped face first on top her bed.

Zandra followed, arms crossed. “So you want a neck rub. Is that it?”

Zareen looked over her shoulder, “Such a clever thing. Now come on, just use my lotion.”

Zandra didn’t move. “Most people sit up to get a neck rub.”

“Yes, but my lower back is spasming.” Zareen wiggled her yoga-pants clad ass. “I need it hard, Zandy,” she whined.

Zareen sighed, and adjusted her glasses. “It’s going to be an awkward angle.”

Zareen settled her face into her pillow. “Do whatever you need. I’m _completely_ open to any suggestions.”

Zandra picked up the half full bottle of lotion on the nightstand. She warmed the lotion between hands before slapping them in the middle of Zareen’s back. “Don’t you have a boyfriend that can do this sort of thing?”

Zareen hummed with closed eyes. “That’s not what boyfriends are for. You’re thinking of masseurs. Boyfriends are only good for vacations, fucking, and making sure business deals go through. Girlfriends too, but they usually like to talk more.

“Put some more muscle into it. Eep!” Zandra bore down with punishing force.

“So you just go around whoring yourself, pretending to be bi so your mother can have a few more clients?”

“You’re only a whore if you’re having sex just for money. I’m enjoying myself. And who’s pretending? I am bi.” Zareen replied with a strained voice.

Zandra stopped baring down and held still, her hands on either side of Zareen’s spine. “You’re bi?”

Zareen blow some hair out of her eyes. “Yeah.”

“As in you like men and women?”

Zareen sighed tiredly and launched into the speech with a monotone. “Yes, I’m sexually attracted to males and females. No, I’m not sexually attracted to everyone. Some people are just dicks, and douches. No, I don’t spy on you. No, I don’t see lockers rooms as a jolly holiday. No, I’m not a pervert because I’m bi, I’m just like that and it has nothing to do with my sexual orientation. And no, I’m not constantly turned on. There’s nothing sexy about sweating on the sidewalk, or watching the news.”

Zandra slid her hands up Zareen’s back. “So are you going to marry a hermaphrodite?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. You know any rich ones with good connections?”

Zandra began to kneed Zareen’s shoulders blades. “Marrying for money and connections might not make you happy. Not to mention, I life without love sounds cold, and lonely.”

“You’re confusing a lot of things there. Love is love; and I’ve got love for myself enough for two. Sex is sex. Marriage is marriage, a legal contract binding the financial holdings of two people. It a piece of paper that allows someone to take someone else’s balls when it’s all done.” She felt a dip in the bed as Zandra crawled on to the bed and straddled her thighs. Then, the hands on her shoulders became biting. “Ow!”

“So that’s all it is to you? You think the law is just there for your convenience and marriage is a meaningless institution that you can use to further your own agenda! How great it must be to just compartmentalize your emotions!”

“Easy, Zandy. I don’t mind bruises, but I’m not looking for a broken collarbone.”

“You said you wanted it hard!” She leaned her whole weight onto her knuckles in the small of Zareen’s back.

Zareen moaned into her pillow at the cocktail of pain and pleasure.  She lifted up and wiped her spittle on the back of her hand. “What’s your problem? I’m being tenderized!”

“My problem is jack asses like you who make a mockery of good people and their values!” The knuckles dung in again with a twist. This time Zareen was better prepared and bit back the moan. But something about hearing her mild-mannered roommate curse was turning her brain fuzzy.

“W-what are you talking about? I’m just describing myself. My life has nothing to do with anyone else.”

Zandra continued her assault, “Stupid, arrogant assholes that make a joke out of things people dedicate their lives to! Like nothing else matters but what you can get from other people! How you can use the sweat and charity of good people!”

Face buried in her pillow Zareen was struggling to process what was being said. The deep muscles in her back being worked over was painful, but the whole situation was turning off her brain and turning her on. There were legs trapping her thighs, and Zandra pounding at her in barely contained passion.  She recognized Zandra was mad about something, but she couldn’t figure out what. Still she trusted Zandy.

She wondered if it would leave bruises. She threw her head back and moaned long and hard. “I’m sorry,” she babbled, and slurred, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Zandy, Zandy, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t even know why you’re apologizing!”

She panted, “Tell me! I’m sorry!”

“You don’t take anything seriously! You don’t respect people!” She dug her fingers into the malleable flesh of Zareen’s sides and held them there.     

They both tried to catch their breaths.

Zareen pulled a hand out from under her pillow and pushed her hair back.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way.”

“No, I’m sorry I yelled and pommeled your back.”

“You are allowed to be angry, and for the record, my backside is yours for the pommeling anytime.”

There was another pause.

“I got lotion on your bed.”

“That’s okay, I was going to have you was wash them anyway.”

Zandra got off of her, and rolled off the bed. “That means redressing!”

“Oh, no, pretty little maids of mine stay in uniform unless otherwise stated.” Zareen sat up and reluctantly pulled on her shirt.

“That’s unreasonably embarrassing,” she stuttered with a cherry red face turned towards her own cot.

“Oh, please, it’s a college campus, everyone is familiar with the concept of losing a bet. Just be grateful you have all your hair, and are tattoo-less. You are tattoo-less, right?”

“Yes!”

Zareen stood and rolled her shoulders. “Okay, just asking. Better hurry with that load. We have plans later tonight.”

“You really are an ass.”

Zareen paused to pose cheekily on the door frame. “So long as I’m your ass.”

Zandra gathered the laundry and her backpack, deciding the small, laundry mat was better company than what was currently offered. Not that Zareen minded. She was still working to stay somewhat on top of her work, so she didn’t have much in mind to take full advantage of the situation. Still, it was totally worth it. She cracked her nose in thought. She would make a shining maid in her mother’s house, but Zandy was always going to be too good for that.

Maybe three hours passed marked by the clacking of keys, and the crawl of the sun over the stained carpet. Zareen broke her trance by sitting back and rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes, taking note she almost regretted wearing her contacts. It was getting late. She cleaned up her study things and went to ready things for Zandra.

She was putting the finishing touch of lipstick on when the door banged opened, letting in a wolf whistle, followed by a groan. She stuck her freshly coiffed head out the bathroom door to confirm the return of her flustered roommate.

“Oh good. Throw those things wherever and change into the dress I left on your bed.”

Zandra scooted by with the laundry basket.

“How much longer is this day?”

“You’re the one who slept in. I think a full 24 hours isn’t unreasonable.” She checked herself one last time smoothing the stretchy black fabric of the off-the-shoulders dress before going to look for her purse.

She was checking her phone when Zandra cleared her throat in the door frame. “Do I have to wear this? It’s almost as by as the maid outfit.”

It was an arctic lace halter dress, her small bust didn’t really fill it out much, but it was cut low enough to compensate. The hem brushed her knees but was sheer for the last inch.

“Hmm mmm, legs for days, you even make those tan, gladiator sandals look good.” She got up and wrapped her arms around Zandra’s waist, loose enough for an escape.

“I look ridiculous,” she shifted from foot to foot.

“You look good enough I wouldn’t mind staying in tonight.” She bumped her nose to Zandra’s, then pulled violently back. “But I’m way too fine looking to be kept from the world.” Zareen turned on her toes and walked to the door. “Come on, nerd. We’re going to have fun tonight. You know? Fun? The opposite of your life.”

“But Reenie!” Zandra called after but Zareen was already out the door and working the highway like catwalk in her four inch heels. She jogged to catch up. “This skirt is too short.”

“Maybe for Queen Victoria, you look great. Although…”she stopped and Zandra nearly ran into her. “You could use one little thing.” She rummaged through her purse and brought out a tube of rose tinted lip gloss, and painted it on Zandra’s lips. It brought out their natural color without overpowering it. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect,” Zareen whispered in awe.

“It tastes like vanilla.”

“Yeah. We should get going.” She turned back around on weak knees.

“Going where?” Zandra followed her into the elevator.

“This quaint jazz club that’s hot. Good music, good drinks, and dark corners for making out in.” She winked.

“Why do we have to go out for that? We could stay in and have all that while keeping our bras on.”

Zareen shook her head. “Are you not wearing a bra?”

Zandra tightened her hold on her crossed arms. “This dress is backless. What was I supposed to wear?”

Zareen covered her mouth and stared intently at the doors. She once had a girlfriend who would go bra less to clubs as a signal for long sessions of sex in the bathroom stall. It was the hottest relationship she ever had, and left her with a Pavlovian response to drool every time she stood next to a woman not wearing a bra in public.

She punched the wall and dug through her purse for a tampon.

“You’re upset. Why?”

“It’s my fault. I should have known you’re not used to wearing such things. At least it’s not a windy night.”

Zandra studied her reflected in the dented, tarnished metal. Zareen could feel those sharp, owlish eyes that took in and analyzed everything. She felt like she was being stripped and she couldn’t stand it. Not now.

She did the only thing she could think of.  She whipped around and trapped Zandra against the wall, arms on either side of her head, and crowding her body with her own as much as she could without making contact.

“But if it was, I suppose it would be my duty to take care of you.” She smelled along Zandra’s hairline. “After all, you’re my little maid.”

Zandra whispered into her ear. “You’re full of it. You’re all talk Diamond.”

“So you going to be the one to do something?”

Zandra’s steady,hands pressed into her hips hard enough Zareen took a step back, then another until she was being held at arm's length.

“I don’t think you have it in you to do much of anything. You leave so much up to me to decide, and the one time you could have done something, you didn’t.”

“What?”

The elevator doors opened, and Zandra dropped her hands.

“Are we going?”

Zareen’s was shunned in place for a few seconds. “Yeah, sure.” She walked out and led the way to a street on the edge of campus where a cab was waiting, it took them to a street where stores leaned on each other as if melted under decades of heat. They climbed out, and Zareen led her hem-fussing partner in a scarlet lit door. She talked to a hostess who showed them to a booth tucked away in the shadows next to a scuffed dance floor.

They pursued the menu by the weak light of a tea candle decorating the table and ordered. The ladies let the brass music wash over them, horns blaring, symbols scatting, it was physical.

Zareen studied the crowd, then the band, and finally Zandra. Her bright eyes were locked on the musicians, lips set in a thoughtful line. Her cheek rested upon her slender hand adorned with simple watch that was forever slipping too far. The warm glow of the candle soften her appearance enough one might mistake her for any other woman on a date, dreaming of a white picket fence and a couple of kids. Zareen snorted, _like she’d ever be happy with that. But… one does have to wonder what the rest of her looked like by firelight._

“Are you going home?”

“Huh?” Zandra blinked a few times and looked at Zareen while a waiter brought their order.

“For Thanksgiving? We only get three days off. A lot of people skip it.”

“Oh.” Zandra tasted her mashed potatoes. “I guess it really doesn’t make sense to get on a plane for 4 hours for 5 days. Plus, scholarships don’t really pay enough to cover plane tickets.”

“Mama Nerdling not going to insist?”

“Mom’s got 3 other kids to feed. She’ll be too busy to miss me much. I’ll just hang out on campus and start making study guides for finals.”

Zareen sipped her wine. “Mmm. Sounds boring. Come stay with me. I’ll introduce you to mother’s contacts. Maybe you can charm your way into an apprenticeship.”

Zareen nearly choked on her drink. “What?!”

“What? It’s a great opportunity. Don’t you want to give your career it’s best shot?”

She dabbed her chin. “Yes, but I don’t tolerate you to take advantage of your position.”

“Yes, yes,” Zareen exasperated. “Little Miss Do-Good couldn’t take advantage of a going out of business sale if she found 50 bucks on the streets!”

“People get emotionally invested in their businesses!”

“See? See?! You’re just so-so-!” Zareen covered eyes, dropped her head back and laugh, dry, and humorlessly, fighting the pricks of tears that sprang out from nowhere.

Zandra flustered, shoulders rising and tensing. “So what? Huh? Spit it out!”

She lowered her hand to in front of her mouth and looked at Zandra. “You, just you. I really can’t imagine you as anyone else.” She sighed and leaned into Zandra’s face. “Even if I think you make an incredibly adorably sexy maid.”

A low sax filled the room and a singer started crooning into the mic. “ _You put a spell on me without askin’ me. You so impolitely walked into my dreams. If I can't have you,”_

“Let’s dance, Zandy.” She took her hand.

“ _I can pretend I do,”_

“I don’t know how.” She tried to hold back.

“ _Because no one makes me feel the way you do.”_

“Don’t worry. I’ll do all the work.” She gave one last tug and Zandra fell into her arms.

“ _Whenever you touch me, I sink into my knees,”_

“Let me rest a hand here.” She placed it on her the curve of her waist.

_“Oh won't you please, come and visit me.”_

“And you put your hand here.”She guided Zandra’s hand to her bare shoulder. ”And we’ll just hold hands.”

“ _You put a spell on me.”_

“Just follow my lead.” She swayed from side to side, pressing into Zandra’s curve so she could sway with her. Once she started to move, Zareen slid her hand to Zareen’s back and brought them close enough the heat from their bodies mingled between them.

Surprisingly, Zandra didn’t pull away. She kept her head low, keeping a watch on her feet. It was a painfully amateur move. She leaned down.

“If you want to stare down my cleavage all you have to do is ask. I’ll be happy to give you a private viewing.”

Zandra’s head snapped up and knocked Zareen in the nose.

“You know that’s not what I’m doing!”

Zareen was scrunching her schnoz. “But that’s what it looks like to everyone else.”

Zandra turned her head towards the stage. “I’m just trying to avoid your huge feet,” she mumbled.

The music swelled slowly like a lover’s contented sigh. They could both feel the relax beat of the drum in their chests. The flush on Zandra’s face was so endearing she wanted to hold her close, but that would be crossing a line. She was happy with this.

The song faded,a buzz roll built the anticipation for the next song.

Zareen took a step back and gave a sweeping bow. “Thank you, milady.”

Whatever reply Zandra had was aborted when two fellows walked up to the two.

“Hello ladies, feeling lonely tonight?”

“Not in the least,”quipped Zareen taking a step in front of Zandra. “Can’t say the same for your boyfriend there.”

The other new comer spoke. “We ain’t fags. Now don’t play like that. You girls only do that lesbos stuff to let people know you need some attention. We can go back to your booth, or the bar, or find a motel.”

“Not interested,” Zareen replied flatly.

“Come on, baby, you don’t have to pretend.” He rested his large, damp hand on her shoulder.

“Hands off, creep!” She violently pushed it off.

“What’s wrong with you? You know you want to suck off my meat.”

“Back off, or I’m getting the manager,” Zareen warned.

“Fine! Be a whore with your little carpet-munching slut!”

“Oh my God, a woman doesn’t instantly drop drawers and suddenly she’s the biggest lesbian in the world. Must be hard with the universe playing a joke on you by putting you on a planet with nothing but lesbians.”

“You’re gonna regret that cunt!”

An employee got between them. “Let’s break it up. Sir, you need to leave.”

“She get to you? Are you a queer too?”

“Sir, you need to leave. Can I get you a cab or police escort?”

They started to the door, the whole club watching. Zareen made sure both trouble makers were out the door before turning and seeing Zandra ghostly pale.

“Zandy?” She grabbed her arms, she was colder than usual. “Zandy! Come on sit down, drink some water.” She held the glass to her lips and helped her sip. “It’s okay, they were just some ass-hats. Worthless jerks that don’t realize what a plague they are on mankind. Don’t you _dare_ pay any mind to what they said.” She was increasingly worried by the silence, then Zandra touched her wrist.

“I want to go home,” she said softly.

“Okay, yeah. I’ll call a cab right now.”

She scrambled with her phone before punching in for the service. “There. They’ll be in, like, 5 minutes. You wanna finish your water?”

“No, pay the check and let’s go.”Zandra maintained.

“Okay, okay.” She dug out a bill that would more than cover the cost and then followed Zandra’s form weaving through the crowd. By the time she caught up a taxi was pulling up to the curve, and Zandra was pulling it open. Zareen joined her, the two huddled against opposite doors. Zandra held her chin up towards the light bleached sky. Zareen held her forehead and stared at her own lap.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before someone spoke.

“I’m sorry, Zandy. I’m so, so, _so,_ sorry. That’s twice I’ve taken you out and twice some assholes had to ruin everything. It’s like I’m such an ass, I naturally attract them or something. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” she intoned to the window.

“Zandy, please,” she pleaded.

“None of what happened was your fault. You clearly didn’t have any of it planned.”

“But I’m the reason you were exposed to that-”

“You showed me new people and places to help me feel more comfortable here. Some idiots tried to ruin our evenings and you stepped in both times. Unless you were trying to be a shining knight, I don’t see how you’re a blame for anything.”

Zareen clutched herself at the base of her neck. Zandra wasn’t mad, or crying, or any recognizable reaction. She was just seem so incredibly distant, staring out that damn window and talking to her reflection.

“Zandy-”

“You’re not responsible for what happens to me,” she snapped quietly.  

The car stopped at the edge of campus. Zandra got out and started walking back while Zareen settled the bill. When she finished she took careful steps towards the dorms, watching light moving across her heels, and the changing face of the sidewalk with each step. She pulled open the heavy door and found her roommate still waiting for the elevator. The door opened and she stepped in, turning to face forward. Zareen watched her wracked with anxiety.

“You coming?”

“I don’t have to. I could take the stairs or find somewhere else to stay for however-

“Oh for Heaven’s sake!” Zandra stalked out and grabbed Zareen’s arm pulling her into the elevator. Since she couldn’t free her arm Zareen tried to keep the rest of her body leaned away. When the doors opened again Zandra pulled her captive down the hall and through door 7.5. The door closed and the vice in Zareen’s chest was unbearable. Her added height meant she couldn’t see Zandra’s face.

“Zandy-” A finger sealed her lips.

“No more. I told you. You aren’t guilty. But,” she took a step and crowded Zareen against the door, “I am going to borrow you for a little while.” She removed her finger.

“Anything. I’ll do anything to make things right.”

“I know.” Zandra wrapped her arms around Zareen’s middle, pulled her flush against her and rested her head on her shoulder. “I’m used to having a brother or sister to grab,” she explained.

“It’s fine. Do you want me to-?” She gestured uselessly with her arms.

“Yes,” she chuckled into Zareen’s neck. “Geez, Diamond, do you even know how to hug someone?”

She rubbed circles into Zandra’s bare back while holding her with equal fervor.

“Can’t say I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Despite her nerves, Zareen started to relax, letting herself just enjoy being able to touch Zandra like this. It was like finally being able to comfort herself.

Far too soon Zandra pulled back and studied Zareen’s face. She ran a hand down her jaw, then pushed back her side-swept bangs, looking deep into her eyes. Zareen didn’t move, didn’t blink, barely breathed.

Zandra took Zareen’s hand and led her to the couch where she pressed her hand into her shoulder forcing her to sit, then she straddled her lap.

“Zandy?”

Zandra took off her watch and tossed it on the coffee table behind her.

“Kiss me.”

Her gaze never leaving Zandra’s her right hand took her left, and pressed her lips to the back of it.

Zandra's brow furrowed. “No! You know what I mean!”

Zareen leaned back. “Now why would I go and deny some farm boy or gas monkey boy scout the chance to steal your first kiss?”

“You don’t know whether or not I’ve ever been kissed!” Zareen snorted. ”Besides, you don’t care about stuff like that!”

“No, but aren’t you worried I could infect you? Turn you into someone like me?” She placed her hands low on Zareen’s thighs and slid them up just enough for the owner to notice.

“Hands off,” Zandra ordered and the hands immediately flew to the back of the couch.

“See? You are all talk.” She slowly pressed her lips deeply against Zareen. Her heart leapt to her throat so fast she gasped in surprise and Zandra slipped her hesitant tongue in. Zareen moaned into it, melting as she kept a death grip on the back of the sofa to keep from doing the only thing she had mind to. She let Zandra explore however she wanted, slow but determined. It felt more like a professional inspecting every surface than a passionate lover, but analyzing was Zandra’s passion.

Zareen moaned again, squeezing her thighs, jaw gone completely lax.

When Zareen’s treacherous lungs were fit to burst, Zandra let off, taking off her glasses and resting her forehead on Zareen’s.

“This is exquisite torture.”

“Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Is that what I was supposed to be doing?”

“ _Yes,_ isn’t that the way this works? Twice I’ve tried, and twice you just sat there.”

“Hold up. Did I pass out at some point? I’m only counting once.”

“That night you brought me back? It took me a while to remember, and longer to accept it, but it happened. I said some things and kissed you, but you didn’t kiss me back. You just held me.”

Zareen sighed. “You were drunk. Drunk people can’t consent to anything.”

“Sexual assault.”

Zareen hummed in agreement.

“I’m not drunk now.”

“No,” she said carefully.

“So...”

Their lips met in a crystallized moment. Lightning shot through Zareen, her toes curled to keep the feeling from escaping. Her arms relaxed but her hands stayed gripped to the sofa, lest she forget why she wasn’t running them through Zandy’s hair, or experiencing her ass.

_Mm, no, bad thought._

She tried to guide Zandra’s lips with her own, turning it into a light make out session. Zandra was slow to react but quickly learned and matched each contact.

When they broke they were both out of breath. Zandra gripped the neckline of Zareen’s dress.

“Was it-was it good?”

“Definitely my favorite of the three. I wasn’t kidding about that private show.” Her eyes indicated she was talking about where Zandra’s hands were now toying with the fabric.

“You're hopeless,” Zandra breathed out, climbing out of Zareen’s lap.

“Can I at least ask what that was about?”

Zandra paused just outside the bathroom, thoughtful for a moment. “I’ve been thinking.”

The air was pregnant between them.

“Thank you, for letting me borrow you,” she finished and closed the door behind her.

Zareen stared incredulously at the door for a long time. When her brain came back online it repeated the say query. _What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, busy Saturday.  
> Yes, that's You Put A Spell On Me by Devil Doll (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAGuKkf5pQU), as found on the Zircon playlist (https://open.spotify.com/user/yellowzircon/playlist/2V0t8iNyaimR3Sp9lbGLa0). I like to listen to it for inspiration. It's good to have other people's interpretation of these characters.  
> Hopefully no one calls OOC for Zandy, I have tried to illustrate how she's been internalizing her interactions with her roommate. Because there are inconsistencies with how Zareen acts. Within 24 hours of meeting she pulled down Zandy's blouse, and, practically, rip her clothes off of her body, yet she doesn't really touch her outside what's appropriate and she verbalizes how important it is for Zandy to have control over herself. There's also this odd idea that Zareen is responsible in some way for Zandy, which is crossing the bounds of a normal roommate relationship. But, I guess we'll see how long it takes for Zareen to figure that out.


	13. Taking Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen's day started fucked and ends totally fucked.

September was fading fast the vague hope of cooler temperatures kept the student’s from shaving their heads completely bald and declaring nudity a necessity for survival.

The first round of testing had come and gone, but there was no rest for the weary. The women kept up their routines it was like Zandra’s short trip into insanity never happened. 

Meanwhile, Zareen was tired of having that night play over in her head. She was especially tired of it ending with both of them naked and rutting on the couch. The closest she could figure was that something had triggered some part of Zandy’s mind into panicking over maybe being a lesbian. As late of a bloomer as she was it was possible she was raised in some ultra conservative religion that made anything outside of reproductive relations some unnatural impulse from a little red man with a fork.

Which way did Zandy swing?

“Tits, dick or both?”

Zandra’s fork didn’t pause. “He might have both. Gynecomastia has been reported in obese men.” The president was giving a speech on the television.

“No, what do you prefer?”

“To never have this conversation.”

“Come on!” Zareen shifted so she was sitting on her knees. “I told you about me, now you tell me about you!”

“I didn’t ask about your sexual orientation,” she said with some hesitancy. “And for the record, I was never going to.” 

“But we’re best friends! Best friends share things like who or what steams their clam.”

“We’re not friends.”

“What?!” Zareen clutched her hand over her heart and fell backwards. ”A blow! A blow! I’ve stuck low!” She writhed in faux pains of death until she earned a snort from her audience.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous! What other friends have you made since getting here?” 

“I still talk to Akoya who’s attending the art school during lunch on Thursdays.”

“So some one you see once a week is closer than me, the person with whom you share meals, a shower, and sexual fantasies of domination?”

Zandra got up to put her dishes away. “You are so full of it.”

“It’s not that big of a deal! I can concede that it’s possible you never rang your own bell, but you went through puberty like the rest of us. There must of been someone in your dreams slowly taking you apart. Or is it the other way around?”

The dishes clanged in the sink. 

“Just what are you getting at?” She asked over the kitchen island.

“Do you like men or women or both?”

“What does it matter? I’m here to study not date.”

“You can’t study every second of every day. So what magazine do you keep under your mattress?” 

She came back to the sofa with an ice cream cone. “I don’t.”

“Zandy!” She whined. “I want to know!”

“Why?” Zandra groaned.

“I think it’s important to figure out why you can’t resist me. I mean, I know I’m hot, but still-”

“You’re not hot.” Some ice cream ran down her hand and her tongue chased it.

Zareen leaned closer. “It’s a filthy habit to lie. I’m at least an eight. I like to think I’m a ten but there’s no accounting for taste.”

An eyeroll was all her bravado got her. “It’s okay to say you find another woman attractive, despite whatever that cult you grew up in said.”

A commercial for a criminal defense lawyer came on.

“I hardly call the Greek Orthodox church a cult.”

“Ah ha! You are that type!”

“What type?” Zandra was getting annoyed by this line of questioning.

“The type that thinks being human is a sin itself. No, wonder you’re so sad all the time! It must be hell to live with one as fallen as I.” Zareen plopped on her back, her head landing in her roommate’s lap. “You gonna try to call on the powers of dead man to save me from my wicked ways?” 

Zareen resigned herself, sighing and trying to lean back as far away as she could. She’d learned fighting it would only make things worse. 

“If you’re happy being a brain-dead whore, nothing anyone says will be of any consequence. And I’m more of a Protestant, like my mother.”

Zareen shivered. “I love it when you talk dirty. And whores get paid. I do it for free.”

“Uh huh.” Zareen rested her cheek on her hand. “That’s why you’re dating the son of your mother’s rival company but have had sex with him once.”  

“How and why are you keeping track of how many times someone dips into my honey pot?” 

“I'm not. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out all of the dates you’ve had since that one a month ago have been shorter and less important. You keep wearing jeans or pant-suits that don’t appeal to a testosterone driven male like, Maggle or whatever.”

“It’s been a month? Huh.” Mentally she ran some numbers.

“A new record for you?”

“No one ever gives me credit for the years when I was still a virgin.”

“Nobody counts when you were prepubescent.”

“Nor, should they. There I shared again! Now tell me!” 

“There’s nothing to tell you immature brat! I should be studying not watching bad sitcoms and being your pillow!”

“Hm.”Zareen closed her eyes. “If being a lawyer doesn’t work out I could hire you to my personal pillow.”

“Only if get to smother you.”

“I would happily welcome being smother by  _ any _ part of your bewitching body.”

The floor was surprisingly hard beneath the carpet.

“Pillows aren’t suppose to throw their owners on the floor.”

Zandra was already moving back to her desk in the corner. 

“I’m not your pillow! Don’t you care we have another debate in a week?”

Zareen chanced Fate and used the coffee table to pull herself up. 

“You don’t  _ have  _ to lose to me if you’re that eager to wear your uniform and play Cinderella.”

“You’re going down this time Diamond!”

“If you want me to go down on you, all you have-

“OH MY GOD!” The clap of a book.

“I’m going to study somewhere without unhinged perverts who are constantly, shamelessly spouting sexual innuendo!” 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

The slamming door answered her.

“Poor door. I wonder if it will survive us.”

* * *

It was late. Zareen rubbed her eyes, they were dried out from staring at the laptop screen all day. Her neck ached, her brain throbbed against her skull, but she wasn’t going to sleep. 

The door opened, a petite figure slipped in, closing it with the whisper of the lock.

“Mistress, it’s past midnight, you need to rest!” The coquettish voice belonged to Zandy, still in her uniform. It was custom made to perfectly frame her every curve and bring out the aqua color of her eyes. She was the only member of the staff allowed to wear color or the impractically short skirt.

Well, impractical, if her job involved any actual labor. Zareen smiled as Zandy’s soft hands slipped into her shirt, half undone after business hours, and began rubbing her neck and shoulders.

“Come to bed, mistress. Let me help you relax.” 

Zareen took hold of one of those magical fingered hands, kissed it and pulled the owner into her lap. 

“How can I relax when I’ve neglected my little pet?”

Zandy squirmed as she felt the glide of a hand up her thigh. 

“I-I’m fine. But mistress needs to sleep. If she catches a cold, then that would be mean I failed at my duties. AH!”

“Feels like someone’s been missing me all day.” She ran a finger through the slicked up slit. “Were you doing naughty things in our bed again?”

“Y-yes. It’s so hard being away from you! I borrowed your pillow,” Zandy confessed.

“Wicked thing. No wonder I go through so many pillowcases. Open up.” Using her fingers she gathered Zandy’s essence and placed to on her waiting tongue. 

“Close.”

Zandy’s lips closed around the digits, her tongue wrapped around, squeezed, and danced, delighting in the flavor. Both women closed their eyes to savor the connection in this moment. When her fingers were cleaned she extracted them, causing Zandy to whine.

“Hush, love. It’s been an awfully long day.” The desk was wiped clear, everything thrown to the ground. “And you must have been so lonely, having to play with yourself.” She lifted her maid onto the desk, kissing above the simple, black ribbon choker. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Oh mistress! You’re too kind! Please use me for your own needs!”

“You are divine.” Surging up she devoured Zandy’s mouth, her hands working the back zipper of the uniform, fingers pressed into the sides of her skull.

“You’re always so desperate.” She cooed, stripping off the dress leaving Zandy in only her fishnets, choker, and stiletto heels. “You’re gorgeous when you’re desperate.”

“Only you can make me this way, mistress.” 

“You’re a silver-tongued minx. Now, lay back, hands above your head. Good. Now your punishment for staining my pillow with your private games I’m going to bind your wrists.”

“Oh, please! Please!”

“Please, what?”  _ Fuck! She looked good on that desk, practically gagging for any sort touch on those miles of creamy skin.  _

“May I have your tie? Please use it to tie me and fuck the need out of me!” Zandy arched her back displaying her perk breasts. Zareen pinched one of her rosy nipples relishing the resulting keen.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Out of her drawer she pulled her favorite black tie, and wrapped it around the delicate wrists, kissing each inch of flesh as it disappear. “How does that feel, mon amour?”

“Perfect,” Zandy purred, batting her eyelashes.

“Just like you.” She ran a hand possessively down Zandy’s chest, stomach and dipped into her dripping sex. Zandy screamed, her legs wrapped around Zareen.

“Reenie!”Zandy gasped in ecstasy.  

“Mmm,” She hummed around the breast in her mouth. Fingers and tongue playing Zandy’s body to fill the night with her symphony of pleasure.  _ I could do this all night. _

The door flew open. 

“This is what you think you want?” A deep, gravelly voice snarled. “You’re pathetic, Diamond.”

Zareen looked up, to find Zandy wearing a strapless, marigold pantsuit. 

“Huh? Zandy?”

“Mistress?” The Zandy beneath her was breathless.

“Oh, sister! This is rich!” The other Zandy was bending a riding crop in her hands. “You’ve got yourself you own little sex kitten. You know that will never keep you happy.”

“Wait, why are there two of you? This is confusing and arousing. When did you cut your hair?”

“Shut up!” The crop slapped across her bare ass. “Sit up, Diamond. You’re already late for the test.”

“The test?” 

The auditorium style classroom shone it’s track lights on her.

“Failure seems to follow every time you let yourself get distracted.”

Pantsuit Zandy was leaning against the corner of the teacher’s desk, only now, it was her mother wearing the pantsuit. 

“And failure means you’ll lose everything.” Her mother pulled close Maid Zandy and proceeded to french kiss her.

“NO!” Zareen screamed, panic washed through her whole body. The sheets were tangled around her legs. The clock read 5:53. She ran her hands through her bangs. This felt real. Someone was in the kitchen. She opened the door. Zandra was pouring a cup of coffee.

“Zandy?” She approached with caution.

“Huh?”

She gripped Zandy’s arms. “Zandy! It’s you! Oh thank your God!” She clutched her to her chest. “Promise me you’ll never make up with my mother!”

“Are you on drugs?”

“Promise me!”

“Why would I-”

“Zandra Matura, you promise me!”

“Fine! Easy! I will never make out with your mother!”

“Thank you, thank you,”she murmured into into Zandra’s shoulder, letting the solid weight of reality settle her down. 

“You’re ice cold and your heart’s racing. Are you okay?”

Zareen pried her arms open, and held Zandra at arms length, needing just a little more time come to grips as she addressed the floor. “Yeah, yeah. Just a nightmare!”

“About me making out with your mother?” Zandra arched an eyebrow.

Taking a step back she released her roommate, struck a confident pose, and laughed like a badly dubbed anime villain. “Ho! Ho! Of course not!  Mother was infecting everyone with an alien that would pop out of her mouth! Maybe it was metaphor for how she ruins everything with her pointy words! Or maybe it didn’t mean anything, because dreams are stupid and mean nothing! Ha ha!”

“Okay?” Zandra sipped her coffee. 

“I’m gonna t-take my shower. Did you need-?”

“I’m good. Go get that funk smell off you.” She went back to the coffee table covered in half opened books and notebooks. 

“Sure. Yeah. Hey, why the door closed?”

“Oh, you were moaning in your sleep. Glad to hear it was just a nightmare. They sounded really sexual, but what do I know?”

Zareen sank to the floor, clenching her head. “Heh heh!” She shot up. “Yeah!” Voice cracking. “Silly, Sandy-Zandy blabbing your babble. No one can understand you in the morning!”

Zareen sequestered herself in the bathroom and took the coldest shower in the history of cold showers.

* * *

The words on her quiz swam in all directions, taunting her in her exhaustion. Zareen cursed it for the twentieth time and savagely scribbled what she thought would pass. The humidity was playing havoc with her hair so much she had given up trying to style it or put on make-up.

The girl next to her had made a comment and gotten a death glare as feedback. 

This whole day was fucked and she knew it. Zareen was just biding her time until she could hit the gym and sweat all her emotions away. 

Like a modern day Nostradamus Zandra’s prediction came to pass. By next Monday the roommates would face off again in debate. This time Zandra had to defend the construction a Muslim community center near the World Trade Center site still pulling together after the September attacks eight years prior.

Zareen skipped her usual lunch at Wendy’s with the girls, and went straight to the dorm to scarf down a yogurt while changing into her workout gear. There was only one class between her and relief and she was seriously tempted to skip it. But one didn’t rise to the top by not being in class.

Some ancient bell in the musty classroom chimed out with freedom, Zareen ran out, and to one of the many gyms with an indoor track. While running a circle with a great view of her own dorm wasn’t ideal it would have been suicide to try to run in the humid heat of the day. She put on some instrumental with a savage beat and jogged like there was nothing else in the world to do.

It became a pattern. Tree, corner, dorm, street, guy lifting weights, step left to avoid the bare spot in the track, entrance, back to tree. Her mind catalogued it, focusing on the brief details. She let her mind imagine what the place would look like in the winter. Half a many people, a gray cast light, the twisted branches with only a dusting of snow to save it from a roaring north wind. Her eyes glanced up at a window in the dorm complex, then she quickly kicked her own ankle and went through the pattern faster than before, legs straining. An hour was her usual jog time but she double take, her limbs loudly protesting the sudden change. When her calves refused to take any more punishment she grabbed some three pound weights and counted each pump and swing of her arms.

The sun slipped behind some clouds on the horizon. She ran out things to do but was satisfied by the exhaustion settling throughout her body. The clock read after seven, too late to join the study group. The wind picked up, she didn’t have an appetite, but she wasn’t keen to go back. 

Outside the gym people rushed past one another on the sun baked sidewalk. The wind carried the earthy aroma of rain. The street lights turned on, casting tanganie halos through the air, bathing the sidewalks, now growing dark, fat polka-pots.

People starting screeching and running for cover, or a destination. Zareen sat on the planter wall, vaguely amused by the ruckus a little bit of water could cause. The sprinkle turned into a shower. Her hair was plastered to her face. She looked down at her shoes.  _ Probably shouldn’t get these too wet. _ The rain always zapped her of her will to do anything, that’s why she didn’t care for it. 

She pushed off the wall, and decided to grab some salads, shower, eat and sleep the day away.

Back in the dorm is was mildly surprised not to see Zandra in her corner. Instead, her roommate was still bundled up in bed, sleeping. She took a long hot shower, losing herself in the suds, taking her time to get all the sweat off.

When she came out an hour later, a storm raged outside. 

“Geez, it’s pouring. Good night to sleep, huh Zandy?” she teased, but there was no response. “Zandy? Zandster?” She walked over and nudge her shoulder. “Yeah, vampire, sun’s down. Time for you to solve the mystery of missing pickle jar aliens, or something.”

She shook harder until Zandra rolled over and opened her watery eyes a sivler. 

“What?” She croaked. 

“You look like shit.” She compared the warmth of their foreheads. “You're feverish. Do you have the flu? Oh, no. No! I'm not getting the flu. When did this start?”

Zandra rubbed her face and blew her nose. “Umb, afder lunch? I’b jus’ gonna sleeb.”

“Oh no, I’m not risking a week out because you got yourself sick. Put on your glasses, get your wallet, we’re going to an after hours clinic. Maybe I can pick up some masks and a ton of disinfectant spray.” She ordered a cab, and was scrolling through the clinics.

“Come on! Up!”  
“I cann’d.”

“You can’t?”

Zandra continued to lay there. 

“Why not?”

“Head too heavy.”

Zandra stomped a foot and released a put on sigh. “I swear. Alright, let’s go. If I get sick, you’re doing my homework, and taking care of me in a nurse’s outfit.” 

Hooking her arm under Zandra she hoisted her into a sitting position against the wall. She was grateful her roommate was apparently too sick to underdress beyond glasses and shoes when she collapsed. Looking quickly she found her shoes, and dropped to the floor to wrestle them on Zandra’s feet.

“Honestly, I bet this is because you have the sleep schedule of a bartender and same ability to relax as a Chihuahua in a thunderstorm!”

“Head hurts.”

Zareen carefully slipped Zandra’s glasses on. 

“It’s September. September! I’m not even suppose to get my flu shot for another two months! God, you really look awful.”

“Cold.”

“Okay. Okay. I think I left you a stupid sweatshirt.” Zandra’s closet was well organized, a sharp contrast to everything else in her life, so the sweatshirt was easily located, making the challenge pulling it on her overheated limp noodle. 

“Did you take anything?”

“No, didn’n ead lunch.” 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake Zandy! Why didn’t you go to student services?”

“I dhoughd id was a headache an’ allergies.” She blew her nose, the blonde flinched violently.  

“Of course you did. Of course! Where’s your wallet?”

“Bagback.”

A plain blue backpack was leaning against the bed, with a grimace Zareen stuck her hand in and dug around until she found a barely function wallet, but it did have insurance and money.

“I’m only doing this for the nurse’s outfit. I want that on the official record.” She pulled on a raincoat and hooked an arm around Zandra she hoisted her up.

“Can you at least carry the umbrella?”

“You ‘mell good.”

“So, yes?” There was a stadium sized umbrella by the door. Zandra picked it up, and let it drag on the floor. She was able to walk with help but had to keep her head on Zareen’s shoulder, much to her dismay. 

“Let’s add fishnets, maybe heels. Or, maybe your butt will look so fine I’ll kill over in my sick bed.”

“You’re ah prev.” 

“Mutters the masochist.”

The elevator opened, the girls inside quickly made way for the couple. A freshman offered to help, said offered was accepted and Zandra was relieved of her umbrella. The freshman held it for both of them all the way to the cab, where she returned it and wished them both luck before running to the safety of the lobby.

Roaring filled the cab. The evening had turned to night under the sheets of street-colored rain. The scene in the cab was unsettling familiar. Zareen was watching Zandra’s slumped form on the far door.

It was uncomfortable, she felt like she was supposed to do something, but she didn’t know what. Going through her memories of her own illnesses she couldn’t recall anyone doing anything beyond taking her to the doctor, and keeping her cool and fed. Maybe that was because it was always a nanny or her mother’s secretary. 

The middle seat between them was too small and too wide at the same time. 

Unable to put a name to the conflicting impulses she felt she focused on making a mental note of supplies they’d need, and steps she could take to avoid catching the virus herself.

The cab pulled under a covered drive by the door. She agreed to wait for them, since the rain would probably keep most people at home. Inside Zareen walked Zandra to a seat and filled out some paperwork to the best of her ability with Zandra mumbling and half asleep in her chair.

When the nurse took her back Zareen got up from the edge of her seat and paced a while, eyeing the hand sanitizer on the wall before taking her pacing outside. She started making a list on her phone, and prayed whatever pharmacy they ended up at had everything they needed. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and glared at the rain spattered sidewalk. 

_ This day was totally fucked. _

She was still wearing the spaghetti strap sleep shirt and retired running shorts. Something else that had to be cleaned. Briefly, she realized she didn’t have to deal with this. She could talk her way onto a neighbor’s couch, or there was always Maj. There wasn’t really any reason for her to risk herself. It wasn’t like if the roles were reversed Zandra would be taking care of her. 

Thunder rolled.

Right?

Zareen fought the urge to touch her face, as was her habit when thinking. Twenty minutes passed. A nurse helped Zandra out, gesturing to a wheelchair and she politely waved off. She was a white as a sheet, the only color was the purple bags under her eyes, sweat plastered her hair to her face and neck. Feverish eyes looked around, before settling with relief on Zareen walking through the doors.

“What are you dying of, nerd?”

“Day fink id’s da flu. Day dook a swab ‘nd send for sumb stuff do help.”

“Sounds good. Can you remember where they sent the ‘script?”

“Um, MLK ‘nd twelfth.” 

“Okay. The cab’s waiting for us.”

“Oh, is dat where you were?”

“Of course, dork. Where else would I be?”

The cab took them to a drug store. After much thought Zareen bought one of just about everything related to fighting the common cold and nefarious flu. The rain slacken off by the time the cab took them home.

Zareen set a pot on the stove and let a can of soup warm while she went back to Zandra who was working up the strength to change into her PJs. 

“Hey, let me help.”

Too weak to protest, Zandra sat head leaning against the wall as her roommate took great pains in undressing her and wiping the sweat off with a washcloth and slipped her night clothes on.

As she laid down and Zareen cleaned her face she croaked, “cold, id hurds.”

“I know, petite chouette, but you have to eat before you can take anything. The soup’s warming up now. Are you going to need help eating.” She cleared the bed of it’s books, papers and laptop, dumping them in the backpack.

“Don’ wanna.”

“You need to or you’ll never feel better.”

Zandra pulled the sheets over her head.

“Zandy,” she chided. 

In the bathroom she scrubbed down her arms like she was preparing for surgery and proceeded to move most of her things to the living room, making a makeshift bed of the couch. Steam rose from the pot, she turned off the heat and poured it into two bowls. She took a few sips of it and crinkled her nose at the briny, vaguely chicken flavored miss-mash. She soaked some bread in it and ate that, letting the other bowl cool. 

In the next room she shook the shoulder of her roommate without much response, she brought in the soup and set it on nightstand. 

“Come on, Zandster, you gotta get something down you to take the pills.”

Zandra rolled closer to the wall. 

With a heavy sigh Zareen bodily hauled Zandra into the sitting position, and brought a spoonful of spoon to her lips. 

“Stilettos, I’m definitely going to make you where peek-a-boo, black lace, red bottom stilettos heels with a hint of a garter belts holding your fishnet stockings.”

Spoonful followed spoonful until halfway through the bowl Zandra started feeding herself allowing Zareen to get a pain reliever and the prescribed medicine. She watched Zandra take it with a glass of water. Before taking a second shower and dressing in a flimsy, showing gown she never thought she’d be wearing in her dorm, she made sure water, tissues, and lozenges were on the nightstand, then she slipped under her covers to make up for lost study time before finally sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a simple story about lesbians space rocks that fall in love. Where did it go wrong?   
> Hope y'all had fun with that dream! I wanted to confuse everyone.


	14. Nurse Maid in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra is saved from the grips of the common cold, and comes out ready to face her rival in debate!  
> Fishnets, and exposition ensue.  
> Unsurprisingly we learn Zareen hates wearing bras.

The following nights Zareen camped on the couch, which was as comfortable as one would imagine a dorm couch of indeterminable age would be. The result was Zareen staying up later and brushing up her debate topic next to oversized bottles of immunity boosting vitamins.

The bedroom had been transformed into a sick bay of sorts with both hot and cold humidifiers fighting the fan blowing out the window placed in a vain attempt to create lower air pressure to insure the virus didn’t spread. For two days Zandra had been imprisoned in the room with Zareen fetching anything and everything she could possibly need. By day three Zandra felt more refreshed than before the illness had taken hold, and, reluctantly, Zareen allowed her to return to her classes, but she was still banned from touching anything in the dorm outside of the bathroom and bedroom.

When she was well enough Zareen ordered her into the laundry room when she covered everything she could in disinfectant spray. Zandra’ toothbrush and toothpaste were deemed lost causes and they’re discovery in the trash was met with much protest and argument.

Satisfied her roommate was free of any foreign pathogens, Zareen washed her own bedroom things to be on the safe side and moved back to her bed with quiet relief.

All the fuss was met with eye rolling and the occasional scoff at how irrational a “little cold” could make the blonde.

So, Zareen “irrationally” hid Zandra’s glasses down her blouse for half the day, forcing Zandra to wear her contacts. The glasses were returned after someone let loose a wolf whistle in the commons while they were discussing dinner.

A silent tension ran through the lemon/mountain fresh/bleach scented dorm. Both women had retreated to their own little corners behind books, or screens absorbed in their work. At one point a cell phone rang and both nearly jumped out of their skins; it was Maj canceling a date because he had caught an early form of flu, Zareen wished him luck and told him she’d see him in three weeks.

The debate loomed closer and the tension became worse. The morning it arrived, Zareen spent longer than usual picking out a smart looking outfit and fixing her make up until her face glowed. She half considered not waking her roommate, her opponent showing up late and off kilter would give her an early advantage, but the other half wanted a fair fight. She hadn’t had this much fun since she discovered loopholes.

A steaming cup of coffee in tow she sat softly on the bed and pecked Zanrda’s forehead, to her shock the blue-green eyes opened.

“What?”

“Thought the first thing you say today was the face of victory. Looks good don’t I? Just call me Nike.”

Zandra frowned, rubbed her eyes, and pointed to her forehead. “No, what?”

“Oh that?” She brought her hand to her face in mock-modesty. “Kiss for luck, since you need it. Want another, or, do I get one back?”

“Why are you wearing your stupid perfume?”

Zareen’s eyebrows furrowed. _Was she wearing it?_ She normally only wore it on dates. She must of put it on while primping out of habit.

“To cover the stench of your defeat.”

Zandra shuffled off the bed and took her coffee from Zareen. “Weak, Diamond. You’re off your game this morning.”

“Or I was hoping you’d volunteer to scrub it off me.” She wrapped herself around Zandra, taking in the warmth of the sleep soaked body.

“Don’t touch me before I’ve had my coffee.”

“You have your coffee.”

“I haven’t taken more than two sips.”

“Then hurry up, I want this day to be over as soon as possible so I can watch my adorable maid clean up the dorm and then spend the night in my arms.”

“When you were born, did you except your mother to thank you?”

“Probably. Guess we’ll never know.” She nuzzled just above her ear.

“Just like you’ll never know what your diploma looks like if you keep that up.”

Zareen pulled away. “Death threats so early?! How adventurous! And they call me a pervert, even I’m not so passionate on a school day!”

“Your stupidity is giving me a headache.”

“But I was hoping to hold hands on the way to class!”

“GET OUT!”

Zareen chuckled the whole way to class.

* * *

Zareen finished laying out her final arguments that a mosque near ground zero be a lightening rod for strife and violence given have polls of the city’s recents feel it was too soon.

The professor seemed pleased by her more intellectual vocabulary this go around.

After straightening her index cards for the hundredth time before providing a brief rebuttal with her own final points. Using city plans to show that the space in question was to be a community center that happens to have a place for worship, like the mosque that stay on the 17th floor of the South tower. Adding that many the family members and survivors of the attacks support the replacement of that mosque.

During final statement Zareen wasn’t able to recover, but Zandra was only able to stumble over some patriotic rhetoric and a rehashing of facts.

It didn’t even come close.

After the initial shock Zareen’s shoulder sagged, a slow smile spread across her face, a peace taking her. She lifted her hands, palm up and left them fall. She made her way to her seat, leaving behind her opponent half laying on her pedestal.

Zareen couldn’t wait to get back to the dorm.

* * *

The final touches were a bright, classic matte red lipstick, and a dab of perfume between her breasts and under the black velvet choker around her next. The door opened and closed, a backpack hit the ground with an alarming thud. Zandra was home.

Zareen pulled her sleeves off her shoulders, and adjusted her fishnets.

The carpet was so worn it didn’t cause any problems as she glided over in it black stilettos that were secured by an ankle strap.

Zandra was face down on the sofa. Zareen knelt down and started untying her sneakers. She managed to get both feet bare before slipping a hand beneath the prone figure’s stomach, forcing the owner to roll over, and jump to the back of the seat.

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!”

Hands folded in her lap, Zareen squeezed her arms to accentuated her breasts, and bare shoulders in the very costume she had made Zandra wear. “My uniform, of course! A good maid must always be ready to serve _any_ need of her mistress at _any_ time.”

“I didn’t say I wanted a maid!”

“You didn’t say you didn’t want one.”

“Take it off!”

“As you wish,” she proceeded to stand, turn and unzip the back.

“Not here! Go get changed!”

Zareen turned around, the neckline now harrowingly low.

“What does mistress wish me to wear?”

Zandra eyes grew big before she covered her eyes, and blushed all the way down her neck.

“I don’t care! Go cover yourself with decent clothes, and put on underwear for all of our sanity!!”

“But what if-?”

“No! Whatever convoluted scenarios you’re about to conjure will never happen! Go!”

Defeated Zareen sulked to the bedroom to change into a set of onyx satin underwear and a then white spaghetti strap top.

“Does this please my lady,”she asked twirling.

“No!”

“No? Okay.” She crossed her arms to take off the shirt.

“Stop! You’re determined to play this game aren’t you?”

“I am a slave to your every desire, mistress.”

“Yeah, right.” Getting off the couch she pushed past her roommate and dug through some of her clothes, she pulled out a pair of cut off jeans and hoodie. “Put these on and get on the couch.”

Zareen held up the cut off jeans. “When were you planning on wearing these?”  
“Shut up and put ‘em on.”

“Wanna help?”

Zandra glared at her from the coffee table, so Zareen hastily donned the garments and sat legs wide on the sofa.

Zandra crossed her arms. “You’ve turned this into a game of truth or dare.”

“Did I? I prefer spin the bottle. I can get some wine to share and we can start that one?”  
“Enough! I don’t want to play some perverted game. I just want honesty. I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them truthfully and without joking.”

“And if I don’t I have to strip?”

“It’s like you really do keep your brain entirely in your clit!”

A bolt shot through Zareen’s body, she crossed her legs. _That seemed awfully familiar._

“Yeah, well at least I acknowledge I have one. You’re problem is you think you have to be one thing. But you _can’t_ be one thing. Just sitting there you’re a law student, a daughter, and a roommate. Who know what else you are, and what you’re denying?” 

“Don’t turn this into being about me. Tell me when your birthday is.”

“Idenknow.”

“What was that noise? Speak plainly.”

“I don’t know. We celebrate it in June, that’s when I was adopted.”

“Adopted?” Zandra uncrossed her arms and leaned forward.

“Yeah, mother never married, probably ‘cause she’s a giant lesbian and doesn’t want to admit it. But she still needed someone to mold into the perfect little protégé, so she adopted me when I was five. Don’t ask me about anything before then, I don’t remember. They said I came without any paperwork, so everyone just figured my birth mother was some scared kid who dropped me off in the middle of the night and ran off. I like to think it was a modern-day Cinderella, where Cindy gets banged in the limo after prom and finds out she won a scholarship to her dream college, but couldn’t have the reminder of her passionate love-making hanging around.”

“Reenie that’s awful.”

“What? Everyone gets a happy ending. She gets to live a happy life, probably have kids she wants, and I get adopted by a rich, closeted sociopath. It’s so cheesy I could hurl.”

“But it made you feel unwanted.”

“Meh, I don’t blame them. Who ever my birth parents are, I’m sure they only thought they were doing the right thing for me.”

“Does it still hurt?”

Zareen studied her nails. “I’m over it. I’m finally at the age I can make my own stupid mistakes.”

“You’re not a mistake.”

“Not yet, anyway. I’ve tried though. As soon as I learned what sex was, and how much of a taboo it was I set off to use it to piss off mother and nosy Pearl.”

“You have the maturity of a teenage girl, mindlessly rebelling against your mother, instead of a twelve year old boy trying to peek into the girl’s locker room.”

“I’ll peek into your-”

“No!”

“Aw, guess I have to strip now.”

“That jacket and shorts stay on!”

“Fine.” She pulled in her arms, and with some manipulation they emerged again with her bra in hand. “Much better.”

Zandra leaned back and took a steadying breath.

“So why me?”

“Why you what?”

“Why are you hitting on me in jest?”

“Mm, who says it was just you?”

“Anytime I see you with your friends you’re light-hearted, and make suggestive jokes but you never direct it towards anyone.”

Zareen recrossed her legs. This line of questioning wasn’t going how she’d like. “You want me to. You’re very passionate, but you don’t want to advertise it. You sit in some dark corner slaving away hoping that someone besides an overworked T.A. will notice. All that fervor in one place will leave you burned out, you need to find other outlets.” Zareen was now leaning forward, gripping the edge of her seat, a predator glint in her eyes.

“Why would you care if I burn out? I’m now competition.”

“And I love that. No one could ever come close to touching me.”

“So you’re bored with class work and you want me to keep you on my toes and I have to do that by fucking.”

Zareen shuddered. “Just because my fire burns below the belt, doesn’t me yours does. Get a hobby, go out more, just find something fun and do it before your mind blows a gasket.”

“And what good would your favorite toy be broken?”

“Aw, Zandy, you don’t have to be like that!”

“That’s what it is. You crave control, since you didn’t have any as a child. I bet that’s why you wear those ridiculous colored contacts.”

“Colored contacts? They’re not colored.”

“Of course they are! No one has eyes with that much depth!”

“They’re not! Every inch of me is one hundred percent natural! I’ll prove it!” In a huff Zareen dragged Zandra to the bathroom to remove her contacts.

Not satisfied with Zandra’s acknowledging nod at the clear disks floating in their case, she took it further. Bending over she parted her hair. “Look! Natural blonde, I don’t even get highlights!” She zipped down the jacket, and pressed both of Zareen’s palms into her breast. “And not a bead of silicone!”

“Reenie, what are you doing?!” Zandra struggled for freedom, but only found the grip tighten and her back against the wall of the minuscule washroom.

“Proving I don’t need a knife or a doctor to look this good!”

“How would I know the difference between natural and artificial breasts?!”

“Oh yeah.” Zareen lost her ire. “You’ve never gotten to second base before. Guess I’ll have to show you my lack of scars.”

“I believe you! I’m sorry! I believe you! You’re a organic as the day you were born!”

“Damn straight!”

They stood there. Zandra hiding her face waiting for the next torment. Zareen not understanding how she got here. After a minute or two Zareen offered a token of truce.

“I ordered Chinese, it’s in the microwave.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I was being a good little maid.” She shrugged and left to plate the food.

“A good maid would have cooked something.” Zandra adjusted her glasses, and smoothed her clothes and hair.

“I only know how to cook breakfast.”

“That’s what you get for being a spoiled rich bi-brat.”

Zareen brought the plates over to the sofa.

“You can call me a bitch, it’s true sometimes.”

Zandra welcomed the luke-warm plate. “Only when it’s true.”

“Can I put on the maid outfit again?”

“No.”

When they had finished eating and were zoning out on some competition show, Zandra spoke up.

“Since I still have you, there’s something I want you to do for me.”

“‘K.”

“Can you arrange a rendezvous for me, and one of your, ahem, associates?”

“No prob. What are you looking for?”

“Um, someone intelligent, polite, and-”

“Dicks or tits, sweetheart.”

“Um, female!” Zandra forced through her bashfulness. “I wanna try a female. Maybe blonde, not that it matters.”

“Aw, Zandy thinks she’s a lesbian.”

Zandra fell over into the couch arm.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just want to test something.”

“That’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’m grown woman and don’t know what my sexual identity is.”

“At least you’re not wasting away in a twenty four year marriage to find out you prefer your own mother-in-law to your husband.” She took a sip of her tea while Zandy snorted.

“That doesn’t happen.”

“Sure it does. And you know my door is always open to any experiments you want to perform.”

“Oh great, I wanted to see how long a narcissist can last under cold water!”

“It’s a challenge, but I can do it.”

“Not with my hands around your throat,” Zandra muttered into her drink.

“Now, now, we haven’t talked about safe words yet.”

“We don’t need any,” she flirted.

A spot in Zareen’s heart melted, and she sagged into Zandra’s lap. “Anything my mistress says.”

“I say you’re an ass.”

Zareen snuggled closer. “So long as I’m your ass. And I’m gonna want one. I can’t take any chances now.”

“One what?” Her attention was on the television.

“Good luck kiss, that’s the only reason why you beat me.”

“Sounds like a sore loser to me.”

“I don’t lose. I just let you win so I’d have an excuse to welcome you home with my bare butt.”

“You need an excuse now?”

“Seems rude otherwise,” the last syllable lost in a yawn.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

Turning around, “I won’t. I’m just resting my eyes.”

It was just after midnight when those eyes opened again, finding her pillow nodding off. They both agreed it was time to find their beds. There was morning waiting for them on the other side of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is moving! Thank the lord! I had to sacrifice part of my foot to the exposition fairy, but I pray it was worth it.  
> I apologize for the exposition dump in this one. I tried to plant it in natural sounding dialog, but I don't know how believable it is on y'all's end. Honesty, these two have lived in my head for so long they don't even need to say half this stuff to get the point across.  
> I like to sing the exposition song!  
> (To the tune of frére Jacque)  
> Exposition. Exposition.  
> Get it done! On the run!  
> Gotta move the plot along,  
> we've been stalling far too long.  
> Dump it here. They might care.


	15. A Chapter for Zandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra goes her date, she also gets a haircut, and learns about furry porn.

Zareen spent a week in delightfully straining the personalities of everyone she knew. Among her circles there weren’t many blondes that would have the patience for someone as blunt Zandra. It was a tough call, but she settled on her good friend Mali. Mali was always good for some fun. It helped she was Zareen’s group, they often tried to outdo each other with the sexual jokes. Zareen would argue she always won because her opponent would default to a, “that’s what she said,” joke. Mali would counter that it was classic that could only be appreciated by a true expert pervert. It was a debate with no end.

Mali agreed to take her roommate out and just needed to know what to plan. Zareen promised to get her the details and she came back from her study group (that was derailed by her defending jazz to Mali), beaming. She waltzed up behind Zandra who was working on her after nap coffee and gave her a hug.

“All that caffeine on an empty stomach is going to give you an ulcer.”

“You are an ulcer.”

“Aw, I’m hurt! And here after I slaved, and toiled to found you a fantastic date. If I wasn’t a man of honor I’d call her up and tell her to forget the whole thing.” 

“Took you this long to find someone willing to take a bribe?”

“Bribe? Honey, why would I need to “bribe” anyone? It me this long to find someone who could appreciate how cute you are.”

“Cute?”

“I meant astute. You’re really good at seeing stuff, like, people stuff. It’s a little unnerving to normal people.”

Grimacing she threw a slice of pizza in the microwave.

“Which I only bring it up because she wanted to know what you had in mind. Did you want to go dancing? Dress up and go some place fancy or did you want to keep it casual by just hanging out somewhere? I was just assuming you wanted something that didn’t end in a motel.” 

“Geez, what did you tell her?”  
“I lost a bet.”

“Great, now I sound like a socially maladjusted loser.”

“You are socially maladjusted.”

“At least I’m not stalking people on the internet or carrying around a sigh so I don’t have to talk to people.”

“One day…”

“One day what?”

“Nothing. Anyway where do you want Mali to take you?”

“I don’t want anything fancy, just a coffee or something. Is Mali her real name or just a nickname?”

“Real name, her nickname is Mali G.”

“Do I want to ask?”  
“Stands for gangsta! I wonder if she still pops molls from time to time. Anyway, she’s actually, like, a princess or something of a mirco-nation in Africa, but she has five siblings ahead of her, and two other countries have been fighting over who gets the speck of land, so there’s no chance she’s seeing the crown. That’s why she’s here, it’s safer and she can study law to help her people get the best deal possible.

“She’s pip! You’ll love her! She’s wicked funny, smart, easy on the eyes, and sweet, but I didn’t say that. Her only fault is her taste in music.”

“One of those loud personalities, huh?” Zandra asked her coffee as Zareen joined her at the table.

“She’s very open to the idea of a muzzle, but she’s trained only to bite on command.”

“You’re talking about a princess.”

“Only legally a princess, she freak in the sheets.”

“Oh God.”

“Not me! I respect her too much! We both agreed that wasn’t us. No, we just swap stories. And whatever she tells you, I always win.” Her picked up her slice, and dangled limply from her hand. “Although, I wonder if her brand of magic would work on this pizza.”

Zandra snorted into her hand, turning her head away.

“I knew I was getting to you.”

“I’ve been trapped in this dorm with you for over two months. It’s a miracle I have any sanity or reason left.”

“A quickie in the shower would fix that.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

It was finally cool enough in the evenings to justify getting coffee, and when the date arrived Zareen tried to help in her own way; by trying to get Zandra in tight pants. 

Zandra left in blue jeans, and one of her better sweaters, her hair and makeup done for the third time by her roommate (the first two styles were classified as “baby hooker” and rejected.)

The rare evening alone saw Zareen sitting with bad horror movie, and a drink. She thought it was her duty as a roommate to stay up in case she was needed, even though she thought there was no chance in hell.

Half way through her second film the door opened and slammed close. Suddenly she had an armful of a sullen Zandra.

“I don’t think I’m a lesbian.”

“Why? What happened?” Zareen asked, slightly alarmed.

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” She slid down to bury her face in Zareen’s lap.

“Did you want something to happen?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know! I wanted  _ something _ , but I don’t know what!” 

Zareen stroked the brunette’s head. “Well, things won't change until you know what you want and can communicate that to the rest of us.” 

“I know,” she muttered miserably. 

“Now, what was it you were hoping to happen?”

“I don't know. I guess I was looking for a sign or something. Something that gave me a clear direction.” 

The television was muted.

“Sometimes these things take time. Was there something she did, or said that crossed a hard line for you?”

Zandra muttered something.

“Contrary to popular belief, I can not hear things through my crouch.”

Turning to her side, Zandra rested her hand under her cheek. 

“It was the kiss.”

“She kissed you?!”

“I asked for it. I wanted a goodnight kiss to check something.”

“Oh, no, someone’s got kissing fever. Little Zandra D. went from kissing no one to kissing two girls in a month. What was the matter, did she not like how you start with tongue?”

“No, it was just a good night peck. I didn’t like it. It was a little gross.”

“Huh.”

“We just didn’t connect. She was perfectly nice in every way, but she’s just not for me. I guess.”

“So now what? You wanna try a redhead?”

“Don’t fetishize people’s hair.”

“I’m not the one who thought they suicide-blonde ambitions.” 

“What does that even mean?”

“She dyes her hair and waxes her bush.”

“I should learn not to ask.”

*                                                                                                                           *                                                                                                                          *

That weekend while Zandra was out getting a haircut Zareen called up Mali.

“Hey hooker.”

“S’up bee?”

“Not much. I’m still fighting with Agate. She hates my arguments, says they’re too based on pathos, and I’m leaning on popular appeal. If I win, what’s the difference?”

“Bitch. She needs to lighten up a bit. I bet she sleeps with her hair in that bun.”

“Yeah, but the uptight are usually freaky in bed.”

“Ew, well there went my appetite for bacon this morning.”

“You have someone over?”

“I met a very nice lady last week and we decided to have a sleepover.”

“Good for you, man.” Zareen pulled out the tea bag from the cup she was brewing. “Hey, I wanted to ask how things went with Zandy. You free to talk?”

“Sure, let me just find a shirt.” The tea was stirred and a slice of lemon added. “Okay, we good.

“Yeah, Zandra was great. She was nervous though. Stayed quiet for the most time, but she asked great questions, and has an adorable giggle. Oh my God! It was so ladylike! She raised her hand and laughed into the back of it. My mom laughs like that! She was told a princess was never allowed to laugh openingly because it was rude.

“She’d be a real knock out if she lost the coke-bottom glasses.”

“Hey, I like those glasses!”

“But they’re super old.”

“Vintage.”

“Like I said, “super old.” Anyway she surprised me by asking for kiss good night. I totally had her pegged for a goody-goody. She must have it bad for me.”

“Nah, hate to break it ya, whore, she wasn’t into any of it.”

“Wah?! No. Wait, was I supposed to fuck her?”

“No! She would have ripped your balls off if you tried. Probably.”

“So what did I do?”

“Nothing. She said you were fine, but she didn’t feel a connection or anything.”

“Well, shit. I guess them’s the breaks. I was hoping to get to know her better, but I’ll recover.”

“Sounds like you already have.” She took a sip.

“Me? Nah! My little heart is bleeding!”

“Guess you can ask your guest to kiss it and hand you a tampon.”

Mali ran a full bellied life. “I might just do that. Thanks. And, hey, if Sandy says anything else let me know. It helps with my game. Plus, I really did like her, so if she wants to try again or just hang, I’m open to both.”

“Thanks, Mali, I will. Consider this as I owe you one.”

“It was my pleasure, but I’ll hold on to the favor. I’ll talk to you later Za-Za.”

“Bacon getting cold?”

“Yeah, I’m going to go see if I can warm it up. Later.”

“Later, bitch.”

Out of habit she checked her messages, and saw a couple from Maj, she ignored them. She still haven’t gotten a reply from Zandy for the picture of herself she sent two weeks ago. A real shame as her eye shadow was perfectly highlighted.

Opening her laptop she got back to work on a paper. An hour later she was arguing with microsoft over the existence of a word when her roommate came in complaining about the elevator breaking down again.

“You’d think they’d do something about it.”

“I am doing something about it I’m looking it up in the dictionary to prove this damn thing wrong!”

“How is the dictionary going to fix the elevator?”  

“The what?” She looked up from the computer and froze. Zandra had gotten all of the hair cut off her neck and shaved close to skin. A very bold, and masculine look that was only softened by long bangs that fell in a curve that framed the side of her face.

“What?” Zandra tried to tuck it behind her ear, but most of it fell back.

“You are never allowed to change your hair without me again.”

Her faced colored, “Well, I didn’t cut it to look-”

“You look so hot.”

“I got because it is hot. I mean-!” She slapped her face. “The heat! I’m tired of my hair sticking to my neck all the time. The humidity makes life here miserable.”

Hopping over the sofa, Zareen grabbed the bags from Zandra. 

“Come on, let’s put on something short and show off your new hair cut. Maybe this time you’ll let me put more than one shade of eyeshadow and some lipstick on you.” 

“I was just out!”

“So? We can go out later. Paint the town beige.” Zandra took back the bags and started putting the continents away.

“I don’t want to go out again. Just because I cut my hair doesn’t me I have to go somewhere. Nobody cares what I look like. Besides, we have that ethics paper due at the end of the week.”

Zareen wrapped her arms around the other’s hips, and blew on the newly exposed scalp, the resulting jump, and laugh earned her a jab in the stomach. “Ha, sorry! But come on! Don’t you want to show off how great you look? Have all the boys and girls know what they’re missing?”

“Hm, no. I have work to do. I spent an hour last time trying to find a word I know I’ve heard the professor use but Word said wasn’t real.”

Zareen rested her chin on her friend’s shoulder, and drew her body flush.  _ Why did it feel so good just to hold someone like this?  _ She closed her eyes. 

“Mmm, maybe we should get dressed up anyway. Then we can admire how sexy we are without interruption, and if we want to appreciate one another...?

“I’M NOT DRESSING UP AND- eep!” A nose was running along the shell of her ear.

“What’s the name of that stupid, drug-store kiddie perfume you wear?”

“Um, I’m not- I'm not wearing any perfume.”

“Deodorant?

“Unscented.”

“It’s your stupid, cheap shampoo them. You know they use some of that stuff to strip DNA out of stuff. It’s a wonder you haven’t started shedding like a cat.”

“You concern is touching,” Zandra toned with a deadpan expression. 

“It’s what I do,” Zareen sighed, nuzzling into a cheek.

“Are you going to let me go, so I can get something done?”

“Hm?” She super didn’t want to. In fact if they took this to the sofa or a bed she’d be happy to spend the day like this, but it wasn’t practical. There must be something she can get as compensation. “On one condition. I want a picture to commemorate your new style.”

“It’s just a stupid haircut.”

“So? I gave you a picture of me.”

“I didn’t want a picture of you, you vain glory-hound.”

“Sure you did. You’re just too shy to ask. Now give me your phone.”

“Why can’t you use use?”

“It’s on the coffee table and if I let go you’ll bolt. Now do you get it, or do I get to drive into your pants?” She palmed the bulge on Zandra’s right hip.

“I fricken hate you.” She dragged out her phone, opened the camera and held it up for Zareen to take. 

She took up with Zandra looking away at the floor to the left, and herself beaming with her trademark thousand watt smile.

“I know.” She took a second a with her sneaking a peck on her roommate’s cheek. Zareen rushed back to the safety of the couch, and began scanning the contact list.

“What was that about?!”

“I needed to get one with your eyes. You were so busy sulking I knew you wouldn’t actually look at the camera.”

“Delete that one!”

“As soon as I send it to myself. I can’t find me. Hold on.” She called Zandra with her own phone. “PIMA? You mean Prima? Like Prima Donna? ‘Cause I’m totally first lady at everything.”

“Don’t change anything! Just send your stupid pictures and give it back!”

“Yeah, yeah. Your furry porn is safe from me.”  The pictures were sent to one  _ My Sex Goddess,  _ and the phone dangled from her fingers.

“I don’t even want to know. Now give me back my phone.”

Finger on her chin Zareen pretended to think. “I don’t see what I get out of that. When one has a bargaining chip, one should use it.”

Indigent, Zandra made a swipe at the phone, and watched as it disappeared down the front of Zareen’s tank top.

“Reenie, no!”

“What? You can still get it.” She pushed out her chest. “Just reach in. I promise they won’t bite. Or I you can give me something for its safe return.”

Zandra crossed her arms and fell down next to the blonde. 

“Now let's see, what would be the equivalent of one’s phone?”

Without warning soft lips pressed against her cheek. It threw her so off guard her heart skipped a beat. When they left a warm tingling brand was left. She reached down and retrieved the phone, returning it. 

She blinked slowly a few times to test reality. 

“What? Isn't that what you were angling for? I could practically here the, “I kissed you so it only makes sense.””

“No, smells too much like trading sexual favors.”

“What? An sad, old whore like you thinking a little kiss is remotely sexual?”

“Who you calling old, cherry?”

“You. I found some grey hairs in your hairbrush this morning.”

“Why were you using my hairbrush?”

“I couldn’t find mine.”

“Meh, probably under the sink again. Besides you’re only old when your pubes grow grey, so I’ll be young forever since I don’t have any,” Zareen declared smugly.

“And thus I’ve had my TMI moment for the day. I thought for sure the fuzzy thing would be it. Now I get to finish my work.”

“It was furry!”

“I don’t care!”

That night Zandra looked up furry porn and was very confused. Zareen woke up to find her cradling her knees, pulling at her hair and questioning her very existence with her God, so she gave her a sleeping pill and erased half her internet search history.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially over 100 pages(single spaced). Help me.  
> But now that summer is waning, it's the rise of Zandra's character development.  
> If anyone cares, Zandra has been wearing a slightly wavy hair in a lazy pony tail like, how drawbauchery(http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/) depicts it, and now is closer to Kindaspoiled(https://kindaspoiled.tumblr.com/) shows it. But it's a fiction work about a fictional character, all head cannons are equally valid. I'm just changing her appearance to signify a shift in her priorities, and when Zareen goes through a similar arc she's going to let her hair grow out so it's less like her mother's.


	16. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zareen's favorite time of year! She has her list, she has her costumes, and Zandra has no excuses. Will it be a night to remember or a drunken blur?

For a solid month Zareen obsessed over Halloween. It fell on a Saturday this year which meant the hottest people were throwing insane parties to see and be seen by the future titans of their industries. And Zandra couldn't make excuses not to go out. 

“No.”

“But Zandy!”

“I don't want to spend my evening watching morons drink themselves stupid and make out with anything that stands.” 

“But I got you a costume! You need to wear it!”

“And then you'll drag me off and I have to suffer you watching you be cutesy in your couple costume with your boyfriend.”

“I promise we won't do that in front of you! Please! Please! Please!”

“I can't think of anything I rather do less. “

“What is it going to take to get you to come?”

“Nothing.”

“Everyone has their price. What do you want? Money? Women? Men? I can do your homework for a week. I can get test answers!

“Wha-?”

“Food! Everyone like food and blow jobs! I’ll get you coffee flavored Belgian chocolate and a blow job!”

“NO!”

“Clothes? Some nerd thing! Zandy!” She begged.

“All I want is a quiet evening away from the swaying, stinking masses! Go, and do your little social thing! Wear your impractical lingerie, and win biggest street walker!”

“You wouldn’t have such a bad attitude if you talked to people more.”

“Leave it!”

With a heavy heart and a bruised ego Zareen admitted defeat.

The time arrived and Zareen emerged from the bathroom like a diva returning to the stage after a three year absence, but her audience wasn’t interested. Strutting into the living room she cleared her throat and waited for admiration that didn’t come.

“Well?”

“Huh?”

“Aren’t you going to look?”

Zandra threw a look over her shoulders and the returned to her papers.

“ _ Well _ ?”

“Yup, you’re wearing hooker chic. I hope you last more than twenty minutes in those heels.”

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Nope,” she popped the p.

“Well, who am I?”

“A narcissist.”

“No, I’m burlesque-style Poison Ivy. You know. Look but don’t touch.”

“Huh,” Zandra vocalized while ignoring her.

“Do you even know what fun is?”

She was ignored.

“Fine! I left your costume on your bed. If you try it own, make sure to take pics for me.”

Zandra still said nothing. At a lost, and on a schedule she bid her roommate a good evening and left to meet Maj, who was dressed as Batman.

It was half past midnight when the door opened again.

“You sure you’re fine?”

“Mals- I got it. Go have fun!” Zareen waved off her friend and sloshed into the room. “Dandy, Mandy, Zandy,” she sang.

“Zandsters! Where ja get to?!”

“Gimme a minute!” Her panicked voice sounded from the bathroom.

Zareen walked over and glared at the door. She couldn’t understand it, so she tried opening it with her face. When that failed she leaned against the handle and toppled onto the floor at Zandra’s feet. 

“Hey, Zandy,” she grinned stupidly.

“Uh, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon. Are you okay?”

“I fell. I think. Hey! You’re wearing it!”

Zandra shuffled uncomfortably. “I was just taking it off.”

Zareen rolled over and ran her hands up the impossibly tight faux leather pants. “But I love it. You’re my own little Sandy. We should get on my cycle and tear up the night!”

She needed help standing, Zandra’s black straps slipped further down her arms.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope,” she obnoxiously popped her p. ”I won the contest. You should see the other guy. He’s a mess.” She giggled. “Now, come on! We have to go biking!” She pulled Zandra along out of the bathroom towards the door. 

“You don’t have a motorcycle!”

“Of course I do! I gots it for my eighteenth birthday; saved up for it myself.”  

“Well, you don’t have it now. Come sit down.”

“But Zandy! You’re hot! I’m hot! I’m like really hot. This costume sucks, but think of the babies!”

“What babies?”

“Our hot babies!”

“We can’t have babies together.”

“Not with that attitude!

“I’m sleepy.” Toppling over, she pinned Zandra down to the couch.

“Reenie! Get off of me!”

“You’re mad at me,” she pouted and started placing kisses along the collarbone beneath her lips. “Tell me why. Please! Oh  _ please!” _ Every word punctuated.

A beautiful moan filled her ears.  _ Where had it come from? _

“Reenie, what lipstick are you wearing?” a hitching voice asked as Zareen continued to place kisses.

“I don’t know. Probably, wore off by now. If I find out, will you stop being mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you,”she sighed.

“Yes, you are! You barely looked at me when I left!” Something warm rolled down her face.

“Maybe you should stop that. It feels like-ah!-a shock! I think I’m allergic.”

“But I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! Please!”

“How am I supposed to think when you’re doing that,” she groaned.

“ _ Please! Please! Please!”  _ Kisses trailed from bare shoulder along the low neckline. A finger reached between them and pulled the neckline lower. With no hesitation Zareen took the invitation and pressed her lips into flat between breasts that radiated heat. 

It was like a bomb went off.

“OH GOD!” Zareen’s face was smashed painfully into a contorting body. “Oh God!” Then she was thrown off with disortaining force.

“Oh God, oh God, oh God! Oh! GOD!”

“Are we having sex? ‘Cause you have to tell me if are. I think I’m a little buzzed.”

Then she was alone on a sofa in a darkened dorm, a door slammed nearby. 

_ Where am I? _

She got off the couch and wandered to the closed door, with a light escaping from underneath.

“Hey!” Her brain wasn’t working. She couldn’t figure out where she was or what was happening.

“Give me a minute!”

_ Who was that? _ Her head was really heavy so she rested it on the door frame. Someone had to come along and explain why she could barely breathe.

The door opened and a woman with stunning eyes dressed in oversized grey sweats looked over her with equal parts concern and apprehension.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.”

“How are you getting more drunk?”

“I could drink from your lips.”

“So, now you’re a poet?”

“I am bespelled by a goddess.” She wanted to wrap herself the sexy grey marshmallow, but her head was stuck.

“Do you even know you’re own name?”

“Give me my name, oh Love, and I shall be born again.”

“Reenie-”

“Ah! I am named and shall never, never- shit. Can we just fuck?”

“No. Let’s get you in bed.” The bewitching creature tried to push her backwards. Zareen took the opportunity to latch on to her like an octopus and lick up the side of neck not covered by hoodie.

“I’ll warn you, my blow jobs aren’t up to par when I’m this dizzy, but I will work you all night.”

“Reenie,” she whined.

Zareen tried to find the waist of the beauty’s pants, but she just kept finding hoodie.

“Stop.” Her hand was batted away.

“Right. You should probably do it. Am I drunk?

“Yeah. You want to let me go?”

“Never.” Zareen tried to kiss her lips, but missed and hit the corner of her mouth. The goddess pushed her head back and turned her powerful gaze onto Zareen’s mere mortal eyes.

“What about you go get comfortable and wait for me in your bed, the one on the right?”

“And then I get to worship you?”

“Sure, we’ll drink each’s love juice or something, but you have to go wait for me. Can you do that?”

“Uh huh,” Zareen nodded frantically. “Where’s the bed?”

“Right, behind you.”

“Okay.” Peeling herself off, she braced herself against the walls and fell into the small bedroom and the bed on the right side. She attacked the laces on her bodice, but it was they were purposely tied to confuse drunk idiots.

“Help!”

“For the love of-! What?” Her goddess appeared in the door and turned on the rude light. Zareen shielded her eyes, and when that didn’t work, she took the pillow and buried herself under it.

“I can’t get it off.”

“If I’m stuck with you another year, I’m going to ban laces and buttons.” Shaky hands pulled at the strings at her bust.

“I can’t breath.”

“You have a pillow on your head, and I’m pretty sure you’ve lost an inch off your waist.”

“Are you Zandy? God, I miss her.”

“Yeah,” she pulled angrily at the stubborn knot.

“No, you’re not.” Frustrated she turned and faced the wall.

“Reenie! I can’t get you out of that thing if I can’t get to it. That and, like half your butt is hanging out.” A blanket covered her legs. “Can you turn back now?”

“No! You’re not Zandy! I want Zandy!”

“I  _ am _ Zandy!”

“No you’re not, you lying asshole! Zandy wouldn’t try to strip me in a bed!”

An exasperated sigh. “She would if you were wasted in bone crushing outfit.”

“Either get Zandy, or get the fuck out! I’m sleepy. There’s too much lighty stuff.”

“Okay. Fine. We’ll do it your way. As always.”

The light was turned off, and a lamp turned on instead. A soft hand stroked the back of her own.

“Hey, Reenie. How was the party?”

“Zandy?” Amber eyes peeked out from under the pillow. “Zandy!” She tried to get up but couldn’t bend. “I’m stuck.”

“I can see that. You want me to get you out of that whore outfit.”

Smugly grinning, she turned back over and flipped the pillow up. “I knew you couldn’t resist me. Everybody wants me.”

“Maybe to choke on your own ego.” Zandra finished for her, and finally undid the bow in her cleavage, and tried to pull the green corset open, but the laces were still too tight. “Do you think you could get the rest of this?”

“Hmm,” she stretched out like a cat in a window sill. “I would, but then I still wouldn’t be able to get the second one underneath.”

Zandra was grunting with effort to get the laces loose. “Why are you wearing you two?”

“This thing is too small, but I wasn’t going to waste time getting it fitted when I’m only wearing it once.”

“Rich bitch. Ah! Finally! Oh, why are the bottoms attached?”

“I dinno. Makes it easier to sell.”

“This one is shorter, and leather. Why is it-? Nevermind. It only half the size, can’t you sleep like this?”

Wheezing Zandra put on a show. “Vision-getting dark!” 

“You’re a baby.” Those tropical eyes stared down at her task, she pushed her glasses up. 

“Go on. I promise it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Shut up! I know.” The strings were tugged at, but wouldn’t budge. 

Zareen started laughing.

“What?!”

“It’s fake! It unhooks in the back!Ha!”

“You jerk!”

“Your fault from not knowing how bras work.”

“I really hate you, sometimes,” Zandra muttered, but it instantly ceased Zareen’s mirth.

“Why?! You’re mad at me! What did I do?” This attempt to sit up was more successful, but Zandra’s hand on her stomach impeded her.

“Oh, no! We’re  _ not _ doing that again.”

“Not doing what?” Sleep was weighing down her eyelids, she could only open them halfway.

Zandra stroked the plane of flesh. “You have really nice abs.”

“I know. Why are you mad at me?”

“Don’t look at me like that! I can’t stand it! Roll over, we can get you back to breathing normally. You’re shallow pants are driving me insane.”

The blonde complied. “Is that why you’re mad at me?”

With great effort Zandra unhooked the device. It flew back with more force than expected. Heaving a great sigh Zareen pulled her pillow down and snuggled into it.

“You have really bad marks. You’re actually bleeding! I’m gonna get something.”

Sadly, Zareen was beyond caring. She finished pulling off her costume and tossed her bra behind her before lying on her front and making herself comfortable.

“Well, that answers the question of whether underwear is necessary under fishnets.” The blankets were pulled up to her waist. Something cold and slimy was applied under her arms on her ribs, and rubbed in with slow, mindful circles. 

“I’m not mad at you. I just hate it when you leave. I don’t understand why you’re with him. He can’t make you happy. You need someone you can have an actual conversation with.” 

The same attention was given to the matching spot on the other side of her back.

“I wish you’d stop. It’s like you don’t even take your life seriously. You have so much more to offer than being able to keep your mom happy. This whole thing makes me uncomfortable.” 

Thumbs played over her ribs, and fingers fanned under her breasts.

“It bothers me so much I can’t get anything done when you’re on your dates. Stars, I hate you!” The fingers stroked down her sides. A fevered brow pressed between her shoulders. 

“Things are suppose to be simple and straightforward, instead I’m all confused! I know what’s right, but I don’t know what’s wrong anymore. Like now, it’s right to,” her breath came out heavy,”to help a friend. But is it wrong to feel this way? To be happy that you wanted me? To want to keep touching you like this?”

Some warm fell on her back.

“I  _ just don’t know anymore! _ ” The hands quaked with desire.

“And I hate this feeling! I hate being confused!”

There was a strained silence, then the warm spots were gone, replaced by a blanket.

“I hate feeling like a Goddamn criminal. I’m being such a creeper right now! Sleep off your damn hangover, and don’t you dare die before morning! I need to find a church that does confession.”


	17. What Happened Last Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers suck for everyone. Introducing Detective Zareen!

It’s an odd thing to wake up close to noon, with a blinding headache wearing only olive fishnet hose, and find yourself barricaded, from the outside, in your room.

Logically, Zareen knew that she needed to get out to eat and take medicine but it felt like gremlins were using pick axes to fight their way out of her skull, and her mouth tasted like a the bottom of a puked on shoe.

She pulled some more on the handle it turned but the door didn’t more. Getting no where she fell face first into a delightful smelling pillow. That seemed to help her head. 

The door opened.

“Oh look, if isn’t the keg stand queen.”

_ Why is she so loud?  _

“And you couldn’t be bothered to put on a stitch? Figures. Somehow I knew I’d be greeted by your butt. Didn’t think it’d be on my bed though.”

Zareen attempted to hush her, but the motion was wasted in the pillow.

She was covered by blanket that was tucked under her a bit.

“Sit up, you need to throw something on and eat.”

How did one sit up again? She started by rolling over, but was wrapped up in the sheet that tangled around her.

“Alright, let me see if I can find you something to wear.” Zandra opened the closet. “Is there anything you own that isn’t skin tight? Never mind that, you can borrow my night shirt. It’s sorta clean. Just until you can take your shower.” 

Reaching under the pillow Zandra pulled out a neatly folded pale blue shirt-style gown, she held it out to Zareen who looked at it, and then her with a blank expression. 

“Really?”

“What the fuck are you wearing,” Zareen croaked.

Zandra stood still for a second before reacting. “Something comfortable.” She shoved the shirt over her roommate’s head.

“You look like a baby hippo,”she remarked as her arm was pulled out of a sleeve.

“Thank you, at least I don’t look like I’ve been bedridden with flu for two weeks. You should see your face. Your makeup’s all smudged.

“Shit. I slept with my contacts.” Zandra helped her off the bed.

“If you wore your glasses more you wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Well, excuse me if we weren’t all born with the answers like you.” She was dumped on sofa. 

“I’ve been up twenty four hours because of you, and now I have wash my sheets because you couldn’t be bothered to wear underwear or stick to your bed like a normal person! You’re gonna kiss the ground I walk on when you’re finished acting like a brat!” She stormed into kitchen. 

“Why are you yelling?” Zareen flinched.

“Why did you come home pissing drunk?” She shoved a microwaved carton of oatmeal in her face.

“I don’t know! Why do you care? I’m sure Mali made sure I was fine!” She eyed the curdled looking goo wearily.

“Mali? Is that who walked you up here? You sent her away, and I had to deal with you! You were so out of it you forgot your name I thought I’d be taking you to a hospital!”

“You know, I don’t remember yelling at you when you were hungover.” She forced a swallow of the overly sugary oatmeal. 

“I didn’t get drunk on purpose!”

“Well, maybe I didn’t either?”

“You came in and declared yourself the winner of the contest and that “the other guy” was far worse off, so I’m guessing he drank himself to death right then and there!”

“Alright, geez, I get it! I’ll crash somewhere else if I get smashed.”

“The hell you will!” It was said so forcibly it took Zareen aback. “No more getting drunk!”

“You’re not the boss of me! I’ll get drunk if I want to, I’m a grown ass woman!”

“You’re a dumb ass woman!”

All of this was upsetting Zareen’s stomach. 

“You don’t understand my world! You sit in here and get to just focus on school! I have to go out there and be everyone’s friend. Whatever it takes to be the best, that’s what I have to do, because I have to be the best! I have to know the best people and do the best work! I don’t get to be me, I have to be Zareen  _ Diamond _ , and nothing, and noone can beat a Diamond!”

“You’re insane. What? Your mommy’s gonna send you back after a couple of decades? Get over it.”

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you!”

Neither moved nor said anything for a while.

Zandra was the first to speak. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“I did,” scoffed Zareen into her oatmeal, she now wished was laced with arsenic.

“No, you didn’t. It just turns out you’re a big baby when you’re in pain.”

“I’m not a baby. I’m a grown ass woman,” she continued to mumble into her food. 

“Look, just. I’ll go with you, so you don’t go overboard. You don’t have to prove anything to those people. I doubt they remember anymore of last night than you do.”

“Mali was there. She probably got me back.”

“And she let you get that way! I don’t want to be liable if you come back and die of alcohol poisoning!” 

“So? I’ll just go somewhere else!”

“I don’t want you somewhere else. I want you here! If there’s anyone on this campus that wants you dead, it’s me, and I’m not ruining my future career being tried in an investigation I have nothing to do with!”

“Everyone knows you’d strangle me.”

“So, that’s the last way I’d do it.”

Another pause.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Was there anything else you needed?”

“Nah. I’m good.”

“Okay. I’m going to a church on the west side of campus tonight. If you can get over yourself, you’re welcomed to join me.”

“Why are you going to church?”

“You’re the one who said I needed over outlets in my life besides school and Youtube.”

“Yeah, but church? Are you going for the Mother Theresa of lawyers or something?”

“Some people like church. Just like idiots like going out and drinking away their brain cells.”

“Keep bitching about it, makes you really attractive.”

“I’m going to get more quick meals since you won’t be able to cook for while. Please refrain from anymore spectacular displays of poor judgement.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll sit right here and pretend I’m you. If it’s even possible for a mere human to be so anal.”

“I’m anal, but you’re the ass. I don’t even know where that leaves us.”

With that she closed the door, leaving Zareen to curse the invention of light bulbs. She choked down the rest of her oatmeal and them down a glass of water before climbing into the shower. The water felt wonderful on her pounding headache. She let the water go cold, and stayed until she couldn’t stand it. 

Coming out she felt more alert, and less pissy. Towel wrapped around her, she returned to her bed, and checked the internet. They were a lot of pictures from the night before. Not so many of her. Just one of her and Maj posing for the camera, and another with her taking a shot. She should have gotten more pictures taken with the hostess. Because of that stupid shot contest she never made it to the last party. 

Rubbing her eyes she remembered her contacts and got up to remove them. She looked at her glasses. She couldn’t stand the idea of putting them on.  

How long had she been in the shower? When did Zandy leave? 

It was probably a good idea to get dressed, even if she believe it completely unnecessary, she didn’t want anymore screeching in her ear.

To that end she also thought it’d be a good idea to do the laundry she’d borrowed, that way there’d be one less thing for Zandra to complain about. After downing another glass of water she gathered up the bed things and was about to walk out when the door opened for her.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Well, it was so darn pleasant in here I thought I’d go to the laundromat to sweat for an hour or two.”

Zandra set the bag on the counter and pulling her purchases. 

“Have you had lunch yet?”

“Lunch? I just had breakfast”

“It’s after one.” 

“Shit.” She left her load by the door. “I really over did it last night.” 

“Yep.” Zandra took a banana out and unpeeled it while walking back towards the door.

“It’s fine. I’m still full. I’ll just eat late-” The banana was shoved into her mouth.

“Shut up. Eat the banana and go take a nap, I’ll take care of the laundry.” Zandra went back to the bathroom with the bag, then called from the bedroom. “You’re doing my linens?!”

Zareen munched on the banana and waited for her to come out she she won’t have to yell. “Yeah, figured nipple pasties freaked you out.”  
“What?”

“You know, stickers for your nips.”

“Huh?”

“That costume was super tight, and I’ve learned nip slips are hard to recover from. Which, I think it’s stupid. Everyone has nipples. How come I’ve got to keep mine covered in this country? Zandy?”

Her friend was crouching inside the bathroom door, muttering and clutching her head.

“Zandster? Oh I get it, talking basic human anatomy freaked you out again. Or did something happen last night?”

“Ha ha ha,” Zandra laughed nervously. “Why would something happen? What could have happened? You came back, said some asinine things, and then undressed yourself, all by yourself, in your room, door closed, alone! I wasn’t there! I was here! In the living room, not with you!”

Zareen’s eyebrow raised. “Right. And I didn’t do something, like whip my tits out and complain about not breathing or wearing itchy stickers?”

“Na uh! Nope! You passed out on your bed! Slept like a bear in winter! Ha ha ha!”

“So there was a chair jammed under the door handle because-?”

“You were snoring! I had to stop myself from going in there with a pillow and silencing you!” She said it far too quickly. 

“Instead of just leaving?”

“I thought you were going to choke on your own vomit. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Zandra practically ran out the door with laundry bag, letting it swing open behind her.

“Huh. Little Zandra D is lying about something.” A wicked smile spread over her face.  _ Oh how fun! _

Grabbing the phone she called Mali, who was slowing waking from her own hangover. She confirmed that Zareen had been acting normally for her drunken self, and had walked into the dorm own her own. 

So that didn’t help anything. 

Next, she examined her costume. The knots were purposely complicated, so if she had tried to undo them it was likely she would have become impatient and taken scissors to them. Everything was in order, no signs of a frustrating battle. That wasn’t the case with her bra. The decorative bow had been pulled hard enough to tear the material underneath. Someone clearly didn’t understand it hooked in the back. And since Mali hadn’t indicated anything fishy from the parties, that placed the time after returning. It wouldn’t surprise her if Zandy didn’t know about decorated underthings. What was it enough to get a confession?

She vaguely remembered waking with the covers on, but that was gone. The last place to look for evidence was her own person. Quickly, she stripped to bare flesh, and took careful stock of each inch from head to waist. The dark circles were puffy under her eyes, her nose showed no trace of trauma. No split lip, no scratches or bruises on her neck. Briefly, she regretted showering, there might be residue left on her. 

Immediately, she mentally chastised herself. What was she thinking?! Falling to the bed she held her head. What did think she was going to find? That her virgin roommate molested her with her tongue or ground herself into her shoulder? She’d probably enjoy that. The idea that if everyone is flawed, then that meant she wasn’t so broken.

Shaking her head she shoved those feelings aside. Facts and evidence couldn’t lie to her like feelings and people. She checked her back, nothing obvious there. The sides of her ribs were sore, and slightly bruised. That wasn’t surprising, it would have been a lot worse if she’d slept like that. She touched it gingerly, there was a small scab. If there was a scab, that meant blood! 

She checked the sheets, there was a faint medicinal scent. A cream? An ointment? It wasn’t something that was in anything she owned. If she could find it in Zandy’s things that would seal the deal! Throwing on her shirt she tore through the things under the bathroom sink. Menstrual supplies and a first aid kit. None of the creams had the scent. The next place was the night stand. Zareen had the bottom drawer. Opening it, she dismayed to find it in complete disarray. 

“I swear she has bipolar cleaning habits. Can’t keep sheets neat, but move her stuff slightly and she’ll cut you.” 

The nest of wires sat on top of some book. Since she was probably looking for something small it either had to be on top or bottom. Feeling the bottom of the drawer her hand brought up a small tube. It was for sanitizing and pain relief. Unscrewing the top she was greeted by a very strong medicinal scent, the same she found on her sheets. 

_ Bingo. _

Now she just had to wait until Zandy returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fighting is rough for everyone, but that's life. I'm trying to avoid cliques and depict a couple of still maturing people fumbling into a mature relationship. This isn't the mature way of dealing with it, but Reenie has to get over her ego first.  
> Thank you for bearing through that "detective" scene. I'm not sure how realistic it is. But you win a bonus chapter! (In several weeks)  
> Remember to vote Zareen Keg Stand Queen of 20??!


	18. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra is confronted with her roommates wild accusations. Things go horribly wrong! Thankfully, Maj comes to the rescue.

Too excited to focus on work, Zareen had turned the TV on and flipped through the endless circle of worthless Sunday programing. She settled on a dull house hunting ad she could yell at.

Zandra came in shortly after with the laundry, announcing she was going to dress for church, and asked if she was going to be joined. Zareen dismissed her with a wave, pretending to be invested in the show.

After emerging in her blue jeans and denim jacket, Zareen asked, “That church you’re going to, does it offer confession?”

“Uh, maybe. Probably. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.”

“Okay,” Zandra sounded like she wasn’t buying it. Nonetheless, continued to the door, and had her hand on the handle when the smug blonde spoke again.

“By the way, that stuff you put on me worked like a charm. I thought my boobs would feel way more sore today. It’s  _ such  _ a lucky thing I have a caring roommate that’s willing to strip me in my bed. You even torn the bow off my bra. That took some determination.” She finally looked over her shoulder. Like a rabbit hoping to become invisible and forgotten, Zandra was frozen, staring in horror at her hand on the doorknob. 

It was time for the kill. Zareen stalked her prey, cornering her against the door, thrilling at the sight of a bead of sweat running from temple to collar. 

“Did you use your bare hands, or do have a special set of gloves you keep around for stroking half nude people?” She leaned down over her, and whispered into her ear. “You need to tell me. Did I feel good?” She wrapped an arm over her victim's shoulder, and immediately the wind was elbowed out of her. Holding her middle she stumbled back. 

“What the hell? I was just teasing! You know I don’t care what you did! I’m grateful!”

“NO MORE!” Zandra was shouting at the door while shaking. “Don’t touch me anymore! No more hugs! No more leaning your chest into my back! No more using me as a pillow! Nothing! I can’t stand it anymore! If I have a heart attack on the street you can 911 and that’s it!”

“The fuck you on about?”

“I’m sick of the joke! I can’t-!” She gripped the handle with white knuckles. “I’m all confused, and I can’t think anymore! So don’t touch me!”

“Well, excuse me your royal purity! I thought we just being friends!” 

“Friends don’t cuddle on the couch when they’ve only known each other for three months!”

“It’s a small sofa!”

“We act more like sisters! It’s not right!”

“Sisters?!” Zareen was indigent now. “Do you kiss all your sisters like that? ‘Cause you’re the bigger pervert if you shove your tongue down their throats. But hey! Ain’t no sin if you’re just “experimenting,”right?” The sound of stomping and zippers made Zandra turn around and see Zareen with her gym bag. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?!”

“I’m pissed off as hell and I don’t know why. I’m going to the gym!” She tried to get past the livid woman. 

“And how many bars/beds do you plan to fall into along the way?!”

She succeed and made it to the hall.

“Don’t know, but if you  _ really _ fucking need to know, I’ll give you a blow by blow when I get back,  _ sis,” _ she spat with all the venom she felt running through veins, and turned towards the stairs.

“You better come back! Don’t you  _ dare _ stay out again! Do you hear me Zareen Kítrinos Diamond?!”

Zareen said nothing and kept moving, figuring that would further enrage her. If she couldn’t be a peace, why should anyone else?

The gym was pretty busy for a Sunday, she changed in the locker room and found the free weights. She was angrily pumping when someone decided to interrupt her.

“Uh oh! Did someone turn on the heater? ‘cause it’s getting hot in here!” Large arms wrapped around her waist. “How’s my little sunspot?”

“Maj,” she heaved a tired sigh. “Off, boy. I’m reping.”

He let go. 

“Someone’s moody. What happened?”

“I got into a fight with my roommate.” She went back to pumping.

“Over what?”

“Uh,” suddenly cuddling with your roommate while watching bad court dramas seemed like something your boyfriend shouldn’t know about. “She took back her lotion.”

“Lotion?”

“Yeah, she had this great moisturizing lotion I started using one day, and she fine with it. But today, she totally, freaked out and said I wasn’t allowed to touch-any of her stuff!”

“But, it’s her stuff. She doesn’t have to share?” This conversation was over his head.

“Yeah! Well, she should have said something!”

“She did? Babe, I don’t get it. Did you two sync or something? It’s lotion. Why not just buy your own?”

Sighing again she put down the weights. 

“I can’t. If she had a problem she should have said so before now!”

“Okay, it’s cool. Maybe something came up?” Maj tried to rub the tension out of her shoulders. “Let’s not worry about it. Why don’t we go take your mind off it?”

Rolling her shoulders she considered it. A quick roll usually took care of whatever ailed her. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

She strolled out and gave the surrounding a once over. The building next door served as a student center with a few lecture halls, and meeting rooms, she lead Maj to it. Clouds were making it dark early, the wind kicked dead leaves high into the air. 

Inside, she immediately went up two flights of stairs, Maj calling out behind her.

“Babe, where are going? I thought we were going to do stuff!”

Whipping around she slipped into a seductive persona like an tailored gown.  

“Of course, babe.” Being on a step higher put on her on eye level. “I just need you now. I can’t wait all the way to your car. Come one, sexy. No one will know.” She winked and continued to hunt for a quiet place and an unlocked door.

There was a meeting room at the end of the hall by the window facing the gym, and dorms. There were boxes stacked on top of one another. No one was going to bother them here.

“Babe, are you sure about this?”

Dragging him in by his collarless tank top she closed and locked the door.

“Sure, stud. Haven’t you ever wanted to fuck on the teacher’s desk? This is the next best thing.”

“‘K, I just don’t have any condoms,” he confessed meekly.

“What? Why the fuck not?”

“Uh, I forgot to replace them when the last ones expired.”

“Ugh, fine. What about a blow job?”

“Sure!” Nodding enthusiastically he pulled at his short strings.

Zareen pinched the bridge of her nose. “Not for you. My stomach’s still rocky after last night. I’m not swallowing.”

“Oh, but I can pull out.”

Zareen didn’t say,  _ I’ve heard that before. _ She always wants to, but she needed this fish to stay on the hook. Instead she put on a pouty accent, and stroked her hand down his abs and into his shorts. “Aw, but babe, I  _ hate _ missing my protien shot. What’s a sausage without a little mayo?” She gave his balls a squeeze.

He shuttered. “Oh, you like that, babe?”

“Love it, babe. Now, how about you give a little attention?” Her shorts crawled off, as she shimmered onto the massive table. 

Maj cracked his knuckles. “Uh, yeah. Sure, I can give it a try. Should I turn on the lights?” 

“No, heightens the sensations. And have you eaten a woman out before?”

“Not so much. No. Just, no. But it can't be that hard. I'll just,er, stick it in and stuff.”

“Oh my God,”Zareen groaned, pressing her hand into her forehead.

“Was that not right?”

“‘Course not, it’s just,” she hopped off and pressed the length of her body as she continued to lie, “the thought of me taking your mouth virginity is making me so wet. I can’t wait anymore. Lie on the floor, and I’m going to ride your face.”

There had to be  _ some  _ way of getting some enjoyment out of this.

Maj used her gym back as a makeshift pillow. Vainly, he shuffled around trying to find a comfortable position. It was wearing thin on Zareen’s last nerve.  _ Fucking should never be this difficult! _

As soon as he settled she straddled his head and lowered herself. 

“Just keep it stiff, babe.”

She held onto the edge table and rubbed herself against the wet appendage.  

_ Who did Zandy think she was? Where did she get off?! They were just doing friend stuff! Even though Maj might freak.  _

Rolling her head, and pressed herself down harder, slowly getting into the zone.

_ Overreacting nutjob!  _

There was a tap on her leg. She groaned and lifted up. 

“What?”

“Are you almost done? My jaw’s getting really sore.”

_ Really?! We’ve been at it for like a minute! And if you were getting sucked I’d be on my knees for ten minutes! Fucking ass! I was almost enjoying this! _

“‘Course, babe. Just a couple more seconds.” 

Time to fake it again. A couple more strokes and an over the top fake-gasm, and she was lying on the floor, panting loudly while cursing both of them. 

Maj sat up. “Heh, am good at stuff I don’t even try.”He playfully slug her in the arm. “Still having your world rocked.”

“Yep. Did you need anything?”

“Nah, I’ll just take an aspirin.”

Zareen had no idea what he was talking about nor did she care.

“Okay. I’m going to clean up and see if I can avoid the weather. Call me?”

“Sure thing, babe. You’re the best.” He kissed her cheek. “Take care.”

“Yeah. You too.” She pulled on her shorts and went to find a bathroom.

There was one on around the corner. Completely empty. She throw her bag against the wall, but the sound wasn’t satisfying enough, so she kicked in a stall door before sitting and cleaning up.

_ I hate it when they pull out early! _

It was as frustrating this morning. She slammed her fist into the wall.  _ I’m so stupid.  _

Redressing, she came out and scrubbed her hands, forearms, and rinsed her face off.  _ I acted like a cunt.  _

The bag was kicked up the wall.

_ I should have just respected what she had to say, instead of acting like a throbbing, needy, cunt. I’m such a spoiled bitch. _

There was only one thing to do.

She snatched up her bag and ran out, bursting into the heavy, freezing downpour.

Pumping her legs she ran nearly blindly back to the dorm, weaving through the huddled masses waiting on buses, darting across streets, leaping over puddles. The main door was blocked off by the cleaning crews trying to clean the mud. Throwing a curse towards the howling heavens she ran to the back of the building. But something caught her eye. A single crimson bud, barely opened, being battered by the wind and rain. The color seemed to glow against the gray of the evening. It arrested Zareen’s flight, enchanted by it’s beauty. Maybe Zandy would like it. Zareen couldn’t recall her ever mentioning if she like flowers, but if she thought it was pretty, maybe her roommate would.

It was behind a bush and against the wall, meaning Zareen had to drudge through the mud, and scratch her legs. The only thing she had to cut was her keys. A poor substitute for an actual blade, but she feared someone else would save the bloom from the storm if she didn’t. She tried to be careful, but the steam wiggled around to much, so she grit her teeth and held it firm, despite the thorns biting into her tender flesh. 

When it finally gave her victory was brief, the force lead her injured hand into the rose bush, earning it it’s own scratches, but she caught herself before falling completely. 

Too anxious to stay still, she sprinted with her prize through the building and up the stairs. She’ll get some water for the flower, get cleaned up and wait on bended knee for Zandy to get home.

Finally, she was back, and not alone.

Zandra was perched on the sofa, holding her knees in front of her laptop. She looked up and was shocked to see Zareen.

“Zandy?” She took a staggered step forward. “I’m so sorry. I acted like the stupid, spoiled, brat I am, and I couldn’t be sorrier. I should have accepted what you had to say and respected it. I was a hundred percent wrong, and I just hope you can find it possible to forgive me.” Meekly, she held up the rose. 

Zandra unfolded herself and stood before a dripping Zareen, taking her in.

“You really do look sorry.”

“I ran all the way here. I was gonna, clean up, and cook dinner and send a cab so you wouldn’t have to deal with the weather,” she babbled, shivering with cold.

“Well, it sounds like you learned your lesson. For the record, I’m sorry I over reacted. Must have been nerves from the night before.” She took the rose, turning it over and smelling it. “But, I do need some space.”

“Take it, it’s yours. All the space in the world. I’ll move to India if that will get you to forgive the incredible cunt I was.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Zandra scolded.

“But it’s true. I acted like a cunt that got pulled out of before cumming.”

Zareen coughed to hide the embarrassment creeping over her cheeks. “Um, if I’m following, you liked that stuff? Like, not just to rile me?”

Her arms fell helpless to her sides. “Yeah. I guess. I, mean, we’re not a touchy family, and if I’m dating touching is just a means to an end. I never… It’s different. It’s nice, but it’s your body. You’re in charge of it. It never matters what other people think.”

A green colored glass was filled with water, the rose trimmed and placed inside.

“So, you’d be fine if I kept touching you, but you weren’t allowed to return that contact?” Only Zandra could sound so even when Zareen’s heart was still pounding.

“Yes! Yes! Of course. It’s fine! It’s all fine. Whatever you want!” 

Like picking up an injured bird, Zandra lifted Zareen’s hand up, the one that had held the rose. 

“Those are pretty deep. And you’re shaking. Can you manage a shower?”

Suddenly, the cold didn’t seem so keen.

“Yeah. It’s just some scratches.”

“Alright. Go get cleaned up. Let me know if you need any help. I’ll order dinner. You don’t need to be cooking with those hands.”

She went to grab a phone.

“Zandy? Am I forgiven?”

“Yes, stupid, you’re forgiven. Now, hurry up before you catch cold and it’s my turn to drag you to a doctor.”

“Thank you.”

After a hot shower, she threw on a hoodie over her thin strapped tank top and a loose, long skirt she could snuggle into. It’s going to be chilly night without her favorite blanket. With that thought she pulled off the comforter from her bed and threw it over herself on the sofa, sitting in her respectful corner opposite of her roommate.

“How was church?”

“It was fine. It was a decent break from the routine. I almost made a friend. A guy named Kyan. He’s an English major.”

“Does that come with a Burger King application?” Zandra snorted.

“Be nice.”

“Why? He’s not here to defend his poor life choices.”

Zandra coughed into her hand, and adjusted her glasses in an attempt to hide her smile.

There was a knock on the door. Zandra answered it. Dinner had arrived.

The room filled with the smoky aroma of hot barbeque. It was just what they needed to wake their appetites, even if Zareen protested the absurd amount of greasy meat.  

In half an hour the savory meat was devoured. Their court drama on, Zareen snuggled up under her blanket. Half way through opening arguments she noticed her roommate balled up into her corner, legs under her to warm her feet. Normally, she’d plaster herself to the brunette’s side with a quip, but she wasn’t allowed to touch her. Instead she stood, walked around the back, and draped her comforter around the chilly woman’s neck, returning to pick up the empty cartons.

She poured herself some tea and sat back down. A commercial for a local candy shop was on. She was choking down the sugary drink when she felt a pleasant pressure on her side. Zandra had pressed herself to her, resting her head on her shoulder, trying to cover them both.

“I’m still cold.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m the hottest thing here.”

Zandra pulled down her free arm and tucking it against her own waist. 

“Only when you’re not dripping wet, because you’re too ill tempered to remember it was going to rain.”

“In my defense, when they say fifty percent chance it usually means it might be cloudy.”

“Do you have an excuse for everything?”

“Best defense is a good offense. Maj’s likes to yell that at his games. I wonder if he’s called yet.”

“Call? Oh, last night.”

“No, we, uh, ran into each other at the gym.”

There was a strain in Zandra’s voice. “Why do I get the feeling you didn’t stay at the gym?”

“Yeah, I was mad. I thought a quick roll in the hay would relax me, but he didn’t have a condom, and it turns out he can’t suck or blow. Dude’s a dick. Hey! What are you-!”

Zandra’s head disappeared under the sheet, a zipper came down and there was a searing, wet suction on the inner side of her breast. After her frustrating encounter with Maj she was very sensitive and this had her heart racing. Ripping off the sheet she found Zandra sucking and bruising the supple skin, going at it with all the skill she expected from someone determined but clueless. 

“Z-Zandy?”

The blood was pounding in her ears, she was a afraid to breath because she might be accused of making the situation lewd. But wasn’t it already?

“Ow, ow, ow! Did you bite me?! You bit me! You bit my tit!” 

Then Zareen found herself dragged down by her hips to lie halfway on the sofa, one demented looking roommate between her knees.

“Have you completely lost your mind?!”

“Not quite.” She pushed the skirt the remaining distance, nearly completely completely exposing her.

“What do you think you’re do-?!”

Zareen lowered her lips to her inner thigh, so high up that a slight tilt of her head brought it in contact with her underwear. 

“Holy mother of fuckin’-” she groaned with the effort to keep still and quiet.

Zandra head between her thighs was the hottest thing she’d ever laid eyes on, and her neglected libado was expressing it’s graditute. The craving to reach out infected her whole body, but she was helpless to do anything about it. Arm across her eyes she just hoped her arousal wouldn’t be obvious to the woman who seemed particularly unhinged today. 

Nothing helped. The pull of her flesh was followed by the pulse in her groin, lower lips salivating. It was maddening. 

“Babe, I really think you should stop. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Beautiful blue eyes, dark and intense look at her. It was that look she gave when she was cutting something apart. Zareen flinched under it. Those baby soft lips gave one last pull, a thin strand of spit followed her, she licked it off. Lips flushed with the activity, better than any lipstick. It punched Zareen in the gut with desire.

Gently, Zandra touched the large blooming bruise on her thigh.

“Don’t you think it’s odd he didn’t have protection when he’s dating you?”

“Who?”

She squirmed a little when her top was pulled down so Zandra could finish her inspection of her work.

“Your boyfriend. You treat sex like getting a haircut. What if he ran out?”

Zareen swallowed. “You think he’s cheating?”

“What if he was?”

“Then, I guess he doesn’t get me at night. I can’t risk getting some disease.”

“You don’t sound terribly distressed.”

“I’m mostly concerned,” she panted,” with how we went from, “don’t touch me ever,” to, “here’s some very intimate hickies.” 

“Find out if he’s cheating before you see him again for one of your conjugal visits. These,” she ran a finger on the underside of the higher placed hickey, ”are my insurance. You’ll have a hard time explaining these,” with a smirk she added, “and wearing that ridiculously skimpy workout outfit.”

“For maybe a week.”

“I could always sneak into your bed and give them a touch up.” 

Zandra adjusted herself, to keep from falling off, bringing her knee in contact with Zareen’s croch. Zareen’s hand flew to bunch her skirt to keep the quickly dampening fabric from being discovered.

“Watch the knee!”

“Why?”

“I could report you.”

“I could report  _ you _ .”

“What do you want?”

“Find out what’s he’s up to when you’re not around. I don’t want to share a toilet with someone with HIV.”

It was said so flatly it cut through the pleasant haze, chilling Zareen’s heart. 

Zandra stood up.

“I’m taking my shower.”

She didn’t see her walk away, as much as she felt it.

“And for the record, I don’t kiss my sisters like that.”

The bathroom door closed with a click, and the shower roared to life.

Confused, horny, and tired of thinking, Zareen dragged herself up, bolted to the bedroom, locked the door behind her, whipped off her clothes and paused to look at the damage in the mirror.

There was a deep violet bruise on her right breast. Her normal shirts were out of the question. Light scratches were swelling up on her abdomen from the rose’s sting, her vulva was likewise swollen and glistening, the short walk and spread it over her inner most thighs. Still the second bruise was just low enough it wasn’t wet, but all of her shorts would reveal it when she sat down. That little minx was good.

But she didn’t have time on her hand. Throwing her bath towel on her bed she turned off the light and retrieved her dildo. She eased it in and moaned at finally having something relieve the ache. It had been so long she had tighten up. The pull, and throb of her muscles around the phallus was much keener than she could remember it being in a long time.

Not knowing how long she had, she pumped herself fast, it was almost painful. Biting the pillow beneath her, she felt her muscles spasm out of control. It didn’t take long, her deepest part opened for an instant and then she clamped had around the silicon. The pillow slipped from her teeth as she sighed, easing the thrusts before slipping it out. Belately, she cursed lack of foresight, unable to get into the bathroom she couldn’t clean well.  _ I going to need to buy alcohol wipes if this shit happens again. _

She wiped everything clean with the bedside tissues, changed into her sleep clothes, and cracked the door, before crawling under the sheets, faced the wall and pretended to be asleep. 

A clang sounded from the shower. The water hissed maybe five minutes more. The sink ran. Then the door creaked open like it always did before being half way open. The edge of her bed dipped.

“Hey. Do they hurt?”

She could continue to pretend to sleep. After what happened she’d earned it.

“No, but you should learn how to do them properly. Some people aren’t into biting.”

“You should show me.”

“I’m not thinking of any videos that aren’t porn with it.”

“No, I meant  _ you _ could show me.”

“I’m not used to having my head fucked with so hard.”

“Consider it payback.”

“Whatever that means.”

Neither moved.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Show me.”

“That requires touching you.”

“Just your mouth. Just this once. Although I guess I could ask a friend.”

“Fine!” Zareen rolled over and sat up. “Where do you want it?”

“You’re bed’s fine.”

“Sweet, but where do you want your hickey?”

“Oh.” It was hard to see her face in the shadows. The slats of light fell on her torso, where her shirt was slowly lifted to her chest. “Um, here should be fine. It’s soft, and I can still see how you do it. Just remember to keep your hands to yourself.”

Sitting up, she stretched her arms. 

“Wanna tie my hands behind my back?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Aw! Then where’s the fun?”

“Hurry up!”

Moving purposely Zareen leaned forward placing her hands on either side of Zandra’s hips on the bed, keeping her eyes sharp for any hesitation or flicker of fear. All she show was the fuzzy outline of her shadow reflected in those glasses.

With her tongue she painted a strip from navel to sternum.

“Is that really necessary?!”

“Of course it is!” She placed a kiss into doughy flesh. “I’m increasing heart rate, which improves blood flow allowing the more blood to pool under the skin faster. She dipped her tongue in the little indentation and kissed against the band of her pants.

“There!” Zandra squeaked.

“Here?” She placed another kiss next to the last one.

“No! I mean, you’re goal! You’re achieve it. Heart rate’s increased. No need to continue!”

Zareen traced the gentle curve of her waist with her lips.

“Hm? How can I be sure? I can’t take your pulse, after all.”

“Don’t have any faith? I didn’t think a small handicap would affect your ability to perform.”

“Student’s shouldn’t question their professors. I could have a sweet thing like you begging just from touching you like this.” She licked along the edge of the shirt.

“Assuming I’m actually aroused by this sort of thing.”

Zareen picked a delightful spot that didn’t taste of soap, just freshness, and firmly placed her lips against it, like she was claiming it.

“Are you?”

Zandra’s head turned away. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re just two girls, doing what comes naturally at this point in our lives.”

Zareen hummed. “That’s why scarves are so popular with college students. They’re all hiding the hickeys their totally straight roommates gave them the night before.” She sucked the spot and laid into her work, alternating sucking on it and kissing. It didn’t take very long to coax the blood to pool. Just a faint mottled mark.

“I-is th-that it?”

“Yep, I like it take things gentle for first timers. It’ll be mostly gone this time tomorrow.”

“I don’t need to be treated like a child!”

“Ew, I don’t do kids.”

“Reenie, you know what I mean.”

She sat up. “I suppose, but take it for a test ride. You might decide you can’t stand it.”

Zandra seemed to hesitate, like there was something she was biting back. When she wrestled it back she gruffly replied with, “fine,” and crawled into her bed.

Neither slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seasons are changing for our lawbesians.   
> Also, is anyone interested in a forum to discuss zircons, or writing? I have a lot of stories floating around, although some of them require research, so I'd love to discuss them with y'all.


	19. Lover and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen is forced to return home for Thanksgiving, so she's taking her roommate as a hostage. It works out, Zandra get's to meet Zareen's Lover.

November came with a whirl wind. Papers were due, tests were heavily weighted, football games were finishing and somehow the college students still found time to make vain promises of studying for the final over the Thanksgiving break. 

The summer heat mercifully broke, a northern wind ripped leaves from the trees and showered students with them. Zareen often found some had slipped past the collar of her shirt. Her roommate had no such problem as she had taken to mock turtlenecks and heavy sweaters.

Zareen had meant to get back to Maj, but things were just too crazy. Even though they saw each other at the study group, the group was too busy studying(for once) to get much of any socializing done.

Dorm 7.5 was a relatively quiet. Zareen was staying out later, and Zandra was waking up earlier. Both were losing patience. Evening television time together was turned into dinner in front of the news, then Zareen retiring to her room to study/goof off with her laptop, Zandra sequestered herself in her corner of the living room. 

No one had any time to think about the fallout from Halloween. There was simply too much to do. By the time the last class let out everyone was out of their mind. Some poor engineering student was found on top of a statute declaring themselves the pope of Atlantis before passing out. It was meant with many sympathetic nods.

Zareen had a mighty thirst but found that without work to distract her Zandra had become a very persistent chaperone. Not that it was necessary. Her bag was packed, and so was Zandra’s, they were leaving in the morning.

“Why would I spend Thanksgiving with your family?”

Zareen picked a light pink for her toes.

“Because it would be super sad if you stayed here all by your lonesome, and you can get your face out there so you can score a summer internship.”

“You just want to torment me, because it’s your greatest form of fun.”

“And be the unwitting object of all your perverse sexual desires.”

Zandra groaned and tried to concentrate on her reading. 

“Besides, your mom excited you have such a sexy friend willing to introduce you.”

“When did you talk to my mother?”

“Like a month ago. I borrowed your phone while you were taking your nap.”

“What?! That’s a violation of-of!”

“Nothing, dingus. There’s no law that says I can’t borrow your phone to call someone.”

“You just can’t call people’s parents!”

“Sure I can. There’s absolutely no law against it.”

“Well, there should be!”

“Should, could, ain’t. Become a lawyer if you want to change the rules.”

“Yeah, I’m going to law school because the beds are so comfy.”

“You could try my bed.”

“Yours is just as bad, and the couch is worse.”

“When were you in my bed?”  
“They’re the same bed. Why wouldn’t they be just as bad?”

“We should test that theory.” Zareen hopped up and pulled her legs underneath her. “You sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep in my bed!”

“Don’t you mean my bed?”

“That’s what I said.”

“No, mine as in yours.”

“Which is mine.”

“We can’t share the same bed, Reenie!”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one, they’re incredible narrow, and two-” a phone rang.

“Hold that thought.” Zareen picked up the phone. “Yello? Oh, hey babe! Yeah, she’s coming. We were just planning what to wear for the party.”

“Party?” Zandra mouthed silently.

“Eleven works, or twelve. I’m in no rush. If we drove by Alaska on the way there I wouldn’t mind.”

A pause.

“Because then we could warm each other up, babe.”

Zandra rolled her eyes, put down her reading and went to freshen her coffee.

“Aw, thanks, you’re the best. Make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight. We’ll see you then.” Abruptly, she hung up.

“What was that about?”

“Maj.”

“I figured that out. Why, and what?”

“He’s driving us to my mother’s.”

“Why?”

“He has a car. I left mine at the house. Figured it wouldn’t do much good down here.”

“How did you get down here in the first place?”

“Mother’s people drove me. This way is faster.”

“And yet, you’re in no hurry.” The kettle whistled.

“Ugh. I hate going home. I think that’s why I started staying out in the first place. But, sex, breakfast, and a place away from it all is a pretty sweet deal. Right up until your first major test or UTI.”

The dark crystals dissolved and formed a little.

“It’s amazing how you talking about sex is the least sexy thing.”

“Not trying to be. Sex is as regular and natural as visiting the toilet.” 

“Except you can control one and not the other, usually.”

The spoon clanged against the cheap mug.

“We’re all here because people had sex, and if you want kids to take care of you when you’re old, you’ll have to reproduce for Jebus.”

Zandra sat back down, blowing the sleep.

“Or you could adopt.”

“What dude is going to live without having their sausage serviced?”

“I’m sure there’s plenty. What party were you talking about?”

“Mother throws a party for her best employees and clients on Thanksgiving, then another around Christmas, so she make sure everyone gets pandered to.”

“Sounds like a waste of time and money.”

“Takes money to make money.”

“Nonetheless, it goes without saying, I can’t go.”

“I have plenty of slinky dresses you can play in.”

“I don’t want wear your shameless clothes!”

“They’re perfectly respectable, mostly. And yes, you do. Why else would your face be so red?”

“I’m embarrassed for you. You actually think you look good in that stuff.”

“Hoe, I know I look good in it. Although, I do look better without it. Wanna see?” She started to lift her shirt.

“No! Keep your shirt and your pants on! And don’t call me hoe!”

“Yes, ma’am.”

In the morning Zareen helped carry her bag to the car, and then pushed her into the back seat with her. She had to be back there to, ”Help with Zandy’s car sickness,” a lie that was only met with muttering and Maj’s blind acceptance.

The two hour drive was filled with Maj trying to make chit chat about school, and sports, and Zandra starting arguments by muttering comments under her breath.

When the perfectly manicured drive came into view Zareen decided to end it.

“Hey, Maj, how does a threesome with Zandy and me sound?”

The window was very hard, and Zandra had a very firm grip. Her fingers were the length to get completely around her neck.

Maj made the wise decision not to say anything has he brought the car to a stop. A mature, blonde woman was waiting on top of the stairs. Zandra must have seen her, because her grip on Zareen’s windpipe was violently redacted. 

Rubbing her neck, Zareen opened the door, “Hello, Pearl.”

“Zareen, welcome home. I trust everything has been going well.” The woman arched an eyebrow at Zareen’s travel companions.

“Yeah, swimmingly. I do, so hate to rush, but Zandy and I have somewhere to be, so if we could just drop her stuff off.”

“Oh, Madame was under the impression Master Maj was your only guest. Your  _ friend _ will have to share a room.”

“Sweet, you’re bunking with me roomie.” Zareen opened the trunk and tossed her duffel bag at Zandra while taking her bags and walking past a confused Pearl.

“Reenie, can we talk about this?” Shouldering the bag she rushed to keep up across a marble foyer, a curved staircase, and a lavishly decorated carpeted hallway.

“What’s there to talk about? You need a place to sleep, you might as well share a bed with the only person you know.” She tossed the bag on a bench at the foot of her queen sized bed.

“Why can’t you bunk with Maj,and I have his room?”

“Mother doesn’t allow boys and girls to share. Guess that means I’m all yours.” She almost drapped her arms around Zandra’s neck, but caught herself. Instead she tried to walk the anxiety-prone woman into a wall.

Not having any of Zandra crossed her arms and pushed Zareen onto the bed.

“I require  _ lots  _ pillows.”

“Fine. Anything else, princess?”

“Who was that at the door?”

“Pearl. Mother’s personal assistant. She’s had her head up mother’s various holes as long as I can remember. Be careful what you say to her, it goes straight to Mommy-Dearest.” Rolling up, she jumped up and drived into a walk-in closet. “How do you feel about leather pants?”

“What?” Zandra looked at the pictures on dresser.

“Guess you’re not ready for it. Here.” She emerged and tossed a heavy leather jacket at her before unzipping her own jeans.

“What are you-?!” Zandra turned at to the pictures of a smiling girl growing in front of the camera.

The jeans landed somewhere and the glide of leather preceded the zipping up singling Zareen’s return to decent dress.

“I can’t stand this place, we’re going shopping to finish your wardrobe.” Out of a drawer she pulled out fingerless leather gloves.

“Why do we need to wear leather?”

“Besides my ass looking magnificent in it,” she took a moment to admire it in the mirror, “safety. We’re taking my bike.”

“You actually have a motorcycle?”

“Yeah, had to save up for it for years. There’s just something about the freedom of it. By the way, I pack your Sandy outfit if you want to have some fun.”

“You didn’t!” Zandra went to rummage through her suitcase. “You did! Reenie, I barely have any clothes for this trip!” 

“So?” Hair spray was generously applied to her style.

“I can’t go nude!”

“Well, it’s that or the costume.”

“Reenie!”

“It’s fine. You can just wear my old things.”

“They’re not expensive, are they?”

Zareen turned buttoned her denim jacket. “Nah. Put it on, and let’s go.”

Recently, Zandra pulled on the jacket and following. “But I don’t want you spending money on me.”

“Fine, I’ll spend money for me.”

“Good,” sighed Zandra.

“By buying more interesting underwear for you to wear.”

“What?!”

“What?! What?! What?! You sound like a broken record. How have you not gotten with the program, yet?

“I told you the second day we met I was buying you sexier lingerie.” They went through a large kitchen busy with several people preparing tiny snacks, and down a stone strewn path to a multi-car garage.

“I thought you were joking. Who buys people they just met unmentionables?”

Grasping her breast, “I’m a giver,” then she approached a gray tarped object. “Say hello to my Lover.” The tarp flew up with a flare sending dust dancing in the pale hay colored light. The light bounced off the smooth, gold and black trim on the scratchless chrome. Every sleek line screamed speed. 

“I’m not asking.”

“‘Cause I can ride her all night long, and with her, I’m guaranteed to come.”

“Yup, that’s why I wasn’t asking. She is gorgeous.”

“She sure is,” stroking the leather seat. “Go on, you can touch.”

Zandra squeezed the handle. “How does she ride?”

“Like a dream.” She climbed on, hitting the garage door button. “Come on.” She held out a helmet to Zandra, while putting her own on.

“Oh, I couldn’t. There’s no sidecar. And I’ve never ridden one before. It looks dangerous.”

“You gonna spend your whole life with both feet on the ground? It’s easy. Climb on, and hold my boobs for dear life. I promise, nothing will happen. I’ve driven this lovely forty-five at two a.m in the pouring rain around a cliff.”

Zandra took the helmet and strapped it on. “You had a fight with your mother.” Holding onto Zareen’s shoulders she swung her leg wide across the back, the slope of the seat forced her against the blonde’s back. Her feet found some pegs to rest on, and her wrapped herself tight around Zareen’s middle.

“Bad break up actually. I thought I was in love. Turns out you love anyone after a good enough orgasm. Hormones are a bitch like that. But I got over it. Look at all she’s missing.” The engine roared to life, sending quake of power through them both. 

“A mad, pain in the ass.”

“Did you  _ not  _ see my ass in these pants?”

Zandra’s reply was lost in the revving beast. It leaped out of it’s cage and chewed up the gravel drive away, spitting the pebbles behind them.

The arms around her rose up and tightened with almost bone crushing strength. Chuckling, she eased up to a gentle speed once they were out of sight of grand house. It wasn’t until their first stop Zareen nudged her out of her cocooned state. 

“Hey, when we turn you have to lean with me, so keep your eyes open!”

“How long is this trip?!”

“Like, fifteen minutes!”

The light turned green and they were off. The wind tugged at their clothes, its fingers wormed through the smallest crack in their armour, stealing warmth and leaving a breathless excitement. Hearts raced against the hum of the pistons. This was Zareen’s favorite thing in the world outside of a courtroom. The total freedom in flying. A leather hide protected her from the world, but now, her back, neck, and sides were warmed by Zandra clinging on for all she was worth. As they came into a bend they leaned together, their pelvises tilting at the same time. Left, right, around the rain stained cliff face.

She could get use to this. 

The road evened out, and Zandra relaxed her grip in the stop light ruled traffic.  The tourist town was made out of old two story shops with multi-colored siding rubbed shoulders with one another. Their gleaming windows were already lined with plastic fir needles hiding lights that would twinkle merrily at night. Zareen even honked her horn at the city workers erecting the same towering candy canes that would hold the same fraying blood red ribbons across the street she had driven under every year since she could remember. She took a sharp turn under them and then a few more before parking next to a slumbering Honey Flower. The kick stand was put down and Zareen sat, patiently waiting for Zandra to realize they had stopped moving, and let the blood return to her hands.  

She raised her visor. “You can let go now.”

“I know,” came the muffled reply. “I can’t.”

“You really should. You didn’t even touch my boobs once. Came close on that inside turn, though.”

“My hands are stuck.”

“Don’t be a baby.”

“I can’t move them!”

“Well, I can’t move them for you.”

“Just do it!”

“Fine.” Over laying her hands on the deathly pale ones she let them warm up before easing the fingers apart, trying to warm by rubbing her thumbs across them, but they were snatched back.

“That’s quite enough! Thank you!” Zandra sqeaked, rubbing her own hands and taking off her helmet. 

Zareen shrugged it off, and dismounted, causing her companion to grip the open seat before her to keep from falling.

“You’ll have to let go,” Zareen held out her arm.

Zandra glared sheepishly from under her bangs. “You planned this. I know you did.”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to ride, yet. You’ll pick it up in no time.” Her arm was latched onto, but Zandra hadn’t moved in the seat and was at an awkward angle with her spine curved inward.

“This is impossible.”

“It’s not, just slide forward. Good, now lean on me, stand on that leg and bring the other up.” Face strawberry pink, Zandra stumbled on the dismount, almost falling into Zareen’s waiting arm, but she caught herself, and tucked some hair behind her ear. 

“There you go. See?”

“I hate you.” 

“Aw, Zandy! I’m wounded! Careful, I  _ really  _ doubt you’re use to having your legs that open that long.”

True enough, Zandra was standing bow-legged even has she pinched Zareen’s arm.

“Give it a minute.”

“Anything to delay my torment.”

“Guess you could try running, don’t think you’ll get far.”

“Why are we even here?” Zandra tried to shake the feeling back into her legs.

“You need to get a properly fitted bra, several in fact. It will change your life and keep your tits from hitting your knees when you get to forty.”

Outraged Zandra crossed her arms. “There haven’t been  _ any _ viable studies that suggest that! Besides you rarely even wear yours!”

“Aw, you noticed! Either you care or you’re just as much of a pervert as me!”

“Neither!”

“It’s okay. The human body is a beautiful thing,”and after a second thought, ”most of the time.”

“A true Greek of old.” She could straighten her legs up now.

“The only pants people should owe are under and leather. Hurry up, let’s get going!” Giddy, Zareen pulled the sleeve of the leather jacket dragging her captive to a lavender themed lady’s boutique.

Flowing silk, and chiffon nighties in all shapes, lengths, and pastel shades filled racks that stood around the store so you couldn’t see the opposite wall.

“Reenie!” Zandra whispered as she was pulled to a counter.

Grabbing a pen Zareen wrote Zandra’s name on a clipboard that was snatched up by a assistant who heard the door chime.

“Miss Zandy?” she asked Zareen.

“Nope, that’s this one.” She pulled her out from behind her back. “It’s her first time, be gentle. I need her back in one piece. Oh, and she needs one strapless.”

“Of course. And is there anything we can help you with?” 

“Not today. Just take care of my precious little rosebud. I’ll miss you, baby!”

“SHUT UP! She’s just being dramatic. Really, we’re just friends.”

“See how delicate she is, that she cannot speak of our fiery passions beyond the boudoir!” Zareen clasped one hand over her heart and the fingertips of the other barely brushing Zandra’s chin.

“ _ I will murder you!” _ Zandra seethed under her breath.

“Later, darling, later.” Zareen winked and left them to browse the store. The dainty things hadn’t changed much over the years, just about everything she liked she already owned. She avoided the bargain bin, experience and taught her the brightly colored mismatched bras and panties were usually scratchy polyesters that bled in the wash.

A ding caught her attention. Praying to no one it wasn’t her mother or Pearl she checked her phone.

**hai sexi ;-)**

_ Oh great. Maj. _

**i mss u wot u up 2**

_ Is punctuation so hard? _

**picking out my dress for tomorrow. what do u like better, low neckline or high hem?**

**canz u du both**

_ You saved nothing with that misspelling! _

**might have to spend all day looking for a dress like that. gotta help Zandy too. she’s being sweet and helping me pick a bra.**

**i cold hlp**

**no u, it’s a surprise ;x**

**2nit?**

**idk**

**txt u l8r thn <3**

**k**

_ Augh, I hate it when they get clingy. _ Going through a rack of intimates. A white lace bra trimmed in sew in blue satin ribbon caught her eye. It had a little padding, mostly cotton, incredibly soft, and came with matching panties. She looked for it in her size and found only one set. The attendant tending to Zandra came out to locate some more things to try. 

“Hey, see if she likes this.” She handed the set over.

“Oh, that’s cute! I didn’t even see that. I’ll check the size.”

“How’s she doing?”

“Just fine. I got the impression she was the nervous type.”

“Yeah, law student.”

“Oh, bless her heart!”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I hope she gets a break during the holiday.”

“Oh, I’m making sure of it.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“Thank you.”

The woman returned to her task and Zareen continued poking around, until she became bored, grabbed some necessities, and flopped into a husband chair in sight of the doorway to the fitting rooms. Taking out her phone she went back to her Chinese webcomic about a thirty-something lesbian doctor with sexy blue hair.  

The better part of an hour passed, Zareen was bouncing her toes, lost in the romance, and intrigue.

“Now, to keep them in the best condition you’ll need hand wash them or use a bag on the delicate cycle.-”

“Don’t worry. I’ll fill her in. We’ll take all of them she liked, and this starter kit.”

“Okay, I’ll just ring that up.” 

They left with Zandra holding her bag, and clinging to Zareen’s arm.

“Over three hundred dollars! Over three hundred dollars for lingerie!” 

“Pretty standard. And they last a year.”

“What?!”

“Being a woman ain’t cheap. Then fulfilling our biological “duty” costs even more. It’s like being punished for continuing the human race, even though it takes two to tango.”

“It’ll never be worth it.”

They were walking down to the corner past more small shops.

“Trust me, once you get use to them it’s like wearing nothing at all. You can’t put a price on freedom like that.”

“Over three hundred dollars.”

“Consider it an early Chanukah.”

“I’m not Jewish.”

“Neither am I, despite mother’s efforts.”

At the end of the strip a chalkboard sign welcoming everyone to Candy’s Soda Shoppe.

They sat in a teal booth, and Zareen ordered for them. Zandra slowly came out of her stupor.

“Wait, a minute. I know where this is going!”

“The Righteous Brothers? I hope they’re next. Mmm, those men could sing.”

“Not the jukebox. We’ll get back and you’ll insist on a modeling show, since it was your idea and your money!”

“Didn’t even cross my mind.”

“Liar!”

“Dude, chill. You do what you want with your undies. Ain’t none of my business. Do you have a quarter?”

“Yeah,” Zandra reached into her back pocket for her wallet. “Why?”

“It doesn’t take credit cards and I’m sick of Love Shack.” She stood, and made her selection from the jukebox across the room. The click and pop of a record settling was followed by a low, soulful melody. Zareen swayed back to her seat.

“Earth Angel, legend says that once upon a time this song was guaranteed to get you to second base, at the very least.”

Zandra was inspecting the salt shaker.

“Yet another thing you’ve tainted with your debauchery.”

“Honey, please. I didn’t have to do anything.”

The salt shaker was turned to a new angle.

“Why leather? And cut to the real answer, not your sexual one.”

“The get up?”

“There are far more protective suits nowadays than this traditional grab.”

“Oh.”

The salad arrived in front of Zandra who pushed it aside.

“I got some. I only use it when I go out of town, or highway speeds. For the longest time I admired leather jackets. The motorcycle just came with the image, but they were a perfect fit. Another way to rebel I guess.”

The salt shaker rejoined its destined partner for life.

“It suits you. Let’s everyone know you’re a punk before you open your mouth.”

“Hey, you look super good in that jacket, too. I’ll bet you got a rebel buried somewhere deep,  _ deep  _ inside you under that thick layer of denial.”

“Hardly, what is there for me to rebel against?”

“Societal gender expectations.”

The waiter brought over a chocolate milkshake, placing it in front of Zandra.

“Don’t push your issues on me.”

“Want some of my salad?”

“No.”

Zareen gathered the greens on her fork, looking across the table expectantly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to offer a taste of your milkshake?”  
“Nope.” Her tongue darted out to guide the large straw between her lips. 

A shiver ran up Zareen’s spine. She rested her cheek in her hand, perfectly content with just her salad. 

~ _ I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing: One Mind  
> Last Seen: Courtship  
> If found please return to owner.  
> This started a just a setup chapter but then I decided to address things from earlier chapters.  
> I do want to write a Greaser Au for these two, so if you like lesbians on motorcycles, you have that to look forward to.  
> Next chapter, I smack y'all up with feels.


	20. Zandra's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra's been doing some thinking and it manifests itself as a colorful dream.  
> Not part of the story; you can totally skip this one. >:)

Wooden doors swung wide as she walked in the heavy cloud of hazy cigar smoke. Surveying the scene most of the tables were filled with poker players nursing their whisky, cards in one hand, the other hand on the handle at their belt. 

She crossed the room to a stool at the bar. With a cracking voice she ordered a beer. At the end of the bar a blonde dancer bending over another patron, a bit of hair fell over her shoulder into her generously padded bosom. Their eyes connect. Such an unusual shade. The blonde whispered into his ears before sauntering her way over, flaunting her wares. 

Their eyes stayed on one another. 

“Hello there, you look like you could use some company.”

“It’s a free country.”

A fishnet gloved hand rubbed the dusty, faded arm of her jacket.

“I’m betting you could use a hot bath, and a warm bed.” The scarlet painted lips whispered in her ear. “Wanna try mine?”

The beer arrived, she took a long swig. 

“How much?”

“You can afford me.”

“For how long?”

“All night, sugar.”

The beer was emptied.

“Alright.” The stool squeaked under her.

“Come with me, sweetheart,” trilled the blonde, leading them up the stairs.

Upstairs was a cramped hallway, doors rubbing against each other. Giggles, and grunts floated through the air, mingling with vanilla perfume. She was pulled into a room. It was simply furnished, but hiding behind a Chinese painted divider was the most beautiful sight she’d seen in eighteen months.

“I was going to take it easy tonight, so I had Scruffy draw a bath. Looks good, don’t it?”

Not wasting time she took off the ragged hat that lost it’s shape in the sweat, and pulled at the bandana that used to be powder blue.

“Here, you’re paying for it. Let me we can leave it outside the door and have them cleaned by morning.”

“No, they’re my only set. Can’t leave them to chance.”

The gloved hands removed each item.

“Alright, gold digger, I’ll rinse them when we’re done with the tub.”

She looked away. Her belt was unhooked.

“Don’t be shy. It’s part of my job to read what a man has in his pants as soon as he walks in. And these hands-” she stroked the calloused, cracked and nearly bleeding palms, “say prospector, and I don’t think you came for the salt mines.” 

She pulled her filthy hands away.

“Don’t hide those. You have lovely hands.”

“Cut the sweet-talk, whore. I know what this is.”

Hands pushed off her vest, and started on the buttons of her shirt.

“I wasn’t going to insult you with the usual script. You have soulful eyes that see the truth of things. Good and the ugly, and you accept them. Why can’t I do the same?”

Nothing to say to that, she stood there while she was stripped to her under things.

“Oh, what’s hiding under here?” The blonde asked when she got to the binding.

“Insurance,” she gruffed. 

“I love surprises.” The laces were undone one by one. “A real shame you smell like the back end of an ass, otherwise I’d eat you up right here.”

“You that thirsty, whore?”

“I get tired of the same old salty thing.” The binding fell, a relief, at the same time a worry. “I’m craving something sweet, master.”

Horribly stained underpants, and scanties were the last barriers removed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

The warm water felt like velvet as it soothed her sun-baked, neglected flesh. Selfishly, she sank to the bottom of the tub, stretching herself out to get as much as she could of herself into the balm.

She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere other than a cat house.

More water was poured over her head and shoulders, then a rose scented lather applied to her dripping locks.

“Do even remember the last time you did this?”

“No. The stream is always cold.”

Fingers rubbed the suds into her scalp. The dessert grit, and grime fell away.

“Sit up, sweetheart.”

Grimacing she obeyed, hair was rinsed, and a rough loofah scrubbed off a layer of skin from her back and arms. It felt like she was being made shiny and new again.

“Back you go.”

Her head fell back as she lounged in the porcelain tub, letting her limbs be manipulated.

Legs, then feet were given equal care. The course material was trade for a soft cloth that cleaned her front avoiding her more sensitive parts

The blonde moved like she was going to leave, so she grabbed her now bare arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She gave a patient smile. “I was going to let you finish, but if master wants me to stay-.”

“Finish the job.” The washcloth was thrust into the woman’s hand.

“I thought master would want to take care of herself.”

“Why do you always treat me so gently?! It’s not like I’ll break!” The cloth covered hand was pushed onto her own breast, she squeezed the hand. “I’m sure you don’t treat your other girlfriends so carefully.”

The breast was kneaded with the cloth.

“What does that tell you?” A thumb brushed the pert nipple.

“I don’t know. Harder. I want it harder!” The other breast was cleaned with a fraction more pressure. “Damn it, Reenie!” She arched her chest up. “Harder! You feel so good! I want more!”

There was that chuckle she hated as much as she loved it.

“I could bruise you, sweet thing.” 

Her tits were fondled more, the cloth roughing the delicate rosy flesh, driving her mad. 

“Do it, just fucking do it! I want your marks.”

“Baby girl, you don’t know what you want.”

The cloth traveled between her breasts, down to the tingling between her legs.

“Yes,”she hissed. “I want you. I want this.”

Each side of her innermost thigh was wiped.

“Who am I? What is this?”

“Reenie, don’t make me say it.”

The blonde wrung the cloth and wiped the harsh lipstick off her face.

“You can’t say it, because you don’t know what it is.”

Surging up, she grabbed on to her shoulders and kissed her as hard as she knew how.

“You still don’t know.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute when you’re sexually frustrated.”  

“I’m going to shut you up.”

Getting out of the tub she grabbed the knife off the table and scored down the front of Reenie’s corset, and pushed off her clothes.

“Feel better?”

Her eyes were taking in the curves in front of her, so familiar, but so enchantingly new. Physically, the body was much like her own, a little leaner, and darker, but there were ghostly scars. A long one ran from mid-rib to her hip on her right side, it was jagged like a cruel surgeon had worked on her drunk.

“Comes with the territory. Our first breath is followed by our first scarring wound. It was a jealous John. Who gave you yours?”

She traced a mirrored scar on Zandra’s left side.

“I don’t remember. Maybe I was born with it.”

“Wanna make some more?”

She fell backwards on the bed, and with no time to recover her bare form was covered by heated flesh, lips pressed into hers. She threaded her fingers through hair, and pressed between shoulder blades. Her lower lip was sucked and teased, until a gasp let a dominating tongue in, as soon as it invaded it felt as though a switch was activated in her brain. There wasn’t any thinking, there wasn’t any analyzing or worrying. There was only this moment and the pleasure they were creating in each other.

A knee slid up, opening up as fingers curled into that itching place.

She was panting with need. “Reenie, please.”

“Sh, master. I want to make it special for you.” Lips were kissing down her neck at a dizzying speed.

“Why are you calling me that?” 

A pinch of flesh near her navel was sucked on.

“You’ll be master, I’ll be mistress. Then you won’t be afraid of the stars.”

“What?”

Those lips touched her most private place, and the world exploded in colors.

“Ah! AH!” A scream was lodged in her throat as she groped blindly into the dark. Several soft things tumbled on top of her, she panicked, flailing legs became tangled in sheets, so her top half managed to get out of bed, and to the floor, but the rest of her remained in bed. A shame it was too dark to see, she imagined the view from her position would be an interesting one.

Zandra decided to stop moving and assess the situation. On her back, she couldn’t stand, her legs were much higher than they should be.  _ Oh that’s right, I went with Reenie to her place for Thanksgiving. _

“Reenie, turn on the lights.”

There was only light snoring.

“Reenie!”

Nothing.

“REENIE!”

“Huh?! Who?  _ What? _ Babe, what is it?”

“Turn on the lamp!”

“You turn the lamp.”

“I’m on the floor! I can’t move!”

“Why are you blue?”

“I CAN’T MOVE! MOVE! Get the light!”

“I don’t smoke.”

“Light! For the love of-!”

“Okay, but I don’t wanna do anal tonight.”

Somewhere above a light came on with a hiss. Without her glasses most of what she saw was still a blur, but it was enough to untangle herself. 

As soon as she was free she grabbed her glasses from the nightstand. Zareen was already sawing logs from under a pillow she’d covered her head with.

Since she was up anyway, she thought she’d check on her new bras drying in the bathroom, but when she moved there was an uncomfortable slickness in her crouch. 

She panicked, she hadn’t  _ actually _ started, had she?

Rushing to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and stripped off her bottoms. A clear goo stuck her panties to herself. Wincing she chucked them off. Even her pubic hair was matted with its glistening web.

_What_ ** _is_** _this stuff?!_

Using toilet paper, she mopped it off, although it was strangely slick, and slipped under the paper.

There was a weird buzz going throughout her. She wanted to close her legs, but couldn’t.

“Why does this keep happening?”

Time after time, she had meant to look it up, but the importance would soon pass. It usually only happened at night after a dream featuring her roommate. Tonight’s had been overtly sexual. The first one where they had actually almost had sex. Or maybe they had? She didn’t know, and the whole thing made her feel awful.

_ Focus on what you can do. _

Finishing, she inspected the discarded undies. There was no way she could wear them again, but these weren’t her pajamas. There was no helping, but to try to minimize the damage.

The bras hanging on shower door were damp, but not dripping. She didn’t want Zareen to see them, but there were other guests who were going to traisy through the bathroom. Biting her lip she decided hiding them on a shelf in Zareen’s closet would be the best option until she could hide them in her luggage.

She gathered her things, and checked the hallway, before darting across. Zareen was still snoring under the pillow she noted with a deep sigh of relief. Ducking into the walk in closet she found a shelf lined with shoe boxes and laid out her damp clothes, then stuffing her soiled undies at the bottom of her bag, and fishing out a clean pair. The bottoms were shucked off and she redressed.

“Reenie.” She tried to tug the pillow off. “Reenie!”

“It’s not time for school.”

The pillow stayed in place.

“You’re going to give yourself a headache.”

“You’re a headache.”

“Fine, be a child! I’m turning off the light and going back to sleep.”

The switch flipped and the room was plunged into darkness. Zandra fumbled blindly in the dark, hitting her shin, and toes more than once before finding her side of the bed.      

“Did you lose the pillow?”

There was only heavy breathing.

“The light’s off.”

Nothing.

“Gimme that pillow!”

She yanked the pillow off Zareen’s face and replaced it in the hole she’d made earlier in the wall.

“Good night, Reenie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out I really like dream scenes. They allow me a lot of freedom to illustrate how a character is interpreting the situation they're in. It also acts as a great way to compare characters. Zareen's dreams have been based around area's and people she knows well and here Zandra shows us she has a rich imagination heavy with symbolism. But I had so much fun writing them I won't spoil your fun finding them and sleuthing them out.


	21. Zanderella Makes it to the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a quiet dinner with Zareen introducing her cute friend to her mother's clients, so why are there two people on the floor and a woman yelling?

All things considered it was a humble affair. A four course dinner with cut glass goblets sitting on top of a plain white tablecloth that showed every wine stain that would be bleached out once the table was cleared. Only two turkeys, weighing twenty pounds each, were served. 

Like a Rockwellian portrait, Ms. Diamond sat beaming from the head of the table, her faithful Pearl of countless years on her right, Zareen batting her false lashes on her left. Next to her was her date, Maj, who had cleaned up nicely and looked like the respectful heir to a multi-national business he was, for once.  The table was then arranged by gross-income. Predictably, this left Zandra at the complete opposite of the table, between a half deaf couple, and a swarmy internet business woman who kept making passes at her.

Dinner lasted the longest three hours of anyone’s life. Zareen was ready to stab someone with fork just for some excitement, having something pretty to stare at could only hold her attention so long. 

Slowly people began to wander off to a large parlor for after dinner drinks, and a live quartet.

Zareen was hoping to find Zandra and introduce her to some of the more respectful CEO’s she thought would get allong with well, but her mother caught her arm and suggested she get things started with a waltz. 

So, she tipped the strings who started the most uninspired piece that would have fit right at home in a dog treat commercial, and grabbed Maj.

Here she shined. Here twirling around the room, a hundred or more eyes on her. Maj and her moved with practiced precision, allowing her to rake through the crowd. The same old faces, the same old wrinkled smiles and leering eyes. Maj lead her into a spin. There! Near the back patio was the only stand out looking person here. Not to mention in that sleek black suit she was the most ravishing looking person here that wasn’t in a relationship. Why was she  _ not  _ covered in people? 

“Ow!”

“Sorry, babe,” Maj whispered.

“It’s okay,sugar plum. Let’s just finish, then we can sit somewhere.”

A few more couples joined them. The dance ended in a shower of applause, Zareen soaked it up like a cat in a sunny spot.

“Maj honey, could you get me a drink?”

“Sure.”

Now, she could get to-

“Zareen, wonderful job.”

Ugh, that voice forced her spine even straighter.

“Thank you, mother. I was just-”

“I was hoping you’d favor Ms. Pyrite with a little of your time. She hasn’t seen you in a year.”

_ No one here has seen me since dinner! _

“Of course! How I’ve missed the dear thing!”

“So long as Mr. Maj can spare you. I do hope things are going well between the two of you.” Each word was weighted with meaning.

“We couldn’t be happier! In fact, he just went to get me a drink after that dance. Isn’t he so thoughtful?”

“And why didn’t you think to get one for him?”

“He beat me to the punch, but there’s always next time!”

“You better hope so.”

Her mother moved on to talk to other guests, leaving Zareen frozen to the spot, heart sinking into her churning stomach. She wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run. A tray floated by her, she grabbed a fluted glass and downed the bubbly wine, nearly slamming the empty glass back down.

“Never cared for that weak stuff maself,” a wizened voice chuckled.     

“It’s not like mother has anything else,” she grummbled.

“I’ll tell ya a secret, so long as you keep it unner yer hat. I keep a bit o’ smoke to mellow these things out.” He pulled out a silver flask from under his jacket.

“What are you carrying old man?”

“Tennessee Jack.”

“I’ll hit it.” She held out her hand.

“Alright, but don’t tell yer modder I gave it to ya. Don’t tell ma wife neither.” He handed over the flask, that Zareen half emptied. “Woah there, girl! It’s not that wadery shit yer used to.”

“I can handle my drink. Thanks pops.”

“Take care now, sweetheart.”

Maj came over with her champagne, and kissed her temple.

“Thanks for watching my girl Mr. Pyrite.”

Zareen wanted to stabbed the heel of her shoe into Maj’s foot.

“Not a problem young man. Better keep a close eye on this one, she’s a hell raiser.”

  Zareen forced her rehearsed laughter. 

“Don’t pay attention to him. He’s been a tease as long as I’ve known him.”

“You used ta only come up to ma knee, now you’re going to a fancy law school. You’re not giving them too much trouble, are ya?”

“Only every day! Have you seen your lovely wife lately?”

“No, but I left the ball in chain by the fireplace.”

“Maj, are you coming?”

“Sure, babe.”

The round woman was seated near the fire, carrying on about every little complaint it was possible for one human to make.

Zareen sat, nursed her drink and let the heat fog her mind. Time lost meaning until the mantelpiece chimed. 

In a sudden panic she excused herself, and swam through the crowd to the back patio. Zandra wasn’t there. Outside? She tripped over the stairs, catching herself on the rose torn railing.

“ZANDY! ARE YOU OUT HERE?!” 

“Hush!”

Sitting on a cement bench between the rose bushes, watching the moon play peek-a-boo, was the sour brunette.

“Zandy! There you are! I’ve been trying to get to you all night!”She swung herself over and draped herself over the tailored drink of warmth.

“I left an hour ago and you managed to get drunk off champagne. How did you do that?”

“Hee, Pops gave me a drink. Mother’s awful, but let’s talk about us. Like how you look absolutely delicious, and I want to slurp you up like French hot chocolate.” She licked a wide stripe along the collar of Zandra’s jacket.

“Ah, no. No, Reenie. We can’t.”

“Why not? Everyone will go to bed soon. We could make those stars jealous.” She kissed behind her ear.

“Mm, what about Maj?” Zandra tried to pry off the hands trying to worm their way into her jacket.

“I don’t care. I want you. Come on, let’s get on my bike, find a hotel and live the rest of our lives together!”

“Let’s get you to bed before your mother finds you.”

“I wanna go to a love motel and worship you!” Zandra stood up and Zareen held her tighter. “Your boobs are soft and you smell good.”

“Get out of my cleavage and stand up.”

“No. I’m gonna live here now,” Zareen told her cleavage. 

“Nope, up you go!” She hoisted the blonde up by the armpits.

“No! I don’t wanna!”

“You’re such a brat! We’re going to bed!”

“We never have sex in bed,” Zareen mourned.

“We never have sex, period.” She hauled the lump of couture to the kitchen door.

“Let’s change that, like, now. Or we can talk, while topless. I like talking to you. You, like, get me.”

“What’s to get? You’re a pain in the ass.”

Zareen laughed loudly. “See? You’re so great. Make outs now?”

“Stairs, Reenie, stairs.”

Just then Maj rounded the corner to see Zandra struggling to drag Zareen up the stairs.

“Woah, there you are? What happened?”

“Nothing, you know how she gets when she’s had one too many.”

Maj joined them, and offered to help.

“Yeah, she gets angry, and real stand offish. Come on, babe, let me help you to bed before your mom sees you.”

Zareen batted him off.

“No, you stay away! Mine!” Zareen clutched Zandra’s head to her breast, then pointed at Maj. “You go!”

“Za-Za, I’m just trying to help. Let me help you up the stairs before you break yours and your nerdy friend’s neck.”

He took a step forward, and Zareen backed into the railing.

“No!” she whined so long Zandra clamped her hand over the screeching mouth, but this threw off their gravity and they toppled over. 

“Hm, mine.” Zareen held Zandra to her.

“Reenie!”

“Woah! You two alright?”

“She’s stuck on me!”

“Okay, what if I drag her up? She might let go.”

Zandra grunted with the effort to free herself. 

“Fine! Do it!”

He hooked his arms under Zareen’s pits and pulled them along the steps. Zareen griped under Zandra’s hands, and couldn’t decide between fight Maj off and holding onto Zandra so she flopped around.

At the top of the stairs Zandra managed to free herself, but that meant nothing was stopping Zareen from sounding like a banshee and clawing her own path to freedom.

“Reenie! Shut the hell up!”

“Tell him to leave the bubble!”

“You’re such a bitch, he’s trying to help your stupid ass!”

“I don’t want him!”

“What’s going on in here?!” Pearl walked in to all the commotion.

“Nothing Pearlie, we’re just helping Za-Za get to bed. She has a headache.” Maj wrapped an arm around Zareen’s shoulders and was swiftly kicked in the balls.  

“Zareen!”

“Oh, what?!”

“You, girl! Get Zareen to her room, I’ll see to Mr. Maj. Oh you poor thing.

“Zareen, I hope you’re happy!” Pearl scolded.

“Sure, I love being pranced around in front of old people and kicking dicks in the balls.”

“Reenie, let’s go,”Zandra tugged on Zareen’s arm.

“Anything you say, Mandy-Zandy!”

“If that was the case, then how did we get here in the first place?”

“I’ll be up soon as I can to help with Zareen. If you need anything ring for the maid,” Pearl helped Maj up.

“Yes, Ms. Pearl. Hurry up, Reenie!” 

The two returned to Zareen’s room. Which may have been a mistake. 

Zareen pressed Zandra into the door, turning the lock, and licking her way into her warm mouth, a tongue shyly caressing back.

Finally!  _ Finally! _

It wasn’t perfect, but it was wonderful, like the first kiss of wind when peeling out of the driveway on her bike; exciting, satisfying, and waking up a hunger for more. She pressed her thigh between the trouser covers ones. The blazer button was undone, and shoulders bared to her lips and tongue. Nails bit into the nape of her neck as her tongue dipped into the valley of the sweetheart neckline. 

“You’re wearing the pin. Pretty pin. Pretty girl.

Zandy huffed above her, quivering slightly, seemingly unable to form a reply.

“Sweet thing. Gonna eat you up.” The top button of the trouser yielded, then the zipper. She pressed her palm into the thin strip of flesh, and nearly had it in it’s destination when her head was yanked up.

“St-stop! Reenie, you have to stop!”

“Why?!” She rubbed the hurt as Zandra redressed herself.

“For one you’re drunk,-”

“I don’t care.”

“Two, Pearl will be back any minute to check on you, and three-”

“But I love you!”

“What?!”

The ground was opening up in front of her.

“Isn’t that what this means? I want to be with you, even if we don’t have sex. Although, I super want to have sex with you. Like, right now would be great. I’m all wet now. Please!” Her knees stopped working after enduring the night in heels, so she held onto Zandra’s hand and rubbed her cheek against it, feathering it with kisses. “I don’t want you to leave. You’re the best friend I’ve got. I could spend all day just talking with you, or watching stupid shows. You make it better! You make everything better! Please, Zandy! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” Now she was crying, she didn’t even know why, but it felt like she was letting years go. 

“Geez, what am I going to do with you? I told you not to get drunk anymore. Let’s get you to the bed.”

“I can’t! I can’t walk in these shoes anymore!”

“Okay.” She tucked her hair back and knelt beside Zareen, taking care as she lifted a foot. “What kind of shoe is this?”

“Evil kind. There’s a buckle on the outside of the ankle.

Zandra pulled at it.

“This is stupid. Why would you have it where it’s visible and hard to get to?”

Zareen fell back on the carpet. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Let me help you up.” Zareen took the offered arm that carried her to the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, Reenie. I just wish I knew about what.” 

Zandra leaned over and stacked the pillows against the headboard. She was so warm, and comforting, Zareen couldn’t resist pulling her down and burying her nose into her neck.

“Hmm, Zandy.”

“Reenie,” Zandra sighed at the end of her ropes.

There was a knock on the door, and a attempt on the handle.

“Zareen! Are you okay? Open the door this instance!”

“I’ll be right there! Reenie you  _ have  _ to let me go. It’s Pearl.”

“You have to promise to be my pillow.”

“ _ Fine! _ I’ll be your pillow!” Released, Zandra dashed to the door to unlock it.

“Sorry, ma’am. I didn’t realize it was locked.”

Pearl entered with a bowl and washcloth.

“Perfectly normal. She’s been locking her door since we re-installed the thing.

“Has she been a bother?”

“N-no ma’am.”

Pearl checked Zareen’s forehead, and placed the cloth on it, despite Zareen’s vocal protests. 

“Goodness! You’re very lucky no one at the dinner saw you like this. Why if your mother knew-!”

“Screw my mother!”

“Don’t you take that disrespectful tone, young lady! Your mother works day and night to keep this place going! The least you could do is show a little gratitude!”   

“She lives to work! Why should I be grateful for something she would be doing anyway?”

“She doesn’t have to have this big house, or an office in the city! You horrible child, I had hope you’d outgrown these childish delusions!

“You can’t sleep like that, you’ll ruin the dress! Are you going to undress yourself?”

“Not unless I can run naked through Times Square.”

“Honesty! You!” Pearl addressed Zandra who had been debating leaving and coming back.

“Yes?”

“Well, just don’t stand there! Get her sleep dress!”

“Yes, ma’am,” she hasten to the drawer Zareen had sorted through the previous night.

“You know I sleep in the nude!”

“And I’ve lost count of the times I’ve told you that shameless habit will bite you back.”

Zandra brought a short pajama set over, and went back to the door. 

“Don’t let her leave!” Zareen reached out from the bed.

“Zareen! You don’t need her here!”

“Yes, I do or I’ll rip this stupid dress in half!”

“If you can do that you can dress yourself.”

“Fine!” The dress was unzipped, flung off, and replaced with the satin set.

Pearl tsked as she picked up the dress and hung it in the closet. 

“You used to be such a well behaved child.” Pearl walked back to the bed and savagely scrubbed the make up off, taking a hard look at Zareen’s hands. “Then you started seeing that hoodlum and you could never bother to come home.”

“Thought you and mother needed more alone time.”

“ Reenie, stop. It’s very clear you are cared for and loved.”

Pearl looked at Zandra for the first time.

“Thank you, young lady. I didn’t catch your name.  _ Someone  _ didn’t bother with proper introductions.” She gave Zareen a sideways look from the corner of her eye.

“Zandra, Ma’am, but everyone just calls me Sandy.”

“Zandra.” Pearl gave Zareen one last glance over. “You’d do well to listen to your little friend, she just might have enough good sense for the two of you.”

“Literally the first friend I bring home since junior high and you like her better than me.”

“Really! You’re impossible!

“Zandra, if she gives you any trouble, call me on line two, we can switch beds for the night, until some space frees up.”

“Ew, I don’t want to share a bed with Pearl!”

“Should have thought about that before you decided to disgrace yourself!”

Zareen sulked like a child against the pillows, and muttered a reply.

“Speak up, Zareen.”

“I said, “I’ll be good!””

“We’ll just see.”

Pearl stood and joined Zandra by the door.

“Don’t hesitate in least. Do you know how to work the landline?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Wonderful. Good night, Zareen.”

“Go suck a clit!”

Pearl left with a wearied expression.

“Zandy, come to bed,” cooed a slightly slurred voice.

“I should shower first.”

“No, you don’t, you’ll run away.”

Zandra pleaded silently to the ceiling who wished it had cheese puffs. 

“Where would I run?”

“To stinky, ole Pearl. No, you can’t leave until morning.”

Sighing, “ Do you even remember that I didn’t want you touching anything but my hands?”

Zareen stared at her like she had declared the sun rose in the west. “That’s stupid. You’re stupid. Get your smokey butt over here before I freeze to death.”

“I’m not spending the night in this ridiculously tight thing.”

“I’ll help,” Zareen selflessly volunteered.

“I know you would.”Zandra dragged her borrowed pjs from her bag and walked into the closet to change. Trying to delay her torment she thought quickly. “Reenie,” she sang,” wanna watch Legally Blonde?” She knew it was a guilty pleasure for the both of them.

“Ah, I love that movie! Let’s watch it and and eat nachos!”

“You eat nachos? Where’s your blu ray player?”

Zareen was snuggling a pillow. “I love nachos,” she said mournfully.

“I’m sure you do. Does your laptop play them?”

“Hmm, nachos,” wistfully sighed into the pillow.

“Looks like you’re ready to sleep, let’s just turn off the lights and-” a horrible shriek interrupted her.

“I want my pillow!”  

“You have it!”

“No! You’re my pillow. Come over here! I won’t bite, unless you ask.”

Zandra scrutinized the situation, then conceded defeat. 

“Let me get my phone.”

The blonde cheered and kicked the remnants of the pillow wall making room for Zandra with her earbuds and phone. Once the reluctant woman was propped up near the bed stand, Zareen wrapped herself around her like a needy octopus, nuzzling Zandra’s shoulder with a feline grin.

“Mine,” she sighed.

Zandra wrestled her arm free from under her bedmate to operate her device.

“Only until you fall asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Maj! What did they do to you?! Will he ever-? Honestly, I don't know what he does. Writing parallels is fun. And hopefully, someone's picked out how I have these two repeat phrases or scenes. It's not just lazy writing (I'm trying to get better!) it's me reinforcing the idea they're the same person who just grew up in different situations and developed a personality to suit their lives.   
> Pop's is now my favorite character. Yelp, by forever Pop's, story doesn't need you!


	22. Mother Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night didn't go according to anyone's plan, now they have to deal with consequences.  
> Now with beach scene!

She was floating somewhere warm and soft. It was like being in a perfumed bath whose sides were over flowing. Sighing contently she tried to turn but there was something stopping her. Vainly she struggled against it just to discover it was a thin body lying against her. 

Under the impression she was still at school, Zareen panicked for a minutes before realizing she was in her own bed at home. 

There was a whole construction team inside her skull. Great, now she’s going to be lectured on top of having a confusing hungover.

A slender arm was arcoss her stomach. A steady breath tickled her ear. She pushed her hair back. 

There wasn’t really any reason to get up yet. Nothing worth leaving for.

Since she couldn’t just lie staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and hoped she could fall back to sleep. This hope was short lived as her bedfellow slowly came back to life.

“Did my petite chouette get cold?”

“Pearl put you to bed last night.”

“Really? Fuck!”

“Don’t fucking curse this damn early.”

“Augh! I’m dead!”

“Wishful thinking.” Zandra pulled off her earbuds, stretched and disappeared into the hall. 

Zareen rolled over and buried her face in the pillows. The meeting with her mother was unavoidable now.

She hated waiting.

When Zandra returned she took her turn in the shower to wipe off her make up. She decided if it was going to be shit day she might as make a turd sandwich.

Coming back she wrapped herself around Zandra’s shoulders and was tossed backwards.

“What are you doing?”

“What? It’s just a hug. What’s that compared to how we consume each other’s body and souls last night?” She flopped onto the bed.

“You know very well nothing of the sort happened!”

“Then do I have bruises in the shape your fingerprints?”

“Shut your mouth! You do not!”

“I do. But they’re in a private place and I’m too embarrassed to let anyone see,” Zareen said with all the false modesty and bashfulness as thirteen year old in an acting class.  

“Bull shit. You have no shame. There’s hardly I spot on you I haven’t seen.”

“Eeek! Zandy’s a peeper!” 

“It’s not peeping if you fricken’ whip off your towel in the middle of breakfast!”

A knock at the door indicated a maid had been sent up with breakfast for the both of them. Zareen helped her set it up on a table in a nooked window area, then sent her away and a wink and a, “stay beautiful, toots,” before sitting down and drinking her tea.  

“Aren’t you going to eat, Zandy?”

“I’ve lost my appetite,” she informed her notebook.

“There’s that coffee you like. I told cook to buy it.”

“Fine, I’ll drink the coffee, but that’s it.” She grabbed the coffee and turned to go back to the bed.

“No drinking in the bed.”

“I'm not a child.”

“My room, my rules.”

“Then I'll drink at your stupid vanity!”

“That works. I just feel so sorry for poor Auralite, cook’s going to discipline her if the food’s not eaten.”

“Auralite? That maid?”

“Yeah. Cook blames her if something goes wrong.”

“I’m just surprised you know her name beyond, “toots”.”

“Of course I do. We grew up here together. She doesn’t mind me.”

“Better hurry up and…,” the rest of her mutterings were lost into her coffee, as she sat stiffly in front of the steaming plates.

“What was that Miss Sunshine?”

“I said, we better get to get to reviewing notes.”

“Boo! We’re on break! Let’s go to a hotel and order room service and massages!”

“You practically live in a hotel with room service now!”

“But neither one of us is writhing naked on the bed!

“W-!”

There was a knock on the door. 

“Miss Zareen, your mother is waiting for you in her study. Sorry.” The maid winced in sympathy.

“Ah, my summons! The dragon awaits.

“Zandy, don’t let anyone boss you around. You’re my guest here. If I don’t come back, I want the baby named Starlite.”

“Get the hell out of my face.”

“Au revoir, ma mignon chouette!” The maid giggled into her hand as Zareen blow a kiss at the glaring coffee drinker.

The house was eerily quiet. Servants tending fires, or gathering rented cookware was starkly absent. Her every footfall and breath was amplified. She was an intruder here, and her racing heart and sweating palms knew it. 

In a west facing study that had been her mother’s den, a sacred space she only visited when she was in trouble, any other time her mother was simple too busy to be bothered. 

How many times had a report card brought her to these polished handles? How many strangers had she seen pass from front door to these towering ones? 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, half wishing she had her glasses to hide behind. Now, she was just working herself up. These were ordinary-sized doors that people used everyday without killing over.

Pulling her shirt down, she took a breath, painted on her brightest smile, and knocked on the oak panel.

A deep voice granted her entry.

“Good morning, mother dearest! My! How marvelous you’re looking! Did you sleep well?”

“Have a seat, Zareen.”

There was a loveseat in front of the desk where she was still typing away at something, breaking only to write something down.

“I thought last night was a smash! I talked to so many people, like the Pyrites, who  _ raved  _ about your choice of traditional East-Coastal fare. And of course, Maj-”

“How is school going?”

Zareen cleared her throat. “School’s great! Couldn’t be better! I’ve won nearly every debate, my grades would be the envy of all, but I don’t brag, and just last month I attended this little soireé put on by-.”

“I heard you got into a fight with your boyfriend last night.”

“I was a bit excited about being home, and I might have lashed out inappropriately.”

“Who brought the alcohol?”

“The champagne?”

“No, whatever you drank to turn yourself into a classless drunk.” 

“Maj, wanted me to sample something his mother sent over. I think maybe he was suppose to give it to you as a gift. The poor dear is very forgetful. High school football and all. 

I must have had one too many. As  _ divine _ as dinner was I didn’t eat much. Late lunch, and all.”

“Hmm, you never were a big eater. I had hoped that had changed as you’ve managed to spend two thousand dollars in just August alone.”

“The costs of education,” Zareen shrugged off.

“Seven hundred of which came from jewelry store.”

That unwavering gaze turned to Zareen now, and she was frozen.

“That?” It was almost impossible to keep her voice steady. ”Birthday present for Maj.”

“He’s birthday’s in January.”

“It was on discount.”

“So you got him out of date jewlery.”

“No, see, that’s the beauty of it. I buy it out of season when it’s discounted, save it, and give it to him when it’s back in fashion. Everyone wins!”

“I see.” The imposing blonde with silver frosted temples leaned back in her chair. “And who is this person you’ve brought with you?”

“Oh, that’s my roommate. She’s very good. Thought I’d- I mean,  _ I  _ thought I would bring her to help her relax and introduce her to some low interest clients to see if she could land an internship.”

“So, she’s competition.”

“I wouldn’t say that. She’s only beat me in one debate, and was only after she learned to string three words together without falling over them. But she’s studying law so she can make the world a better place, or something. It’s cute. She doesn’t have what it takes to make it in a high pressure job. It might kill her.”

“Law school isn’t for the weak. You should never underestimate anyone. But I like your idea. We can set her up in some small firm to keep her out of the way. 

Do you have anything else to report?”

“No, ma’am.” Her throat had gone dry.

“Good, I’m expecting your grades to come with you for the next break.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“That will all. Oh, and don’t you dare catch you making a fool out of yourself like that again. You owe Pearl several apologies, and some gratitude.”

“Yes, ma’am. May get started on my work?”

“You may.”

“Thank you.”

She folded her arms behind her back to keep her head up, and spine straight as she walked out. 

_ This whole place could go to hell! _

With a snap she stormed out of the house to the garage, only seeing the small space in front of her.

“Reenie!” A voice called out behind, but she didn’t waiver.

“Where are you going?!” Shoes pounded the packed soil.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” The door was thrown back with enough to have it bounce off the wall.

“Should you be driving? You’re clearly very upset.”

“Oh, am I? Didn’t notice, I’m too busy spending money reckless!”

The car door button was punched, and a cabinet flung open so she could throw on a padded jacket and helmet.

“I’m going with you.”

“I’m not waiting for you to go back and get changed. I’m fucking going.”

“That’s fine. Just give me a helmet. I’ve got a coat. That’s better than nothing.”

Zareen tossed her the spare helmet, after jamming her own on, and mounted the bike.

“Just, go easy? I’m still sore from last time.”

“We doing this or not?”

The straps were fumbled as Zandra scrambled on and grabbed her middle. 

Tires screeched as the bike peeled out. Winds stirred to life transformed into daggers that jeered has their jackets were rendered useless, but Zareen didn’t care. She welcomed the shocking cold, the dizzying speed, and the crushing pressure under her ribs. Her tunnel vision only increased as she leaned into every curve, and the press of the accelerator. One good hill was all she needed and then she could fly! 

She almost believed it this time.

Miles of tree clawed sky passed with a blur of gray fences. The wind roared through her mind until no thoughts remained, and only her anger warmed her. Although her back wasn’t as cold as it should be.

So caught up in her rage, she’d forgotten the frozen nerd-sicle clinging to her for dear life.

_ Shit. Better do something about that. _

They were now out of the prodigious part of town where the tiny artisan shops catered to fat wallets, and in the more mundane section where people dined at Chez Applebee's before wandering through the Barnes and Noble that had choked out the mom and pop places. 

An over priced coffee shop was open. She pulled over and unstrapped herself from her mate.

“W-w-what-t-t-t ar-are w-we d-d-do-do-ing h-here?”

“Gettin’ ya a coffee before t-teeth fall out-t with all that chat-chattering.”

The cafe welcomed them with its hot coffee.

“Did you bring your wallet?”

“Y-y-yeah.”

“Good, order something.” She climbed onto the abandoned stools in front of the foggy windows.

“Are-are’t y-you get-getting something?” Zandra stomped her foot in frustration.

“I don’t need anything.” Amber eyes leisurely scanned the crowd, going over each person. Picking them apart based on details in their appearances. Dark shadows, ink stains, wedding bands, even how they sat. Who was comfortable in their own skin and relaxing. Who was about to blow. 

Zandra returned with drinks for both of them. Still recovering she took off the protective cover, and lid and tried to thaw her fingers.

“What do you think of the brunette in the back?”

“Huh? The girl with the book? She’s reading. What about her?”

“Think I could get her in the bathroom or would I have to take her across the street to that biker bar?”

“Pardon?”

“Then again I could try chasing that gingerbread man. Bet he hasn’t seen action in at least six months.”

“Action? Like fighting?”

“No, like I need to get laid. I’m mad, and there isn’t a decent gym around so I want to orgasm everything my mother said out of my brain.”

Zandra blinked a few times.

“Ew. I never want to hear the words orgasm and mother in the same sentence ever again.”

“Oh grow up!”

“How about you act your age?”

“I am!”

A woman spotted them and walked over, Zareen held her gaze and unzipped her jacket half way.

“Hey, haven’t seen you around. If you’re new I can show you and your sister around.”

“I’d-”

“She’s spoken for, and I’m not her sister.”

“No one speaks for me!”

“What about Maj? I thought you had something going on there.”

“What about him? I haven’t had a chance to-”

“Woah!” The woman backed up. ”I didn’t mean to start a fight. It’s cool. Nice seeing you ladies. Have a great day.” She promptly took her order to go. 

“Great! She’s gone and you’ve caused a scene! Good job, Zandy. You know, not everyone wants live with an unused vaginia, just because you do!”

“You’re just going have some random stranger? That’s dangerously reckless! You’re not thinking straight!”

“People usually don’t when they’re  _ this  _ frustrated!”

“So you need to relax?”

“That’s  _ one _ way of putting it.” Zareen was about to grind her teeth with impatience. 

“What about you try something I do to unwind?”

“Might as well. You spooked everyone here.”

“Good. We just need to be somewhere alone. I don’t want people seeing, or hearing.”

Zareen gave her a once over.

“Okay. Let’s go.” With a zip she picked up her tea and left her scrambling friend to follow. Drinks secured, Zandra struggled to hoist herself back on, so Zareen had to help pull her up. 

They drove away from the shops and schools. Down to where the sand met the surf. Half a leaning fence was sparkling with a cap of ice. Out of her saddle bag Zareen grabbed a blanket and found a cut in the cliffs so they were sheltered by the wind. Still the blanket was thrown around the shivering brunette who plastered herself to the blonde hoping to keep the spray off her glasses.

“This quiet enough for you?”

“V-very. C-couldn’t think o-of any place inside?”

“Inside is where everyone is.”

“R-right.” The coffee was gripped hard.

“So, you’re plan is to freeze us to death?”

“N-no. Hold my coffee, I need my ph-phone.” The phone was dropped a few times.

“It’s not your pimple videos is it?”

“N-no, I kn-know y-y-y don’t c-care for that s-stuff.”

Zareen sighed. “You’re chattering is annoying. Permission to hold you so you don’t freeze to death?”

“Gr-grated.”

Under the blanket she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, as a video of a newly born kitten wrapped in a mirco-fleece blanket kneading the air and sounding out in a broken purr, since it was so young it’s eyes weren’t even open all the way.

Zareen snorted. Then the kitten’s head tilted back as a toothbrush was stroked over its head, some drool escaping as it fell asleep. 

“Aw, that’s cute!”

Zandra hummed in agreement, and turned it over to a puppy trying to get an infant to hold still and take a toy. A couple more videos played through and had them squealing and laughing at the animal antics.

“Better?”

“Yeah. Still don’t want to go back though.”

Zandra drank her coffee.

“Re-Re-Reenie? May I ask y-you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Why c-couldn’t y-you take c-care of it y-yourself?”

“Take care of what?” she asked her tea.

“Um, y-your,” she took several sips of her coffee,”sexual gratification,” she finally forced out.

“Mastrubation? It works, just not for what I needed. There’s a world of difference between polishing your pearl and having someone else do it. I needed to get out of my own mind, and sex does that. You have to focus on directing them or reading them. There’s a lot more going on and you need to do something about it right then and there.  And of course, there’s the finish. Having someone else work you to it makes it more surprising and intense. I mean, nothing new is going to happen with just me. Still, it’s something to do if you’re stressed, but you can’t get out of your own head.”

“Oh.”

Softly, white fluff started falling over them, melting into dark spots on the sand,stones and blanket.

“W-what if, what i-f ne-next time y-you come to me? I can help?”

Zareen bursted into laughter that streamed from her eyes and doubled her over. 

“Y-you?!” She laughed some more. “Like what? I get mad at my mom and you give me a hand job? Ha ha! Baby girl, you can’t even take care of yourself!” She fell over on her side.

“Sh-shut up! Not l-like that! B-b-but w-we c-could do s-something like th-this! St-stop l-laughing!”

“B-but it’s just so ridiculous!” She was hitting the rock with her fist. “Oh, it hurts! My sides!”

“You inconsiderate jerk!” Zandra grabbed the shaking shoulder and planted her mouth on the other’s.

Completely, shocked the blonde didn’t move. She just watch a proud, apple-cheeked woman smirk back at her.

“I finally got you to shut up.”

Zareen swallowed against the sudden dryness of her mouth. Ethically, she knew she could inform her romantically challenged roommate that she was engaging in sexual manipulation, an unhealthy controlling behavior, but, she couldn’t find the words. She honestly wouldn’t mind if all their arguments minded with a kiss. 

The snow was drifting around them and she was awed at how many colors she hadn’t noticed before. All of them around Zandra’s flushed face beaming with the confidence was always quietly hiding in those sparkling aqua eyes. The wind had playing with her hair, bunching up in tuffs. With a delicate hand she tucked the rurly hair behind a wind chapped ear.

“Yep. You finally got me where you want me. Now, what are you going to do with me?”

“Can we go s-some warm?”

“Anything, mon ange.” Standing she offered her hand and helped Zandra to her feet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over 200 pages. Someone teach me how to write.  
> This almost became them going to a bar, and then a city park to a rock outcropping where they both discover they can't build a fire and Zandy offers to help with Zareen's sexual frustrations. That was stuck in my head a week before I started writing and something more believable was beaten into this thing. But, I did leave a wittle of that old idea in here. Sometimes I like to tease.   
> Some people might read the exchange between Reenie and her mother as not that bad, but girlie's got anxiety bad. My own mother has a emotionally toxic mother and to this day, just the thought of talking to her raises her blood pressure and causes irrational behavior. We have it on a doctor's record.  
> Remember to hug your hugs.


	23. Two Girls, One Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was super chilly. Now it's time for our lawbiens to warm up.  
> Includes Zareen's tips for saving space and easing sore muscles!

After the beach they found a stone pizza place where Zareen briefly teased Zandra about liking to kiss girls. Zandra was strangely mute on the subject and commented on the decor.

Forsaking her usual salad, Zareen split a pie with Zandra. During the course of conversation the blonde was struck with an idea.

“What wine does your mother like?”

“We don’t drink.”

“Oh, well what about flowers?”

“Why do you want to know?” Zandra wound a string of cheese into her mouth.

“It’s only polite I bring a gift.”

“You’re not visiting my mother.”

“But Zandy! I invited you to Thanksgiving, so I should be invited to New Years!”

“We don’t celebrate New Years, not really. We let the kids stay up watching the show on T.V., we toast with orange juice and then go to sleep to the pops of illegal fireworks.”

“Hm, I could give that a try.” Her finger traced the trim of her red wine.

“Doesn’t your mother have something planned? Like a tutor from Japan or something?”

“Nah.”  Zareen stretched her arms over her head; Zandra watched the movement. “Mother has a big “Christmas” party that I’ll never be able to get out of attending as long as I live. New Years is a quieter affair. She leaves it to me to do whatever. I think she wants me to throw my own party but I’d never have approval for a budget that includes fireworks and that’s the only way to compete with the others.

“I usually end up at Mali’s benefit.”

“Benefit?”

“She never misses a chance to talk about the plight of her countrymen and regularly collects donations that go to help the impoverished among them. There aren’t a lot of job opportunities in a tiny place like that so many find work in the neighboring lands.”

“I had no idea.” She toyed with the straw on her soda.

“No, Mali knows the rules of a good date. She wouldn’t have brought it up because she didn’t want you to feel awkward.”

“You sure know interesting people.”

“I’m a people person, you never know who it’s going to pay to know.

“You sure you don’t want to swap that drink for some wine? They have a good selection, and it’ll keep you warm on the ride back.”

“You know, that’s a common misconception. The effects actually come from-”

“Oh brother! It’s like you have google in your brain! Instead of gathering statistics, you should try experiencing life.”

“Like you give any thought to things.”

“Maybe you give too much thought to everything.”

Zandra removed her glasses and cleaned them with a soft cloth from her pocket. The flakes had grown heavier as the sun lowered.

“You’re paying me back for this.”

“I’ll pay my half, even though I’ve only had a slice and you’ve eaten nearly the whole thing.”

The glasses were set on the table.

“Uh huh. Let me try yours.”

“No, get your own wine.”

“I’m not paying for something I might not like. Just give me a sip.”

“Fine.” She handed over the glass, fingers brushing in consequence. While Zandra swirled and inspected the liquid Zareen brushed her lips with her knuckles. “It barely bites. I thought Miss Trivia would know that from all those alcohol comparison charts.”

“Shut up, I know that! I’m admiring the bouquet.”

“Sure you are.”

The wine was sniffed before tiny sip was taken and forced down, quickly chased by the soda.

“Not for you?”

“Evidently not. It’s not wholly unpleasant, I just can’t imagine sipping on it willingly.”

Zareen took it back and downed the last couple of swallows with an exaggerated relish.

“Like that. Helps to add a little sugar.” She winked as her phone dinged. “Shoot, hold on.”

“Maybe it’s Maj recovered from last night.”

“What happened last night?” It was Pearl, she hastily typed back a reply.

“Seriously? You kicked him in the groin. I heard he’s been icing it all day.”

“Ha! I wish I could kick more people in the balls.”

The check came and Zandra took out her credit card.

“You know, he is your boyfriend, you should give him more consideration.”

“I consider him fine enough. Besides, I’d like to see you bring a guy around to show me how to treat one. It’s amazing how opinionated you are for having next to no experience.”

“I don’t need experience to know how wrong it is to manipulate and use people like that. What if he develops deeper feelings for you?”

“Then he gets to be happy in love and I still get access to his mommy’s law firm. Win-win.”

“He’ll be crushed when he figures out those feelings aren’t returned.”

“Why? We talk, we were having sex, what else is there?”

“You are so immature and unfamiliar with the world. I’m going to leave an article based on the Greek types of love and one about the elements of a solid relationship for you to read.”

Zandra let loose a tortured moan. “That sounds like work!”

“Adult relationships are work!”

“Well, maybe you’re doing it wrong!”

“Nothing worth doing is easy!”

“Ugh! Save your bumper sticker philosophy for the Bible Belt. Come on, we need to be get going.”

“But I just warmed up!”

Zareen leaned over and cupped her hand over the brunette’s ear. “You can stick your hands under my shirt _anywhere_ and they’ll stay toasty warm.”

“Why don’t you stick something up your tookus.”

Zareen snorted into her hand and struggled to contain her mirth.

“What?” The blonde turned away and doubled over, tears threatening to spill over. “What’s wrong with you? What are you doing?”

The snickers over spilled into her hand.

Arms crossed Zandra glowered as the woman brayed.

“Good job, now people are looking.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes Zareen looked apologetic, “But you’re just too adorable! Who threatens people with the word “tookus”?!”

“We are in a nice resturant.”

“So, just say ass. I know you can.”

“When you’re done embarrassing yourself I’ll be freezing outside.” In a huff she gathered her coat and headed out the door.

“But Zandy!”

Outside the snow still couldn’t stick to the ground. Clouds obscured the fading light so shadows were incredibly faint. It was an alien grey world. Bundled in her dusty dark blue coat Zandra was leaning against Lover in a causal way that normally would have sent Zareen in a fit, but they looked good together.

“If only you wore the costume,” she mourned.

“I’m pretty sure I’d be half frozen by now.”

“Then we’d have to strip down and snuggle up for survival.” Grabbing her helmet she swung herself onto the bike.

“Is there an end to your idiocy?” Zandra stiffly climbed on and plastered herself as close as her bulky coat would allow, arms locked around the driver swifty in a pleasant squeeze.

“Nope, I never miss an opportunity.”

The ride back was far more enjoyable than Zareen anticipated. Usually coming back was the hardest part after a round with her mother, but having Zandra with her made it better.

She was still caught trying to sneak in through the kitchen and had to put on her biggest puppy-dog eyes to apologize to her mother’s assistant, who reminded her of Maj wasting away in his room.   

Zareen took them to a small parlor upstairs where there was a fireplace warming up a few guests still waiting for their things to be packed. Zandra parked herself in front of the fire and stiffly nodded her way through Zareen’s introductions and the old-timers’ stories and tall tales. One, who owned a firm near the university, expressed that Zandra should look into their summer internship program.

A maid came by with hot cocoa for everyone. When the last guest retired for the evening the students stayed and soaked in the amber glow, and the roar of the north wind. The conversation turned towards Thanksgivings and winter celebrations passed. Zareen was surprised by the importance Mrs. Matura placed on the holidays.

“She says they’re about family, so we honor our family and the ones we didn’t get to know.”

“The who?”

“All of my siblings are adopted, and we tell them when they ask. Sure, we all love each other but one can’t help but wonder about the people who created you. What you might be missing out on. It’s hard not knowing.”

Zareen studied the bottom of her mug. “Yeah. So, how many brats do you have again?”  
“Two brothers and a sister. Apa is the oldest, a senior in high school. He’s going through his “I need space phase,” it’s annoying. After him is Dru, he was a squirt in seventh grade when I left, but I heard he shot up a couple of inches and he’s voice has started cracking which is a shame because he’s in choir. And finally, for the time being, Sophie, but she’s making everyone call her Star. She started a drama club for her third grade class, but she also takes tae kwon do after school, so most of her productions involved fighting ninjas.”

“Ha, that’s cute and pretty impressive! I don’t think I could have started a club that young.”

“Well, I say club, but it’s more them messing around during recess and while waiting for the bus. I don’t think her teachers like it. Anything that looks like fighting puts them on edge.”

“Kids are kids.”

“Mm, I bet Sophie’s been having a blast. She gets the room to herself when I’m a school. As you can imagine six people mean we’re always on top of each other.”

“Miss it?”

“A little, but you’re like pubescent boy and and a crowing eight year old wrapped up in one.”

“You’re welcome. A shame we’re leaving tomorrow, I don’t think any of the guest rooms have been clean up so you can have a room all to yourself.”

“I haven’t slept by myself since I was six, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Forego the pjs.”

Zandra giggled, then leaned back into the yielding leather.

“This is nice.”

“Think we could smuggle this sette in and leave the sofa in a burning heap by the frat house?”

Zandra closed her eyes, and her bosom heaved as she sighed. She looked soft and warm, her cheek and plush lips were terribly inviting. Zareen finished her cup, left it on the side table and stuffed her hands in her pocket and wondered, not for the first time, why we wasn’t acting on impulse like always.

“I don’t think we could get it up the stairs.”

“Maj and his friends could.”

“If he could walk.”

“Oh yeah. I’ll apologize tomorrow. We should take my car down. It’d make grocery shopping easier.”

“Is it a limousine?”

“Nah, they took my limo license when they saw all the honeys I drove around. Thought I was a pimp.”

“Like you’d share.”

“Some things are improved by sharing, but I’ve heard that when you find something that’s _really_ worth something you guard it jealously.”

“Like a dragon.”

“Yeah, I’m a dragon, eating up all the young maidens.”

“I thought dragons required virgin sacrifice.”

“You volunteering?”

“Nope, just pointing out.”

“You can’t tell unless they don’t know which is the right hole.”   

“You’re always two steps away from turning any conversation about sex. Although…,” And turned away from Zareen to watch the logs crack, “do you need some privacy before bed tonight?”

“Thanks, but I’m fine. Besides, how would your highness get through the night with the smell self love and hot chocolate?”

The fabric rustled as the brunette adjusted herself.

“I can’t say I understand it, or even want to think about it, but I respect that it’s something you do and you have a right to do what you want in your spaces.”

“Aw. My little girl’s growing up ‘n stuff!” Zandra sobbed with her over dramatic flare, dabbing away at absent tears.

“Shut it! It’s late!”

“It sure is. How’s your legs?”

“Hm, they’re alright.”  

“I’ll draw you a bath with some epsom salt. It’ll help the stiffness. Did you bring your contacts?”

“No.”

“Well, I only have a basic ointment. Sorry,” she lifted her hand to Zandra’s face, but stopped short, “I didn’t realize the helmet made your glasses rub.”

“It’s okay. I figured you never had occasion to find out.”

“True. I’ll leave you to get to know the fireplace a little better.”

Zareen left her and fixed a bath with scented salts. The wispy vapors were inviting but there would be time for her later. In the mirror she studied herself. Her hair had grown shaggy, her spiked top had been completely destroyed so the locks fell partily in her face. Before her next break she’d need to get it trimmed. Her eyes were blood-shot and getting really itchy. _Might have to go a day in glasses._

She hated those glasses. Well, she hated being seen in them. It was chilly night, she could feel it in her bones, but she was protected in this cocoon of steam. A gentle rapping on the door pulled her from her thoughts. A quick comb through her hair, a straightening of her blouse and she opened the door. Zandra stood with her pjs.

“Impatient, are we?”

Using her shoulder she pushed passed the blonde.

“I’m just ready to go to bed and maybe get some studying done.”

“Boo. If they wanted us to study they’d give us a guide.”

“It must be nice to always rely on the sweat of others.” Zandra swirled the water and adjusted the tap.

“At least I know I can’t do _everything_ by myself. You might actually relax if you learned to ask for help.”

Zandra undid the laces on her shoes.

“I don’t need any.”

“Sure, you don’t. You’d be the first human in history that didn’t. Isn’t that the set I gave you the first night?”

“Yeah, so?” Her foot flexed free of it’s wears.

“That’s gross. I’ll get you something else.”

Out of her drawer she fished out an emerald jersey knit pajama set that passed the sniff test and a somewhat matching hoodie robe. She bundled them up, crossed the hall, knocked and stood facing her own bedroom door.

The steam rolled over her and she held the wadded ball over her shoulder, eyes unmoving.

“Hopefully this works for you.” She was relieved of her burden.

“It really wasn’t necessary, but thank you.”

“No, sweat, but you are free to go without. It’s only fair.”

“Is that right?”

“Or cour-se!” Zareen’s voice cracked in shock when she felt arms around her middle and someone pressed against her back. Half jumped out of her skin she settled down when she saw the fabric on the arms around her.

“Caught you again. You know, I prefer it when you cut the preening.”

“You know better than that. You might come back from your bath to me in all my glory.”

“And freezing false glory off, Miss Squeak.”

“Not if you warm me up.”

“How can I do that if I’m freezing my legs off?”

“Eep!” Zareen broke free to the chortle of the glasses free woman still clothed save her feet.

“See? You squeak. It’s cute!” Zandra continued to laugh and the blonde decided it was better than her frustrated blushes.

“Wanna hear some of the other sounds I can make?”

“I’ve heard enough of your snoring. Why don’t you go to bed?”

“Why don’t you make me?”

The door closed so the tired blonde returned to her room and changed into an extra long flannel shirt. At her vanity she was greeted by a small smile on her face and a slight flush that stayed when she wiped off her makeup. _Maybe I’d look better with longer hair._ Each side of her face was inspected, but it was impossible to tell. She hadn’t had any length to her hair since she was thirteen and was first allowed to choose her style.

“Who knows,” she shrugged and pried out her contacts so the eyedrops, she desperately yearned for, would be effective. Snug under her covers, she turned on some ambient music and kept her eyes closed.

It was one of those albums were one track seamlessly transited to the next so it sounded like one continuous song. In her mind she was sunbathing by the Mediterranean Sea in Nice. It was early spring so the crowd was absent and the breeze wasn’t as humid. Toes dipped in scorching sand so fine it felt more like powder. All she needed was someone with her drink.

“Reenie.”

“Mmm.”

“Reenie?”

“Huh?” Blinking she cleared the last of her eye drops out, just making out the slightly fuzzy outline of her roommate.

“I couldn’t tell if you were asleep or not.”

“So you’re plan was to wake me up?”

“Pretty much. I couldn’t find your ointment.”

“Oh,” she dug through her nightstand, “here,” and tossed a tube.

“This is lip balm.”

“Lip balm, skin balm, it’s all petroleum based.” Turning over she turned off her light, as Zandra finished treating her nose and started reconstructing her pillow wall.

“Reenie, thanks for being a selfish ass and inviting me.”

“Let the record show, I did it for the lols, and that New Year’s invitation.”

“I explained to you there’s no room for you.”

“But I shared my bed,” she pouted.

“Your bed is the size my parent’s!”

“Then I’ll sleep on the sofa or melded against your naked body.”

“Why do I have to be naked?”

“We’d both be naked to save room.”

“And you’re explaining that to my sister how?”

“You don’t have to queer but it helps.”

Fed up Zandra sighed in defeat, “Good night, PIMA.”

“Good night, mon monter-ou-mourir dame.”

“Don’t call me an owl.”

“I most certainly did not call you an owl.”

That night Zareen dreamed of mermaids frockling in shamrock water. She was interested in how one of them got her hair so blue, but lungs are poor substitutes for gills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little transition/set up chapter. Although I'm a little shocked little Zandy pretended to be half nude. I blame that naughty Reenie, she's a bad influence.  
> Speaking of influences...  
> Enjoy the warmth, next chapter I shove you people back in the cold.  
> Zandy had me do it.


	24. Who was she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head back to school, but Zandra was busy when her hostess was away and now she has some questions.

Maj was chatting with Pearl by the front door while his bags were loaded into his truck. Zareen walked down the stairs, Zandra behind her, and threw herself into a carefully rehearsed soliloquy about the agony her soul has been in since learned of her unfortunate actions the other night, and how she rushed down as soon as humanly possible to beg forgiveness.

Dazed, Maj forgave her, but was curious as to why she didn’t visit yesterday.

“Darling, you know it isn’t proper for a young lady to enter a young man’s boudoir! Whatever would people think?!”

The two women observing this spectacle rolled their eyes.

“Sorry, babe. You ready to go?”

“Actually, we were talking last night and decided I should bring down my car to help with groceries.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later then?”

“Sure thing, babe. I’ll text you.”

Maj tried to get a goodbye kiss but Zareen was too concerned getting out to her own car being brought out from the garage. Zandra expressed her gratitude to her hostess and, with a pang of sympathy, patted a bewildered Maj as she lunged her bag over to the pale yellow mustang that was being embraced.

The young man gave Pearl a warm farewell before sulking way in his car. Pearl had to give a list of reminders that sounded unchanged from kindergarten, just added on to. Soon it was all out of her system, and the mustang took to the open road, Zareen’s playlist beating through the speakers.

It was an early start to a relatively short ride but, the blonde took every back road she could think of and stopped at almost every corner store to pick up hot drinks and salty snacks.

During a stretch of country miles Zandra turned off the tunes.

“I know it’s none my business, but I’m concerned about your relationship with Maj.”

“You’re right, that is none of your business.”

“But Reenie.”

“Look, I think it’s super cute you believe in true love forever and all, but I just don’t see life that way. This is what works for me and I totally get why others would find it upsetting but I don’t try to force my way of life on them.”

“How does it work for you?”

Zareen leaned on a hand braced against the door.

“Well, for one, I don’t have my mom down my throat about my choice of dates-”

“Like she didn’t approve of Jacinth.”

“Who told you about Jacinth?”

“I talked to Pearl. You’ve given her a lot of grief. For the record she blames Jacinth for your rebellious behavior.”

“Tch, I knew she did. The whole lot made it very obvious they didn’t want her hanging around.”

“Seems to be an oversight on their part for not realizing you were always a punk.”

“So true, but with a slap of lipstick and heels, I blend in with the best of them.”

Zanrda took off her glasses and rubbed under the raw skin on her nose. She waited a few breaths and then made peace with the fact that this wasn’t going to be easy.

“So, did you actually idolize her?”

Zareen adjusted the heater.

“I wouldn’t say that. I was more jealous of her. She came from nowhere and nothing, so she could be anything. On her Harley she went anywhere when she wanted. She didn’t even care about finishing school. I’m pretty sure she dropped out the very day she decided she wanted to.” 

Zandra’s voice grew small. “How long were you two together?”

“Four months. Best four months of my life. But, nothing’s made to last. She showed up after school one day on her bike, said thanks for all the fun and that was the last time I saw her. I couldn’t figure out if it was me, her, my mother, or if the alarm just went off and it was time to wake up and get back to life.”

“You were both very young.”

“Maybe we could talk about something else.”

“So, you haven’t forgiven yourself?”

The driver took a long drink from her tea.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” There was a hard edge to her words. ”I’m grateful. The whole thing was a valuable lesson.”

“I feel that you learned the wrong lessons from it.”

“I’m so happy you  _ feel _ that, but it doesn’t really matter. Why don’t you tell me something? How is it you’re a grown woman who, as far as I can see, hasn’t been in a serious relationship?”

“Reenie, I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, then, help me figure that one out?”

“Okay, first of all, you’re conflating sex with relationships. They are completely different things. And the reason I haven’t actively pursued a relationship is because I want to get my life in order first. A steady job, a place of my own, you know, be able to stand on my own first. Besides, no one said I had to be with someone. Millions of people live their whole lives without permanent partners.”

“So if Mr./Ms. Right showed up shirtless on your doorstep tomorrow you’d tell them to come back later?”

“I don’t know! How does anyone know who's right?” 

“Short answer, there’s no way of knowing because there’s no such thing. That’s why fifty percent of marriages end in divorce.”

“And the other half in death.”

“Murder is so messy. Fun to fight over in court, though.”

“Oh please!”

“That would sound so much prettier without the sarcasm.”  

“Did she teach you the language of the perverts, too?”

The brakes screeched and the tires crunched the gravel on the shoulders. The gears were thrown into the parked position.

Zareen gripped the steering wheel and when that didn’t calm her down her door was thrown open and she paced by the road. Another car door slammed. 

“I’m sorry I said that.”

“Where do you get off saying that?! Just who the hell do you think you are?!”

“I’m really sorry, Reenie. I didn’t think-”

“No, you didn’t! How dare you insinuate that  _ anyone _ made me who I am! I am who I am! I’m fucking amazing! No, overstuffed closet lesbian, or some jacket-wearing bitch, or for that matter, a nosy know-it-all nerd, can change that! This is who I am! I’m not changing for anyone!”

“Okay! Okay! All hail Zareen, Queen of the Perverts!”

“Damn, right! All can bow down and get a salmon fisted pounding!”

“What?”

“I don’t know! My brain thinks random things when I’m pissed! And I am fucking pissed!

“That was Pearl talk! Pearl’s always blaming everyone for my actions but me, like I’m incapable of rational thought! Like I’m some dumb, easily influenced moron!”

“You’re not! But it is weird you got a motorcycle after dating her.”

“I told you! I always liked them, riding with her just sealed the deal!”

“Okay. I just wanted to know more, because she was important to you! But I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. Nothing Pearl or Auralite told me changes how I think about you! You’re still an immature ass!”

“And no one made me that way!”

“No,” Zandra sighed and fell against the car. “I’m sure when the doctor slapped your newly born behind you asked him for another.”

“I sure did!”

A flicker flew over the road and landed in the ditch with them. 

“I’m super sorry, Reenie. I take it back. I’ll never bring it back again, but, should you ever want to talk to me about what happened, I’m here. I can just listen and you can talk. You know I’m good at that.”

Arms crossed, Zareen fell against the car and watched the clear sky. The brunette watched her own foot roll a piece of gravel.

“I don’t like to talk about stuff like that. I don’t even like to think about it.”

“That’s fine. I’m still glad I got to know you a little better. It just sounds like I got the wrong version.”

“Yeah, well, maybe if had bothered to ask instead of jumping to conclusions.”

“Sorry.”

“I know. That’s part of what’s pissing me off. Can’t even work up a proper fit before you’re truly sorry. How am I supposed to be mad at you?!” 

“Sor-”

“Sorry,” Zareen finished for her. ”Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on, let’s get back in before you caught my death of cold.”

Zandra moved along to her side of the car. 

“That’s not how that saying goes.”

“That’s how it goes for me.” She threw back before ducking inside and starting back on the road.

After an hour of silence they made it to the little towns that skirted their destination. They pulled over into a burger joint.

Zandra was little concerned as her travel-mate’s smile hadn’t returned, but she wasn’t about to push the matter. Instead she tucked into her meal.

“You’re not going to let it go.” Zareen heaved a sigh of defeat. “You might as well have the right story. And I still resent you talking to my wannabe mom about it.”

Zandra said nothing as the blonde stole a fistful of fries from her and stuffed her mouth in a most undignified manner.

“She was a year older than me. I saw her and her little gang hanging out around the mall. I guess it was more the idea of her I was interested in, but I didn’t realize it. At the time I just knew I wanted her. I waited until close to the end of the year to approach her.

“At first she thought I was another spoiled kid, but it turns out we had similar personalities. We got along well. It was so easy. She pick me up and we’d listen to cds and complain about the lack of parenting in an empty house waiting to be sold. 

“She was a ward of the state after her parents were jailed and her grandfather couldn’t handle her. We understood each other in a way others couldn’t. At least that’s what I thought.

“We had a few sleep overs, neither us wanted to go back, but she didn’t touch me until after I turned eighteen. I’ll admit it was a little frustrating because I wanted to go further than frenching. I thought she was waiting because she cared. Then I found out her father was in there on statutory rape charges, so, I learned that lesson better.

“It was a little over a month after we started having sex she broke it off. Just there one second, gone the next. 

“I always wonder if my mother and Pearl had something to do with it, because, at least, Pearl was extremely pleased to hear Jacinth was gone. But I never had any proof.

“That’s really all there is to it. The worst break up of my life, all because I was too stupid to know better.”

Her partner finished her soda and asked, “May I say something?”

“You’re going to anyway.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you done?”

“I could go on.”

“Don’t. Let’s just leave it all here.”

Zandra felt it was her responsibility to bring back the light mood, but she’d never been good at making flip remarks. She chewed the end of her straw trying to come up with anything but a lame knock-knock joke.

“‘K, so I shared my painfully embarrassing story, now you have to share the tale of your first wet dream.”

“Pardon?”

“You know. Someone had to get your pink wet running. Come, one! Let’s hear it. I’ve got a bet running.”

“Wet dreams refers to nocturnal emissions, as a female I completely lack the biological requirements.”

“That penguin school you went to much have been so fun. Wet dreams just mean anything that glued your undies to you.”

“No one wore habits, and such a thing has never happened to me.”

“What? Are you an ace?”

Zandra gave her a bewildered look.

“Like asexual?”

“Like a snail?”

“No, I’m jealous of those suckers. Do you feel any sexual attraction to anyone or anything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ugh.” The table thumped when Zareen’s forehead hit it. “This is fine. It’s a mystery. I like mysteries!”

“No, you don’t. You googled the end of the Phantom of Opera because you couldn’t follow the plot,” Zandra informed her.

“That’s different! This is a sexy mystery!”

“You also googled the end of A Scandal in Belgravia because you convinced Irene was Bi and John was gay.”

“What straight man sees a naked hottie and goes, “Oh dear, my crumpets and tea!”?”

“Watson’s defining character trait is that he’s an honorable man!”

“Who watches lots of porn and dates his co workers just to get laid.” 

And thus a loud debate over John Watson and eventually, as it is written, Sherlock Holmes was hashed out from burger joint to car. They could only agree Watson might be bisexual but none could agree to the ever changing nature of Sherlock’s sexual proclivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maj, his story is short and sad.  
> Just gonna dump this exposition here.<.< >.>  
> I feel this is a Zareen concentrated chapter, she really goes back to her roots. It also helps there's a another version of herself. I thought about it and decided the only other person that could make her fall in love was herself, just a borrowed AU version of herself. I call her Biker Zareen. Still working out the details  
> If salmon fisting is a thing, for the love of smut, don't tell me.  
> Well now that we met an old girlfriend of Reenie, I think it's time we met one of Zandra's friend!


	25. The Price We Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is upon our law students. Finals, late nights, and short weekends. Let us all learn of the Booty Tax.

There wasn’t any time to talk when they returned to school. Papers were due, and guides for finals were handed out. Groups stayed out late grilling each over pots of burned coffee. Zandra bought extra lamps for her nest in the living room, her tiny desk long rendered useless by her piles of books and papers she insisted were organized. 

Her roommate found it nearly impossible to wake up on the cold dark mornings for class, and came home after her group to study with the brunette until late, consuming vast quantities of caffeine. On the brightside, Zandra finally learned how to make Zareen’s tea, it was the best way to get the blonde to do anything as the cold weather had turned her sluggish.

Old Man Winter striped leaves, and knocked acorns on the heads of the bundled, sleep-deprived masses. The whole campus held its breath and prayed for the end.

When the last final let out, most souls had passed out on the nearest surface, and when none could be found bus windows, and floors were just as good as a royal bed after forty five hours without sleep.

It was here after their last final the women found themselves blurry-eyed with exhaustion passed out on their beds. 

Zareen awoke fourteen hours later to her roommate packing her bags.

“Going somewhere?” she ask with a voice deepened with disuse.

“Just getting my things together. They clean these places during the break, don’t you know?”

“You’re leaving me I know it!” Languishing in misery, the blonde rolled over and hung upside down from her bed. “Parting is such sweet sorrow, let us make out until the ‘morrow!”

“You are all sound and no fury.” Clothes were being folded into her suitcase.

“I rarely scream. Take me with you. I can learn Christmas, because there aren’t enough movies about it.”

“I told you, there’s no room for you.”

“Like you need all those aunts.”

“Christmas time is family time.”

“I thought Jeebus said we were all family. Like, didn’t that whole flood dealie really reduced the reproductive population.”

“There is not enough hours in the day to teach you the basics.”

“Good. My brain’s blissfully blank. You have a hard deadline?”

“No, why?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, why don’t I grace your Church with my awesome presence? I might burst into flames!” she sang.

“I thought you’d want to get out of here as soon as possible. I know I’ve been missing your bed. Coming back to this,” she swung her arm towards the cot, ”was like sleeping on a lumpy slate.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s switch places!”

“I’m not bleaching my hair.”

“Seems a shame, but not everyone can handle being blonde.”

“And not everyone can handle your mom.”

“Legend has it she was carved from stone on a far off planet. She landed her in a fireball and found she was thirsty for some French puss.”

“Um, whatever. I don’t want to know.”

Zandra left to gather her things from the cabinet. Her roommate checked her phone to find several missed calls and messages from her boyfriend wanting to celebrate, but going out on the town just didn’t hold much appeal. Maybe it was the gray blanket the sky had snuggle up with, but she just wanted a lazy day. 

She threw on her glasses, some sweatpants, and a shapeless hoodie that makes it’s way to everyone’s closet.

“If only Starbucks delivered,”she sighed, joining Zandy in the kitchen. She was given a once over.

“You’re not sick, are you?”

“Not today. I don’t feel like breaking out the puppets.”

She took out the milk and poured it into a mug.

“You’re wearing your glasses, that outfit isn’t skin-tight, and that’s coco you’re making not tea.”

“Meh, I want a lazy day. But if you’re missing curves, I could lose the clothes in favor for a Zandy blanket.”

“Wait, it’s your period isn’t it.”

“Next week.” She took her drink to the sofa and flipped through the channels.

“So, instead of hitting the bars and grinding against people, you’re going to stay home in sweatpants, which I didn’t know you owed, and drink cocoa while watching tv?”

“Gonna try, but you’re talkin’ a lot.”

“When are you leaving?”

“When I want.”

“Okay.”

A campy classic about a cheerleader being sent to a straight camp was starting up so Zareen put it on and settled back. Behind her was the rustling of more bags being packed.

The bangs slowed as the movie progressed and ceased completely when the teen in a moment of weakness started to rub herself through her extremely conservative nightgown.

“What on earth is she doing?” Zandra was rooted to the spot holding a suitcase.

“Rubbing out a quick one. I, mean, putting a bunch of lesbian teens in the same room? Please, the U.T.I.s are the least of their worries.”

“She’s masturbating?”

“That or there’s a big ole mosquito bite in her drawers she’s having fun scratching.”

The scene played out as the actress slid down the wall and then cut to the next day.

“Was that it?”

“Guess so. Well, it’s a not technically a porno.”  

Zandra set her load down and sat on the sofa in a trace. 

“What is this?”

“Blondie is told she’s a lesbian because she spends too much time in the locker room and is sent to camp with Ru Paul to pray away the gay. She’s all for it because she’s catholic or something, but I think the smoker with a fast tongue is slowing down her recovery.”

“How awful. I wish they’d outlaw those places.”

“People have the right to be as stupid as they want. Long live the NRA era two. But I love the clashing colors in this thing.”

“Yeah.”

They finished the movie, and the next one, a french film, had Zareen ranting about the bullshit male view of women’s sexuality, and the use of fake clits,  but it won back points for having a hot blue haired chick.

Then came Sunday.

Zareen dressed to the nines in designer boots, and tailored jacket. Zandra wore blue jeans, a scarf and a full bodied poncho, that had the blonde pouting.

“What?” Zandra asked as she locked the door behind them.

“I can’t watch your butt with that giant thing.” 

“I’m going to start charging you.”

“To watch your butt?” Zareen asked, hope rising.

“When you say something stupid. But you don’t keep cash. I know. One tea bag per comment.”

“What will you do with my tea?”

“Turn it into compost.” The elevator doors closed.

“But it’s handpicked from Ski Lanka! I need it!”

“You also need to learn to behave.”

The meaning of proper behavior was discussed the whole half mile to the church and even up until the worship ceremony started. 

A young man came up from the front, and joined the duo on Zandra’s side, planting a kiss a the brunette's cheek which was returned. This innocent display shocked the self-proclaimed Queen of The Perverts. When she caught her roommate’s eye she batted her eyes and tapped a finger to her cheek. She was blindsided by the lightning fast peck on her cheek. It was like a being zapped and left with a warm contented feeling, without realizing it she cupped her cheek and sat down on the years worn pew.

It was a busy affair, people moving around, more people standing, candles being lit, and eventually a choir started singing, and signing, lots of signing. At the choir ringing out, Zareen came to her senses and stood, and tried to sign along but after the sixth crossing she gave up and just stood with her hands in her pocket. The movement and noise never ceased. Some people sang, others prayed while swaying gently. Half way through Zandra excused herself and the man in half moon glasses offered a hand to Zareen, and showed her to a multi-purpose room where some people were mingling.

“You must be Zareen! It’s an honor to meet you!”

“The pleasure’s all yours. Where’d Zandy go?”

“Confession. She’s gone every week since she started coming. Can’t imagine what a sweet thing like her has to say. I’m Kyan, don’t know if she mentioned me.”

“Sounds vaguely familiar. You work at Wedney’s or something.”

She took a hard look at him. Worn sneakers, baggy jeans more grey than blue, a respectable coal wool jacket with a scarf. The half-moon glasses made him look like a Tolkien fan boy. The shapeless dark hair and bushy eyebrows reinforced that notion. And that smile! That tee-hee smile, Zareen didn’t like it one bit. 

“Gosh, no! I’m a part time barista. Combines my love of coffee, books, and late nights. A real shame you can’t make a living off of that.”

“A terrible shame.” This was starting to feel like a trip to Mayberry. “If wishes were horses.”

“Ha! Sandy said you had a sense of humor. You’re a law student too, right?”

“Yup, but I like the term pre-lawyer, because I’m not so much learning the laws, as I am getting the legal paperwork to do what comes naturally.”

“The fine point arguing? Sandy once went off for a solid half hour over the differences in frame materials. She’s got an amazing eye for fine details. Do you also come up with all those connecting theories?”

“Nah, I’m more of a loophole, and destroy a person’s credibility type. Do you what? Read and do book reports?”  

Kyan laughed. “Something like that. I won’t bore you with the details. I’m also working on a teaching certification. I’m going for general education, but my passion is the little ones. I adore kids.”

“Oh wow! Good for you. How long is the concessions again?”  

“Confession? It varies. There’s a line, and then however long your list is. I know after senior year I had a list in my pocket. But who doesn’t?” He joked.

“Yeah, yeah. So you’re like this all the time, or are you one some sort of medications?”

“Well, actually-”

“Reenie, Kyan, I didn’t think I’d find both of you here.” Zandra returned from the opposite door.

“Professor Letter, here, dragged me away from all the singing, and standing. I missed you, sweetheart.” With a flick of her coat, Zareen bowed and placed an fat kiss on Zandra’s hand.

“What was that for, you weird-o?”

“Simply returning the favor.”

“That’s customary. Everyone kisses everyone, and almost everything here. "Greet one another with a kiss of love," 1 Peter 5:14. We also greet each other with, "Christ is in our midst" and respond, "He is and shall be." Or were you busy when we came in?”

“I was very busy debating the booty tax.”

“What booty tax?!”

“The-!”

Kyan burst out in laughter, even leaning on his knees. 

“Y’all are wonderful. I’m so glad you have such a great friend Sandy. I was a little worried since you always came alone.”

“I have to study.”

“Of course, it must be hard work.”

“Where should we go for dinner?”

“I’m not hungry,” Zareen didn’t have her usual appetite.  

“Why don’t grab sandwiches and drinks at my place?”

“But aren’t you going home afters? It’s out of your way.”

“Oh it’s fine, and your friend can enjoy the employee discount I get.”

“Yeah, Zandy. I hear BLTs taste better on discount.” The thought of inconveniencing the cheery new comer sounded great. He was grating on Zareen’s soul.

Walking back to campus the term booty tax was defined, refined, rejected and the tea tax brought back up for debate. Kyan stayed a step behind giggling and, sometimes bellowing with laughter. 

It turned out that the coffee shop was on the far end of campus at the bottom of another set of dorms. The girl working the counter waved at them, happy to see her coworker bring in people.

They ordered and settled into a booth. 

The book worms discussed the service, Zareen couldn’t follow as she hardly recognized anything resembling an organized worship. She picked at her salad when it arrived, watching the two. 

Nothing out the ordinary for her friend, but the newcomer seemed a little too flushed for just the wind and cold.

“So, Kevin,”

“Kyan”

“Ryan, so what kind of birth control do you use?”

“Pardon?”

The coffee Zandra was drinking hit the table so hard some spilled out.

“Excuse my friend. She has a funny way of speaking. I’m going to remind her how humans talk to one another.” She pushed the woman out and dragged her to the restroom.

“What was that about?”

Naturally, Zareen was primping in the mirror. 

“What? He’s clearly gunning for some. I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“He’s a friend! Two people can be just friends!”

“Yeah, and he wants a ride on your water slide. He always looks at you first to gauge your reaction. And that smile! No one smiles that much unless they’ve been bitten by the love bug a.k.a Operation:Panty Grab.”

“You’re out of your mind. He doesn’t think about sex. He doesn’t have the time!”

Zareen snorted, “Sure,” she rolled her eyes, “a healthy twenty-something man would  _ never _ think about sex. Especially around a hottie like you. You know, instead of walking back I’ll take the rainbow crapping unicorn, right after I pass my classes with my eyes close and get a free degree!”

“If you’re going to be like that, then why don’t you leave? I’ll excuse you.”

“Oh, please. I’ll prove it!” Zareen pushed past her and waited for her to return to the table, then settled in.

“Everything alright?”

“Oh, sure. Just girl talk. You know how that is.” Zareen waved off her friend’s glare. “Any who, are you seeing anyone?”

Kyan pushed his glasses up. “No, I’m somewhat of a late bloomer. I’d like to date, once I find the right person.”

“Oh? And what kind of person would you say is right?” A tomato wedge was speared.

“Golly, I suppose someone who’s well read, good with money, a bright smile, ambiguous, preferably we’d have same beliefs, and, she has to like kids. I don’t care if it’s ours or not but I do want a family with a few. As many as we can afford.”

“Golly gee, that sounds of dandy. You got a type?”

“Smart and funny.”

“I think Justin Bieber said that once. No, tall, short, redhead, full figured, no figured, what?”

Under the table her shin was given a kick.

“Oh, I don’t have a type. Sort of a love is blind type. When it happens it happens.”

“But one should have a plan.”

Kyan looked at the glaring brunette and the odding tense blonde who was keeping her smile and body language casual.

“Oh I get it. You know, you’re lucky Sandy, if my sister had such a good friend maybe she could have saved herself a lot of heartache. Zareen, Sandy and I are just friends. I think she’s swell, and whoever she chooses will be the luckiest person in the world, but I’m not looking for anything right now. It’s just nice to have someone to talk to on Sundays.”

“So if I offered you a hand job in the employee bathroom right now?”

Kyan turned a brillant rouge. “N-n-n-no, th-th-thank-k y-you! I-I’m s-s-aving-ing m-myself for-for m-m-marriage.”

“Blow job then?”

He turned into a stammering mess, and Zandra looked ready to explode. 

“I’m really sorry about this, Kyan. I knew it was too soon to let her off the collar.” Once again Zareen was pushed from her seat.

“Darling! I didn’t know we were telling people of the collar!”

“I prefer the gag!”

“I have one we could use.”

“Wait outside! I have to see if you broke him!”

Out in the growing cold she shrugged. “If he breaks that easily then you might as well get a new one.”

The seconds grew into minutes. She brought out her phone and finally got back to all the messages inviting her out. She got into a bit of a texting marathon when the doors were flung open and her roommate flew past her, making record time up the hill.

“Oh, someone’s eager! But we have to talk about-!”

Zandra twisted around like a viper.

“Not another word! I’ve heard enough out of you!” 

Zareen had to jog to keep up with the normally physically challenged nerd. Only after the ride up did she catch her breath.

“Maybe I should get us some ice.”

“Get in here!” Zandra growled holding open the door to their dorm.

Straighten her spine Zareen walked in head held high. And she’d never admit she flinched when the door was slammed shut.

“I don’t what  _ he _ thinks, how could you do that?! What “friend” embaresses them like that?! You had no right to ask him questions like that!” She paced while Zareen leaned against the sink.

“Where do you get off doing that to someone?!” She stop and tapped her foot, scowling at Zareen.

“What? Me? Is it my turn?”

“I’m giving you once chance to speak for yourself!”

“Hey, if you weren’t such clueless, virgin wallflower, I wouldn’t have to integrate your boyfriend for you.”

“I told you it’s nothing like that! We’re friends, and we’re happy like that.”

“So what if someone says they want to have sex with you?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t need to know!”

“You don’t need know.” Zareen pushed off with her foot and grabbed her hand pulling her into the bedroom to stand in front of the floor length mirror. “Look at you, dark circles from late nights studying, long fingers, sharp cheekbones, distished profile, and a tight, lean bod. How can you not see how beautiful you are?”

Zandra was looking at the floor. “I’m plain, and know it. Don’t change the subject with some false attempt at flattery.”

“The only thing wrong with you is how dense you are! You’ve been drawing eyes since October. I was proud, thinking you finally learned how to use your feminine charms, but apparently you’ve been oblivious! You have to be aware of yourself!”

“You’re full of it! No one’s been looking at me anymore than usual!”

“See? One of these days you’re going to be surprised when someone walks up to you asks you to coffee, then asks if they can kiss you.”

“No one thinks of me like that!” She was straining against the hands that held her own.

“Just because you don’t doesn’t mean others don’t. I could show you. If you let me.”

Zandra had pulled away so far she was bent over.

“Stop. Just stop.” 

“It’s not a crime to admit the truth.”

Zareen’s phone started ringing.

“You should get that. It could be important.”

“This is more important! I’m not trying to get you admit you’re desirable, just attractive.”

“None of this has a point!”

“Yes, it does! If you’d just let me show you!”

“Fine!”

“Good. I’ll need to touch you.”

“Alright. For this.”

“Okay.” The poncho and scarf was removed, and Zandra’s hair ruffled. One chunk framed over one eye. “There. Hello gorgeous. The only improvement would be a kiss.” She ran her thumb over that bitten bottom lip that pursed forward, Zandra had closed her eyes, apparently wanting such a kiss and going about it with the finesse of a preteen. It was adorable, and tempting, but Zareen wasn’t going to push her luck. As she pressed her lips to the furrowed brow, a small part of her admitted that this one was just too precious, and that scared her.

Zandra opened her eyes. “I thought-.”

“Zandy didn’t say. I like the game, and I only play to win. Now look at you.” 

This time Zandra examined both side of her face. 

“I have decent skin, thick-ish hair, and I am a healthy weight.”

“You know, if God made you, then He must think you’re perfect, so it’s not vanity to praise His handiwork.”

“When you put it that way, I suppose I can be pretty, when I want.”

“Hallelujah! We broke through!”

“I’m still mad at you!”

“Whatever, I finally got my point across.” Zareen crossed her arms behind her head and fell back on her bed.

“I’m leaving tomorrow morning, and I’m not speaking to you until then.”

“Huh? But Zandy!”

Zandra went back to packing her things, and Zareen got one her her awful, terrible ideas. Digging through her clothes she found her sheer lace black bra. Taking off her boots she tipped toed behind her hunched over prey and whipped the bra around Zandra’s middle and hooked it on the loosest setting.

Startled Zandra jumped, accidently bumping her offender in the chest. Half of her response was cut off when she remembered her vow of silence. Instead she went to the bathroom to grapple with the garment.

“But Zandy, I want you to have it to remember me by. You can keep it and maybe put it to use. I’ve never failed to get lucky in it. Hey!”

Zandra threw the thing in the sink and then the tiny freezer section of the fridge. 

“No, no, no, no! Didn’t I cover how freezing destroys the elasticity of the fibers?!” As she rescued her favorite bra her roommate disappeared into their room and then into the bathroom with a bundle that looked suspiciously familiar. Zooming to the door she saw all of her delicates hovering over the toilet.

“Oh you sneaky-! You wouldn’t!”

The devious smirk on Zandra’s face only grew, as if she was enjoying every second of Zareen’s torment, and something in a champagne color slipped so it would be the first to hit the water.

“No!” She took a step forward and the thing fell. “NO! Stop!” She stepped back, straightened and ran her hand through her hair. “You ruin my things and you’ll be liable for compensation, and we both know you can’t afford it.”

The vindictive woman looked like she thought about it and then decided the shrieks were worth it, so a silk bra was dangled by a hooked finger.

“Not Specter! Fine! I’m sorry you don’t have good taste in underwear!” 

An eyebrow raised and the banana yellow bra was moved to the very tip of her finger.

“Okay, I’ll keep all my sexy underwear to myself and the masses of people who want in them, which apparently isn’t you!”

Satisfied the brunette dumped her hostages onto the floor and went back to packing, leaving Zareen to manage the fallout to the tune of her own string of curses. 

When everything was back to Zareen’s standards she consoled herself with her erotic reading, half wanting revenge and half wary of this new cold, commanding side of her roommate. She read until her eye grew heavy, then readied herself and went to sleep to the sound of the shower running.

After what felt like only a few minutes she opened her eyes to Zandra dressed for an outing, leaning over her.

“Oh, I was just about to see if you were still sleeping.”

“I thought you weren’t talking to me.”Zareen sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“I said until morning. It’s morning and I’m going down to see my parent soon.”

“Pull the other one.”

“No really. I just wanted to give you your gift before I left.” She present a tiny box, crudely wrapped with green holiday trees and a red bow. “I had to go to the craft store to get something that matched what I wanted. It’s not pricy, but I hope it’s something you can get some use out of.”

To say this development was unexpected would be an understatement. 

“I haven’t gotten you anything.”

“You did. The tie pin. It’s still the nicest piece of jewelry I have. I’ve been trying to find a way to repay you every since.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know that now, but I still wanted to get you something, so take it, and let me know what you think. Be honest. I’m still learning so criticism helps.”

Gingerly, she took the present and undid the wrapping. Inside a craft box was a yellow gem seated in carved gold strung on a braided black satin ribbon.

“I couldn’t get the chains to work. They kept breaking.”

“It’s perfect. I love it. I’ll be able to wear it when my nails grow long.” She tied it around her neck, the stone nestled between her breasts.

“Shoot, it’s too long!”

“No, it’s not.” Zareen pressed it into the flesh over her heart. “I told you. It’s perfect. Thank you, Zandra.”

Zandra blinked a few times, then looked away, rubbing her eyes. “Y-you’re welcome. Like I said, it isn’t much.”

Zareen lifted it up, and stared into the colored glass. 

“No one’s ever given me something like this. I guess,” she blinked the blurriness from her eyes, “ I guess I assumed no one ever would. Sweetie, why are you crying?”

Zandy was covering her mouth and trying to control herself. 

“I don’t know. Why are you?”

Zareen touched her own cheek and felt the damp trail, she furrowed her brow. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m really happy, but people don’t cry when they’re happy. Might be time to change my contacts.”

After rubbing her cheek Zandra replied, “Well, I’m glad you like it. Use it as you see fit. I’m just gonna pack my sheets and start dragging my things down.”

Throwing off the comforter, Zareen stood. “I’ll help.”

Faster than any other time in her life, Zareen dressed, and threw in her contacts. She didn’t bother to shower, put on makeup or even brush her unruly mane. When she came out the bed opposite hers was stripped bare, its covers in a garbage bag by the door.

Zandra was already loading herself up like a pack mule. There was already a bag on each shoulder and her back.

“Here, you nut.” Zareen took a shoulder back off her and picked up the garbage bag and a wheeled suitcase. “You’re gonna pull something since you never work your core.”

Zandra picked up the last bag and tucked her hair back.

“I still don’t understand how you pass with your grades with all the time you waste there.”

They walked the silent hall to the elevator.

“Healthy body, healthy mind.”

“Hm, oh! You’re not leaving for a while yet, are you?”

“I don’t know.” That had been the plan. Going back to the dorm seemed unpleasant, now.

“Well, here.” She dug into her coat to produce her key. “You can turn it in for me.”

There was a stupid hard lump in Zareen’s throat as she took the key. Belately, she realized she’d left her own in the dorm with her phone.

“Yeah. So, that circus of yours is gonna pick you up?”

They pushed through the doors into the still, frosty morn.

“Just my dad. It’s hard to get every in the car. It’s even harder to get them out of bed. I’m sure they have a big day planned for me. It’ll be nice to go home.”

“Yeah.”

An older man got out of an SUV and waved at them, Zandra waved back.

“I’m sure you’ll have a great day. Lots of fun.” 

The man opened the back hatch and squeezed Zandra like she was a sponge.

“There’s my little lawyer! You’ve gotten so big since I saw you!”

“Dad, I can’t get any taller, just fatter and shorter.” She hugged him back and gave him a pat. “Dad, this is my roommate, Zareen.”

The blonde held out her hand to the salt‘n pepper hair man, whose daughter was loading the car.

“Nice to meet you, sir”

Mr. Matura had mitts like a bear and a firm, warm handshake. 

“So, you’re the one putting up with our night owl. Good for you, young lady. Takes some steel to sleep through her endless nights. The mrs. had to install and blackout curtain over our door.”

“Aw, but she’s so cute when she rants about the government.”

“This not ranting.” Zandra took a two bags off the blonde.

“Sure, it’s not, guber. You want to turn in your keys, or whatever.”

Zandra took the last bag. “Reenie will take care of it.”

“Um, yeah. I have to turn mine in, too.”

“That’s very kind of you. Mind if I have a quick word with you.”

“It’d be my pleasure, sir.”

“Dad, what are you doing to my friend?”

“We’re just going to talk, sweetheart. Why do you warm up in the car?”

“Honestly, you’re too much. I took care of everything.”

“I know, I know. I just want to thank the girl. You don’t know how hard it is to find a roommate that makes life livable.”

“If you got  _ that _ livable.” Zandra muttered under her breath before turning to Zareen. “Thank you, for everything.”

“No problem. Have a safe trip, Zandy.”

“You too.”

With that Zandra climbed into the car and started digging through her purse.

Mr. Matura took the woman to the side. 

“Look, we’re all very grateful that you’ve been helping Sandy. Naturally, no matter how hard you try, parents worry about their kids, but she’s been telling us about some of things you’ve done and I want to help you out too, so here’s a little money you can use for gas, or books. Being a student isn’t cheap.” He offered two hundred dollars in various bills. But Zareen didn’t move to take it.

“I don’t mean to offend, sir, but I’m not taking that. I wasn’t helping her because I felt I needed to, I did it because I wanted to. Zandy is- Zandy is very special. She’s going to be amazing at whatever she decides to do. It’s been an honor and a privilege to support her in what ways I could, so taking your money would cheapen my feelings, and reward my selfish motivation. So keep it. Give it to her for next semester or Christmas, or whatever.”

The man looked at her with brown eyes that twinkled with some secret understanding and joy.  

“I understand. I know people get shuffled around all the time, but I hope she keeps a invaluable friend like you.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you. Let me give you my number in case there’s anything I can do for you. I already know have my wife’s.” He passed a business card to her with his cell written on the back.

“Thank you, sir. Take care.” She pocketed the card.

“You too, and good luck with your studies.”

“Thank you!” She shouted as he climbed in.

The SUV’s lights flashed and then swung around away from the curbed everyone waved farewell. A perfectly normal affair. But Zareen couldn’t help but stand on the curb and feel like the party died and left her to clean up the freshmen puke. The walk back up was dreaded now, but she pressed the pendent and knew it couldn’t be avoided. The dorm felt cold, the lights seemed dimmer. She dropped onto her bed and stared at the empty places in front of her, without looking she dialed a number on her phone.

“Pearl? Yeah, it’s me. Change of plans. Can I come back today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I shed 4 manly tears writing this. Reenie's speech was rough.   
> On this day a new ship was born. I bring you Blue Zircon and Kyanite. I know you were all waiting for it. You're welcome. Now Zandy can have Kyan and Reenie can be with Maj, everyone can be super straight and stuff! Yea!   
> Guess that's all she wrote. I mean, clearly, Zandy is going to request a transfer. Can't be Roommates without them sharing a room. Or can it?


	26. All I want for X-mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays have arrived and sent the law students back to their respective homes.

Everything was boring! All of her old hang outs were crowded by last minute people who never heard of Amazon. The house was full of stressed out help. And the roads were too icy for her Lover. 

All of her friends were busy in different time zones and weren’t replying to her texts. Even the professors seemed to be against her, as none had posted textbook lists.

She was staring at the ceiling of her room debating between attempting to paint her own nails or send underwear pics to Zandra when a knock signaled someone’s entrance.

“I brought your afternoon tea.” 

It was her old friend/maid Auralite.

“Oh, fuck tea! I’m dying of boredom!”

“Must be nice. I’ve been up since four, and there’s still two dozen things that have to be done before I can do anything for myself. Sit up you sea sludge! Why aren’t you reading your porn?”

Zareen sat up and chewed on the corner of a sandwich.

“I can’t focus.”

“Then write.”

“What? A deposition? You know I’m as creative as buttered toast.”

“You could go to the movies. You still have plenty sitting somewhere you haven’t seen.”

“Boring! Let’s go dress shopping! I have a new necklace I have to show off.”

“Did you not just hear what I said? I have no time! If I want a decent night’s sleep I shouldn’t even been talking to you!”

“That’s what they all say. If only Maj wasn’t cheating on me. I could introducing him to a real female orgasm.”

The maid was picking up some clothes and straightening the vanity.

“He’s cheating on you? What makes you say that?”

“Oh, something Zandy said. We ran into each other at the gym, and I wanted to bump into him a few more times, but he didn’t have a condom. She thought it was weird any sexual partner of mine wouldn’t be prepared to drop trow at any second.”

“So you were planning on meeting him?”

Talking through the sandwich, “Um, no. It was a total surprise.”

“I’d been more suspicious if my boyfriend did show up to the gym without me and a rubber in his tiny shorts.”

“Hey, yeah! I wonder why I didn’t think of that earlier.” 

Auralite borrowed some lipstick to see if it matched her grey uniform. 

“Maybe you were eager for an excuse.”

“Who looks for an excuse to not have sex?”

“Maybe the same person who uses any excuse to keep people at arm’s length.”

“Oh good, she takes the same psych. class as everyone else and she’s ready to diagnose. Tell me, doc, do you come with your own pad?”

Tired, the woman snapped a pair of pants at the blonde’s legs.

“See? You use humor like armor. Although, why you’re teasing that woman with French I’ll never know.”

“Who?” The tea was cooled enough to drink.

“That girl you brought with you for Thanksgiving. I like how she doesn’t buy any of your crap. You’re attempt at flirting is atrocious, by the way.”

Zareen slumped against the headboard.

“Who’s flirting? I don’t need to flirt. I just tell people to meet me minus their pants in five minutes.”

“Oh, then how come you never rip the clothes off my body and take me shopping for a whole new wardrobe?”

“Because, not only can you take a hint, you’d happily take a thousand, rather I had it or not, and buy things that actually fit.”

“Fine, give me a thousand dollars and I won’t complain that you haven’t given me a cute nickname or a name for our future child.”

“Please! It’s just a joke! I get bored!”

“So why aren’t you joking around now?”

Zareen crossed her arms and pouted. “I don’t wanna.”

“Sure. Sit and sulk. I’m sleeping tonight.” With that the maid left.

“Fine, leave me. They all do.” 

* * *

The night of the party Zareen spent hours getting ready, even going so far as to hire a stylist to dress and lightly wave her hair. She wanted to glitter. Pearl found her twisting every which way in front of her full length mirror watching her phone.

“You know, in my day we didn’t waste time taking pictures of ourselves.”

Zareen rolled her eyes. “In your day pictures took hours waiting for the paint to dry.”

“Such a gift for humor,” Pearl intoned dryly. “I suppose your apparel was also some attempt of jest.”

This was in reference to the thigh-high slit of Zareen’s black sequin dress, and the little jewel resting in the middle of her plunging v-neck. 

“After I take a couple of decent photos, I’ll happily wear  _ anything  _  you pick out for me, on one condition.”

Pearl’s eyebrow arched. “I’m listening.”

“Talk to mom about letting me spend New Year’s at a friend’s house? Please, Auntie?”

“You really should talk to her yourself. She is your mother.”

“And I’ve never said otherwise, but your  _ so much better at it!  _ Puhlease?”

Pearl resigned her arms to her sides. 

“Oh, fine. It’s better than you parading yourself like that. Honestly, a full grown woman-” the rest of her speech was lost in the closet as she went to find one of the only three dresses she approved of.

Positively giddy, she tried a shot of her bringing her pendant to her lips. It spoke to her, so she sent it to Zandy, whom from she hadn’t heard a single word. 

She was really digging her look. Tossing her hair a little she snapped a picture just for herself, not realizing she was still in the messaging app.

Pearl’s timing was supernatural. 

“I think you’ll look darling in this.” She presented the long-sleeved, high collared white lace dress, she herself had bought years ago. “You’ll just have to get rid of that cheap thing around your neck. A gift?”

“Yeah, thought I’d show that I was using it.” Pearl lifted the offensive necklace off and tossed it to the vanity.

“Careful! It’s glass, it’ll chip.”

“Uh huh. Hold still!” Pearl was already struggling with the fashion zipper hidden on Zareen’s dress. 

Zareen held her breath then let it out in a long stream. She just had to play good child for a week, and then, maybe she’ll be let free early.

After Pearl had seen to her redressing, including a small yellow diamond on a silver chain, Zareen snatched up the handmade treasure and slipped it on under her dress. It’s nude liner hid it completely. At least the kitten heels were comfortable. A buzz from her nightstand told her there was a new text. Thinking it was probably just her boyfriend, she touched up her lipstick before checking.

**Don’t drink tonight, without me there you’ll have to snuggle Pearl as she cleans up your vomit.**

**Aw! U do care! Gimme a kiss and not even ze nectar of ze goddesses shall tempt me! ;x**

**So I was too late. Do I need to tell Pearl?**

**Ur bluffing. Bsides I only drank last time when u left me. If I stay sober all thru moms stupid party I want a reward!**

**Drink and death shall be your only reward.**

**What if I just flood ur phone with nudes? Zat would be great in the middle of dinner with ze kids.**

**I’ll block you.**

**With zat IOS?**

**Fine. What do you want, brat?**

**I wanna pic of my widdle Zandy having fun in ze snow. Or sexy pic of ur prettiest nite gown.**

**Not a drop. I’m texting Pearl of your new goal of sobriety.**

**Fine! Im texting your dad about ur hair!**

**My what?**

**…**

**…**

**Why did you tell dad my hair looks great in the morning?**

It would be hours before Zandy got a reply. Everyone, but Zareen was allowed a phone in the party below.

After an entire evening of straining herself to please absolutely everyone she collapsed in her bed. Her reckless desire to run off fighting with her common sense. There was a stillness, and silence with an almost crystal-like quality that told her that through the darkness snow was falling. 

She stretched out her hand to the over side of the bed. There was nothing, she knew there wouldn’t be, yet their was a pang of disappointment.

Even though she had a few multi-purpose clocks, she still preferred her phone. She just had to change it for the holiday, just when she saw the last message received and instantly called the number, fully expecting it to go to voicemail.

“Did you drunk dial me?”

“Nope, totes sober dial. Pictures now.”

“You’re pushing drunk and sober.”

“I can recite the Bill of Rights!” 

“So? You probably learned that as a party trick for your mom.”

“Darling, we’re alone and naked on the phone, don’t bring up my mother.”

The line crackled with static.

“No. Just. No.

“But I guess that means you’re sober. You’re all poetry and snuggles, and crying about nachos when you’re wasted.”

“Wha? That doesn’t sound like me. Everyone says I get angry. Only Mali’s been able to get near me, and she says I curse so much it stops making sense.”

“Lucky me, I get drunk poet Reenie who refuses help.”

“I think we need to meet up with a camera at a love motel-”

“Why do half your plans involve love motels?!”

Zareen rolled over laughing until she cried. “Oh, please! Please! I hope someone heard you say that, so you have to explain how you know what those are!”

Zandra growled. “I looked it up, and now I hope the FBI never asks for my Google history! We don’t even have those in the states!”

“Disappointed?”

“N-no! The very idea!”

“It’s okay, baby, we’ll go to a diamond hotel, rent a room, strip down while I drink vodka, and the camera will tell the enchanting story in the morning.”

“You mean you crying over cupcakes and passing out over a random piece of furniture?”  

“Or you bending me over your knee and spanking me hard. Either with your hand or a book. Think I’d learn anything with Gideon’s book pounding my ass?”

The line was silent for so long Zareen called out to see if they were still connected.

“Yeah, I- just- o-overwhelmed by the amount stupid in those two sentences. I got to hang up so you have your ridiculous photo.”

“A-” Zandra hung up. “Well, that was odd. I excepted more yelling.” 

A minute later she received a picture of a bundled up Zandra standing in a thin spot of snow flipping the camera off.

**Only if u promise. But next we meet, long distance is merely assisted masturbation, and I _so_ want to get 2 no zat lovely digit better.**

**Oh sit on it!**

**Gladly, but only if her sisters r invited. <3 **

**Sure, as fist to your face.**

**Hmm, fist…**

They exchanged a few more texts until Zareen fell asleep still in her dress, phone in hand clutched to her chest, a lazy smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zareen is such a spoiled brat. How does anyone put up with her?   
> Hopefully, Auralite sounds different enough from Zandra.  
> And I apologize for the text messaging formatting. In the original document each character has their own color for text messages, but I can't find where AO3 supports that. And I know I'm completely bias, but I think it's pretty easy to distinguish Reenie and Zandy. I'm betting that if you've read up until this point it's easy for you too. (You're getting into my lesbian infected brain!) But new comers are probably confused (go read the other chapters!). I'm open to suggestions.  
> Poor ladies. :( Christmas wasn't as fun as they thought it would be. Maybe New Years will be better.


	27. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every family has their own ways of ringing in the New Year. Zandra's family usually has a big dinner and says their prayers for a another blessed year together. The door bell rings to bring something new to the celebration.

The house was warmed by the scent of slow cooking black-eyed peas, boiled cabbage and baking cookies. Zandra wished she could help, but her family had long banned her from touching things in the kitchen, her brother was really strict about it. The young man was obsessed with making things golden brown.

Instead she was being held hostage by her two younger siblings in the living room. One painting her nails, the other tsking over her hair, too short to do much with. 

Her brother was debating between curlers or the hot iron when the doorbell rang and her mother told her to answer it. Her manicurist protested, but let her go with a stern warning about her toes. 

Minding her freshly painted toenails, Zandra waddled to the door. Surely the Fed Ex guy had seen worse. She opened the door.

“Zandy!”

She slammed the door. 

_ I’ve gone mad. _

“Dru! What’s in that nail polish?!”

“It’s cruelty free!”

“Good for the bunnies, and I think it’s rotting my brain!”

On the other side of door she could hear their visitor whining.

“Sandy, open the door! It’s rude to keep people waiting.” shouted her mother.

“It’s not people, mom!”

Her father came up, and decided to help. 

“Oh, good, that blonde I ordered must be here then.”

“Daddy!” Zandra scolded as he opened the door.

“I’m here Mr. Matura!” Zareen stood proudly on the porch arms laden with bags hanging off her and a huge bouquet of flowers that was bigger than the person carrying them.

“Zareen! So glad you could make it. You brought spring with you!”

“I tried anyway. May I?”

Zandra’s father moved aside. “Of course! If you stand out there much longer a stray snowflake might get you! Need any help?”

“Thank you, sir. These are  for you and your wife.” The flowers changed hands.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you, well, come on in. Meet the family. Sandy introduce your friend while I take care of these.”

He left then and Zandra grabbed her friend by the collar. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She hissed.

“You’re parents invited me over New Year’s. Wasn’t that nice?”

“How on earth-?”

“Sandy? Is that your boyfriend?” Dru called out.

“No! I don’t have one!”

“You never will if we don’t finish your makeover!” Answered Sophie.

“Aw, I thought you were getting fancy for me.”

“Leave, after dinner!”

“But they invited to bum on your couch to watch the fireworks.”

“Sissy! Who is it?” A little girl with tight dark curls and deep blue eyes walked around the corner. Those eyes grew big when she saw the colorful bags. “Are those presents?!”

“You’ve got a good eye kid-o. I’ve got a magic power. Wanna see?”

“Sure.”

Closing her eyes Zareen pressed a finger to her temple. “ Ma nish-ma? Na-im me-od. Lofie, I’m sensing your name is Sophie!”

The little girl giggled. “That’s not magic! Sissy told you!”

“You’re pretty smart for a first grader.”

“I’m in third grade!”

“Good for you. Zandy, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“Sophie, Reenie. Reenie, Sophie. No one get use to it.”

“You’re so charming.

“Here you go.” Zareen gave the girl the biggest bag. 

“Wow! Thanks! Can I open it?”

“Go ask mother.”

“Okay, Mom!” She darted away.

“I hate you.” Zandra waddled back into the living room, where Dru and apparently decided curlers were the way to go.

Zareen stood looking over the tiny room.

Zandra crossed her arms and sank into the over stuffed sofa.

A shaggy haired youth rounded the corner with a bowl of purple stuff and a painting brush.

“Oh, hello. Sis, who’s that?”

“Dru, Reenie. Reenie, Dru. Muffin, put that stuff away. We have a guest. PIMA, sit down.”

“Oh, I won’t stand in the way of an artist. Please, by all means, continue. But I do have have something for you.” She held out a small bag.

“Thanks, very nice of you.” He took the bag as the youngest bounced in.

“Mommy said I could!” The gift wrap was set upon like a ravenous beast. Dru carefully unwrapped his gift.

“Wow! A money re-dresser! Thanks, Beanie!”

“Cash register, and she’s Reenie. Dru?”

“A ipad mini! Thank you, Reenie. Is that your natural hair color?”

“Everything about me is natural.”

“Sweet.”

After dumping her last two packages on the floor beside her Zareen took off her coat.

“Woah,” whispered Dru. He voiced cracked. ”Sands, sit back on floor in front of me so I can finish.”

“Can’t we just not?”

“I already mixed the setter.”

Sophie walked up and handed her sister seven hundred dollars worth of fake money.

“Yeah, you have to stay and pay the bill.”

“Yeah, Zandy. You can’t skip out. Isn’t anyone going to put on her lipstick?”

“Mommy’s makeup is wrong for Sissy, and she doesn’t have any fun makeup.” Sophie grew sullen.

“Oh dear! I have some in my car! Should I get it?”

“Yeah! Yeah!” The kid jumped up. “Get it! Get it!”

“Okay, on one condition. I have to teach you how to put it on.”

“Yeah!” Sophie cheered as the blonde put her coat back on. Mr. Matura joined them and sat in his armchair to watch the beauty parlor. Zareen returned and did half of Zandra face, Sophie did the other. So with help Zandra looked like she lost a fight with a rainbow obsessed tornado.

Sophie charged her a million dollars. A payment plan had to be hashed out for the remaining “hundred thousand dollars.” Sophie was ruthless. 

Zareen was introduced to the Mrs., who loved her flowers, and red-headed Apa who towered over everyone and despaired to learn Zareen didn’t know how to cook beyond eggs, and bacon. He also was gifted with an ipad mini. That just left one bag, that Zareen passed discreetly to Zandra with the whispered instruction to open it when she was alone.

Dinner was a light hearted affair. The typical questions were asked, jokes laughed at. Nearly everyone had a good time, only the anxious woman in pretend debt found nothing amusing. 

After dinner, they played a few board games until the youngest two children went to their beds.

Both parents invited their guest to use their sofa, or whatever she needed to feel comfortable before settling in preferring to sleep. That left the three college students to joke about Dick Clark, and his guest for the celebration.

Sadly, Apa didn’t make it to midnight. Spending the day crafting from scratch his feet were swollen and he just couldn’t stay up another minute. Pecking both women on the cheek he too, went to bed. 

Zandra disappeared to scrub the product out of her hair and off her face. She came back in flannel pjs, toweling off her hair, and carrying her gift bag.

“Do I even want to know what’s in here?”

“Probably not. You should just give it back.”

“Hm.” The dark blue paper opened and a navy silk robe was revealed. “Of course, let me guess. It’s super short.”

“Nah, that would be a gift for me. It’s tea length so you can hide all your virgin flesh from my sinful eyes.”

“Well, thank you. Wait, what’s this?” she felt something hard under the robe.

“Oh, that. That you can ignore.”

A white ceramic jar with a crudely painted black rectangle, and a miniature scoop resting in a molded loop was lifted and inspected. 

“Thank you.”

“It sucks, I know. You can smash it outside.”

“I’m just little confused as to what I’m looking at.”

“It’s suppose to be a coffee jar, and I painted some chalk paint on it so you could label it for whatever you want. It looked nice until I decided to get all crafty. I’ve got all the creative imagination of a rock.”

“It’s great. I really like your addition. Allows versatility, and organization.”

“Stop, I’m blushing.”

“Thank you, really. I’ll be a coffee snob yet.”

“Anything to save the world from bad instant coffee.”

They watched as the final minute pass by, when the big ball started its descent Zandra scooted over closer. Zareen didn’t notice as she was marveling how she’s never actually watched this American tradition. This was her first New Years without a drink and no one under her skirt. The ball sent fireworks into to the new year. 

Zareen turned her head to wish her friend a happy new year, right as Zandra went to kiss her cheek. The result was clearly an accident. It sent a shock through Zareen. Clearly, the brunette felt the same because she instantly pulled back covered her mouth with both hands.

But neither knew how they ended up nearly devouring the other’s mouth as Zareen fisted the fabric next to Zandra’s head now flat on the seat cushion. Zareen was the first on the come to her senses. Pulling back but still on top, there wasn’t far to go with two arms locked behind her head. Their heated breaths filled the space between them.

“You don’t have to stop.”

Zareen squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead into the one below her. It was just a kiss, but desire bubbled beneath her skin all the way down to her toes.

“Oh, but I do. Don’t you know where kissing leads. First, it’s your lips, your necks, your ear,” she moved down to said ear. ”Then my hand will slip under your shirt and tease your breasts, until you don’t know where you are. Then it’ll go down to where I can feel how badly you  _ want me _ . So ready, so soft. I’d take you, right here, just a matter of feet from your parents door.” Zareen dared to run her lips on the shell of the ear, taking in the sweet scent of her damp hair. “You’d be good for me. So good. Quiet. I know you’d cum silently for me, baby. And you’d feel  _ sublime  _ around my fingers. Sweet Zandy.”

She’d let her mouth take control, but she was going to reign it in. Keeping her eyes closed she sat back into her corner and looked sternly forward at the repeat performance of the celebrations. She knew she couldn’t look at Zandra. That slightly debauched look that completely unintentional might have her begging to be touched or to touch.

Zandra hadn’t moved.

“Out of purely scientific curiosity. How could you tell? What’s the physical manifestation of desire?”

Zareen crossed her legs and leaned on the arm of the sofa.

“Speaking purely scientifically, you should know there several physical signs of desire. Dilated eyes, increased heart rate, blushing, but if you’re talking about sexual arousal. You should know, females produce their own lubrication to ease penetration and reduce damage that can occur during intercourse. The erectile tissue of the nipples may also harden, but temperature changes can might that happen.” 

“Did you put something in my drink? I feel queer.”

“Yeah? I bet anyone would feel weird operating on two hours of sleep. Go to bed.”

“I probably should. I recommend using the bathroom now. There’s a line in the morning.”

“I think having four people share the same bathroom should qualify as being in a cult.”

“How is it a cult?”

“I don’t know. There’s something off about your orange juice. My head’s fuzzy.”

“Yeah. I’ll throw it out in the morning.”

She sat up, straightened her top that had rode up during the encounter.

“Oh, and Reenie? About returning to school, we should talk about it.”

The notion that her roommate had filed a request for a new placement flashed across her mind.

“Or not. I mean, it’s not like there’s anything to say.

“Think I’ll go wash up in this popular bathroom of yours. Why don’t you go sleep? Don’t even bother with an alarm! Enjoy a luxurious night’s sleep. In fact! I could even tuck you in!”

“It’s trickier than it looks. Good night, Reenie. Happy New Years.”

“Night. A happy new year to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! How did that happen?! Me no know. Zandy was just going for a friend peck on the cheek, and then smash! Now Reenie's all stiff on the couch. So sad.   
> I tried to name everyone after blue gems, but keep it somewhat realistic. So I gave up and created my own Sophie. I think she's a good match for Reenie.  
> No one's told Zandy (or her parents) but Apa's bi, Dru's straight, and Sophie is a kid get your head out of the gutter.  
> Reenie's cute. She didn't know what to get the Matura clan so she fell back on her Jewish upbringing and got stuff with educational value.


	28. Space Unicorns Weddings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate Fate of the Evil Orange Juice is revealed and Zareen sits down with a wedding planner for a ceremony no one could forget.

Zandra woke before the rest of the family and found pancakes cooking and Zareen staring into the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

“That orange was evil. I set it on fire. Turns out it doesn’t burn well, so the chipmunks have orangesicles for breakfast. I felt bad, I was trying to turn mine into mimosas.” 

“Uh huh. Did you sleep last night?”

“Yes!” The fridge was slammed shut so the pancakes could be tended to. “Best sleep of my life! I feel fine!” She tried to flip a pan.

“And the bags under your eyes? New trend?”

“It is. Thank you for noticing.” She frowned when the pan wouldn’t flip and tried flipping a pancake instead.

“Why don’t you let me fix breakfast?”

“Because there are multiple witness that testify to your supernatural ability to ruining anything by touching it.”

“Okay. How about I do whatever you tell me to do, then you’ll finish faster and you can take a nap in my room?” 

“You’re in legion with the orange juice. Evil orange juice.”

“No, I’m not allayed with any fruit juice. Promise.”

Zareen squinted her eyes and looked her hostess up and down.

“Okay, but you don’t touch anything without me telling you.”

“I can do that. Have you had your tea?”

“I don’t know how to make matcha tea and that was all I found.”

“Yeah, mom still gets it from Korea. I can make it. Do you want me to make some for you?

“Does it end in fire?”

“No. I’ve never burned tea.”

“You magically manage to under-brew the hell out of it. Sister Zandy Weak Tea.” Zareen muttered to the pancakes.

“What was that?” Zandra asked from the cabinet.

“Nothing. The pancakes are angry.”

“Okay.” Zandra felt like she was talking to an overtired five year old. “How do we make them not angry again?”

“I don’t know. They tell me nothing.”

“That’s good. But how can you tell they’re angry?” The shush of water filled a kettle.

“I got limp pancakes. Limp pancakes are angry pancakes.” She held up a floppy pancake as proof and the two erupted in giggles and had them in tears and doubled over.

“What’s going on?” Apa came in wearing sweatpants and rubbing his face.

“She-She-!” Zandra pointed at the blonde who finished for her.

“I got limp pancakes!”

“Okay.” Apa stood bewildered. “I don’t get it. Did you that insta-mix mom bought? That stuff is garbage. I made some a week ago and froze them. They’re way better.” He stepped over Zareen who was dying and pulled out a jumbo bag. “Sands, is your friend high?”

Zandra wiped the mirth from her face. “No, I just don’t think her highness has ever slept on a couch before and it didn’t agree with her.”

“The floor thinks my pancakes are nice.”

“Alright. Enough, you’re a cooking hazard.” He easily hoisted the blonde by the arms and sat her at the dining table. 

“I didn’t say you could do that. I’ll sue you.”

“I didn’t say you could use half of my homemade vanilla extract.

“Hey, get out the cocoa, I’ll warm up some milk.”

“Why can’t we just-?”

“Water is for hicks, don’t you bring that in here! I’ll make you bathe with milk!”

Zandra was finishing up the tea. 

“How are you going to manage that?”

“Oh, I have my ways. I happen to know my way around plumbing.”

“Holla.” Zareen weakly chimed in from under her arm.

“Here.” A cup of frothy green stuff was put in front of Zareen. She sniffed it and thought it smells like grass and spinach. 

“It doesn’t bite.” Zandra sat down with her coffee, also having been kicked out.  

“Maybe it should.”

“So, about going back…” 

Panic shot through her. 

“Can you believe tomorrow is move in day? Crazy! Who’s ready for that? I mean, I packed all my stuff since I knew I wasn’t swinging back home, but still-! It’s still the holidays! 

“Speaking of holidays, we get MLK’s off and it’s so early in the semester nothing will be due, so-” She was cut off by a pair of hands covering her mouth.

“Can we go down together? I thought it’d be easier since you brought your car.”

“Oh, that’s all! Well, hell, I’ll drink to that.” She sipped the tea, considered it and tilted her head in a way that indicated it was pretty good.

“Hats off to you if you can drink that stuff.” Apa planted fat stacks of pancakes in front of the girls. “Tastes like grass to me.”

“I must have gotten the Zandy Special because it’s on the sweet side.”

“Praise be, she’s recovered.” Zandra tucked into her food.

“Muffin’s going to be so disappointed,” Apa told the milk he was whisking.

“Why?” Both women asked.

“But these things work out.” The hot chocolate was poured and he joined them. “How serious are you and your beau, Reenie?”

“Who? Oh! That guy. I don’t know. Maybe a couple of years after  _ he _ graduates we’ll get married for a while. Depends on the stock market, really.”

Zandra coughed into her hand and exchanged a series of meaningful looks with her brother. A form of communication only those who had shared a childhood or a soulful connection can pull off.

“These are great pancakes. Don’t even need butter. Are you studying cooking?”

“No, it’s just a hobby. I’m finishing a degree in law enforcement and then I’m taking an exam to get into the academy. I’m gonna catch ‘em and Zandy’s gonna sort them out.”

“The wonder twins. I can dig it.”

Pancakes were consumed with pleasant conversation. When the tea was finished the Matura siblings were able to persuade their guest into Zandra’s bed that was smaller than their cots at school, but had much fewer lumps and just as many books. Not that it mattered. The second her face hit the pillow that sweet moonlit garden waltzed her away from the land of the living and into the arms of an enchanting maiden whose face was hidden from sight. 

* * *

Something was jabbing her face.

“Hey. Hey! You have to pay the fee! It’s five hundred dollars if you want to sleep here.”

“Put it on my tab.”

“Cash only, you bum!” Sophie was trying to pull her out of bed by the ankles.

“I’m good for it, I’m just low on cash.”

“I’m telling.”

“Who? You can’t call the police.”

“Sandy! She won’t pay the fee!”

“I paid for it already! She’s good until Friday!”

“Oh. I have to check.”

A bell ran and the paper bills were miscounted after the first thousand.

“Yup, it’s all here.

“Hey, Beanie.”

“Zareen.”

“That’s not a real name.”

“Neither is Star.”

“It is if I say so!”

“Ditto.”

Zareen rolled over and landed on a pile of books to the amusement of the child.

“Do you like my sister?”

“Sure.”

“No, like like-like her.”

“Uh…” it took her a few seconds to remember being so young. “I like her just fine?”

“That’s good.” Sophie was arranging her bills by her favorite color. “She likes you. I can tell, she’s constantly complaining about you to Big Bro. She usually only talks that much about laws she thinks are stupid and shows that mess stuff up.”

“She complains about me. Great.”

“Yeah. I could use another sister.”

“I’m already adopted.”

“So? You’ll get married by a unicorn, but I don’t know if daddy will like it. We’ll have to make him some tappy-okra. That always works.”

“Sounds like you got that all worked out, so I’ll leave the license part to you.”

“Okay.”

Zareen stood up and straightened up her clothes before returning to the living room.

Zandra asked her if her sister was still in there.

“Yep, put her in charge of our wedding. I’m looking forward to the unicorn. Do unicorns speak human languages?”

“Oh lord!” Zandra pushed past her to explain current laws to her little sister.

“What? She had it all planned out. She’ll gouge us too. Like a real wedding planner.” She sat next to Dru who was looking flushed this morning.

“That’s Sands for y’ah. Can’t just leave it be. I can’t remember the last time she had fun.”

“She seemed to have fun riding with me.”

“Riding?”

Mr. Mutra looked over he’s tablet.

“Yeah, before the cold set in I took her for a short ride on my motorcycle. Just through the countryside. Very safe, sir.” 

“Ah, good. Safety first. The Good Lord only gave us one little Dandy Sandy.”

“He sure did.” Zareen responded. “Did I miss the parade?”

“It’s rerunning. Why is the orange juice next to the mailbox?” Dru asked.

“It was evil. I casted it out of this house.”

“Evil orange juice.” That earned a raised eyebrow.

“Ask your sister.”

“She’s right you know.” Apa came in with mixed mocktails for everyone. “That store bought stuff is appalling. That’s why a bought mom the juicer. Fresh is best.”

“Who has that much time?”

“Dru,” his father warned.

“IT CAN BE A STAR WARS IF I WANT IT TO BE!”

“NO, YOU CAN’T! WE DON’T HAVE THAT TECHNOLOGY!”

“BUT I SAY SO!”

“YOU’RE STILL WRONG!”

Zandra returned semi-victorious. 

“Has the wedding been moved to space?” Zareen inquired. 

“Yup, space unicorns who speak all the languages and elves that spin silk into ball gowns and fight off the ninjas.” 

“Curse those elf-fighting space ninjas! How dare they ruin our unicorn blessed wedding. But, instead of a space ship, can we have it on the moon? I feel like there will more places for the guests.”

“Ask the Queen Ninja fighter.

“Thanks.” Dru had given her a drink.

“Reenie, Sandy tells me the two of you are going back together.”

“Yes, sir. Makes sense. We’re both going that way and I’m already packed. Didn’t want to go all the way back. It just made more sense to get to school early and settle in and make sure I had everything I need.”

“Very industrious.” The father remarked

“Why is my orange juice slightly singed and frozen next to the mailbox?” Mrs. Mutra asked as she came in from the cold.

“Evil orange juice,” replied Dru

“It had to go, mom. I told you,” finished Apa.

“But I just bought it.”

“Evil,” warned Zareen.

After enjoying the custom drinks and the re-ran parade everyone gathered in a game of Clue. It would be the last as Zandra and Zareen got into a shouting match over the evidence, Apa won while the ladies were still discussing motivations.

Next they tried Uno, it lasted two and a half hours and only ended via sudden death round. Sophie declared herself the winner and decided a play was next but only after everyone had gone through hair and make-up.

Mother Mutra excused herself to finish up the laundry and Father decided he should be the audience and had to watch TV in his room so he’d be surprised.

Zareen was lightly beautifying the star (mostly testing how little make-up she could get away with applying) when she overheard the older siblings in the other room.

“You’re new friend is hot. Does she have a secret twin who’s single?”

“What are you talking about, Dru?”

“Aw, how cute! Dru’s going through his blonde sister phrase.”

“Are you both insane?”

“It’s common at his age. Just wait until his goes through his Korean phase and chases ladies that look like mom.”

“Ew.”

“No, just no. Reenie and I have next to nothing in common.”

“You’re bone structure is practically identical, and you both have those endowed noses.”   

“Long noses are hot.”

“Dru! I’d say stop, but the peacock loves to have her feathers fluffed.”

“I volunteer!”

“You’re far too young. Besides, she’s the wrong type of girl for you. She’s hard, you’d end up with a broken heart.”

“But what a way to go.”

“You should meet her African Princess friend, Aps. Although, she’s a total lesbian.”

“I can be a lesbian!” proclaimed Dru.

The older siblings burst into laughter at the same time Sophie decided her eye-shadow wasn’t green enough.

After everyone had a turn under Zareen’s powders and Dru’s brushes the play began. Which is to say the whole thing was improvised and Zandra dropped dead of ninja flu in the first minute to avoid the mess. 

Father cheered it was the best ninja play he ever saw and bemoaned that mama had ninja flu and couldn’t see it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Zandra pack and load her things into Zareen’s car, and while she was glad those boxes were in her car, her apprehension about their dorm arrangements hadn’t eased. 

The whole night before she’d been forced to tangle with the emotion she knew had no reasonable footing. Just because they weren’t sharing a dorm didn’t mean they wouldn’t see each other. There were classes, the cafe, the hall. They could always call each other and go out. But the list didn’t help, no matter how many times she had repeated it to herself. The more time she spent with her family the more her worry had grown. She almost wished they could stay in that crowded house forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sophie. She's just such a fun kid and a brat.(Zandy, why you so serious?) I'd totally let her plan my wedding.   
> Remember to get your Ninja/Pirate Flu vaccination today!


	29. Fluffy Tea or in Other Words...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the students to return to their dorms. The Fate of our favorite roommates is revealed!

After another sleepless night on sofa that only came to the conclusion that orange juice might be evil but she also needed to get laid. That was the only reasonable explanation for how she threw herself on Zandra. In retrospect, she probably should have left already, her behavior was unacceptable.

She tried breakfast again, but Apa got up early and put her to work grinding coffee beans and garnishing oatmeal bowls. Dude, was seriously uptight about his food, but the fresh orange juice was a delightful surprise. 

Zareen was staring at the green tea with strange instruments she usually didn’t associate with tea trying to piece them together. The bamboo whisk ended up on her head thinking it would channel its knowledge to her brain. These things make sense when one is running on six hours of sleep. 

Sadly, Zandra didn’t understand. She snatched the whisk from her head and banished her to the table. Zareen went while muttering how Apa didn’t yell at her. She was given some cinnamon toast to munch on until Zandra brought her the tea that had eluded her for so long.

“The whisk isn’t magical,” Zandra joined her at the table since she had a permanent ban from the kitchen.

“You don’t know that. You never tried to listen to it.” The tea drinker continued to sulk.

With a sigh, “You didn’t sleep again, did you?”

“I slept like a baby.”

“Babies wake up every couple of hours.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Okay, how about you eat and take a nap on my bed? You can even stay here while the family goes out to pick up some school supplies. We’ll have to leave early anyway to avoid driving in the dark.”

“What’s wrong with driving in the dark? They invented lights! I drive in the dark just as well as the daylight!” 

“You’ve been coming back from your study groups and passing out on the bed without dressing ever since it started getting dark early,  _ and  _ you’ve had how many hours of sleep since you got here?”

“I’m a great driver,” Zareen sniffed defensively.

“I didn’t say you weren’t, but you’re not in the habit of wearing kitchen utensils for hats!”

“It was going to bestow onto me the secrets of the fluffy tea!”

“Fluffy tea?” Both siblings said.  

“Fluffy, tea.” Zareen insisted.

“Okay, see? It’s time for you to eat, for once, and take a nap.”

“Yeah, Reenie, it’s always interesting to find out what Sophie has planned for a wake up call.” Apa served her the oatmeal, orange juice and poached egg.

They made chit chat over breakfast and was joined by the parents who confirmed that the mother was going to take the kids shopping and that the girls should leave after lunch, although they were all grieved to see the law students leave.

Since there was no way of fitting all seven people in the car Zareen agreed to stay behind to rest up for the drive back to campus and Mr. Mutra opted to stay behind and watch the bowl game.

Naturally, what started as a quick hour trip turned into three so, the brave shoppers came back with greasy bags of lunch. Sophie woke Zareen up by shoving her new ninja pencils in her face. Not used to children, or rude awakenings, Zareen flailed out of bed and bit back a colorful string of curses. This led poor Sophie to laugh at how many times the blonde muttered duck.

After a late lunch, a round of bone crushing hugs was handed out, even Zareen got one from the Mutra siblings and a handshake from the parents, before each woman climbed into the mustang.

A few fluffy flakes started to fall and melt onto every surface they landed on. 

The heat was quick to it’s work and the coats were turned into seat covers while Zandra leaned back and basked in the luxury of the car.

“I’m surprised you lasted two whole days with my family.”

“What? You know I’m a people person.”

“I didn’t think you could stay the cramped conditions and the minors. You don’t seem like the kind to like kids.”

“Don’t leave me alone with them, but Sophie’s a great kid. You’re whole family was great. Like Mayberry mixed with Modern Family. I still think we should switch.”

“Mmm, I’d do it just for that bed and that big tub, but the second you hit on some poor girl my father would kick me out.”

“Bigot?”

“Just too old fashioned for his own good. I’m sure with enough time he’d turn around.”

“I can’t stand people like that. They shouldn’t plan their life around their kid’s life.”

“Imagining their kid’s life reach its full potential is one of the joys of life.”  

“Then more parents need to imagine their kids growing up and retiring to a gay farm.”

“Gay Farm?” Zandra sat up in her confusion. “Like those awful gay camps?”

“No. Like a couple of queers living on a vineyard watching all their adopted flesh and fur babies.”

“Oh. That sounds nice I guess.” She laid back down. “Except the kids and wine part.”

“In France the drinking age is sixteen, and families let younger than that have sips at home.”

“You should move there. I’m sure it’d suit you just fine.” She yawned and closed eyes.

“I do appreciate the topless beaches.” Seeing her friend falling asleep, she turned down the music and followed the roads in no particular logic.

It was a couple hours later when Zareen noticed her companion whimpering and flinching in her sleep. Knowing that she usually slept like a rock, she pulled over in the first parking lot she spotted, and considered the best way to wake her up.

“Zandy! Hey Zandy!” Naturally, this had no effect.

She had no coffee, and she wasn’t about to risk waterlogged soda on her leather seats.

“Geez, why’d I get banned to just holding hands?” 

Thinking the flush on her cheeks was proof of overheating she opened the windows and cranked the AC on. The result was immediate. Zandra tried to turn over but was trapped by her seatbelt, her face screwed up and she tried to draw her legs up.

“Don’t put your feet on my dashboard!” Barked Zareen as she put her own coat back on.

The brunette moaned and tried to turn the other way.

“Must be a bad nightmare.” 

Since they happened to be at a gas station she reached down next to Zandra’s legs to get her purse.

“Reenie.”

“What?”

“Reenie, stop.”

“I did. Pulled over and everything. You want to wake up and get us some caffeine?”

With some effort Zandra opened her eyes a few times. Stretching she groggily took in her surroundings, and the time.

“Why aren’t we on campus yet?”

“I took a few extra turns. I’m getting gas. You want to get anything?”

“Yeah, think I’ll brave the ladies room. You need anything?”

“Caffeine. No coffee.”

“‘Kay.”

Zareen filled up and kept an eye on the various people hanging around the lot, since the sleepy-eyed woman was taking long, she moved the car to the front of the store.

Zandra returned with drinks and a bag of staple food items, as well as a bunch of sugary stuff.

The driver insisted that they weren’t lost, she merely couldn’t name where they were, but they would get to their destination in plenty of time. The skeptic pulled out her phone and navigated them the rest of the way.

The sun was already starting to hover over the horizon by the time they parked in the loading area for the dorms. Zandra went in to get her assignment, Zareen hung back, still putting off the bad news as long as possible. So it was a surprise when Zandra came back and tossed a key at her.

“What’s this?”

“Your key, duh.” She opened the trunk and started hauling out suitcases.

The tag on the little brass key read 7.5, so she was in the same room as before. Maybe they found a replacement remote.

“Cool. Thanks. Let me help you.”

“Nah, get your stuff. It’s going to get bitterly cold soon. Best just get the essentials in and we can finish in the morning.”

“Oh, okay.” She tried to hide how crestfallen she felt as she picked up a couple of her own bags.

When they got to the elevator, already filled with two other people and their luggage, she let Zandra hit the button. They got off at the same floor.  _ So maybe we’ll be neighbors _ . But then Zandra slipped her key into room 7.5 and walked straight in, and dumped her stuff by the door.

The blonde stood dumbfounded, until her bags had to be pried away from her.

“Why are you just standing there? We have to hurry. We need like two more trips. Come on.” She pushed her back to the elevator.

“I’m confused.”

“By what? The concept that when the sun goes down it gets colder? Or by the idea that we should have sheets to sleep in?”

“Um,” Zareen rubbed her eyes. Where did those tears come from? “How- How you came up with two trips. I think we could manage it in one!”

“There’s no need to strain ourselves.”

Zareen raced out to the elevator like a kid who was told they were going to an amusement park. Such a display of enthusiasm could help but amuse Zandra who followed at a more reasonable rate. By the time she caught up her roommate was bogged down with almost half of everything left.

“Can you even move?”

“I could still beat you in a race!”

“Calm down. You still need to move the car.”

“Yes! Let’s move it to a restaurant and get dinner!”

“Fine, nothing I have to dress up for.” Zandra hauled out some of the last boxes from the back seat and helped Zareen in her battle with the door, then the elevator button, then the dorm door. Doors are always evil, but more so when one cannot use their hands.

Their burdens were no sooner dropped, than the excited blonde was whisking them away in her car again. Laziness was the order of the evening, so they picked up something from a drive through, but instead of going straight back, the mustang traveled to the back of neighborhood. A little cul de sac ended in a cliff overlooking the light bathed corner of the city where the weird met the strange and dangerous. 

“One of your makeout points?” Zandra coozed up with her burger.

“Is that an invitation?”

“It just seems like some place your jock boyfriend would take you.”

“Maj? No, he’s too pampered to appreciate the classics. I don’t even think he could fit in my back seat. Got lost one day and found this place; thought it’d be pretty in the dark.”

Looking at the different hue of lights that splashed out on the cement and casted deep long shadows, Zandra had to agree it was.

“Hey, switch to the radio,” demanded the short haired woman.

“Do you dare risk the exposure to carols? They could still be lingering around.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

The radio was turned on and the preset channels flipped through until they found something agreeable. In a comfortable silence they ate and studied this new face to the town they thought they knew. About the time Zareen was finished not eating her fries, and ethereal sound floated from her stereo, followed by a drum beat, and a couple of timeless piano notes.

“Ah! Ole’ Blue Eyes. He was a class act.”

A breathy voiced woman began to see.

“That’s a woman.”

“Yeah, but that’s Frankie’s song. Always will be.”

“I love this song. Do you want to dance?”

Zareen blinked a few times and looked Zandra in the eyes to see if she was serious.

“Um, sure. I’ll turn the top down.”

The hardtop the convertible opened up, letting all the heat escape, while Zandra wordlessly opened her door, and walked around to the diver’s.

~Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…~

Zandra held out her hand for Zareen who told it and then the other and moved back to keep them at two arms length from each other with one of her taunting smirks.

“What? I’m just respecting the rules.”

“You’re such a lawyer. Even if your mommy wasn’t making you you’d still be nitpicking everyone to death. Hugs around the waist are okay now.” She proved it by pulling them closer and draping her arm around the blonde’s back and resting her cheek on it.

~In other words, take my hand…”

Slipping her hand around Zandra’s waist she asked, “For clarification, are they okay now-now, or from now on?”

“From now on.” Zandra swayed to the music, since she didn’t have the advantage of formal lessons.

“~In other words, darling kiss me.”

And spanish guitar sang a of a sorrowful love that could make the stars shine brighter, if any stars could see past the hellish glare of the city lights.

They just held each other and swayed along with the ease of a single body. Zareen noted she still had one hand in hers and her heart race with a sudden impulse. She actually had to swallow down the extra silva that had sprung out of nowhere.

“In other words, please be true.”

It felt like a sigh against her shoulder. Never being one to put much thought into her actions, Zareen steeled herself and woven their fingers together. 

~In other words,~

The only reaction it earned, if indeed it was a reaction, was Zandra turned her head and closed her eyes. 

~I love you.~

The cold didn’t seem as sharp on their exposed flesh. The laid still as the singer finished the song by cooing with the guitar.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, right?” Zandra asked Zareen’s collar.

“Last I checked.”

“Did you already have plans?”

“Nothing written in stone. I keep forgetting to ask when Maj is due back from France and Mali and I already have something planned after classes get started.”

“Then, could I borrow you tomorrow? I’ve been mulling something over for quite some time, and I think I finally came to an agreeable conclusion.”

“I’m all a tither. You’re not going to come out as a Trekkie are you?”

She huffed a laugh. “No, worse. “Damages” fan.” 

“The shame! L.A. Law was so much better.”

“You’re so mainstream it hurts sometimes.”

“I knew you were a hipster. I’m gonna have to get you a cat.”

“Who’d take care of it? Pets aren’t allowed in the dorm.”

“Service animals are allowed. We’ll just say you’re socially maladjusted and need to pet pussies.”

Zandra snorted. “You’re so immature.” But there wasn’t any heat to it. It was expressed with an almost fondness that she hadn’t heard from her before.

Since they were still holding one another and the song was half way through, Zareen asked, “One more?”

“One more, then take me home.”

“As you wish, milady.”

They finished the song, then the next, just moving back and forth. Zareen never offered to teach her any steps as it seemed before were content with the one move they had in common.

As promised they went straight back to the dorm. Zareen wanted to stay up longer, but her eyes wouldn’t allow it after two restless nights and lengthy trips. So, she showered and left her roommate to unpack her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy tea doesn't make sense to your hoo-man brain but it makes sense to a sleep deprived one. Sorry for the repeat dance scene. Zandy made me do it! She's mean. She's planning things. Evil things! Save yourself!


	30. Zandra's Dream Part Duex Twice the lesbians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter, can skip, doesn't affect story. Have a nice day!

Going back home had been great, like stepping back into her childhood, even if now her parents were grilling her about her new friend Kyan and reminding her about the importance of waiting until marriage. 

That had been painful.

But there was something relaxing about being back with Zareen. Maybe she was just relieved that after losing so much sleep, all her worrying that Reenie might say something upsetting or inappropriate had been for naught. 

Well, worrying wasn’t the only thing that kept her up. Even away from her roommate it seems her phantom followed her in dreams.

The leather seats were baby smoothed and the heater in her face made her eyes grow heavy. Zareen seemed fine to drive. The only thing amiss about her was her streaky makeup, and how she’d been avoiding looking at her since their accident New Years.

She tilted the seat back and turned over to hide the blush that she could feel on her face as she remembered how, in the dark of the room she shared with her snoring sister, she reached down and found proof of what Zareen had said. She pressed into herself as she imagined what it would be like if they had finished what they started. It felt good in a mind-overwhelming way, but beyond what she had seen that girl do in that gay movie Zareen had put on, she had no idea what to do with herself.

There was a serious temptation to google the answer or walk out and point-blank ask her resident sex expert that was responsible for her predicament, but she never worked up the courage.

Even now, in this car she knew was probably christened by more than one of Zareen’s exs more than once she still felt a low burn she now could name desire.

She ignored it and moved into a realm of fantasies, lulled by the constant movement of the car.

***

The chair was finally here! Hand-stitched Italian leather, jet finish, and top of the line ergonomic design. Maybe now her lower back and neck wouldn’t try to murder her every night when she went home. It had taken half a year to save up for it, but it was going to be worth it.

She sank into the supportive padding and noticed that with all her force she couldn’t feel the hard structure of the arms for all the stuffing they had used for the arm rests. 

It was bliss.

“My, my, what do we have here?” In the open door way stood Zareen in her ridiculous satire of a respectful working outfit. Skirts that short and that tight had no business in a legal firm. She’d be better suited on a pole polishing it with her butt cheeks.

“Such a glare. It only there to hide how happy you are to see me.”

“Only if it was the last time as you went over a bridge.”

“Meow, you’re feisty tonight!” She slide her hand over the polished wood of the desk. “And would you look at that nice comfy chair.” She sat on the desk and crossed her legs under Zandra’s nose. “I’m hurt you didn’t call me right away.”

“Why do you need to know when I buy furniture? You don’t even work here. I bet your boss gets tired of your lazy butt hanging out all day and sends you home, which is why you’re here all the time disrupting my work.”

“Oh, Sandy, Sandy.” She tsked, leaned forward and braced herself on Zandra’s wrists. “Why must you always play hard to get? We both know I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me.”

Thick straps now held her wrists to the arms of the chair. 

Zandra could feel her breath hitch in her throat.

“Now, besides neglecting to keep me informed, have you been a good girl for me?”

“You shit-head.” Her blazer was pushed off and the buttons of her blouse undone. She tried to move her legs but her feet had been secured to the legs of the chair. 

“Now, now. That’s not my name. Did you ever figure it out?”

Instead of answering she looked away as she felt herself grow wet.

“Aw, the blue and white one, my third favorite. I knew you’d you delectable in it.” The straps were moved off her shoulders.

“I bet you spend all day thinking of me holding you.”

“N-no! It’s just the most comfortable. It has nothing to do with the fact you picked it out!”

“Dirty minded liars don’t get kisses.”  Another strap went across her lap, and one diagonally across her chest. 

“Now, what’s my name?”

Zandra looked back at the barely covered woman. The black sequins of her dress flashed across her breasts whose sides were hidden by the oversized satin ribbon and the pale gem hanging over her heart. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to throw her across the desk or be pinned to said desk by her.

“Desire.”

“About time.”

Now, she was looking at herself in the corset and pants she wore for Thanksgiving. Although she doesn’t remember it being that tight.

“If it isn’t the little deviant that couldn’t.” A foot was pressed into the crotch of her pants. “You’re so pathetic it hurts.”

“No,” Zandra groaned and strained against the ties. “Reenie, please!”

“I don’t know. She is pretty cute when she’s good.” Desk Zandra hopped off, squatted besides the chair. She dragged Zandra’s jaw up. “Don’t you think?”

Leaning against the wall was a disappointed looking Zareen, still in her dress.

“I guess.”

“Little pervert who lusts after her roommate. How should we punish her?”

Zareen pushed off the wall with her bare foot.

“Not really much of a punisher.”

“Reenie!” She pleaded. “Please! I’m sorry, but I can’t have that one. Let me kiss you.”

She stood next to the desk.

“We’re a little past that as you keep shoving your tongue down my throat. 

“Come on, Sandy. How long are we going to do this? Every night you call and I come, and every night I call you you get a little closer to cumming. It’s getting tiresome.”

“No!”

“She’s probably only in it for the show.”

The corseted Zandra stood and wrapped herself around the blonde who instantly returned the embrace.

“Little wanna-be whore would just love to watch us. Come on, show me what the two of you have been doing without me.” 

She placed kisses down the V of the dress.

“Now, now, it wouldn’t do leave the poor girl in the cold.”

Reenie cupped the cheek resting on her breast and brought it up. 

“Surely we can give her a hand before we go back to what we do best.” 

Reenie kissed the palm of the second Zandra’s hand.

“You’re too good for her,” second Zandra sighed.

Reluctantly, Zandra pulled herself from Reenie and returned to the chair’s side, while Reenie stood before the bound woman. A biting chill caressed Zandra’s exposed skin. 

Somehow Reenie managed to sit herself in Zandra’s lap, combing her fingers through the chocolate strands. 

“Reenie.”

“Sh, love.”

Zandra strained to press her lips into the inside of the wrists next to her hand. Pressing herself closer Zandra was able to bury her face into the blonde’s neck and planting desperate kisses into it. Reenie ground herself in her lap, and despite all that’s happened her arousal hadn’t wanned, so she moaned, and twisted. 

It grew freezing and Reenie pulled away.

“Reenie, stop!”

“I did. Pulled over and everything. You want to wake up and get us some caffeine?”

Waking up she found herself at a gas station with a mess to hide.

But that seemed like a distant thing now she was back in her dorm with her pervert roommate splayed out on her half made bed. She watched the rise and fall of her chest as she snored away from the door frame in the dark. 

She was loathed to admit it but, for the first time in her life she was experience real sexual attraction and it was inspired by the same woman who had been turning her life upside down since before she even bothered to walk through the door. But tomorrow, if her nerves held up, she’d finally be able to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, I miss symbolism. But now Zandy knows what my life has been like. These two! another usually they're fighting about stuff. It's cute. Everyone thank BandurM. I didn't feel like this needed to be a chapter, but then I realized it was an smuttunity, that could provide insight to the changes in Zandy's head, so I ask if anyone wanted it and they spoke up, so I writted for y'all. Zandy dreams are pretty easy because it's less dialogue and more motifs. She's a thinker.


	31. The Exploration of Personal Aspects of Human Sexuality and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra starts the morning in a very serious mood and a very odd request. Will Zareen be a neighbor and lend a hand? More than a hand?

There was food waiting in the microwave and a lukewarm cup of tea keeping watching, when Zareen stretched herself awake. Her roommate was taking nap on the sofa. She poked her on the tip of her adorably long nose. It was disappointing that she had to cut their night short but they had the whole day to themselves. She worked on the food and doubled checked the book lists, apparently one professor finally decided to put up a list. 

“Zandy, did you see Benitoite finally put up her list?”

No answer.

“Bandy, Zandy,” she sang, then walked over to look at her. Zandra’s laptop was left open to the screen saver. 

Thinking it was likely the last thing she did was check the books lists, she woke it up to check. Sure enough, it was still sitting on the order confirmation page.

“What are you doing?”

“I just the lists, I was going to order two, but I wanted make sure you didn’t beat me to it. Such the little paranoid pigeon. Guess my sad book won’t have any other books to snuggle with on the ride here.”

The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“Why is it so hot?”

“I don’t know. Crazy state with crazy weather. Just watch there’ll be snow flurries when we wake up tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Did you take your stupid shower already?”

“Yes, ma’am. Does madame wish to inspect?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, I just don’t want you don’t you bothering me while I take a rinse off.”

“I’m good. I’ve all this barely warm food to feast on.”

Zandra grunted and left to take her shower. Right about Zareen was putting the finishing touches on her Friday Night reading list she was rejoined on the sofa. At first it was perfectly normal for the two sit and say nothing, after all, there wasn’t much room for privacy, but there was a tension on the air Zareen picked up.

“Something up, roomie?” She kept her eyes on her screen while debating the predictable by reliable vampire fic. and the slightly upsetting medical kink one.  

“I’ve been thinking-for a while now, about something you said once.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t pay any mind to what comes out of my mouth. The in part is the important bit.”

“Regardless, I think I would benefit from some coaching. It’s a delicate matter and few people are well versed. However, I know you are well studied and can use that microscopic speck of decency to handle it maturely.”

This serious talk was unnerving the blonde. She couldn’t decide to lighten the mood to keep her mouth shut.

“Don’t tell anyone about that decency thing. I’ve got a bad reputation to keep up.”      

“Zareen,”  _ Oh shit, _ “I want you to help me explore personal aspects of human sexuality and health.”

It was like someone started a movie and it suddenly skipped to the credits. 

“Um, you want me to recommend a doctor or some literature?”

“No. I want you to guide me, so I can “take care of myself.””

“We’re not talking about your horrendous diet, are we? Because one giant fast food meal isn’t good calorie management.”

That put a small smile on Zandra’s face before she took a deep breath. “No, teach me how to masturbate.”

To both of their credit, neither looked away, even though Zareen was ready to jump out of her skin. As she rubbed the back of her neck and pushed up glasses that weren’t there she used all of her will to keep her mouth from forming the obvious questions it wanted to. There was nothing legally flawed about the proposition, it was perfectly sound. She just had to keep herself from being stupid.

“Alright,” she reasoned, “sounds agreeable. When did you have in mind and where?”

“Here. I’m most comfortable in the dorm, and now before I regain my senses.”

“Okay. Of course you’re in charge of what happens and what doesn’t. You can stop at any point and I will not judge anything that happens.”

“I know.”

“Good, yeah, good. I’ll, uh, wait on my bed for you. If that’s what you want. Or not. It’s cool.”

“Okay. I’m going to double check to make sure the door’s locked within an inch of its existence.”  

Zareen closed the bedroom door to give her friend a sense of choice and straightened her sheet a bit before sitting and willing away the heart attack she felt coming on.

After far longer than it takes to check a door Zandra appeared in the door frame in her short-shorts, twisting the hem of her shirt.

Zareen made room for her on the bed. “Come on. You can keep wearing that.”

There was a floor length mirror leaning against the wall opposite Zareen’s bed. A left over from some long ago resident. Zandra eyed it suspiciously, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Does that need to be here,” Zandra asked.

“Yes. How else are you going to see what’s happening? You’re here to learn after all,” Zareen voice was softer, like she was talking to a freighted, wild animal. 

“Okay.” She uncrossed her arms and forced them to her sides. She climbed on settling between Zareen’s welcoming legs. “Now, what?” 

“Remember, the most important thing is to relax and let things happen. Go with what you want.”

“Great advice,”Zandra muttered, she chewed her bottom lip.

“Alright, alright,” Zareen soothed. “Are we familiar with all the equipment?”

“Yes, I took sex ed and biology.” Zandra snapped.

“Good, then you would appreciate the fact you need to spread your legs to allow better access to your clitoris.”

Zandra opened her legs to match Zareen’s while pulling on the hem of her t-shirt. 

“Now you’ve out two options, here. Run some fingers along the seam of your shorts, and using the heel of your palm to rub against the tip of your pubic bone.” 

Zandra shifted her hips a little and turned her head towards the wall as she trailed two fingers along the seam of shorts. She barely applied any pressure.

“Come on. You’re not going to waste everyone’s time with this half-assed attempt.” Zareen felt like she was under some sort of spell. Everything was moving as if through water, even her thoughts, and her mouth was completely out of control. She curved one hand onto Zandra’s shoulder, she whispered hotly in her ear. “I  _ know  _ you. You can’t rest until you have  _ everything _ . You  _ have  _ to know all that there is.”

Zandra rubbing was picking up in speed and pressure, as she tried to lean way from her hand, and Zareen’s voice. Eyes screwed shut.

“That’s why you stay up at night. You’re not studying to simply pass a class. You’re absorbing  _ every last shred  _ of information, and weaving it,” Zareen ran her nose over her ear and inhaled the lavender-vanilla scent of her hair, “into your  _ vast web _ of intelligence to see the patterns the basic fools couldn’t  _ possibly  _ be able to begin to comprehend.”

Zandra was grounding the heel of her hand into herself, it was turning desperate as she let a whimper escape. She slid down, leaning against Zareen. She slipped her hand into her shorts. 

“Careful, love. Don’t want to bruise anything.” She moved her hand from Zandra’s shoulder to her waist. “Because, you’re  _ not _ going to stop.”

“Ah! Mm.”

“Once you get started you don’t stop until you’ve consumed everything.” 

“Ngh! Reenie, it’s not enough. Please! What do I do now?”

Zareen’s thumb slipped under her shirt and rubbed circles into the subtle flesh of her hip. 

“Press in.”

“Yeah?” Zandra breathed.

“Feel good?”

Zandra nodded curtly.

“Good,”Zareen purred. “Slip off your shorts and straddle the bedpost.”

Zandra relectly removed her shorts, revealing her sensible, white panties, with  a tall, wide damp spot. She stood in front of the bedpost awkwardly, but determined. She leaned forward, grasping the rail with both hands, she dragged one leg onto the bed, and hovered over the decorative bed knob. She looked like a perfect, little pin-up model. Zareen bit her nail.

“Lower yourself down.”

Zandra screwed her face up like she was doing something distasteful. It took a few tries and a manual adjustment before she sat partially impaled at the foot of Zareen’s bed.

“Now what,” Zandra snapped impatiently.

Zareen snapped out of her stare. 

“Use it.”

“How?”

“However you want.” Zareen got up and stood behind her. She cupped Zandra’s chin and forced her to look at the mirror while she whispered into her ear. “It’s just you in the mirror. You can imagine anything you want. A lover beneath you, a rival to fuck, someone taking you or you can just make love to yourself.”

Zandra started to move. She didn’t get very far in before she was biting her lip and trying to turn away from the mirror.

“Reenie, please,” Zandra bit out.

“No.”

“Please!”

“No,” she spoke as Zandra was reaching her end, unbeknownst to herself. ”Can’t you see?” She moved her head and caught Zandra’s eyes in the mirror. ”This is my gift.” 

And Zandra came. Her whole body seized up, and Zareen wrapped her in her arms as she fell limp and panting. Zandra curled up into herself while Zareen stroked her sides, whispering praise between kisses into her hair. They stay like that for some time.

When Zandra recovered her breath she sat up. “I need to-”

“Yeah, some might enjoy the mess, but why risk the UTI?”

Zandra rose and went to the bathroom. Zareen rolled onto her back and gave the ceiling a hard look. Gods knew she wanted something hard in her right now, but this wasn’t the time. This was about Zandra and what she wanted. She closed her eyes, as she didn’t trust them to not scare off her student.

“What about you?”

Zareen started. “What about me?”

Zandra sat next to her on the bed and looked down at her. “Is that how you do it? Is that how you normally, get off?”

“Oh, no, not usually. I’m a little advanced for that stuff.”

“Then show me.”

Shocked Zareen looked right into Zandra’s eyes. Her whole composure was perfectly calm, in fact, she looked more composed than Zareen felt. “Okay.”

Zareen leaned over and drug out her lock box. “Oh-six-ten.”

“My birthday?”

“Well, that’ll make it easy for you to remember, so you can borrow anything whenever you want,” Zareen replied with a wink. She opened it and revealed a prevert’s trove of toys.

Zandra started giggling, then laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh calm down!”

“No,” Zandra replied in her mirth, ”This whole time, I thought that was your jewelry, like you actually had a friggen’ crystal tiara in there!”

“Meh, I’d take a good vibrator over a tiara any day.” That earned a shove from Zandra who was struggling to control herself.

Zareen busied herself rolling a condom on the dildo, and then ridding herself of her clothes. Seeing Zareen disrobe halted Zandra’s laughing. She stared, laughter having returned the flush to her face. 

Zareen looked down on herself. “Anything you’d like to take a closer inspection?”

Zandra adjusted her glasses. “No,” she said deliberately.  

“Alright.” Zareen twisted to be on all fours so she could bunch up the sheets and arrange her pillow.

“What are you doing?”

“You get a better angle if you can prop yourself up. I had a few decorative pillows at home just for that, but this can work.” Zareen surveyed her work.

“You need more pillows?”

“Well, it’d help-”

“Here!” Zandra scrambled and brought back her own powder blue pillow and laid it over Zareen’s pale yellow one. Zareen arched her eyebrow at this, but Zandra refused to look at her. 

“Thank you. Now arousal is key to successful penetration. It insures proper engorgement of the vaginal tissue so it can straighten out, and lubrication, but it’s better to have a bottle of the stuff. Most material is safe to use water based lube.” Zareen began rubbing around her clit, similar to how she had instructed Zandra before. 

“You have to worry about materials?”

“Hm,” Zareen nodded. ”What the dildo is made of, what the lube is made of, and the condom, if you choose to use one. They might play together well, or they might deteriorate the dildo material and cause microscopic pores where bacteria can grow. And trust me, no amount of bleach can fix that.”

“You use bleach to clean the equipment?”

“One thing at a time.” She curved two fingers into her sex, she was already fairly soaked from the earlier show. In fact, she’d been enjoying a low buzz of desire since Zandra had said she wanted to do this. “That’s a whole other lecture, and you might find you can’t stand dicks of any kind near you.” 

She was ready, with sweet Zandy watching her, she was nearly shaking with need. She lubricated the shaft. “Ready?”

Zandra sat a little straighter and nodded once. 

Zareen sunk the phallus in, manipulating it around the hook designed to find her G-spot. Barely an inch in she forced herself to pause. “Anterior wall, G-spot. I recommend you work on find it, makes everything more- _ efficient.  _ But my personal favorite,” she sunk it in deeper, the whole length disappearing, causing Zandra’s eyes to grow large, ”is a little trickier to find.” She twisted and changed the angles of the dildo until she found what she was looking for. Against her instincts she held it place and used her free hand to find the respected pressure on the outside. “Here, just behind the clitoris is the A-spot, intensifies everything, but you’ll have to work up to it.” She started up her rhythm, flipping on the vibrations, since she was fucking throbbing.   __

  “The rest is finding what feels good. Anything goes.” She groped her breast, loving how it was slippery with the artificial and natural slick her hand had picked up. She twisted and pulled at her nipple that had been begging for attention. She normally hated when partners tried to be so rough, but she loved doing it herself. 

She picked up the pace, racing to her finish. She was close, she threw her head back straining her neck.

“Can I- Can I check something,” Zandra asked sheepishly.

“Huh?” Zareen was panting. She stopped with a moan. “Anything, Love.”

“I want to understand better. Do you have gloves?”

“No, usually not a turn on.”

“Well, are you-”

“I’m clean. I get check ups very regular and I’m picky.”

“Okay. Let me-” She reached towards the curved handle of the vibrator. Zareen released it when she got close enough to hold it, for fear of it being pushed out of her clenching walls. Zandra’s long fingers awkwardly wrapped around the handle. “I want to understand exactly where these nerves are and how they’re best stimulated.”

“Perfectly understandable.” Zareen’s voice was tense.

“So the Gräfenberg spot is close to the entrance.” She slid the vibrator out so only the tip was in. “Here?”

“Anterior, angle up.”

“Like this?” She barely added pressure.

“More!” It slipped out more needy than she wanted.

Zareen pressed down as far as it was go. “Like that?”

“Yes. Now you just rub.”

Zandra started with a gentle in and out, then started twisting. “Good?”

“Yes,” she hissed from her clenched teeth.

“You don’t like a tease,” observed Zandra.

“Nope, but it’s fine. I can play doll in the name of science and exploration.”

“Hmm, the um, A-”

“Anterior fornix erogenous zone,” Zareen provided.

“Uh, yeah, that.” She slipped the dildo up, still trying to keep the pressure skyward.

“It likes it hard,” Zareen teased. She was surprised she wasn’t fucking herself in Zandra’s hand.

Zandra hand hit the vibrator’s limit. “Well?”

“Lower, lower, angle. Yes, a simple thrust will do.”

“Is there another way?” She slowly, moved, the thing barely a centimeter in distance. 

“I enjoy a good pounding on it, but it’s tricky from that angle. You just want to focus on the force?”

“I suppose.”

“Good. Harder and faster, like a lot. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

“Oh, okay.” She started trying to match the pace she’d seen Zareen use before, but the shape of the handle wouldn’t allow her. It was clearly designed for single user use. She placed a hand on Zareen’s hip and tried to get a better grip. It wasn’t working, she moved it to the bed beside Zareen’s waist, and leaned over her pelvis in between her widespread legs.

Zareen was back to enjoying herself. It was random, and still too weak but she was past caring. She gripped the buzzing phallus, with her squelching cunt. The change in resistance startled Zandra who stopped immediately. 

“Was that it?”

Zareen whined in frustration. “No, love, getting there. You have to push through, even harder.” 

Having reached the limits of her current position, Zandra lowered herself on her arm, bringing her closer to Zareen’s body. Her warm breath tickled her sternum, and her hair whispered over one of her breasts. 

Zareen looked down at this, and the hand now shiny and pounding away at her with single purpose. She felt her orgasm approach again. As it hit, she watched Zandra, and a thought entered her mind.  _ I’m the devil.  _

She gave a single cry and arched her back just enough for flesh to contact flesh. Zandra kept the same pace, drawing out the high, until Zareen sobbed for her to stop. Her hand stopped but didn’t move. Zareen rewarded her by petting her head. “Good, good. Aftershocks. Let’s just wait them out.”

Zareen sat back up. “It was like, you were trying to push it out.”

“Just part of the design.”

“Can you?”

“Sure, just let go.”

She release her grip and rubbed her stiff fingers. She watched as Zareen turned off the vibrations and let the tiny pulses inch the dildo out until gravity took over. Zareen stayed where she was, reveling in her natural state.

“You made a mess,”quipped Zandra, sounding a bit lost.

“So did you, mon ange. Although, I really should have put down a towel.”  

“Hm.” Zandra was avoiding looking in Zareen’s direction. 

Zareen worried she might be having regrets, so she sat up pulled her legs under her and leaned on her hands, just shy of touching her bedmate. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but she stopped. Zandra had placed her hand over Zareen’s. There was a slight tremor as she curled her fingers around it. She held it there, absently rubbing her thumb over it. Zareen couldn’t read her expression from behind her glasses. The mood had become so heavy it was scaring her.

“Hey. Thank you.” She squeezed her hand. “I don’t think that would have gone as smoothly without your instruction. Nor,” she took a shuddering breath, ”would I have had the benefits given by having another person present.” 

“No problem. If you want it, next time won’t be so intense. We can go over some extras and how to keep stuff clean. You know, the dirty, non-sexy details.”

“Okay.” She gave Zareen’s hand a final squeeze and then stood up. “I’m gonna order pizza. Why don’t you get put together?”

“Aw, you mean I can’t walk around in the nude?”

“No! I’m not having your butt sweat on the couch!”

Zareen pouted, “Aw, you’re such a meanie! Fine!”

 In the bathroom clean up, ran a brush through her hair and put on the bare requirements for clothes. Even though she thought the shorts were overdoing it at this point.

On the couch Zandra was gnawing at fingernails that weren’t there and blindly staring at her laptop. Zareen walked over and turned on the T.V. flipping through the channels until she found a flashy, impossible, predictable criminal investigation show.

“I hate this show,” Zandra remarked as Zareen settled in her corner of the sofa. 

“Me too.”

“Then, why are we watching it?”

“Because you need to learn to find the enjoyable in the ridiculas.”

“You mean like that guy’s tabasco tie?”

“Yeah, it’s like he wants to prove he’s tough because he eats hot sauce, instead of fixing his marriage.”

“You watch that much?”

“The older I get, the funnier it gets.”

They watched with occasional snide comment or snicker until the pizza arrived. The pizza was nibbled on in silence. When it was gone Zandra sat with her feet under her, rubbing her fingers.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I’m cold.”

“You’re practically naked, of course you’re cold.”  

“And lazy. Come over here.”

Zandra hesitated, eyes taking it Zareen’s open form. 

“You could just get a blanket.”

“Yeah, but I’m taking a bet you’re feeling lazy today, too.”

Zandra rubbed her arms. “We never did fix the thermostat.”

“Or find the remote.”

“Yeah. Move your leg.” 

Zareen closed her legs, and Zandra scooted over, laid her head on Zareen’s shoulder, and pulled her arm on top of her own, interlacing their fingers. She stroked Zareen’s fingers with her thumb, whether it was nerves or habit was hard to say.  
The blonde squeezed the hand that held hers. 

“Much better.”

“It’s only because it’s practical,” muttered Zandra.  

“Of course, mon amour.”

Neither one moved as the marathon turned into a movie, and the movie turned into the wee hours of the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Finally the plot! It moves! I'm pumped! Woo! Gotta write some more! Pray I get more days off. ~Gotta get these dorks in love! Gonna see the dork-a-fication!~


	32. I Don't Remember That Penis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls enjoy a lazy Sunday, well, Zareen does. Zandra's on edge. That "nightmare" she has doesn't help things.

Sunday came with a strange normalcy. Zandra left for church and Zareen bummed around in a hibernation like state in preparation for the coming semester, emerging only to meet her roommate after her weekly devotionals. The two went to a family owned restaurant where the crowd was thin, the fireplace crackled merrily and the wine came with free refills.

There were the mundane aspects everyday living to iron out. Both had to help with the grocery shopping. Zareen volunteered to do the delicate washing. That was rejected, although Zandra did express concern over putting the pricey things in the top of the line industrial strength washers from 1983, that had a built in random pause feature that was the joy of everyone who used them.

“Just wash them in the sink and hang them in the shower.” They were splitting an order of pasta.

“You don’t do that.”

“Well, no. You’ve traumatized me. I fear bras and toilets being together. I should sue. Um, what could I get? Gimme a sec, the carbs have turned by brain to slush. No wonder I beat you at every exam.”

“On average our performances are about the same. Which is infuriating, I agree. I’d love to edge you out and put you in your place.” She dipped a roll in the herbed olive oil.

“In a sexy nurse outfit staring at your ass, yes, yes, but what do  _ I  _ get!” The pasta was being stabbed as she pondered.

“I swear, I don’t even think you’re aware of the asinine things that fall out of your mouth.”

“That’s what she said? Maybe I could get your brother? No, that won’t work.”

“Are you even here anymore?”

“If only your notes didn’t look like a hobo free associated all over them. Your handwriting is appalling. You should be a doctor.” She snapped her fingers. “That’s it! I’ll sue you and get free gynecological exams for life!”

“So, are you aware that the things you say don’t make any sense?”

“They make sense to me, and I’m the best. The rest just have to keep up.” The pasta was put out of its suffering.

“The rest are in this reality.”

“And this reality is my reality. Now when you flunk out at the last year you can study to be an OBGYN, I’ll sue you and have you at my cervix whenever I want.”

“That’s not how anything works.”

“You sound like my professor.”

“That poor soul.”

The fire was terribly nice, so Zandra ordered dessert and Zareen downed another glass of wine admiring how the orange glow cast a spell on everything and make it to look soft and lovely. Probably, would be a bad idea to kiss her right now. Zandra had been on edge all day, like she was waiting for something. It was a real shame then, Zareen was going to have to disappoint her by keeping things the same.

***

She was having sex. That wasn’t anything new, the penis was. Zareen really couldn’t remember a time where she had one of those, and she could understand why dudes where always going on about getting laid.

“God, you feel  _ amazing _ . I could die in you.”

She kept thrusting into the tight slick heat.

“Just don’t- don’t cum inside.” The voice was frail, and didn’t sound like someone having the same good time. Looking down her stomach dropped to her feet.

“Zandy?!” Her roommate was covering her face with her arms underneath her. 

“What? Why’d ja stop?”

“You don’t look like you’re enjoying it. And why can’t I cum in?”

“Like it’s ever mattered what I want! 

“I can’t get pregnant! Don’t you dare pull out now!”

“I really don’t want to. This is like a puppy. Why don’t you want my baby?” With a great force of will she slid out. “Hell yeah! Check me, out! I’m hung!”

Zandra groaned. “Of course you turn this into about you!”

“Hey, I’ve never had a dick, it’s only natural I’d check it out.”

“Shut up!” Zandra surged up, pushed the blonde down onto her back, and straddled her hips. Wincing, she tried to impale herself.

“Hey! Hey! Wait a second!”

“What?!” Zandra snapped.

“What are we doing? Is one of us drunk?”

“Well, I think you’re high off your own fumes all the time.”

“Fine. I’m still lost.”

Zandra buried her face in her neck and whispered. “It hurts. It hurts and you said you would make it better.”

“Okay, where does it hurt?” She rubbed the brunette's back.

“Everywhere, fix it!”

“I will.” She pulled them closer. Zareen kept the touches light and comforting just trying to get the woman to calm down. But Zandra started squirming, and pulled away. Zandra sat up and pulled off her shirt, tousling her hair in the processes. As she laid back down into the blonde’s caresses Zareen marveled at how perfect that hair had been. Her nose nuzzled it as she lightly scratched her back.

“Better?” 

Zandra just pressed herself closer like an infant searching for comfort from its mother. Hours or seconds might have passed. Zareen’s new accessory was protesting its neglect but it felt far better to trace meaningless patterns into the warm flesh, listening to the rhythm of another heart against her own.

“Um, Reenie?”

“Hm?”

“Can we finish? I really want to.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Does it still hurt?”

The nodding bumped her chin.

“Would a kiss make it better?”

“One of your special ones?”

Zareen slid a hand down to Zandra’s hip. 

“Hm, I guess I could give you one of those. If that’s what will make you feel better.”

“Maybe. What about-?” A shift brushed her against Zareen’s erection. She sucked in air through her teeth, the throbbing was painful.

“It’s fine,” she gritted. “Trust me, I’ve earned a case or two of blue balls. Do I even have balls?”

“I wasn’t looking.”

“Ugh, babe. You gotta check that shit. Like how I’m not wearing a condom. How is that possible?”

“We’re both women. I didn’t think we needed one.”

“You have so much to learn. When you’re ready, pick a position.”

“There’s more than one?”

Zareen groaned against the wave of desire that ran through her.

“Reenie? Next time, can I touch you?”

“You can touch me now.”

“No, we can’t last long. Please, hurry!” She rolled off onto her back, bending one knee.

“Did anyone tell you that some old fashioned things shouldn’t be rushed?”

“Reenie, it could be any second! Don’t leave me again!”

“Okay, okay. I didn’t know it was a F.O.D. thing.” She got on her knees and placed kisses on Zandra’s stomach, and the tops of her hips.

“Hurry!”

“Calm your tits. You’ll probably gag me with your taco the second I get down there.”

Zandra threw her arm over her eyes. 

“I don’t understand half of what you’re saying-ah!”

With a stiff tongue Zareen traced around the inner hood, treating each fold like a lily petal. The was a small nub, she sucked on it briefly, then longer and harder a second and third time, while reached back to relieve some of her own discomfort and to find out that she was indeed, ball-less.

Her partner didn’t have much to say, she laid as if fearful to move, but the rise and fall of her chest and the juices she was oozing onto Zareen’s chin betrayed that she was far from being made of stone.

The rise and fall led to a slight movement through the hips.

“Um? Can- can we go back?”

“Uh?” Zareen asked her inner thigh.

“I like it when-when y-you were in-in me.”

“Like this?” She hooked a finger against where she hoped Zandra’s G-Spot was.

“No.”

“Like this?” She wormed her tongue as far in as it would go, switched to pleasuring the woman with her fingers.

Apparently, Zandra lost her voice and control of her legs, as her breath grew labored and her legs moved in and out, and cross the sheets. They were in a bed, right?

No time to think about that! Zandy was getting so close, and Zareen had to put all of her focus into making this perfect for her!

A scream prieced the darkness. Zareen’s first reaction was to reach for the pepper spray she kept on the nightstand and wave it at arm’s length in all directions an intruder might be. The blurry darkness in the corners didn’t move, the window was still intact, so she threw on her glasses and checked the rest of the dorm, even sticking her head out the hallway. 

Nothing was out of place. She went back to check on her roommate.

Zandra was hunched over, wide eyed, covered with sweat and goosebumps seemingly stiff with terror.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Not sure how to proceed Zareen stood in the doorway.

She sat there breathing heavily, completely unresponsive. Knocks thundered on the door. Zareen rushed to reassure the neighbors that everything was fine. Her roommate had just had a nightmare.

She turned back around and there was a slice of light shined from under the bathroom door.

“Zandy?” She knocked a few times. “Zandster? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I had a bad dream, and I started early. Could you-?”

“Sure, sure. Wanna borrow any of min-?”

“NO!”

“Tsk, your loss.” Zareen returned to their room and checked a few drawers before blinding grabbing a pair of underwear and returning to the door with it. “Here,” she intoned while dutifully looking away.

“Thanks. Sorry for the ruckus.”

“Not a problem. Who even needs eight hours of sleep? Not me. Got too much of my ass to admire.”

“Go do that. I need a shower.”

“‘K.”

Figuring neither one of them was going back to bed soon, Zareen fixed breakfast and was staring blankly at the lifeless TV until Zandra joined her on the sofa.

“Let me guess,” The blonde leaned back and put a finger to her chin, “you had that nightmare where you show up naked to school, and I’m there, so I strip to make you feel better. But, everyone starts complimenting me and you get expelled.”

“It was pjs, but yeah, you did strip and go on to graduate valedictorian while I couldn’t get a job at a burger joint.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t worry about that. I’ll always have your uniform waiting, cupcake.”

“Burn it.”

“But I look so good in it!”

“Then you wear it.”

“You object to the proper way of wearing it.”

“All uniforms require underwear!”

“Someone hasn’t seen the navy lately.”

“I’m going to ignore that,” she told her oatmeal.

Later when they were packing to go to their first class of the day, “Reenie? Can I borrow you again this Saturday?”

“Yeah, I didn’t have anything planned.”

“Okay. It shouldn’t take long. See ya later.”

“Later, Zands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the Navy. Again.


	33. Master of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday has rolled around once again. Zareen makes breakfast and then spends the morning furiously researching gynecologists.

It was a tough week so Zareen stayed out with Mali and Maj, getting texts every ten minutes from a repremaining roommate whose ire was met with giggles. 

She didn’t want to make any assumptions, but anticipation coursed through her. If last Saturday was a masturbation lesson ending with Zandy lending a hand, who knows what could happen tomorrow.

Coming home early she passed a drink into her roommate’s hand before putting away the things she had picked up at the corner store.

“How many did you have?”

“Hmm, do I get a prize for being sober?”

“I don’t yell at you.” Zandy bit a chip while lounging and watching a show.

“Ah, negative reinforcement. I respond better to positive. Like, getting to pick your outfit for Monday. Move over.” Reenie nudged the legs in her way.

Zandra sat on her knees and leaned into the student’s face.

“Lemons.”

“Huh?” She was leaning as far back as her spine would allow. “Yeah, one drink. I nursed it all evening like a newborn.”

“Only one?”

“Just the one. I’m still drive-able sober.” Her roommate was leaning in like she was going to probe her mouth for each molecule of alcohol. “Pictures! I sent you pictures all night. You can check the lipstick stain on the rim, it smeared over the progression, so the glass wasn’t replaced.” 

“I noticed.” She laid back down, curling her legs against her. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t trade a conjugal visit for an extra shot on your way back.”

“Your faith in me is overwhelming.”

“Merely based on evidence.”

“And yet, you’re still a Christian.”

“So? I can’t prove to you He is real, just like you can’t prove to a non-believer He isn’t.”

“At least I can prove science.”

“Some of it. Do you use foreplay?”

“Fork-?”

“Foreplay, like sensual things before the sexual ones.” Zandra said through a mouthful of chips.

“Oh, that. I usually skip it, but just about everyone swears by the importance of it. Frankly, I think it’s just a bunch of neglected housewives that want some romance to get their clams steaming.”

“So in your experience it’s not necessary for arousal and has a secondary function of strengthening romantic bonds?”

“Tch, maybe. All that romantic crap is just a way chicks control the relationship. No one actually picks flowers for people because they like them.”

“So that rose you half shredded your hand over was because you’re a maso-chist?”

“Nah, it was pretty and I thought you’d like it, and I felt like crap. I needed you to feel better. And it’s masochist.

“Did my widdle Zandy go looking on naughty sites? My! Whatever will baby Jésus say?”

“Shut up! I just googled something that’s all!”

“Dude, BDSM is a whole other beast. Learn to crawl before you try nipple clamps.”

“HOW DID YOU  _ NOT  _ HEAR ME WHEN I SAID  _ SHUT UP?!”  _ Her eyes were flashing with anger, but her face was cherry tomato red.

“Maybe I was distracted by how cute you are when you’re mad, Zareen teased.

“Your laptop could end up missing for a week!”

“Geez, calm down. Triggered much? I thought you’d learn to relax by now.”

“Who can relax with-” she stopped herself and made a hasty substitution, “with all the work we have to do?!”

“All work and no play make Zandy a dull girl. Plus, the high stress can lead to depression, and that shit is hard to shake. Like seriously. Come finals I bet the therapists’ offices are packed.”

“That’s what they keep saying,” Zandra muttered under her breath.

“What was that, sweetie?”

“I said you should be in there!”

“Why? My brain’s perfectly balanced,” she bragged.

“Too much play and not enough work. You never do the shopping by yourself. And when you come with me, you randomly push almost everything in the cart!”

“Well, if we buy more stuff then we don’t have to go back the next week!”

“Fresh food doesn’t last a week!”

“We hardly buy any! You don’t cook and I can only cook breakfast. It’s not my fault. I never went shopping for food. Cook did that!”

Zandra groaned and slapped her forehead. “You rich, spoiled brat.”

“Let’s trade Cook for Apa.”

“I’m not trading my brother!”

“You never want to do anything I want to,” Zareen huffed.

“Heaven only knows why.”

When the show ended, Zareen went and changed into her sleepwear and glasses, and returned to the couch for some light highlighting and note making. She didn’t notice her companion’s growing agitation. 

“Your hair’s stupid.”

“Love you, too, babe.” Zareen ran a hand through the strands covering the back of her neck. “It is super shaggy. I was supposed to get it cut before Chaunka, but that didn’t happen. What do you think? Could I pull off a femme look like Fabio?

Zandra snorted. “No. But do whatever you want. It’s you’re stupid hair.”

“I know it’s mine, but other people have to look at it.”

“We also have to listen to you, but you never wear a gag.”

“I know you’re just masking that unquenchable lust for me with insults. You don’t have to. We can both strip and wriggle against each other until the morning.”

“Try that. You’re not going to be able to get back in without a key, unless you made a copy that you keep in a very private place.”

“Search me.” She threw her arms up and leaned towards her roommate. “It’d be okay if you touch my clit. It’s just a security check. Please, don’t be gentle, officer.”

“You’re an ass. Get your breasts out my face.”

She lowered her arms and returned to her screen.

“Who turns down boobs? Are you sure you’re not some kind of super gay guy?”

“Physically, I’m female and you know it.”

“But it’s the inner pervert that counts.”

“Inner? I don’t put much stock in feminine or masculine traits. I just want to practice the law.”

“Poor Johnny Bob. He’ll never get those twelve kids and a wife waiting in nothing but an apron and a smile.”

“Which one was Johnny Bob?”

“Gas monkey.”

“Full service was dead before you were born.”

“Don’t tell that to Aunt Mae.”

There was a term she had to look up.

“Why do you hate your glasses?”

“Bah,” she was sure the definition she wanted didn’t involve the French. “I don’t know. They just don’t look right on me. Plus, people think people in glasses are smart. And smart people aren’t active or happy. So, no glasses means I look sporty, and sporty people are happy. Happy people are attractive.”

“And it’s not some sort of resentment over having such a visual flaw?”

“I am not flawed. I’m perfect.”

“Perfectly mad. Why are looking up the French constitution?”

“I. Don’t. Know! That’s what research does! You start in one place and end up at porn!”

“I am the queen of research and I’ve never ended up at porn!”

“Then you’re using the wrong search engine.”

“Sounds like the right one.”

“Not if you want the job done.”

“Whatever!” Zandra threw her arms up in defeat. “I’m going to take my shower and stay up a while. But there is one thing I want to do before I do.” 

There was a shuffling and then a cool, velvet hand pulled Zareen’s attention away from the screen. Zandra’s stern face studied her’s for a second and then slid the gold rimmed glasses down her nose, studied, and then back up.

“They suit you. No doubt you took a month and a small fortune to find them. You should wear them more often instead of risking infection with those ridiculous contacts.” She got up to get her bathing things.

“Well, thank you, but I like my ridiculous contacts. You never even wear yours.”

“Who sticks glass in their eye?!”

“It’s not glass!”

The bathroom door closed

***

The next morning Zareen fixed breakfast while Zandra muttered into the floor about how unsustainable practices were going to lead to market collapse and she’d very get a job and her family would have to farm beets. Or something. 

“Who wants soy bacon? I promise you won’t grow any titties.”

“Soy bacon, like Trout Mask Replica will symbolize the natural world being forced into manufactured roles ending in chaos.”

“I’m sure the carpet is very interested in that, but I have hot coffee for a sleep deprived law student.” 

“Is it sugared?”

“Yup.” She replied checking her messages and swirling her yogurt.

“Can I have it on the floor?”

“I’m not paying to have the stain removed.”

“You would if it was vaginal mucus.” She pushed herself up and joined the blonde and the tiny table.

“Darling! So spry for first thing! It’s considered a faux pas to bring dirty talk to the breakfast table.”

“And it’s poor form to rattle idiotically before everyone’s had their coffee.”

“I prefer my coffee second hand.” She winked, and was glared at. “Those bags really bring out the teal in your eyes.”

“I do my best work at night,” she grumbled into her scrambled eggs.

“I’ve been told the same thing.”

“Did you see your gynecologist?”

“Yeah, over winter break. Why?”

“No reason. I probably should go to one someday.”

Zareen’s brain had to take a second to process that statement.

“Have you-? Have you never been to one?”

“Nope,” she stuffed some soy bacon into her mouth.

“How can you be so reckless?!”

The brunette was taken back by the outburst.

“Don’t you care about your own health?!”

“What? It’s not like I’m having a baby or sex anytime soon!”

“They’re not baby/sex doctors they specialize in women’s health! What if you have a hormonal imbalance, or you were growing fibroids or something and you didn’t know?!”

“If there was something wrong with me, won’t I know it?!”

“No! You repressed farm girl! Things can brew quietly! What if your lack of sex drive, and messed up sleep cycle was all due to your hormones?! You’ve gone years without questioning it! You don’t know if there’s something wrong!”

“Geez! Alright! I’ll look into it! Maybe during spring break.” 

“During-During spring break?” Zareen stuttered disbelievingly. “You’re how old and you’re just now thinking about this. Hell no! What’s your health insurance?”

“My-? What do you need that for?!”

“I’ll look up a place since  _ you’re  _ too busy to not die!”

“It’s not an issue!”

“You! Don’t! Know! You’ve got an open hole that bleeds every month. You need to get that shit checked. Get me your card.”

“You can’t make me go.”

“Like, how I couldn’t get you to the doctor when you had the flu?”

Fetching her backpack she fished out her wallet. “I was sick. I’m not now. I don’t need a doctor.”

“You don’t know if you are or not. Besides, I’m just going to flood your phone with numbers and profiles of a few professionals.”

“Fine. I’ll block you. I’m going to take a nap. Your shrieking is draining.”

Taking the card she switched to working off her laptop and phone. “I thought we were doing something today.”

“You’re busy. I’ll take a nap and we can do it afterwards.”

“‘Kay. See you then. Oh, do I have to dress?”

Zandra hung onto the door frame. “No, what you’re wearing is fine.”

Half a dozen doctors were screened through three websites. One was sent Zandra’s way and another dozen were subjected to the same process. Two more were deemed worthy and sent for final approval. 

Satisfied Zareen snapped her laptop closed and choked the last dregs of her ice cold tea. Conveniently, she found the nerd finishing making her bed. 

“Ooo, so fancy! What's the occasion?”

She sat on her own bed that was always made up in the morning. 

Zandra wordlessly rose, checked the lock on the front door, then returned, closing the door behind her. The air pushed the skirt around her knees forward. 

“The logical step forward to continue my education is the introduction of props. Yes?”

“You want to roleplay a case?”

“No, you said there were some devices that aid in locating the nerves that aid successful- successful sessions. I want to try that today. We can use those condoms you keep in your purse.”

“Hm,” the blonde leaned back. “And are you aware that the muscles need to be conditioned to accept anything bigger than a tampon?”

“That's ridiculous! It's designed to push a fully formed infant. Surely something like a-a toy shou-”

“Yeah, that's its primary function and it sucks at it. You don't want to know some of the post baby tearing and collapsing stories I suffered through. Small steps are necessary. Have you even fingered yourself?”

Zandra's knuckles went white as she fisted her skirt. 

“A-a-a little. I tried to follow up with-with what you showed me. But-b-but I’m open to what you deem necessary.”

Zareen studied her quaking in front of the door.

“Are you sure this is what  _ you  _ want and not what you think you  _ should  _ do?”

“Well, if I should ever-” 

“Nope!” She threw her hands up and stood to leave. “I'm not torturing you so you can fulfill some bullshit societal expectations.”

But there was a lump in her way that grabbed the hem of her shirt. 

“Rennie,” the lump pleaded softly, “I want to do this and,” she swallowed, “I need your help.”

“You need my dildo, you mean.”

Shimmering Aqua eyes finally moved up from the floor. Zareen never could no to handsome face in distress. 

“Ah, hell,” she cursed. “Okay, we'll work through some basics first and if you still want to it we will.” 

“Thank you, Reenie.” Relieved, Zandra abandoned her post and sat on her bed. 

From under for own cot, the disbelieving woman pulled out her lock box and introduced each object inside with detailed directions on use and safety. The brunette sat in mute attention absorbing every detail and repeating points when prompted to Zareen’s satisfaction. It took a while but the teacher ran out of topics to cover. That left her student to use the knowledge as she thought fit. 

Neither said anything. Zareen was packing her things away. 

“What now?”

“That's up to you, sweet cheeks. I can pick out one of my special friends for you to get to know and hit the gym for an hour. It's whatever you want.”

“You seem rather nonchalant.” 

“It's not like there's not half a dozen freshmen during the same thing right now. Don't know how many are sharing vibrators, but whatever. The glass one can be boiled sterile.”

Zandra was pensive, playing with a stray string frayed off her skirt. 

“I think I want you guiding me. Like last time.”

“Are you going to blindfold me?” 

“No, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before.”

“Just because everyone has one doesn't mean you have to share it. You shouldn't feel like you  _ have  _ to do anything.”

“I know. I’m mostly trying to convince myself it’s okay to,-” she wiped her palms on her skirt. “Which one should we try?”

“The glass one. Non-porous, small for beginners, and it has a butt plug for a handle.”

Zandra gave her an incredulous look.

“I’ll go boil it.”

“In one of our pots?”

“You never complained before!” Zareen called from the kitchen.

Zandra groaned into her bed.

“Thinking of stopping?” She was leaning on the door frame.

The bespectacled woman bolted up. “N-No! I’m going to do this! It’s just,” her instant bravado flattered,” I’m not physically ready.”

“Waiting for your vagina to drop?”

“No,” she muttered.

“Oh, Zandy needs to unwind.”

That was the problem.

“Well, I could try my hand at it. I’ve been known distract a virgin or two in my time.”

“Were they legal?”

“At some point, yes. Now, back rub or makeouts?”

“I can’t believe this is my life.”

“Or porn. I can show you my favorite video!”

“No! Studies show-!” Zareen touched a finger to her lips.

“You’re a walking Wikipedia page, and few people will appreciate how hot that is. How about you share a few private words with me?”

The eyes behind glasses closed and the lips overly pursed under the finger. It was adorable, and hilarious. Zareen bit back the laughs as long as she could, but they bubbled over and Zandra retaliated by hitting her over the head with her pillow.

“You brat! You manipulative brat!”

“Ow! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist! I’m boiling a dick and you’re all worked up! Forgive me! Ha!”

“You’re doing the dishes for the week!”

“But my mani!”

“I could add laundry!”

“Fine,” Zareen pouted. “But at least you’re not as tense. Admit it.”

“I hate you.”

“I am amazing, aren’t I?” She folded her arms under her head and fell back on the bed.

“Amazingly a jerk. The brat thing is no surprise to anyone, punk.”

“Anymore insults?”

“Oh, I’ve plenty.” Zandra crossed her arms and flopped down against the smug blonde’s side. “Like how I hate the stick of your over priced perfume.”

“It’s vanilla! Everyone likes vanilla. You’re a dirty liar. No one can deny the smell of cookies!”

“It’s also the smell released during the decay of organic material.” She turned and hooked a leg over Zareen's hips.

“I smell like death,” she replied as Zandra straddled her waist. “Okay, ew.”

“More like old books.”

“Still ew.”

“Touch me.”

Zareen tapped the tip of Zandra’s nose. “Boop!”

She glowered,“How do you manage to seduce anyone?!”

“Noses are sexy.”

“Kiss me!”

She kissed the inside of Zandra’s wrist.

“You’re doing it again!”

“Doing wha-?” Her mouth was smashed into by a pair lips determined to fuse them with her own.

Trapped on all sides, she went with the flow, resting her hands under Zareen’s skirt, and pressing her own lips back, hoping to guide the novice into a more pleasant pace.

After a time Zandra picked up the hint and matched her perfectly. They found an effortless rhythm that allowed Zareen to reach a thoughtless haze. It was in that haze her hands move on autopilot ever upward over the warm, fawn-soft curves. Just as she about to try a little tongue, she noticed her hand was too high, but no cloth boundary had impeded her. She stretched her fingers up and then across. 

“Zands?”

“What?” Zandra continued, kissing her neck.

“Are you- not wearing underwear?”

“No, I was going to have to take them off anyway. Thought I’d save a step. What’s wrong?”

Zareen and gone stiff, screwing her eyes shut and breathing hard through her nose. Raw want flooded her every fiber, and fought her sense of morality. Leaving her in a stalemate.

“Hands. Could you move my hands? I can’t find the will right now.” She forced out from clenched teeth.

“Why? I didn’t put them on my butt.

“Oh! Are you- Does this turn you on?”

The blonde gave a curt nod.

“Oh.” Zandra leaned back further into the hold, and reflexively Zareen squeezed the rounds.

The brunette moaned softly, as Zareen cursed under her breath.

“Reenie…”

“Zandy…”

“I-I like it. Please, more.”

“Ah. I don’t know if this is a good idea. I could leave bruises.”

Zandra pressed Zareen’s hands into her flesh.

“I want ‘em.”

A lack of asses in Zareen’s life was never an issue, and while Zandy’s did feel particularly perfect, there was an addictive quality to it. A thoughtless thread kept her at bay but she couldn’t remember it’s name.

“Here. I’ll leave a mark on you. That way we’re even.”

Cool air brushed her stomach as her shirt was pushed up. The animal part of Zareen’s brain was starting to win as more sensations it was familiar with entered. 

“That’s not one of your stupid, fancy bras.” 

Fingers traced the seam of the plain champagne colored garment. “Where do you want it, blonde?”

“Ass.”

“No.”

“I’m touching your ass.”

“Yeah, you could be doing a better job.”

Said ass was pushed back harder as she moved down and kissed a soft spot under Zareen’s ribs and began to suck gently. All lights were green, so the thread frayed, and she began to knead the firm muscle under her hands, she was met by a hum of approval. 

Zareen adjusted her position by bending her knee up. 

_ Were they doing something? _

Zandra came up and inspected her work.

“There. Kinda miss the biting. Now, where’s mine?” 

“Hickey?”

“Bruises.” She shifted her hips.

“God, your ass is amazing!”

“So mark it already.” She leaned back down, and kissed the side the lighthead blonde, who felt just reckless enough to give the little virgin what she wanted so she’d get a taste of the fire she was flirting with.

Instead of a yelp of pain, Zandra stilled and then melted against her.

“Thank you.” She pulled some hair out of her mouth. “Am I ready now?”

She groaned, being restrained was the last thing she wanted. 

“No.” In a flash she pinned the panting woman underneath her. “No, no, no.” Each protest was kissed into the woman’s lips.  

“You’re not talking about the dildo, are you?”

Like a bucket of cold water, reality sobered her.

“Uh, yeah, uh. Let me, let me go check on the thing.”

Like lightening she bolted into the kitchen and splashed water on her face.

_ Get it together, Diamond! _

One second she was find and in control, the next she was rubbing her roommate’s ass while getting a hickey sucked onto her half naked torso. 

It was like someone cast a spell on her, and made her lose what little sense she had.

“Reenie, everything alright?!”

“Yeah! I’m just,” She flipped off the burner, “letting it cool! If you go too fast the glass can shatter!”

“Okay, but I don’t wanna lose our progress!”

_ Progress? What was the last thing she remembered before the lights went out? _

_ Oh yeah, Zandy was saying stuff and she wasn’t going to do anything of it, and then she kissed me. Then all I wanted to do was fuck her. Damn it! I’ve got to get laid! Okay, next week, if she asks again, I’ll strap Maj to his bed and ride him ‘til my knees break. I won’t want sex for a few days. _

_ Now I just have to get through this without thinking with my painfully stiff clit. _

The phallus was left on a paper towel to cool, while Zareen continued to splash cold water on where ever she felt it might do some good. After all, Zandy was still counting on her.

Thinking of sex offenders in Congress and Pearl she built her fortitude up once more, and took the cooled glass back into the bedroom.

“I think it’s ready,” she sang with false nonchalance, but the heady fragrance of their activity sent her reeling. It was the earthy smell of sex minus the awful sweaty ball stink. On the bed Zandra’s hand had disappeared up her skirt between her half covered thighs.

“The tissue is more pliable.”  Her fingers reappeared shining with clear strings of slick. “Didn’t count on the mess though.”

“Well, lots of body stuff is messy. Here, robo-scan Ms. Strawberry Twist.” The dildo was placed on the bed, while Zareen took hold of Zandra’s wrists, and sucked the fingers clean.

“Y-Y-You,” Zandra stuttered.

“Bi, remember. Means I part time as a lesbian, peach juice is part of the deal. Helps when it’s as sweet as you.” She snaked her tongue between the fingers, the wrist under her hand quaked. This could easily go two ways, but there was more at sake than damnable pride. “Need some alone time.”

“With you. I don’t know how-”

“Alright, do you want to be sitting, laying, on all fours? I’d offer the shower, but I’m questioning the wisdom of our hot, naked bodies writhing together. After all, clearly you can’t control yourself around me. I don’t blame you. I’m a bombshell.”

“You booped my nose.”

“And then you came on top of me. Master of seduction!”

“You’re the one that pushed me down. Go sit against the headboard.”

“That was a test,” The cot creaked as she crawled up to the top of the bed,“ and I passed with flying colors, you need to bone up some.”

“On what, you arrogant ass?” She slotted herself between Zareen’s legs and leaned back, dropping her head on her shoulder.

“On spontaneous acts of affections.”

“Oh, please! You know next to nothing about affection, Ms. Can’t-Hug.”

“I’m just as affectionate as the next man.” There was a lock of hair that needed tucking behind Zandra’s ear, so she took care of that. “What me to sing a love song?”

“ “My Neck, My Back” isn’t a love song.” 

“In a way it is. Not everyone is willing to lick ass.

“And risk a UTI. Lube, my fine lady?”

“Aren’t I wet enough? There was an awful lot of fluid down there.”

“Lube is everyone’s friend.” Zareen took a bottle from the nightstand and held it out. “Put some on the dick, and you can put some in your honey hole if you want. It will be cold.”

“Seems unnecessary,” the student grumbled as she poured some into her hand, then rubbed it on the glassed, finally she pulled her knees up and reached under her skirt.

“Personally, trying to masturbate with your clothes on seems superfluous.”

“You didn’t tell me I needed to take them off.”

“Wha?” It had never occurred to the heiress that she could simply direct the object of her desires to bare herself. She had just assumed the introverted woman was too bashful to proceed if it had been a requirement. But that a clearly been a miscalculation on her part. As always Zandra had been fully committed to her quest before she opened her mouth.

“Yeah? Well, ya know, it wasn’t fully necessary, so, ya know, it’s an option. It’s up to you. It’s not my deal.”

“Of course. Do I just stick it in?”

“Try holding yourself open, mind any hair you have, and get the curve in first. You don’t have to go in all the way. Basically as soon as you’re in it’ll hit your G. Perverts be praised for the invention of the curve.”

She followed the direction, just placing the tip against her opening. “I hardly see how. Last I checked human penises weren’t curved, so why would the female form evolve to ge-eek!”

“Ah, you were pressing bone. You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, it just hurts, but that’s fine.”

“It’s not suppose to. Here, I’ll lay back a little.”

“But, I thought the loss of virginity was suppose to hurt.”

“Have you had sex with anyone?”

“No.”

“Then you’re still a virgin. You’re virgin with a hunk of glass halfway out of your taco, but you’re still a virgin. And penetration isn’t suppose to hurt. You know that whole cherry pop thing is a myth, right?”

“If it’s not suppose to hurt, you do it. It doesn’t feel right.”

“You should always do the first plunge yourself. Wouldn’t want any strange wiring to happen should you always feel you need a gorgeous blonde to get you off.”

“You weren’t going to volunteer?” She was experimenting with the angles.

“Well, I’m not going to be around forever. There’s a whole world out there and most of it doesn’t have my mother.”

“Running off to France?”

“Maybe. Wanna come as my loudmouth American maid?”

“Why? So you can joke about getting me in bed, and then not?”

“I just watching your butt in a short skirt. Now are you continue?”

“I can barely feel it, and I’m losing steam.”

“Try angling up.”

“Up?” The glass was pushed in farther.

“No, up.”

With some awkward shifting she took Zandra’s tense hand and guided it out and down, angling the phallus to where she guessed her g-spot was.

“Now, just rub.”

“I don’t know how!”

“Sh, just like you found a sore spot.” A warm feeling took root in her chest, it made her rest her head against the brunette's as it brought a calm to previously sex crazed mind. For the sake of both of them she decided to let it drown out her libido’s outcry. 

There was some rustling of fabric. “Like this?”

“Hm,” Zandra’s shampoo needed refreshing. “Does it feel good?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.”

“That’s fine. Just play with it.” She snaked an arm around her waist.

“I don’t want to play, I to do it right!”

“There is no right.”  _ Since when was Zandy’s neck so kissable?” _

“Then what’s the point?”

“You tell me, boo, you’re the one who got me in her bed.”

“That’s true. Hey, while you’re up there, do that thing with your mouth.”

“Run it off.”

“No, that  _ thing _ .”

“You mean this?” Ever so lightly she traced the shell of an ear that always held up round frames. It could have been her imagination, but she thought she felt it tremble.

“Yes, you’re good at that.”

“How would you know?” The back was Zandy’s ear was wanted for attention.

“Don’t you pride yourself on being good with your mouth?”

“It’s all in the tongue.”

“You don’t say,” the student sighed, “Tell me more.” She offered more of her neck.

“It’s an under-appreciated muscle. You use it all day, and no one gives it a second thought.” Maybe some pretty marks would look good. A real shame she wasn’t wearing lipstick. Zareen proceed to tease the skin to turn rosey in patches, in the background it seemed her roommate was still trying the dildo with growing agitation. 

Zareen figured this would end like most first times; Zandy frustrated and unsatisfied by the foreign object, so she’d rub a quick one while Zareen cooked dinner, and be back after a few days, trying by herself.

What she wasn’t expecting was for her roommate to curse the glass thing, toss it aside, straddle her knee, take her face in both hands and kiss the daylights out of her. She had just enough sense to remember that letting Zandy kiss her was a idea that usually ended poorly. But what a way to go!

Zareen pulled back. “I thought you were experimenting.”

“You do it. You show me.” Zandra grabbed her hand and pressed it into a patch of, what she could assume was, unkempt pubic hair slick with want, warm and pliable, welcoming her. “It’ll be so much easier, and faster. None of this stupid guess work.”

“No, Zandy.”

But Zandra’s hand was insistent. “It’s okay. I consent. I want this.”

“You shouldn’t let someone tell you what you want.”

“All I’ve been doing is telling you what I want! I want this! I want you,” she whispered in confession, “to show me. Please!”

“Well, in that case,” she pushed her onto her back and crouched over her, “let’s do it proper. Shall we?”

Zandra nodded, adjusted her leg, and looped her arms around the blonde’s neck.

The first tiny knuckle of her two longest fingers entered angle up. 

“G-spot.” She gave it a rub. “And up here…” she pushed in all the way, “somewhere is the-”

“A-spot. I-I remember. God, your fingers.”

“Long right?” Using a scissoring motion she tried to stretch the silky folds.

“Big! They’re so big!”

“Oops, forgot you were a penetration virgin,” she moved to remove her fingers.

“How could you forget?! No, keep them both in. Please? It’s good.”

“Yeah?” she applied some pressure to the front wall looking for a sweet spot that would help build Zandra’s pleasure.

“Yeah. Whatever you’re doing it’s working.”

“Yeah? Feels good?”  
“Hmm mmm, it went from bland to bon.”

Still searching she tried a little higher. “When did you start learning French?”  
“Hm! There!”

“Where? What?”

“Go back!”

“Back?” Blindly she wiggled her fingers until she found a spot that had Zanda smashing her head to her own chest.

“Oh God, right there! Do something!”

“Gah! Your tits are rock hard! Did you get implants?!”

“When you’re done down there I’m slapping you! Are you really so inexperienced? Go faster!”

“Be grateful I’m such a generous soul!” Plunging her fingers, she tried to hit that spot each time, but it was very high up, she doubted if the woman trying to crush her skull would ever reach it without assistance. But it was immensely satisfying to feel the increasingly erratic clutching around her digits and the rise and fall of the chest under her.

Tilting her head she was struck by the beauty of a swan-like neck arched back, eyes screwed shut, bottom lip disappeared into her mouth. 

“Do I keep going?”

The lip popped out, plush, wet, and sporting the most gorgeous color. 

“Yes, can you- can you just finish it? That’s not weird?”

“I see nothing weird about fingering my roommate until she cums on my hand as I’m being crushed by her boobs. Your neck looks very pretty by the way.”

“Wha-? Ah! Mmm.” The lip was gone. Zareen really wanted to hear what noises the brunette could make, but there wasn’t time. Just as she was sure her skull was splitting open all the pressure release, and she stopped her hand.

“Better?” Carefully, Zareen eased her way out.

“Thank you, I think you illuminated several points for me. Although I’m very tired now.”

“Tension, and hormones,” she explained. “I’ll get you a towel.”

“You-you weren’t going to lick me clean?” Zandra teased.

A plasma plume of want shot through the blonde standing in the middle of the room. “That falls in the sex category. I thought we were learning masturbation.”

“I’m sure you’d be willing to expand the curriculum.” 

Zareen left and came back with a warm wash cloth she passed to the other’s hand.

“Why do I have to clean again?”

“Prevention of UTIs, you should probably take a leak.”

“Or you can give me another demonstration, and then we can take a nap before getting back to the never ending paper work.”

It was tempting. She finally understood the phrase, “blue balls.” 

“Nah, I don’t really nap with the sun up, but if you want to borrow my body some more, we can lay out in front of our luxurious twenty eight inch screen, on our vintage couch. I’ll watch something tasteless and you can drool on my boobs.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She started to drag her skirt up. Panicked, Zareen squeaked out a parting and went back to splashing herself before making herself comfortable on the couch in front of her laptop.

When Zandra came out, she dragged her comforter. She crawled onto Zareen like she did it every other day, resting her head on the blonde’s stomach, covering them both, and removing her glasses. 

“Wake me if you need anything, but don’t let me go too long.”

Zareen was resting her cheek on her hand. “I don’t know if I can wake you. I’m not looking for a visit from dominatrix Zandy. I’m not sure I’m up for it.”

“Who?”

“Your low blood pressure alter ego who’s into punishments. Gotta say, I’m likely to throw her to the ground today. Maybe I’d spank her.”

“You have the strangest running jokes.”

“It’s no joke. I’ll prove it. I’ll get the camera.”

“Don’t videotape people when they’re sleeping.”

“You can video tape me while I’m drunk.”

“Will you make me one of those coffee drinks?”

“You’re not sick of them?”

“No, didn’t care for the hangover, but it was a good drink.”

“Deal. A video of dominatrix Zandy for a video of us drinking.”

“Hm, tell me about France.”

“Well, to start with…” Some videos played while Zareen explained all she knew about France while the brunette fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who can relax with you half naked all the time?! And going out to get drunk and-and!"   
> Got something on your mind, Z-andy? Got something you wanna say, Zz-andy? Wanna share with the rest of the class, Z-ANDY?!   
> She's secretly a lost member of the water witches and she's cast an evil spell on Reenie. Or Reenie's a horn dog. Whatever makes more sense.   
> I think at this point Reenie's playing cute for her own comfort more than Zandy's.   
> And yes, they always cuddle on the sofa. Cuddles are nice, and the sofa represents shared space. (A.K.A I'm not very creative.)   
> Bland to bon isn't very far in the dictionary.


	34. Reenie to the Recuse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra's Sunday trip lasts a little long and Zareen gets a phone call.  
> Oh and Lapis is there hating life say hi and then bye.

“Ugh! Why do I have to do all this writing?! I’m not an English major!” Zareen was half way through her writing when she hit a wall that was determined to win a staring contest through her laptop. Surely it was time for a tea break. Gagging on a sip of ice cold, still full tea, she checked the hour.

“Geez, sweet cheeks should have been back half an hour ago. Maybe her and her “not boyfriend” went somewhere nice for a change. Blah!”

She answered a few texts, honestly there were just too many.

“I should eat food.” 

The fridge was full of prepared slop, and sugary things her roommate stocked up on. There wasn’t even a slice of bread to aid her in her quest.

“My cup runneth over.”

A clear ringing alerted her to her phone. It was an unknown number, so she decided to have some fun.

“Thank you for calling Diamond Offices. To _ whom _ am I speaking?” she answered in her best impression of Pearl.

“Oh, maybe I have the wrong number. I’m Kyan, Sandy’s friend, I was calling for Zareen?”

“Please hold.” After gagging silently she put on her best little house on the prairie voice. “Kyle! Darling! What a surprise! Why, whatever can I do for you?!”

“It’s Kyan, great to hear from you! How are you doing, Zareen?”

“Oh, you know, busy with this and that. Planning a summer internship in France. And you? Did they promote you to fry chef?”

“No! But, they got me checking the inventory, so a slight promotion. Anyway, I was wondering if you heard anything from Sandy. She didn’t stay for much of worship before she went back for confessional, and it’s very late, even if she had to wait.”

“Maybe a housewife went before her. How long does concessions usually take?”

“Man, I wish they had concessions here. No, confessions usually takes seven minutes tops, she’s been back there an hour. I thought maybe she got out early and I missed her.”

“Did she go in dressed like a catholic school boy?”

“Uuuhh, no?”

“Good. Did you try calling her?”

“Went to voicemail right way.”

“Okay, rescue mission! I’ll get the horses, you go to the kitchen and start making pudding! I’ll be there in fifteen!”

“Why do I need to make pudding?!”

Zareen hung up. “So, I’m the sole hero who saves the babe.”

A quick powder, and a wardrobe change, and she was in her car, circling the church for parking. Once she was parked, she went through a side door, and tried Zandra’s phone. It went straight to voicemail.

“What’s even the point of having a phone if you don’t use it?”

Her glaring was interrupted by the quick step of worn sneakers on the tile floor.

“I waited near the front door until I saw you come in through here.” The short sprint had winded the young man. “I didn’t know how to make pudding, but I found some pudding snacks.”

“Damn it, man! This is no time for pudding snacks!”

“But you said-”

“Where do you hide your pedophiles?!”

“We don’t-”

Just then Zandra shuffled into view, hair disheveled, like she’d been pulling at it. Behind her glasses were the tell-tale red, puffy eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to keep everyone waiting. Reenie, is everything okay?”

“Clearly not.”

“Is this where the pudding comes in?”

“Damn you and your pudding! Instant is for chumps! Go make some fresh!”

“But-”

“Reenie! Stop picking on him! Kyan, I’m sorry. I’m super tired, I’m going to call it a day. Next time?”

“Sure, next time. Pudding?”

“No, thanks.”

“Okay. Get some rest Sandy. Take care, Zareen.”

Bewildered, Kyan and his scarf returned the pudding to kitchen.

“Who was it? Did a penguin try to convert you? It was Kenny wasn’t it? I’ll sue ‘em!”

“Reenie-”

“Okay, I can’t sue them yet, but mom knows people. And-”

“Reenie!”

“You wanted to pick the lawyer, sweetie?”

“Shut up. Did you bring the car?”

“Yeah. But first point me in the direction of the jerk-ass that made you cry.”

“It-it was nothing. Let’s just go.”

“Nothing?! You’re a tough-as-nails bitch! I’ve seen you go forty eight hours with no sleep and two thousand calories and you only went a little insane! I didn’t think you did cry!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Everyone cries every once and awhile! Now did off your high horse! I’m in the mood for french fries.” Zandra turned towards the parking lot. “And don’t call me a bitch!”

“Stupid church,” Zareen muttered. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked the floor. “Nothing good happens in a church. I don’t think much of anything good ever came from religion.”

“Stop your inane muttering, and hurry up! I’m cold!”

With dramatic flare, Zareen flung open her coat and arms. “Then find warmth and comfort from my bountiful bosom! Oof!” Several pounds of Zandra wrapping herself around her middle.

“This is warmer.” Zandra informed her shoulder.

“Oh, okay.” She tucked her coat around the both of them, best she could and hugged her back, still upset with how she had found her roommate. “You want to go to that indie place with the hand cut fries?”

“But you hate it because you can’t order anything that doesn’t come with a free pound of grease.”

“Yeah, well, I read somewhere that some grease in your diet is good for making your hair shinier.”

“Your forehead is already shiny enough to deter lost ships.”

“Hey!” She lightly pinched Zandra’s side. “Little punk!”

Giggles were her reward. “You’re the punk! Now come on, you owe me fries.” Zandra pulled away and climbed into the yellow convertible. 

“That’s right. I do. There’s only so many times a person can finish a conversation with, “that’s what he said,” before some sort of fee has to be reinforced.”

“And you’ve rack up quite the tab.”

“I will have the biggest of all the things.”

“Including the biggest mouth.”

“I’ll have you know you are the only person that has ever complained about my mouth is you.”

“Too busy sucking up to the teachers for them to complain?”

“It’s not sucking up. I just had a thing for fine silver foxes. There was some allure to older women. Like, what secrets were they hiding, and did they know more than four positions? I was so young back then.”

“And gross.”

“Everyone has a teacher crush.”

“Not me.”

“Sure you did. You had that one class where you sat at the front and stared at the teacher’s butt all day.”

“No, and why did you?”

“Hey, if they’re going to talk out of their ass, I might as well stare at it.”

Zandra snorted as they went stand in line to order. 

“You are so immature.”

“You’re the one who laughed. And it’s a lovely laugh by the way.”

“Shut up, I hate it when I snort like a pig.”

“It’s a sign of vitally.”

“Oh please!”

They ordered, and Zareen tried her best to keep the spirits up with jokes and impressions of their notable professors. Zandra laughed so hard she spit up her fries more than once. Stomachs filled to burst they cruised around the highways and byways until they couldn’t avoid homework anymore. The blonde had the other in stitches all the way back to the room, tears ran down her cheeks.

“Senator! Ha! It’s funny cause it’s true!”

The brunette collapsed on the sofa, calming down her laughing fit. 

“Hey, could you go down and get some soda?”

“Sure thing, hot stuff. Your usual?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

Jaunting down the stairs Zareen was relieve her roommate seemed to be in good spirits after the outing, but was still deeply concerned over what could have upset her in the first place. Seems like she started going to that stupid church by in November? Yeah, that sounded right.

It being Sunday she had to bang on the counter to get anyone to ring up her Zandy/Get-homework-done-care package. Maybe that loser knew something about it. He did mention something… something…

“Gah! Why is he so boring lame?! I can’t remember!”

“Maybe you should take your relationship problems somewhere else,” intoned the dead-eye clerk who looked like she had been disturbed from a nap.

“Maybe I will, since your customer service is clearly lack luster.”

“I’m selling my precious youth for seven fifty an hour, on a Sunday when you and that crazy taco guy are literally my only customers. If you want psychoanalysis ask the week-day guy, not me.”

“You’re embittered and cynic. Do you go to Quid’s Pro Quo?”

“Not if you’re going there.”

“I have friend I think you’d appreciate.” 

“Get the hell out.”

“Great! I’ll call you sometime.”

“You don’t have my number.”

“Oh, I have my ways. Later gloomy puss!”

Taking her haul up, she was surprised when the door wouldn’t swing in.

“Zands? Zandy? Is something wrong? I can’t open the door.”

“Oh, it’s fine!” There was some shuffling, then the Zandra opened the door was she straightened her clothes. “Let me help with those bags.”

“Okay, I’ll make the drinks.”

The dull thud of plastic was accompanied with the crinkle of paper bags.

“I ran into some cool chick. I think you’ll like her. She’s a smart ass just like you. Had some funky hair though, might be an art student.”

“That’s nice. Hey, how’s Judaism?”

“Uh, same as all the Isms, old, broken, and doing just fine. I guess.”

“Was it difficult when you entered?”

“There was a whole bunch of stuff to study. They don’t go easy on you, just because you’re a kid. Why?”

“Oh, I just- just think it’s time for a change. I mean, I love my church. One of my proudest days way when my siblings and I were baptized, but,” she paused,” I don’t think it loves me back. There’s no sense in staying where I’m not wanted. And-and it’s not like the Greek Orthodox is the only one out there.”

“That’s crazy! Who wouldn’t-?!”

“Reenie, stop! Either they’re right and I’m wrong, or vice versa. Either way, I don’t know. I just don’t know right now. This so isn’t what I need.”

Zareen passed her a drink. “Hey, fuck ‘em. There is nothing wrong with you. I was half thinking you were gunning to join Mother Teresa's lawyer squad to save the falsely accused of the world. And I know it doesn’t exist, but you could make it exist. 

“People like me need the written law to tell us what’s right and wrong. People like you, just know, and you shouldn’t question your gut. You need a strong gut if you’re going to be a lawyer.”

“You’re telling me just do whatever I feel is right?”

“Yup, you never led me astray, even though I keep strongly encouraging it.

“Look at me! I got through my first Christmas party since I was nineteen cold stone sober. All because you scarified yourself to promise me nudes. So selfless.”

“I never sent you nudes!”

“I’m pretty sure I would remember if I saw that mole on your butt.”

“I don’t have a mole on my buttocks!”

“That’s right, it was a birthmark. The point is, you make the world a better, more boring world with less vomit by just being yourself. Why would you ever question that?”

“It’s just hard. It’s been a big part of my life, and my family’s life.”

“Your family will love you even if you become Wiccan.”

“Why would I become Wiccan?”

“Annual sex parties. If I didn’t know there was nothing in this vast, cold universe, I’d be a Wiccan. Then I could cast spells.”

“I’m sure that offensive on many levels.”

“Sex and War, the universal languages. Daisies get down and dirty.”

“I hate you. Did you finish your paper?”

Zareen threw up her hands, “No, Pearl. I didn’t finish my paper. The laptop’s broken.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?”

“The paper won’t write itself.”

Sighing, Zandra brought part of her nest to the couch and settled in to continue working with her partner in suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reenie spent the whole time wanting to tear that church apart. I'm glad she's maturing enough to put someone else's needs in front of her own.  
> Oh, and if anyone is interested. I broke down and started a twitter(@Quandisa75) for people to stalk me while I'm writing. I figured it'd be a safe place to put story ideas and previews.


	35. Zandy meets The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zareen has created a home movie. A shame it's a horror flick that send Zandra dancing into the night.  
> (Slight trigger warning for near sexual assault.)

“Oh, Zandy!” sang a smug looking woman with a USB drive dangling from her fingers. “I’ve got our first home movie!”

“What?”

“It’s not my proudest performance but I thought I should show you before I deleted it forever.”

“What are you talking about?”

It was late in the evening, when Zareen came back from her study group, and threw some popcorn in the microwave. 

“It’s rate R for a really restricted audience.” She popped it into her laptop set up on the coffee table.

“Maybe I should sit it out then.”

“No! If anyone should see my porn, it’s you.” Popcorn in hand she pulled the brunette down.

“Keep your sleaze to yourself.”

“But I made popcorn! I can’t eat it. It has butter flavored oil!”

“So you made popcorn to not eat.”

“Maybe.” 

Positively vibrating with excitement, Zareen crossed her legs on the sofa and hit play.

At first Zandra was indignant to see the back of her dozing head snuggled in bed, but that quickly dissolved into righteous wrath when the blonde’s impish face appeared in frame waving at the camera in the maid outfit that managed to stay in the dorm. Zareen waved back as maid Zareen walked up to the side of the bed with a cup of steaming coffee.

“Wake up my prince, morning bells are ringing,” she cooed sweetly. Naturally, there was no stirring.

“I said, WAKE UP!” The covers were tore off with flare. “Zandy, I want to play!” She leaned over, making sure her rear ws perfectly in frame as she licked the shell of Zandra’s ear.

Like a shot there was a flurry of movement and then Zandra had the maid pinned to the bed, crouched over her like predator.

“What new deviancy is this, whore?” 

“Zandy! You’re almost awake. Try the coffee! It doesn’t taste like being half smothered.”

“What will it take to teach you some manners?”

“Just don’t spank me like last time.” The maid tried to wiggle out of the hand bearing down the middle of her back.

“Wait,” rumbled the low-blood pressure beast, “that must be it. You’re enjoying this!”

“Yeah, I love being assaulted by my psycho roommate in the morning,” Zareen replied sarcastically. 

“It fucking explains why I keep seeing your useless ass.”

Zandra’s hand went right up the aqua skirt.

“Hey! You gotta pay for that!”

“I thought you were delivering now.” 

“Not to crazy people!” Zareen kicked has her satin panties were pulled down to her knees. “Let me go!”

“But you worked so hard to get here.” Her hand tried to force itself in between the captive woman’s thighs.

“You did  _ not  _ consent to this when you were sane, so this isn’t happening! Let me go Zandy! I’m warning you, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Spread them, slut!”

Zareen reached for the pillow and threw it into the face of her aggressor. The unexpected blow was enough to free her of the hands. Free, she ran off frame and was stalked by a murderous looking blue eyed creature. 

The video feed went to black.

“And that’s why you woke up soaking wet in front of a french maid this morning.”

Zandra had turned ashen, eyes unblinking, mouth agape.

“Zandy?” Zareen waved her hand to get a reaction. “Woo hoo. Wants some popcorn?” She tried to throw some popcorn into the open mouth. Most attempts failed, by her seventh or eighth she got one in, only to have it fall out. “Shoot!”

The frozen woman bolted up and laughed maniacally into the back of her hand, then twirled en pointe out the door down the hall.

Zandra stood there staring at the slowly closing door.

“Huh.” Her phone was whipped out.

“Hey, Apa? Reenie, um, I might have broke your sister.”

“Which one?”

“The cute, tall one.”

“Oh, that one. I don’t know. She’s pretty hard to break. What did you do?”

“I just showed her a video of what she’s like in the morning.”

“Oh,” realization dawning, “she met The Beast! Wow, that must be a shock. She doesn’t believe us.”

“So y’all know about her? And you don’t file a restraining order?”

“It really only happens when she has to get up early with the sun. She can get pretty blunt, but it’s the sailor talk we really struggled with. It’d shock anyone who knows her. Besides that, you just have to remember to duck.”

“Duck?”

“She throws things. Sometimes things harder than a pillow. Got a John Grisham novel thrown at my head once.”

“That takes me back. Johnny, the sun, the sand, the topless-drinks. Yeah, I hate lids. Any who, any idea what she’ll do now that she’s pirouetted her way out the door on this cold, dark night with no popcorn?”

“Popcorn? Uh, she likes to walk and mutter a lot, but hopefully she’s doing it in doors.”

“In doors, like a library? I hear nerds flock to them.”

“Uh, she’s super into rules so she wouldn’t be talking in one. Is there a coffee shop she likes? She used to spend a lot of time in those.”

“I’ll check. She’s not gonna attack me because she thinks I’m a light construct being manipulated by a hyper-intelligence protected in a extratesseral stone?”

“Mmmm probably not. Take a picture of a cute puppy just in case. Keep me updated.”

“Will do, A-Dog.”

“Ten Four, Blondie.”

The drive was safely hidden away, before Zareen embarked on her mission, which involved obnoxiously shouting varieties of Zandra’s name. She checked the coffee shops and their restrooms, a few libraries. Enough time passed by she became distraught, and decided one more call before she called the police.

“Aps! I can’t find her!”

“Okay, I have one idea. She let me put a lost phone app on her phone. I’ll send you a screen cap. I tried her phone, she let it go to voicemail. She does have it, right?”

“Shit, I hope so.”

“Got it. I need to hang up to send.”

“Oh your God, you people need to upgrade!”

“Maybe that could be your graduation present.”

“I’ll think about it. Okay, gimme a couple more minutes, then I’m calling in the big guns.”

“We’re counting on you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

The picture was a crude map with an oversized dot down near the wooded creek, an area whose reputation was had people avoiding at night. 

Hoping the irrational woman was only there for the solitude, and not because she hadn’t been given a choice, Zareen flew on Hermes’s wings. The stray pedestrian barely gave her a second glance. Clearly, her body was toned by jogging, so she must just be training for sprints.

The cold air made every fall of her shoe sharper on the shadow stained sidewalk. She called out to the night in vain. Checking the picture she was confused. She was right where the dot was, the bridge over the creek where some blackthorns saplings clung to washed jagged stones. The brunette was nowhere in sight. 

_ Hopefully, she unsilenced her phone. _

She sent a text and willed her ears to grow into a bat’s.

Nothing.

The lapping of the water was the only answer she received. 

Near desperate, she followed a small foot path that led off the sidewalk and down to the water. She sent another text, and thought she heard a buzz. 

Under the bridge she could just make out the outline of a hunch over figure. There was no tell-tale glow of drugs, but it could still be one of the homeless. 

“Zandy! The group is waiting!” Cautiously she approached, sending another text. This time she was sure she heard it.

“Zandy! Thank, logic!”she sighed with relief. “Do you have any idea how much frat-boy piss is down here? Let’s go and get you scrubbed and medicated.” 

The figure didn’t move. 

“Zandy?” She bent over and was forced to crawl on her knees. “It’s freezing out here and you’re only in your sexy sweatpants.”

“Go away.”

“Not without you. I don’t need to quote sexual assault facts at you.”

The figure flinched violently, then sobbed into its knees. 

“I wasn’t going assault you! Geez! You’re a basket case.” Zareen removed her coat and draped it over Zandra’s shoulders. 

“Not you! Me! I-I-,” she could form the words,”I-I as-you!”

“You what me?”

“S-s-s-”

“Saw me naked, yes, yes. You’re welcome. Look! I brought a puppy!”  She tried to shove a internet picture of a cotton ball of a pup stuffed in a dress in the nerd’s face but was physically rebuked.

“How can you be so calm?!”

“Who’s calm?! You’re crazy, it’s the middle of the night and we’re under a bridge! Stop acting nuts and come back to the dorm. You’ve got your brother half scared to death!”

“I-I sexually assaulted you in my sleep! I was a monster! It was terrifying! Who knows what I’m capable of?!”

“Uh, getting your ass kicked. That was the worst you’ve ever done. I’m physically stronger than you.”

“Why don’t you report me?”

“If you’re expelled you won’t finish medical school!”

“I’m not going to be your gyno!”

“Hooray! You’re yelling at me! Shall we continue in private?”

“I need help.”

“Did you sit on a racoon?” Zareen held out her hand, a slender, bone-cold one took it.

“No, I can’t be endangering people like that. It’s a miracle I haven’t hurt little Sophie.”

“You do like to throw things apparently.” She lead them out from under the bridge.

“Ugh, when am I supposed to go to the doctor?!”

“I’ll drive ya, if that helps.”

Zandra groaned, “School will kill me if I don’t murder someone in my sleep.”

“Hey, cheer up! You don’t try to ravish me  _ every  _ time I wake you up. I know! How well did my perfumed panites wake you up?!”

“Uhh, it was impossible to sleep with-No! No! Bad Reenie! I’m not waking up to your underwear on my face!”

“But the manger said I wasn’t allowed to throw waterlogged washcloths at you any more! Something about mold or something. Ridiculas!” 

“Guess we’ll just have to use ice cubes.” The slid under her shoe and Reenie had to catch her and pull her to the sidewalk.”

“Rub ice cubes on your nipples. Got it.”

“NO!”

“Geez, Zands! Volume much? That was right in my face.”

“Well, I have find some way of getting through your thick skull.”

“Gentle persuasion works better.”

“So killing you softly?”

They were both trying to scrape off the mud by shuffling along the sidewalk.

“Un petit mort doucement? Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I hate you.”

“Good.” She rushed ahead, spun on the flat of her foot, and bowed, arm extended as she held open the door. “If I’m your greatest foe then that means you can’t be. Milady.”

“I’m going to have to pay for all this, aren’t I?”

“Nah. People only hold open doors so they can check out everyone’s butt. Your’s looks no worse for wear, even with that unsightly stain.”

Instinctively, Zandra covered her behind that was hidden by the coat.

“Pfft, ha! Got you!”

“You immature brat!”

“If you’re gonna have you butt checked out then it should be by an expert like moi.”

They both entered the elevator.

“Because you’ve mastered the art of speaking from it?”

“So young, so unknowing. Clearly you haven’t heard that senator from Texas.”

“I’m so glad I’ll never have to deal with those types.”

Back in the dorm they showered and changed into their pajamas. It was still early enough Zareen stayed up in her glasses and worked on her reading pile. Zandra went their bedroom and closed the door. The cadence of her voice on through the door made it clear she was talking on the phone.

She was licking her lips over a detailed explanation of the necessary conditions of blameworthiness as a precondition for criminal liability when the door opened.

“You said you had medication?” sighed drain Zandra.

“Yeah, sleeping pills to stop the brain from over analyzing the meaningless and finding a way to slip into depression.

“You know me too well. I have to kill you.”

“Erotic asphyxiation please! Maybe with some heroin? Or what’s the hot trot drug now ‘n days? I think is barbie. I don’t know. Just make sure it kills my mother. I’m sure Hell’s big enough for both of us.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in God.”

“I don’t. But Hell is real, you just don’t go there when you die.”

“Are the pills strong?”

“Yes, and no. There’s a kicker in it so after eight hours it’s easier to wake up.”

“Maybe I should sleep in the living room.”

“Great idea. Then when you go to get your plumbing checked out and your head screwed back you can bring a cold to everyone. You’ll be out a week, flunk out, and thus work for me as my chauffeur.”

“I went from pillow, to maid, to gynecologist, to chauffeur.” 

“You live a very active life in my mind.”

“Must be nice to have that sort of time. Where are the pills?”

“Nightstand.”

“‘K. Sorry for the trouble. Don’t bother waking me tomorrow. If I miss class I’ll just call a day and go to the student services building.”

“But then  _ I’ll _ be crown Miss Perfect attendance and have to to wear the bikini of higher education!”

“I’ve already missed class before! And who has a bikini of higher education?!”

“Donald Trump.”

“Well, it makes sense a crooked old man would come up with that. What’s your excuse?”

“Um,” she was finishing a sentence, “I believe in sharing the beauty of the human form with the world.”

“Do you want Donald Trump to share his beauty in a bikini?”

“That is a hard pass, but I wouldn’t stop him. I just ain’t gonna look.”

“An honest lawyer, at last.”

“I never tire of the lawyer jokes. Have a good one, sweet cheeks.”

Zandra muttered what was either a retort or a good night and shuffled back to the bedroom leaving the blonde to her reading and pen chewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the French, but they did invent ballet, unless it was the Chinese.   
> Enjoy this slight break. Next chapter, the plot moves forward.  
> I wonder how Reenie got Apa's number. Mmm...  
> I also apologize if this upsets anyone. It was very difficult for me to write. I think we all know Reenie was up for some early morning delight, but it was framed to be violent on purpose. This morning thing, isn't suppose to be ideal. It's a extreme that's a response to another extreme, so now we need to find some middle ground.


	36. Between Hell and Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra goes to get her holes looked out and begs for death. Sadly, only Reenie is here to hear her pleas.

“Hey, baby. I missed you last night. Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Oh, my roommate went psycho and tried to freeze herself to death. Kinda keeps you busy.” 

Zareen went over her notes and speared a carrot. The cafe was busy this time of day which is what was necessary to keep up with social trends.

“Maybe we can have our own private study session. I didn’t do to hot on my last test.” Maj suggested over his cheeseburger.

“I think you have to study at study sessions if you want to improve. If you want sex, then it depends on what’s happening Saturday. I did buy you something special.”

“You did remember my birthday! You’re the best Za-Za! I’ve been a little worried, since, ya know. 

“But, uh, what’s happening Saturday?”

“Don’t know yet. That’s the fun part! The last two weekends were cra-zy. Like, you’d  _ never  _ believe me.”

“What did you do last weekend?” He asked through his bite.

“Uh, well, Zandy was on her period and-”

“Woah, woah, woah! Okay, I don’t want to know! Girls are gross.”

Zareen gazed at the man like she was determining exactly how stupid a person could be before they failed to function as a human being.

“Right, more or less of half the population is gross. Oh! I got a text from Zandy. Oh good, she made her doctor appointment. Guess that means I’m busy this weekend. Why don’t you let me worry about your birthday?”

“Aw, babe, I don’t need anything. Just your charming presence and delightful bootay.”

The blonde patted Maj’s shoulder. 

“You sweet talker, you. Oh, it’s Crystal! Come over here!” She dragged him into a long kiss, keeping a cracked eye on her old classmate. Said classmate spotted the display and decided to try for lunch somewhere else.

“Ha! You should have seen the look on her face!”

“Why do you hate her again?”

“She’s a sneaky bitch. Coming to the group? I think it’s doughnut night, and I do love to watch you eat them.”

“Can’t. Expecting a call from mom.”

“How is your permanently depressed mother?”

“She started seeing a new sidekick, no, psychic. You, know, she’s still trying to talk to Aunt Hortensia. It’s sad. Dad’d hoped the pills would work, but they just keep her from wandering off without telling anyone.”   

“That’s rough, man. I really hope she gets the help she needs.”

“Yeah. At this point I barely remember what it looks like when she’s happy.”

“Hey, maybe she just needs to make a friend. Someone she can talk to.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. We’ve ran out of options. The doctors suggested zapping her.”

“Like electroshock therapy? I thought that was ruled inhumane.”

“They’ve changed it. They like drug ‘em and stuff and then the electricity resets their brain or something.”

“Well, it’s whatever your family thinks best.”

“Thanks, babe. It’s hard to talk about this stuff with the guys.”

“Jerkwards, the lot of them. Oops! I’ve got to get going to class. Talk to you later?”

“Later, babe.”

Grabbing her bag, waved goodbye and then headed to her next class.

* * *

The boundary between Hell and Purgatory must be a doctor’s office. You surrender part of your unique experience on this planet to talk to someone in hopes of having more time. 

Zareen was trapped there too bored to work, and too busy to be bored. It inspired ire towards the beige walls, dusty blinds and industrial carpet. If she smoked she’d have an excuse to go outside. Sadly, she couldn’t stand the thought. However, after half an hour she was about to fuck it, and run laps around the building. She was spared when Zandra limped out from the office door looking ashen and ready to topple over.

“Yo.”

“I’m gonna die.”

“I don’t think they would have any test result that fast.”

“Ugh.” She started to lean towards the floor that accepts and supports all.

“Oh no you don’t.” Zareen caught her and held her up. “Who knows the last time this floor’s been cleaned. Are you all set up to go?”

“Leave me.”

“But then who will admire my ass when take off my shoes?”

“I don’t stare at your butt!”

“Hurrah! Recovery. Maybe  _ I’ll _ be a doctor. What kind of doctor would I be?” 

“Proctologist,” muttered Zandra as she was walked to Zareen’s car.

“But I don’t like feet. They smell.”

“Oh Lord, take me now!”

“Seems like a waste if you become a nun. Right after I sacrificed my weekends to teach you how to blow your own horn, too. What are you getting me for lunch?”

“I don’t want to move. The pain.”

“Ah, the ole cervix handshake. I told you it doesn’t like to be bothered. Imagine having a seven pound misshapen lump fight its way out of that thing.”

“Oh my God. You actually made sex sound hellish. Amazing. I want to disappear.” 

“Disappear into a taco bowl,” teased the driver.

The pained woman turned her puppy eyes down to the floor. 

“Yes, I want a taco bowl, but I’m not leaving. I may spend the whole day in this seat.”

Zareen threw the car in gear. “Back seat’s more comfortable.”

“I still contend getting into your backseat is a bad idea.”

“Only if I join you, and after all, it is colder. You’ll need some company.”

“I could always call Kyan.”

“Blugh,” Zareen reteched. “That dude rubs me all the wrong ways. No one is that good.”

“Just because you were rotten from the start doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” 

“Just highly improbable.”

“Doubtful. Get me the biggest most caffeinated thing they sell.”

“Yes, my queen.”

They grabbed something and drove out to a spot looking out over the lake. Even with the water still, surrounded by half dormant trees it was still relaxing. 

“So, did they figure out your second personality?”

“Oh, they sort of brushed it off. Called it retrograde  amnesia and said it was super common. I tend to agree with you that the behaviors displayed are extreme and do no at all reflect something I could possibly do.”

“Right,” Zareen replied like she didn’t believe it.“ So you would  _ never _ curse at someone who tried to wake you up.”

“I have no need to.”

“Uh huh,” she took a sip of tea. “So, not that I care either way, but why do you refrain from using the R rated language?”

“Oh, that. I just don’t see the need. I’ve always been told it’s a hard habit to break, so I just decided not to get started. Use to get hounded by the students in my gym class. They seem to think there was something wrong with me. That I needed to be liberated, or something. They’d goat me into saying something, but I suppose I have a contrary streak. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.”

“Contrary,” she chewed, “Or in other words, a rebel. Knew it. Mali owes me. She was betting that you were living by the holy babbles of baby Jesus.” 

“Nah, I mean, my faith is important to me, even if I’m questioning it, but I let my conscious guide me more than a two thousand plus year old book that borrows heavily, and has been recopied so many times it may have started as a gay fanfic.”

“The second best kind,” the blonde interjected.

“I mean, hello? It was written by men, and guess who makes out the best? Men! Why would God, lover of all-?”

“I thought that was my title!”

“Create something that was inherently inferior?”

“Because He’s a republican?” 

Zandra snort and playfully punched her arm.

“Stop. Low hanging fruit isn’t worth it.”

“But it makes the best wine.”

“You’re a walking clique. Why aren’t you in California?”

“Oh, I plan to go. Been saving up the gas money. It’s just slow going when you don’t have a job.”

“Yeah. I wanted to work, but I figured the workload would be too much as a full time student. I’m constantly working and I still feel like I’m drowning. I used to never feel like this. I was good at school work.”

“Meh, college, and then master work is a whole other beast. It’s like job training in the fast lane. Being around mom and her competition gave me a leg up on some terms and procedures, but we’re not even close to getting to some of it. Sometimes I think I should have taken those internships, but then I remember I wouldn’t have understood half of what was said, so I’d been in the back filing papers and plotting fires.”

“I really want a paid internship over the summer. I’ll probably just end up in summer school. How else do they expect you to finish on time?”

“Twenty hour weeks.”

“That’s suicide!”

“But a working week is ninety,” she mocked.

“They’re not taking into account homework and actual life! Money grubbing, snob school. No offense.”

“Why? You’re just talking about the fascist school.”

“How is it fascist?”

“Have you read the dean’s emails? Dude has a hard on for dictatorships.” 

“That’s not the same.”

“Sure it is. Mark my words, we’ll be failing at our first jobs and there will be a sex scandal involving that guy.”

“Okay, how did we go from a gay dictator lover to sex scandal?

“Heh, gay dick,” Zareen snickered.

“Shut up.”

“You said it. Anyway, dudes in power constantly lead with their mirco-penis and feel the need to stick it in everyone before their power erections are gone and no one will touch them.”

Zandra stared her like she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing. “Are you an internet forum ran by twelve year olds come to life? Did someone wish upon a TOR? How do you use your mouth to say those things and not immediately think, “oh wait! Reality!”?”

“Maybe, but it messes up my Cinderella origin, and I like that one. And how does widdle Zandy know about TORs?”

“No reason! Just, research! I’m always research this or that!”

“Oh, yeah. Did you decided to become a witch?”

“No. I’m going to stay a Christian, probably. There are plenty of fraction; so many it’s a wonder the religion survived.” 

“So long as people fear the dark, they will cling to the gentle words of a religion that tells stories of what in the shadows lie.”

“That was almost poetic. Who did you steal it from?”

“Hey! I can talk fancy when I want.”

“I doubt it. Calling someone goddess is hardly original.”

“I don’t do that. Mine are the only tits worth worshiping.”

“You suffered from low self-esteem at some point, did you?”

“Perish the thought! Don’t know why it took so long for anyone to figure that out.”

“Eh?”

“Oh, I was left with the state until I was five. Strange, most people like babies. Isn’t that when you were adopted?”

Zandra answered through a mouthful of ground beef and sour cream, “I’m not adopted.”

“What?”

“All my siblings are. We made no secret of it. When they asked we told them. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and we want to normalize it. Kids in foster care struggle with everything. There just aren’t the resources that they need.”

“Hold, up. You’re trying to tell me you came out of a Korean-”

“My mother was an American when she married!”

“Vagina with those eyes and that nose and no one questioned who your daddy was?”

“If I was adopted my folks would have told me!”

“I thought y’all waited until someone asked!

“Oh yeah,” the tension instantly diffused, “guess I never asked.”

“It’s painfully obvious!”

“Well, it doesn’t make a difference.”

“Sure it does! What if you have brother and you meet and genetics make you want to bone each other?!”

“That’s ridiculous! I’m not going to randomly jump someone!”

“You’re the one that didn’t check for balls!”

“What balls?!  

“My balls!”

“You have balls?!”

“No! It’s super annoying!”

“Oh my God,” Zandra sank into the seat, holding her forehead, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Rods without balls are just dildos.”

“Dil- are talking about a dream you had?”

“Maybe! Maybe it was a dream  _ you _ had!”

“I never tell you about my dreams!”

“And that’s the problem with our relationship! There! We fought, let’s have make up sex!” The blonde started to crawl over the middle console.

“Stop, you foul sex-fiend,” she threw a napkin in Zareen’s face. This was enough to send the student back to her seat.

“Well, at least I’m honest.”

“You’re a nutter is what you mean.”

A hard breeze pushed against the car. The blonde leaned on her arm.

“So you wanna share what happened?”

“You’ve probably had a million of those exams.”

“No, your falling out, and becoming a witch.”

“Oh. They think I’m a lesbian, and they don’t want me around.”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“A lesbian.”

She stared at the little white tips on the waves.

“I don’t know.”

“Huh. Wonder how they got that impression then.”

“You deviancy probably rubbed off on me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She swallowed. “I want a house of love, because I think that’s what God is, love. If they want to preach hate, then-then-” Zandra turned away holding fist in front of her mouth.

“Come here, babe.” She tried her best to lean over and provided some comfort. “Like I said, fuck ‘em. Fuck ‘em all.”

“That’s your solution to everything.”

“Hey, it’s spreading love.”

“No, just vernal diseases.”

“Love, war. I get the two confused.” Out of the glove box she pulled out some tissues.

“Thanks. Sorry for the waterworks.”

“It’s fine. I wish I could understand why it’s affecting you so much.”

“The church was like my family. It’s hard when you get rejected by the only group of people you thought you could always count on.”

There are times where you can hear a heart break. They are rare and alien. This was especially true for the young heiress who never had to deal with another’s tears. She knew rejection, she knew feeling estranged from cold smiling faces. But she didn’t know these brine rain drops clouding an elegant face. She didn’t know what words could cast away the storm. Within her own breast she buried her thunder, and now only hope that by holding the woman some of that tempest could be transfered and quailed. 

Gratefully, it was merely a spot shower, Rán held back the gale that blacken those sea blue eyes. Soiled tissues where binned and Zandra pulled out of the hold.

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Her glasses had to have the tears removed. “Stress, I guess.”

“It’s fine. I’m no good at emotional stuff, but I heard boobs are a source of comfort. You can borrow mine anytime.”

“Thanks. If I can find them.”

“Rude. Even if you are rude, I’d still let you look for them.”

“Maybe later. We’ve been out for hours.”

“Nice, right?”

“No, I get anxious when I’m not working.”

“You’re anxious when you are working.”

“Yes, but at least I can get something done.” 

“Been while since I got done,” Zareen muttered to herself, turning the engine back on.

“What was that?”

“I said, it’s been a while since my workout got done. It keeps me sane, but, like, ethics class. Why couldn’t that be undergrad work?”

“Makes sense to me, but I’m not a teacher.”

The driver snorted, “Yeah, right. Poor souls. They would have been better off making coffee. Speaking of which! I think I found you a new friend!”

The sun beat back the clouds as Zareen described the world’s most anti-social convenience store worker while negotiating the traffic back to campus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran is a rain goddess, somewhere. Isn't it nice how straight everyone is. Next chapter is the straightest! But I forgot to write a guy in. Mmmm. In this chapter jr. councilor Reenie! Her solution to your pain is boobs!


	37. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can't be real

Things settled back into a somewhat normal routine. Zandra went to the campus therapist instead of church but still texted Kyan every other day. Zareen was growing bored with Maj, and started blowing him off. The Saturday self-love lessons ended almost as soon as they began. This was a disappointment, but not a surprise. 

Warmer afternoons had the students sunbathing next to bee laden blossoms on the grounds. There was one occasion when their local English major dragged them around explaining the victorian meaning of each flower, and when one didn’t exist, he related the stories of the Native People back when they called the land home. 

This bored the law students to tears, Zandra could only save herself by turning the conversation to the legal efforts to protect the declining bee populations. Zareen started a game to see how many times she could bend over in their faces before being found out. The answer was two. Zandra’s butt senses were strong that day.

When the chill lifted off the morning and nights, talk turned to spring break. The music, the dancing, the going home to mom who’ll wash the three month old laundry, the parties. On this campus the hot thing was to hit up a beer sponsored music fest that took place on the coast a few hours drive away. Sure, it was crowded, but there were cameras. Zareen was already shopping for see-suits for her and her roommate.

“Why do you call them sea-suits?”

“Because you don’t wear them to swim, that’d be ridiculous. You wear them for people to see how fit you are naked.”

“Of course, because being naked was too much work.”

“Still illegal in public. Fight the power!”

It was yet another point of philosophical debate. 

One evening both students were sick of the constant process of read, write, email and get no where so they popped on something mindless and snuggled up on the sofa(it was small after all).

About the time the foreign exchange student decided to betray the traditional values of her homeland to pursue a summer romance Zareen felt something tickle her neck. She ignored it until it became a nuisance and she tried to bat it away, only to meet resistance of Zandra’s head.

“Hey, what are you doing down there?”

“I wanna try oral.” She planted butterfly kisses along the neckline of Zareen’s tank top.

“Hygiene? I’ve seen you use a toothbrush. I think you know all about it.”

“No,” another kiss, ”oral sex.”

“Uh, did you hear the part where you said sex?”

“Uh huh.” She played with the strap of the blonde’s shirt. 

“So sex, not masturbation. Whole other ball game. Like we went from learning T-ball to swinging with Doris Sams.”

“You just have to play dummy for me. A little,” something hot, and wet dropped onto her shoulder, “in-instruction and-”

“Woah!” She took the student by the shoulders. “Time out. Foul. Crying chicks always mean no go.”

Tears flowed freely down Zandra’s blotchy, redden cheeks.

“Nonsense! I’m saying it’s what I want to do, so let’s do it!”

“No, nothing happens while a lady is crying.”

“Like it matters!” She made a grab for Zareen’s shorts. “I’m saying I want to give you a BJ, so there’s no- no-!” Her eyes clenched up, to let some fat tears fall. “Please!”

“Not unless you tell me what’s going on in your universe of a brain!” There was a tightness in her chest and she felt teary herself.

“It’s stupid! You’re stupid! I’m stupid! Take off your stupid shorts!” 

A struggle broke out over the Fate of Zareen’s short-shorts.

“My pants! My rules!”

“Since when?!”

“Tell me why you’re crying!”

“You don’t care!”

“Yes, I do!”

“I love you!”

The struggle ceased.

Zandra lowered her face and relaxed her arms. 

“Don’t ask me how, or when, or why. I’ve beaten myself over the head enough times and I still haven’t found the answers. But it won’t be a problem. 

“See? You’re just interested in me because I’m the new toy. It’s plain infatuation. We’ll have sex, then you’ll get bored, move on, and break my heart. Then we can get on with the rest of our lives.”

Zandra went back to trying to get into Zareen’s shorts, and was met with equal resistance.

“Now what?!”

“I’m very confused, and I don’t think sex right now is a good idea.”

“And I think it’s the best solution! It’s not like we can have a relationship!”

“Why not?!” Now a tear slipped down her face.

“We have our lives planned out! You’re gonna be a D-list celebrity with a series of failed marriages that will take you everywhere in the world save where your mother is! I’m gonna go into public practice until I can save up enough for a modest private firm! I’m gonna have a big family. You can’t stand kids! We’re just too different!” She cupped Zareen’s head and pressed her forehead against the other’s. “We came from different worlds and when all is said and done, that’s where we have to return.”

“Says who?” She felt like her heart was being slowing torn in half.

“Reenie, be sensible. My family would never accept you, and I doubt your mother would approve of you being with a nobody from nowhere.”

“Screw what my mother thinks.”

“No, Reenie. I’m not going to help you get back at your mother. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of other disappointing boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“Look, this is a lot and I need some space to think.”

“You don’t have to! I did all that already. We just need to have sex, and then you’ll break my heart and I can focus on working again!” 

Instead of getting the shorts untied, Zandra found herself pushed off.

“I said, no!”

“Since when!”

“Consent is a two way street and I can get off anytime! And right now, this is my stop!” 

Zareen got up and disappeared into their room briefly only to reappear and head to the door. 

“Where are you going ?”

She shouldered her gym bag. “Look I want to help you. I really do, but I can't do that until you want it. I'm going to the gym and hopefully we can both sort everything out. I'm sorry. I'll be back later.”

Not trusting her, apparently, sex-crazed roommate she changed in the gym locker, and took to the in-door track. Her eyebrows stayed pinched. Instead of running from her problems she knew she had to face them head on and she had to have a plan.

As she ran, reflections of moments they had shared played out before her eyes with them a kaleidoscope of emotions, some positive, some negative, all intense. When did she start feeling so strongly about her nerdy roommate? What was the chief emotion among them all?

A crimson haze filled her vision as she say Kyan’s smiling face. He didn’t even seem like a dick, but she wanted to punch that grin off his face. Stepping off the track she rented a pair of gloves and started to work the punching bag. And the way Zandy had defended him! It was insulting! Like couldn’t she see what a-? What a-? A punch landed wrong twisting her wrist leaving her with one fist. 

He was just wrong! All wrong! Wrong people didn’t have any business with her! Zandy’s way too innocent!

Expect she wasn’t. Every time she had called Zareen on her bullshit rose unbidden. If she wasn’t so innocent, then why did she feel the need to protect her?

She twisted her other wrist, tried both to their protest and finished by kicking the bag out of spite. Panting and covered in sweat after an intense two hours, she turned in the gloves and decided to hit the showers.

Taking her towels with her she stepped to a stall and relished the instant steam. Her mind wondered at how empty the place was.  _ Must be an off hour, _ she mused as she tried to scrub off the sweat and makeup from her face. 

Without warning arms circled her middle, a hand resting on her thigh, a soft chest pressed into her back and a chin tucked itself over her shoulder.

“Sh, we don’t want them to hear us.” Zandra mouthed at her neck, still soft and seemingly purposelessly.

“Z-Z-Zandy?!”

“Sh. You have to stay quiet.” Her hand moved inward, making Zareen stop it before it got to her waxed patch.

“What are you doing?!”

“What? Isn’t this a common fantasy? Having sex in public? Or the very least getting a hand job? We could make it a blow job. I’ll get on my knees for you, here or the lockers. I locked the door, but we still have to be quick.” Her free hand ran itself over her abs.

Zareen bit back a moan and leaned her forehead on the cool tiles. It was difficult to form a full thought before a touch would bat it away.

“No,  _ what  _ are you  _ doing?!”  _

“I told you. I want you to have sex with me. Take me however you want, whenever you want, as many times as you want, so long as you break my heart.”

She pressed closer against her ass, and suddenly that was Zareen’s new favorite foreplay.

“I can’t do that,” she mewed weakly.

“Yes, you can. You’ve done it plenty of times with others. You want me, I know you do. If you didn’t, I’d have my butt handed to me already. I’m only asking for sex. I thought you were an expert. So show me.” She glided her hand up towards a breast and was stopped once again.

“No, Zandy. I can’t do that to something as precious as your heart. I’m not doing this. You need to leave.”

The body retracted. She turned and saw Zandra in her glory, hands on her thin hips, a blush on her breasts that were rounder than her own but still pointed forward, and her eyes a bewitching shade she hadn’t seen before, but that cutting look was very familiar. She must have overdone it with the running because her legs felt like jelly and she had to hold on to the wall. 

“Why not?! You want to! I want to! Let’s just do it!”

“Please, Zandy! You’ve had months, maybe years knowing you, to figure this out. I’m just an idiot you sprung this out of nowhere on me. I need time to process all of this. Just go. I’ll promise to come back to dorm tonight if you just leave me be. This isn’t going to happen.”

“Fine, but don’t you dare go running to your boyfriend!”

“Who? Baby, I’m way too fucked in the head right now to think about anything else.”

“Good. Hurry up so I fuck the rest of you.” Zandra took her leave, and Zareen’s towel. When enough time at passed for her to leave  Zareen reached between her legs and rubbed with desperation. Never had she needed anything more. Without the tension to keep her up she felt a fatigue through her limbs. She forced herself in the direction the brunette had taken and plopped down on the damp towel. Even if someone walked in on her, she was simply beyond caring. Stretching out on the bench she rested her sight on a blank spot on the ceiling, hoping some solution would come to before her legs recovered and she had to go back.

In that time she reasoned that Zandra, being insecure with her new found desires, would probably be embarrassed by her unsuccessful seduction, and thus would be in bed pretending to be passed out.

Unlocking the door and finding it dark, she sighed and went to the sink to rinse out the water bottle she had forgotten about for a week.

“You should have let me do it.”

Zareen jumped and found she was trapped.

“H-hey, thought you you were in bed.”

“I did it with you. We finished together. I bet you held your breath. Just imagine how much more satisfying that pathetic rub would have been with my fingers in you. I know you like them. I’ve seen you stare when I bite my nails, or twirl my pens. I’m sure I’ve had to stop yourself from pretending it was me in your cunt as oppose to your own fingers that just haven’t worked in years. I bet you’re still hard. Why don’t we go to your bed and and finish the job proper?”

Her knuckles had gone white on the lip of the sink fighting against the onslaught her ear was enduring.

“Stop fucking with my head!”

“The stopping isn’t the issue here. It’s the starting.”

“Stop!” Her legs gave way and she fell into a feeble position, holding the top of her head. “Just stop.

“I tried  _ so  _ hard and I just ended up fucking up again! I can’t do  _ anything  _ right! I did everything you told me and it still wasn’t enough! I fucked up and now I’m going lose you!

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” she sobbed to her knees. Her tears flowed freely for the first time she could remember. Normally, she didn’t allow it, but this time she didn’t have a choice.

“No, Reenie. I’m the one that should be sorry.” Arms tried to wrap her up. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I honestly didn’t think it’d be a problem.”

Zareen turned and latched onto the brunette who ran a hand through her hair.

“Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!” she whispered into Zandra’s neck.

“Well, I don’t know what we’re going to do,” she sighed. “I can’t stay like this Reenie! I can’t keep loving someone who can’t love me back.”

“I’m sorry!” She started hiccuping, she was crying so hard.

“I know, baby. I know. I’m sorry too.”

On the floor they stayed waiting out the sobs, clutching one another. When Zareen finally ran out of tears she switched to the dry shoulder.

“Hey.”

Zareen hadn’t found her voice.

“I know you already showered, but a hot bath usually cheers me up. I could wash all that hair you’ve grown. Sound like a plan?”

Since she couldn’t think of anything except weeping on the floor all night, so she nodded and let herself be lead from the tiles to the bathroom.

Zandra handled her like she was a wounded bird, picking off the clothes and helping her into the bath. She held her knees and rested her chin on them while her hair was lathered and rinsed.  The warm water washed away the suds and some of the tension in her shoulders. Still, she flinched when a rag traveled to her waist.

“Woah, it’s fine. Besides, I really wasn’t looking forward to sex in those disgusting showers. I doubt the bath is much better. You never clean it.”

Zareen had no response. She was still trying to figure out if the last couple of hours were real or not. She brought her hands up and studied them. Why had she kept them so short? She remembered filing them that first day right after a manicure. Why had she done that? One of her hands was taken from her and scrubbed. She watched the woman attending her. For that’s what she was, a woman who kept her striking eyes downcast, her hair was curling in the steam around her pink tipped eyes, seemingly fixated on her task.

Zandy was Zandy.

But Zandy was also a woman. Not just her roommate, or a nerd, or a crazy night owl.

The object of her study tucked back her bangs that were always in her face, like a shield she hid from the world’s gaze behind.  

“There. Feeling better?

“Or do you want to sit in the tub a while?”

Like she must have done in the orphanage, she lifted her arms up.

“Oh, you want up.” She wrapped her arms around the slippery woman. “We’ve converted to an infant-like non-verbal state. Fine. It’s my fault, so I guess I can’t complain about how much of a spoiled brat you are.”

The blonde was lifted and wrapped in a towel.

“You wanna watch something or rest?”

Zareen didn’t know what she wanted. Maybe if she went to bed, she could have a nice sex dream, wake up, and the whole day could repeat itself, but as normally scheduled. 

Maybe this was all a dream. That would explain a lot. She moved to the bedroom. If this was a dream she could do whatever and the consequences would evaporate in the morning light. So, she plopped down on the bed that smelled like moonlight and buried her face in the lumpy pillow hoping it would smother the tempest swirling within. 

Someone warm climbed in after her and plastered themselves along her back. There was no point in looking. Dreams aren't real. 

A hand reached over her hip to her clit. She turned and faced Zandra, who had removed everything, including her glasses. 

“Come on,” she whispered gently. “It’ll make you feel better.” 

She closed her eyes. It had to be a dream. That meant she wasn't doing anything wrong and she was so stressed. She needed sleep. 

She rolled over. Zandra climbed on top of her. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“No need for false flattery. I'm already in bed with you.” 

Zareen sat up and kissed her. “That's how you know it's true. You are beautiful.”

“I know I'm plain. A doughy stick with mud colored hair. Not like you. You're wasting your time in that bathroom every morning. You look better with bags under your eyes.”

Zandra ground their connected sexes once, twice. It was slow and soft. 

Zareen fell back. The storm was turning into a hot liquid that was spilling out from her chest. It was a lot. It was almost too much. 

She opened her eyes to see how Zandy could not feel it. 

Her eyes were spilling over and confused but she kept going, tiny movements back and forth. 

The blonde open her arms and her partner immediately welcomed the embrace. 

Holding each other they moved as one and stopped as one. 

Zandra's light pants filled the room. Zareen looked up at the ceiling, running her hand over Zandra's skin. 

“That's never happen to me before.”

“Bull shit,” Zandra retorted. 

“No, really. Never.” 

_ I was never with someone.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love parallels don't you.  
> This was rewritten so many times I got confused.


	38. What Madness has this Dream Brought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the morning ever come? Will these two see the sun?

In the morning the dream didn't end. A soft breath was on her neck, and a warm body was pressed against hers, limbs tangled in a confusing mass. Her eyes itched from the contacts left in overnight, but she wasn’t ready to take them off. She traced the muted patterns from a scraped off popcorn ceiling.

Last night happened. That meant today had to happen. Usually, she wouldn’t have stayed. She could never stand cuddling, or clinging after sex. It was simple transaction. Boom, and done! See ya next time. It worked. Why change it?

She pressed her hand into forehead. So why was she here? She was overheating, running behind on her shower, and she could have breakfast started. So why was she paralyzed? 

Aqua eyes were watching her.

“Please, no beatings this morning. I’m not up for it.”

“You’re a awake. I thought you’d be in the shower.”

Neither moved, save Zandra pulling the sheet higher on her chest.

“I was afraid I’d be tied to the bed and savagely ravage?”

The joke sounded flat.

“I’ve been told I could sleep through a earthquake.” She sat up, and reached for her glasses.

“Lucky me, I can wake you with a cup of coffee and a great idea.”

“Go get dressed.”

Zareen watched the smooth planes of the brunette’s back, wondering why she wanted to touch it.

“As I recall, you were the one who undressed me. If you want me covered, you should do it yourself.”

“I’d smother you if you weren’t lying on the pillow.”

“You’ve got some things you could smother me with. We can do a recreation of Sonichu episode eight, but with less weird porn and skull clawing.”

“I don’t want to know. I  _ never  _ want to know.”

“A wise decision. You’re too young to know. Too full of promise.”

Zandra rose and reached for her clothes.  Zareen noted that she was now into well tone, but still modest asses.

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I think Sir Mix-A-lot would be disappointed.”

“What? Maj!”

“Tell him about what?”

“Fine. It’s not like it matters.” She pulled up her socks.

“You’re more sane now, and my offer still stands.”

“The one where you give up the medical life to serve as my personal masseuse?”

“No. The one where you have your way with me as often as you want.”

Zareen gulped, the brunette tossed a look back from the door. “See? You are a shallow child. You want something until you have it. Then once you have it, it loses all its appeal.” 

Zandra disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the blonde with her thoughts. But she didn’t like thinking so she tossed on some clothes and went to pick a fight.

“Hey! How come you get to make the final decision in this? You sound like you’re already an ex and we weren’t even dating.”

“Reenie, it’s way too early to get into all of this. It’d just be a repeat of last night anyway.” She watched the steam rise from her coffee while she ate her cereal.  

“What about me?”

“Didn’t I already cover your position? Yours is the more difficult one.”

“What about what I want?”

“You want sex, money and fame. Don’t see how any of that has to do with me.”

“Things change.”

“Have they?” She gave an arched look, that Zareen had to fight not to fidget under.

“I don’t know! Yesterday, we bumming around, and then you turned into a sex maniac! That’s a change!”

“No, you’re just slow,” she lamented and went back to eating.

“I take offense at that.”

“Take it. Doesn’t make it less true.”

“You know what your problem is?!”

“I’m insane? I brought it up at that therapy.”

“No, you have a defeatist attitude! You just accepted that nothing could change. Did you even think about how I would feel?!”

“I figured you were up for lots of sex without strings attached. I didn’t have too many reasons to doubt whether you were attracted to me.”

“And you say I have a one track mind! There’s no need to sit here and plan our whole lives! Why can’t we just slow down and take this one step at a time?!”

“And where do all those steps lead?” Zandra sighed exasperated. 

“I don’t know! None of us can predict the future! But can’t we at least decided if it’s worth finding out together?!”

Zandra pushed away from the table.

“Look, clearly you’re processing all this. I’ve made my position clear. I will wait until you can work through whatever you need to and get back to me. If you need space I can find some place to spend a few nights.”

“No, don’t do that. It’s fine.” She held her head. “We’re all adults here.”

“Hopefully. I’d hate to think I screw a minor.”

“Could have been a senior.” She rubbed her arms.

“See? You’ll be fine. Don’t let this bump in the road throw you. I’m heading to class. Am I gonna be forced to stare at your ass?” Zandra picked up her backpack.

“Yeah, yeah. I owe my ass to the world. I’ll just be a few minutes. Gotta fix my eyes.”

“Wouldn’t happen if you didn’t wear those stupid contacts.”

“At least I could see who I was doing last night.”

“I’m not that blind. Later, Diamond.”

Zareen stuck out her tongue. “You’ll be hoping.”

The door closed leaving her with the sounds of neighbors shuffling about and closing their own doors. The sofa looked inviting so she flopped down on it, exhausted by the morning. 

She went on the attack, but it went nowhere. Zandra had simply sat there like it was every other morning and spoken calmly. It was infuriating! All these thoughts, all these emotions, none of which she wanted, had nowhere to go! She wished she could go back to bed, or maybe hit the beach, anything but this. Even class didn’t hold any appeal. She doubted she’d be able to focus, but on the other hand somehow her mother would find out and all her friends would be texting her with their well-meaning but annoying concern.

“If only I had my Lover,”she sighed.

That’s what she always did when the going gets tough. She pretended she could run away. 

“Now, there’s an idea.”

Run away. Request a transfer, and bunk with someone until it went through. They only had a few classes together and by next semester it’s likely they wouldn’t have any as they went their separate paths; real estate, and criminal law. When you came right down to it, the only reason for their friendship was that they were roommates. That’s how it started off. Is that how it should end?

Zandra chuckled darkly, and held her breast. It reminded her of something a music theorist she dated once had said. A song is only complete when you return to the beginning. Like T.V. shows, it feels weird to have an episode of Friends end with actual change. That’s why it felt right to end with a shot of the frame around the peephole, it completed the circle.

Maybe all of life was just one big circle.

“It is way too fucking early in the morning to be figuring out life. Last I checked I wasn’t a masochist. Am I?” The pinch still hurt. “No. Guess I’ll go to class.”

For once, she just wanted to fade into the background. She left her contacts behind, covered her bed head with a beanie, and threw on some sweatpants.

In class, she explained how she had been carried away with her studies and had to forego laundry, and proper sleep. In fact, she borrowed a caffeine pill to get her through the day. But instead of it helping her, she grew antsy. Her notes were framed by scribbles, and her typing focused around repetition of the phrase, “Stupid Zandy.” 

An hour and a half past and she knew just as much about the subject when she left as when she came in. She complained of a headache and got a classmate to agree to take care of the notes for the rest of the day.

Instead of going back to the dorm, she went to the parking garage and started up her car. There wasn’t a lot of places to go, life in the city came with full car lots and traffic lights galore, so she hit the highway. She set the cruise control and highway worry about where she was going.

There had to be more options than what she had been presented with. Things were great the way they were! They didn’t need to change. Everyone was happy! Well, Zandy wasn’t happy. In fact, she’d been miserable for a while. How long? When did that start?

A sporadic shower sprung up. She was forced to find shelter in a parking lot overlooking the highway. The rain was cold. She let her breath fog up the windows.

Was Zandy ever happy? Looking back, it was always Zareen that took them out. She was the one that planned anything remotely fun. Zandy only ask to be taken to the store. 

But she choose to stay. Zareen had been afraid they’d be separated. Why was that?

“Because that’s our whole relationship. Being roommates.”

Was it?

They had sex. It wasn’t experimenting, or a cheap rub between friends. It was like, different. 

“Who’d thunk the nerd had it in her?”

Well, she did build up to it.

“Oh, shit. That was her first time. Am I supposed to get a card or call her dad or something? Did I get anything for my first time? Got to drive the bike. It was one of her fondest memories before everything ended. That one bad experience soured all those good memories.

A part of her blamed Jacinth for how she was led on, and how abruptly things ended. But, a part of her would always blame herself for being so starry eyed, and letting herself get carried away in her first serious relationship. She let herself get hurt. And now she knew better.

The sky grew darker and the wind picked up.

She watched a leaf  be tormented by the fickle wind. The way it twirled as it flew ever higher, and then nearly screamed as it was abandoned, only be be saved at the last second by a sudden gust.

This was all so pointless.

Why was she even thinking about Zandy? She never thought about anyone else before. People are complicated creatures impossible to make happy. Best to give them a wad of cash and send them go make their own joy.

But cash wouldn’t make Zandy happy. It was one of the things they had in common. Everyone else she knew measured worth and prosperity by the digit in front of six zeros.

“Guess she has one of those things money can’t buy. I should look it up sometime.”

The wind went from blustering to still in waves. Her thoughts were a record with a scratch that spin but the music would play. Nothing was moving forward. 

The dark came early.

Her phone had been buzzing texts. Fighting a liquor craving she decided to at least look at them. The second she touched it a new message came in.

Pick up or I’m calling Pearl.

A call came in. There was a great temptation to ignore it, but the last time she tested Zandra she’d lost.

“Zank vous pour calling  Harriett’s ‘ot line. ‘Ow can I prevert vous today?”

“Where are you?”

“Non, non. Vous ‘re suppose to ask, vhat am I vearing. ‘nd iz just a smile pour my little Ameri’can chicky.”

“There was tornado twenty miles away. Knowing you, you’re probably fifty. Or you drove right in it! When are you bringing your butt home?”

“Mademoiselle, vants my butt? Vhat are vous go-ing to do? ‘Re vous go-ing to spank it? Oh mademoiselle! I’ve been bad. So bad. Spank moi ‘ard! Oo! Oo!” 

“Quit the bad french maid routine. Your butt. Home. When?”

“Pour a more, er, personal encounter, it will cost more, mademoiselle. Don’t vous think I need a less-on pour being so naughty?”

“Fine. I’ll buy you a drink. Just get home. The radio’s been nothing but tornado warnings, and accidents.”

“A drink? ‘ow about some, comment dites-vous, sex on ze beach?” 

 “Only if the delivery is in one hour or less. I don’t pay for cold things.”

“Oo! Oui, oui, mademoiselle! We vill send our best girl! Au revoir!”

She hung up.

_ Stupid weather. _

_ Stupid Zandy. _

_ I should bunk in a motel and rent porn all night with a bottle of champagne. _

She turned the key and started back the way she came. A bitter lump growing in her throat. The answers still eluded her all the way back, and stayed in hiding as she stared at the door of 7.5.

It wasn’t likely to come to her in the hallway so, she undid some blouse buttons, tightened her pants, struck a pose and knocked.

“Bon soir! Call me All Yours!”

“So here’s the blonde idiot I ordered. Put your tits away and get in here.”

“So cold. Should I warm  mademoiselle up?”

“Why did you stay out so long? No one knew where you went. They thought you were here. Of course I knew you left after first class for a drive, but to stay out in this weather is madness! You could have texted someone,  _ anyone _ to let them know you found a safe place. You were in bar weren’t you?”

The will to stay sexy flagged.

“No, Pearl I wasn’t. Didn’t you hear? I got a job as a sex phone operator. I have sex with phones while making switchboard connections.”

“Just a little common sense. That’s all anyone wants.”

“My grand adventure! I sat in a parking lot and diddled myself!”

“What so last night was a flop?”

“Oh,” she turned a tad sheepish, “Did I mention I got you a french blonde hooker as a congratulations gift?”

“For what? Not smothering your snoring face in your sleep.”

“No, little Zandy’s cherry got popped. I should call your dad. Does he smoke?” She fell onto the couch and opened her bookbag.

“Never tell him. Never tell anyone. My family would die if they found out I had sex outside of marriage and I just don’t want to deal with it.”

“Then when do I get to smoke a cigar with your pop-pop?!”

“You don’t smoke.”

“I would if your dad wanted me too.”

“It’d ruin your nails.”

“Oh ew.” She examined them. There was a question hanging in the air. “Zandy. I don’t know. I’m stuck, and I don’t know how to move forward. I’m no good at this inner reflection stuff. I know you’ve probably been feeling like this a while, but it’s harder for me.”

“I know. I used to think I was a late bloomer and it was merely sexual tension between us but that doesn’t cover everything I feel.

“It’s almost like an addiction. When your gone, it makes me sick to my stomach knowing you’re doing boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. But when you’re here it doesn’t ease my want to be closer. It’s near impossible to get any work done.”

“Sorry.”

“You didn’t do it. Neither one of us did.

“But why are you fighting it so much? We’ve known each other less than a year. It was always a temporary arrangement. Having some fun seems right up your alley.”

“I don’t know. Maybe you make me a better person. Or I like who I am with you. Other people I have to put up an act, and I do things I don’t actually like. It’s never like that with you.”

After some thought.

“Reenie, do you remember what you said to me New Years?”

“You’re dad ordered me to complete the set?”

“No,” Zandra blushed, “about-taking me? Did you mean it?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Stupid evil orange juice.” She crossed her arms.

“Don’t blame the orange juice!”

“Yes! Fine! You were an enchanting, sweet, sex kitten and I wanted to lap up your milk while making you purr. Okay?! I like making you lose control! But I knew you weren’t into that, or me, so I pulled back!”

“But I said you could. We both wanted it. So why didn’t you?”

Zareen snorted. “And have your first experience be a sloppy handjob on your parent's couch? You didn’t even know how to blow your horn.”

“But that’s not thinking about you? And you always think about yourself first. So what are you afraid of? My parents aren’t here.”

Zandra crawled into her lap, and soothed her brow.

“I’m right here. What’s stopping you? I like it when you touch me.”

“You screamed at me.”

“It was overwhelming. I didn’t know myself. You know how something bump you and you never notice? Everytime you touch me, it’s like that part of me comes alive. It tingles, and the sensation lingers. I thought I hated it, but I don’t. Touch me.” She took Zareen’s cold hand and pressed it to her cheek, nuzzling it with closed eyes.

“Zandy… “ She spoke with the smallest voice. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“I’m here.”

“But for how long?”

“I don’t know.”

“No!”

She crushed her mouth into Zandra’s.

_ I can’t lose-! _

There wasn’t a pillow this time, so she buried her tears into the front of Zandra’s blouse, fisted the back of the woman’s shirt.

“Oh dear, we’re back to tears.” Fingers threaded themselves through her hair and helped her control herself. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

She buried her face again, like a child.

“I wanna try,” she muttered.

“Try what.”

“Staying together.”

“How? We already live together. For a couple months at least.”

Zareen’s gripped tightened.

“Oh, don’t do that. You being adorable isn’t helping me any. Even though it should. You’re acting selfish and look a mess.”

“What if-? What if-? We just gave it a try? You and I? We’re both young. We’ll probably get bored and then we could go back to being friends.”

“Give what a try?”

“Dating.”

“I could think of several reasons why that’s a bad idea. First, you have a boyfriend.”

“I can put him on ice. And we don’t have to tell anyone. Just two single gals focusing on their studies.”

“That makes sense. But, I can’t do anything for you. I don’t have much money. You’re used to fancy things-”

Zareen moved to protest, but was silenced.

“-And I want to keep things even. I don’t want to feel like a burden. Not to mention you don’t have much money of your own. You don’t want your mother to be paying for our dates.”

“The best things in life are free.”

“Reenie, if you did something extravagant I’d feel embarrassed.”  

“It’d help you hate me faster.”

“I already hate you.”

“Hate me more. But okay, it’s rude to embarrass a date so we can keep it cheap and sleazy.”

“And then what, Reenie?”

“I don’t know. No one knows. But we can cross that bridge together.”

The hairs on the nape of her neck were fingered idly. 

“So my options are wild sex until you break my heart, date in secret until we might get bored, or continue to nearly flunk out because I want you.”

“I believe I’ve offered plenty of career options that don’t require a law degree.”

“That you did.”

The snot was trying to drip down her face. Her make up was probably ruined.

“I don’t know. You’re never serious about your relationships.” 

“But I never heard a complaint. And neither have you.”

“I suppose that boyfriend I had in high school doesn’t count.” 

“Aw, did widdle Zandy have a nerd friend to carry her books?”

“He tried. My books ended up on the floor.”

“I need a tissue. I can’t blow my nose in your boobs.”

“Some reason at last.” 

She released the blonde, giving them both some space.

The fridge was studied. Zareen brought a soda back to the sofa.

“Of course you don’t have to-.”

“Let’s try it your way,” Zandra answered. “Let’s try dating.”

“So, we’re girlfriends now?”

“You should break it off with Maj.”

“But, cuddles?”

“I have five hours of homework to do, and your friends left your notes.” The brunette stood to go to her nest. Zareen slumped back feeling apprehensive. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Did I mention by breasts enhance retention?” 

Lips met hers, short and sweet.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” she felt lighter. “Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caffeine was an early form of anti-depressants. So when people feel bad they often crave it. However, if you do have depression and/or anxiety it can make symptoms worse. So, read what thou wilt.   
> I finally beat Reenie in the head enough that she had to reflect on herself! Woo! Party!  
> Who am I kidding? It was all Zandy. Zandy makes Reenie look inward. Reenie makes Zandy look outward. That's how they complete each other.  
> Harriet's Hotline is after midnight! https://twitter.com/Quandisa75   
> And if that is a sin against your pudding then turn in on Sundays for Zandy Good Word! Words to live by!


	39. Really like Your Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus the brave tale of Maj, everyone's favorite comes to an end!  
> Or does it?  
> Oh, and the ladies go on a date or something. There's sexy lesbian books. I don't know.

“So, you see I just need some time to myself. And science says semen exposure makes you more stupid.”

“That explains why my grades suck. My roommate is always jacking it in the shower and not cleaning up. I don’t complain because I like the smell. It’s manly, you know?”

Zareen patted his arm on the console of car.

“I like semen too.”

Maj scoffed. “Cha, but you’re a girl. You’re supposed to like wang stuff.”

“Actually, a lot of straight chicks don’t dig it.”

“But, like, it’s just biology. If girls weren’t hardwired to like it the world would end.”

The blonde starred and blinked a bit. “Yeah, just like all guys like frilly underwear, and hunting elk.”

“I do like wearing frilly underwear! I thought I didn’t tell you that yet! It’s so great! It holds me in while airing me out. My roommates lend me pairs all the time. It’s the bomb!”

“Okay, buddy. Let’s stay in touch, as sexy friends without sex.  But I got you something, just in case you do get another girlfriend or boyfriend-”

Maj snorted, “Babe, I’m not gay. I like boobs. Like all the boobs. I even like my mom’s.”

“Okay. I think we’re done here.” Tossing the small gift wrapped parcel in his lap, she gave him one last kiss before waving goodbye, a spring in her step.

The weather finally decided to settle into a warm spring. A rare beauty of a day that seemed a shame to waste. Returning to a dark and dreary dorm with iced drinks, she came to a quick solution.

“Picnic study time!”

“But I found a study connecting honesty to the corruption of prison guards. The prisons, man, the prisons! It’s all a set up!”

“Of course it is,” she opened the fridge. “Do we have a basket for- all this pop and sparkling water?”

“You know we don’t.”

“Fine, I’ll just use a towel.”

Zandra continued to type furiously while consulted half a dozen papers laid out around her, only stopping when the laptop she was working on levitated off the ground.

“Give that back.”

“Sure, but we’re going outside before you die of vitamin deficiency. Plus, it’s going to be back to hotter than Angelina’s balls soon. We to enjoy the outdoors while it temporarily forgets it’s trying to kill us out of revenge.”

“Self-defense.”

“That’s my girl. Bring the hoard, and let us debate the finer points.”

“I’ll get a sunburn.”

“Not in the shade.”

“Fine. I can sit and be uncomfortable somewhere else, but you’re buying-”

“Coffee? It’s on the counter.”

Zandra took the drink and sipped it. “You’re not off the hook.”

“Well, if I’m hooked, why don’t you reel me in already so I can flop wildly, while being naked and slippery in your boat?”

“Like anyone could snag you. There’s deep water fishing and then there’s wherever the hell you are.”

“Naked and flopping-”

“Enough!”

“Do I turn you on?”

“Like a rusty chainsaw.” Bending over she scooped up her papers and a couple tons of books.

“Hard and messy. I like it. You wanna fall my tree?”

“Shut up. How did it go with Maj?”

“Like every thing in life he was confused, a little gay, and said he liked his mom’s boobs.”

“What?” The door was locked behind them. “Why were you dating him?”

“I told you! His mom is a sad rock, that my mom’s thirsty for! Plus, valuable international legal firm corporation. Yada, yada. Long story short, everybody be gay.”

“Only you think that.”

“No, it’s true. Aren’t you gay now?”

Their voices echoed in the stairway.

“I don’t know.”

“But you like girls.”

The metal door took teamwork to open since both had full arms.

“I never said that.”

“Wha?” She stopped. “Then what was all that about?!”

Zandra flustered. “I told you!”

“So you’re ass-sexual now?!”

“You’re the only ass-!” She took a breath. “You’re the only person that has inspired feelings of attraction. I’ve done some exploration and none of your physical, material, or personal traits, in isolation, in other people bear a similar result.”

“You’re making it all scientific, but all I can imagine is you in the dark with a glass of wine braless googling blonde asses and a hand down your pants.”

“You-! Classless! Arrogant! Tactless sow!”

“And you like me!” she teased. “And having sex with me. You did like right?” They settled on a seldom visited side of a building half in shade.

“I don’t know. It was a lot. We were both-,” she rotated her wrist, “emotional.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were crying.”

“Nope. My eyes were sweating because I was doing you so hard.”

Zandra snorted. “I hardly call that hard. I did most of the work.”

“No, I did! That’s why you came!”

“Will you hush?! Let’s tell the whole campus, why don’t we?!”

“I thought we were being quiet about us. I don’t mind telling people how great am at sex.”

“Oh my God.” Forehead met the ground as Zandra groaned, “This is exactly how I thought it would be.”

“Humf! All fantasies with me in them should be topless! I don’t care if you’re topless or I’m topless, but someone better be showing their rack!”

“Why?” She pleaded to a higher power.

“Cause tits are nice. Haven’t you ever wondered what kind of nipples someone has?”

“No!”

“But some are inies!”

“Shut up! I feel like I’m talking to a twelve year old boy who discovered Google!”

“Aw, you should know better than to use Google. For really good results without being tracked you need-!”

“How did you miss the part where I told you to shut up?!”

“I didn’t miss it. I was lost in your eyes.”

“Great.” She muttered to her laptop. “Now, I get to hear your corny romance lines.”

“Hee, worth it to see that adorable blush you get. It’s the only proof I have your heart still works after all that fast food you shovel down as your one meal a day.”

“Wow, you’re like my grandmother. Able to compliment and insult in the same breath.”

“Let me guess, she’s Indian.”

“She is! How did you guess?”

Zareen rubbed her temples. “You’re whole family is mess. Who’s idea was it to collect the world’s DNA under one roof?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Where’s your work?”

“I thought I’d help you study since you need all the help you can get.”

“I would like, so much, to throw you to the ground-”

“I’m liking it but I know-”

“And strangle the smug out of you.”

“There is it. Your love is violent.”

“Your stupidity is rage inspiring.

“I’ll let you rage fuck me all you want if you let me hold your laptop on the way back.”

“You can help me with vocab.” A book was shoved into the middle of the blonde’s chest.

“Avec plaisir.”

The day’s heat grew until the shadows claimed all but the fiery tops of the roofs. So lost were the law students in their efforts that they didn’t notice the time until even doves started their songs and a chill bit the tips of their noses.

Zareen stretched.

“Good work team. I think you owe me a date.”

“Define date.”

“When two or more people who like each other have fun together.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“I’m just waiting for the sex part.”

“You too? I thought it was just me. But it’s always optional. Although I will warn you, don’t be surprised if you come back to a tie on the doorknob. I’ve got a new, hot girlfriend and I don’t know when or if she’s going to let me pet her beaver.”

“Guess I should have known you wouldn’t push it.”

“I am a gentleman.” They brushed the grass off and picked up their things. Zareen holding out her arms and pouting in the direction of Zandra’s laptop.

“Only when people are looking.”

“Wanna see what I’m like in the sheets?”

“Dinner, Reenie. We were planning dinner.”

“I was.”

“Is there an off button on you?”

“Maj talking about his mother’s breasts was gross. He was breastfed until he was two.”

“Why?”

“You know how my mother is a frigid bitch who wouldn’t know affection if it rubbed its vulva all over her?”

“Ew, but yes. You’ve waxed on it.”

“Hope is the complete opposite. She’s obsessed with being super mom. Or at least she was until her sister died. Now she’s obsessed with her memory. She is paying to keep her sister’s house, and she cleans it every week. No one’s allowed in there but her and her assistant.”

“Wow, that’s awful. That poor woman. Has she-?”

“The family has paid for the best of everything they could think of. Even leeches. She can’t move on. And while her husband and son want her well, she’s trying to connect her sister on the other side.”

“That’s tragic. Absolutely tragic.”

“Like me going hungry.”

“Insensitive clod. If you actually ate something you wouldn’t be hungry all the time. I don’t know why you’re so afraid of gaining a pound.”

“Health is health.”

Their things put away they mulled over their options and settled on a little cafe near Zandra’s favorite second hand book store. It was in walking distance, but neither were excited by the prospect the trek in the chill, so they snuggled up in Zareen’s car.

In a drafty cafe they were served by the owner overjoyed to see Zandra had brought a new friend. They discussed school, the dorm, Zareen’s complaints with her new ex, and then they landed in a silent pit.

Something that been turning in Zareen’s mind for a bit.

“Why did you say your family would never accept me? I was on my best behavior and I know you brothers like me.”

“It’s my parents. They’re very traditional. They think anyone who isn’t straight is choosing hell. I might be disowned if they find out about me.”

“People like that piss me off. Such hypocrites. I bet your dad watches lesbian porn.”

“He doesn’t believe in porn.”

“It comes free with a yahoo account.”

“He doesn’t have one.”

“That you know of. So I’m a whore, and you’d be what? A curious slut?”

“Probably.” Zandra’s shoulders were hunched to her ears and she was slipping under table,

“Well, we know half of that is a lie. I do people for free. And I’m not curious. I’m just a slut.”

“You’re not that big of a slut.” Zandra told her coffee.

“I am the biggest slut. I had sex just the other day. Woke up wrapped in a flesh blanket.”

“Can we not discuss that here?”

“Should we move tables?”

“No, let’s just go look at books.”

“Lesbian sexy books?”

“Regular books!”

“I’m gonna buy smut I don’t have time to read, but I can look longingly at while I slave away over essays that will with worthless in three weeks.”

“Same, but crime dramas.”

“It’s all gonna be worth it, right?”

“It’s gotta be. I can’t imagine being anything else. It’s like what I was born to do.”

“I get that. I always knew what I was going to be. There wasn’t any choice really.”

The bookstore was warmer and filled with a pleasant musky scent.

“You ever feel like your life was decided for you, Zandy Man-Candy?”

“Sometimes. But it’s more there are all these expectations that I have to fulfill.”

“Yeah. It sucks. If only we could do whatever we want. Be free to make mistakes and discovery who we are and what we like.”

“Totes sucks.”

“I’m sad now. Make outs?”

“No!”

“Cool. What book were you looking for again?”

The hours slipped by them as Zandra became increasingly entrenched with the excited of a rare find. Fingers ran over creased and warped spines as if they could read as well as eyes, and glasses were under constant adjustment as the bottom shelf always had to be as thoroughly inspected as the rest of the case. The heiress was not under the same deep spell but found her date’s quest amusing and the towering tomes relaxing, as if the outside world could not touch them there. Naturally, she added her own colorful commentary on the book titles and the reactions ranged from giggles and snorting laughter, to embarrassment and indignation.

A good time was had by all but the part-time employee who had been there ten hours and loathed the couple for their happiness and cutesy flirting.

The merry mood followed them back to their dorm. Zandra insisted she could finish her paper and get a head start (ha!) on studying. The blonde left her to her delusions and decided sunbathing had left her less than fresh.

She came out from her shower, toweling off her hair, and checked in on her roommate.

“While all witness are sworn in by an owe of complete honesty, personal motivations often overrule the legal consequences of bearing false testimony,” she read. “You sure you want to go the realistic route? This is the only time you get to be fresh and idealistic.”

“He went on a thirty minute rant about- where are your clothes?!”

“Closet. Why?”

“Why aren’t you wearing them?!” Zandra tried to avert her eyes.

“I told you. I normally sleep in the nude. I was just playing polite. But now I know you want to see me naked and I want to be naked. I fail to see the problem.”

“Th-th-the p-problem is you’re a distraction!”

“I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Ah-ah-! Fire! What if there’s a fire and you need to leave?”

“You sound like Pearl. I’ll put on some shoes or something. People will have better things to worry about than one naked chick during a fire.”

“For the love of-! Put some clothes on!”

“Make me!”

“I don’t have the instructions for making trash!”

“Cheeky! Where did you get that one? Your sister?”

“Same place you get half of your retorts!”

“That’s not true! You’ve never been in my ass! And for the record I’m not a fan of anal!”

“How could you not be?! You’re a giant walking ass!”

“No one makes _them_ wear clothes!”

“Asses? It’s considered-”

“Donkey asses, genius!”

A banging was heard on the wall.

“Either fuck or shut the fuck up!” A muffled voice shouted.

“Great! You’ve upset the neighbors!” Zandra grumbled in a lowered voice.

“I didn’t upset them.” Zareen sniffed. “You did with your shrill yelling.”

“I wouldn’t have to yell if you would act like a normal, civilized person!”

“Fine! I’m taking my uncultured, abnormal, lovable ass to bed. You can sit here and be all the normal you want in the dark alone.”

“Fine!” Zandra called after her retreating feature.

The bedroom door was slammed as a final punctuation to the argument. Settled in, Zareen caught up with her digital social life, then unwound with a story and a few videos before putting away her laptop and snuggling in for a good night’s sleep.

Halfway there her relaxation meditation of imagining herself being oiled down by a beefcake on a beach something hit her in the face.

“Fucking hell! What?!”  Squinting she could just make out Zandra’s hunched outline.

“I hate you!”

“So you’re cured of that whole loving me thing? That was quick.”

“No, I still do. I just hate you too. Fix it!”

“You being bipolar and trying murder people?!”

“No!” Zandra crawled into bed beside her and took her hand. “I can’t focus! It’s too distracting!”

“That bunch in your panties?”

“I took those off.”

“Wha?” It took her a few moments to process everything. She sat up.

“Fix it, Reenie. Make it go away, so I can finish working.”

Zandra swiped her thumb across her hand, then brought it to her lips and pressed butterfly kisses to the knuckles.

“Oh. That whole budding sexuality thing.” She freed her hand and cupped Zandra’s cheek, threading her fingers through her chocolate locks. The lean into the touch was all the confirmation she needed. “Alright. Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know. I just want it gone,” she sighed.

“Do you want to revisit that oral idea you had?”

There was shutter under her hand.

“You don’t have to. I can’t imagine it’s very pleasant to-to-”

Zareen scooted closer.

“Just like all other things in life, everyone has their preferences, and I find great satisfaction working a sweet peach like you with my mouth until she’s ecstatic.”

“But I’m- I’m-”

“I don’t mind a day’s musk.”

“I wasn’t even thinking about that. Shoot! No, I don’t-do anything. Well, you saw. I’m not like you.”

“Contrary to popular belief public hair doesn’t fall out easily, and it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve pulled some out of my teeth. I don’t mind.”

“I can’t imagine.” Zareen kissed her neck.

“You don’t have the experience. Maybe you’ll change your mind. Maybe you won’t. It’s just something you’ll have to discover for yourself.”

She kissed her, and slipped her arm around her waist under her shirt. Zandra fumbled with her arms, like she wasn’t sure what to do with them. They landed around Zareen’s neck, playing with her hair, lighting crawling her shoulders.

Letting her partner get some air, the blonde let her pant while placing kisses around her glasses, her hair and along her collarbone.

“Wh-why?”

Zareen stroked her hand back her back.

“Hm?”

“This-this isn’t it. You’re making it worse. Oh God!” She arched her bosom forward. “So much worse!”

“It has to get worse before it gets better.” Her tongue traced the shell of a pink ear.

“B-b-but it’s con-confusing!”

“How?”

The half clothed woman quivered, and squirmed.

She whispered, “It feels like your mine.”

Zareen scooped her around her waist, twisted them and dropped Zandra at the head of the bed.

“Aren’t I? Until we decided otherwise.” She pressed a kiss into those bit lips. “I’m all yours.”

Slowly, she moved down, kissing the inside of the brunette’s knees, working her way up, alternating legs. She was halfway done with a hand stopped her.

“Reenie? What if I don’t don’t like it?”

“Then you tell me, all every sexual partner you have, and you never have to do it again. You don’t even have to finish this now. Remember how we were talking about being trapped by expectations?”

There was nodding.

“There aren’t any with me. You do, and be whatever, and there won’t be any judgement.” She continued her task, but there was a tightness in her chest now, it was making her eyes water. When she reached the joining point of both thighs she paused, and looked at her girlfriend expectantly. In the light from the living room she thought she saw tears, but it was a little difficult to be sure without her glasses. The was a nod, and she kept her eyes on Zandra’s face as she lowered herself, sealed her lips over the hood and sucked.

“Gah! AH! Jesus! Fuck me! Ngh!”

“Guess the neighbors got their wish.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to be quieter.”

“Or don’t. These walls are paper thin. Maybe we can get a big ole love fest started.” Her tongue traced the inner lips.

“Ha! No, I think I’d rather die than to explain how I was in the middle of gay orgy.”

Zareen chuckled. “I couldn’t wait to be interviewed about that.”

“T-taking-ah-full credit-mm- no doubt.” Her breathing was labored.

“Hey, all I had to do was get naked. Figured out if you like it or not.”

“Mmm, I think-think I like this part. At least when-when you’re not ta-talking.”

“Roger.” This time she was fully focused on stroking, sucking, prodding, and monitoring reactions. When Zandra was pulling at her own hair, and clawing her breast, she knew she had to finish. With a stiff, but curved tongue she thrust hard in and out of that honey hole. She could do it! She could make this happen!

“Reenie.”

Without pause she hummed.

“Oh God!” Zandra contorted her face. “Do that again! Please! Please!” The pleas continued with the hums until Zandra stiffen with a grunt, then collapsed.

Zareen tried to mop up the mess, but her own face was covered in slick, and Zandra protested.

“I’m one giant nerve. I need- I need to calm down.”

“Mmm, better than an aged wine. Thank you.” She wiped her mouth clean. “Am I allowed to sleep now?”

“Sleep?” Sitting up on her elbows she gave Zareen a bewildered expression. “You mean, you’re not-? That none of this-?”

“My beaver dam is fit to burst, but it’s late. You never expressed any desire to return the favor and that’s fine. I’ll clean up, sleep, and worry about it in the morning.”

“What you’re saying is you don’t want me.”

“Honey, I never said that. My jaw’s sore after all that. But you only said you wanted to try oral on me because of your hair brained scheme. Outside of that you never said you wanted to give me sexual pleasure. And it’s cool. Sex goes one way sometimes. Your body, your rules. I respect that.”

“Right.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “But you want me too?”

“I wouldn’t turn it down.”

“Um, okay.” Bring her ankles together. “I’ll, um, let you sleep. I still have-research to finish. Good night, Reenie.”

“Night, hot stuff.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I really like your peaches, wanna shake your trees.~ I'm a space cowboy.  
> Wow, their first official date. And it ended with a blow job. My Zandy! I didn't think you had it in you! Get it, girl! The world wants bananas and blueberries!  
> “Either fuck or shut the fuck up!” A muffled voice shouted.  
> I've been torturing the neighbors for months with their yelling. They finally exploded. Little did the neighbors know, they already fucked. Mwahaha!  
> ~Now we're on a Feels Roller Coaster Ride!~


	40. Dinner And Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra was nice enough to bring home dinner, but she has something unusual on her mind for dessert.

“Boy I stink like something in congress!” Zareen announced coming back from the gym. “I tell ya, nothing beats a long hard run after writing stupid papers! S’up nerd? Is dinner a thing or not today?”

Zandra was sitting in her corner. 

“Actually, I did bring something for supper. Go scrub the mule stink off you.”

“The sofa needs some of my lovely woman stink. We’ve got to make up for the lack of balls around here.”

“I have literally lived with more balls than you ever will and I don’t miss anything!”

“Well, I’ve handled more balls than you and I say a nice funk adds character.”

“Shower, Reenie! Shower or no dinner!”

“Curses! The price of a meal is my body! Guess I’ll strip.”

“In the bathroom!”

“God, you almost have as many rules as Pearl.” She rattled off a list as she walked to the bathroom. “You have to wear pants at school. You have to wear underwear if you wear a dress. Don’t lick the the windows.”

After her shower she declared pants were a waste of time, and Zandra yelled at her to put on a shirt, which she did reluctantly. 

For dinner Zandra had splurged on microwaved pot pies and hunks of chocolate cake. A meal fit for a carb coma. Pushing her glasses up, Zareen mindlessly highlighted class notes while her roommate’s show played. 

“Reenie? What do you like?”

“Harsh punishments for child molesters and rehabilitation programs for low level offenders.” 

“For once,” the brunette plead to the ceiling.

“For once what?”

“I want to pay you back.”

“For what?” She googled a phrase and scanned the wikipedia.

“The other day, when you help calm me down.”

“That describes every other day, you’re a walking anxiety attack.” She spoke around the highlighter in her mouth as she jotted down her findings.

“Ugh, you’re not making this easier.” Zandra covered her face. “Are you trying to say you’re not in the mood?”

“Mood for what?”

“I want- I want-!”

“A colonoscopy? What?!”

Tearing herself from her notes she looked up and saw her girlfriend doing a wonderful impression of a constipated cherry.

“I want to make you feel good!”

“I feel just dandy. Worked out, clean, fed. I’m ready to show every in class who the boss is.”

“So, you’re saying you don’t want to.”

“Want to what?” Zareen asked slightly annoyed. “You’re speaking in sentence fragments and riddles.”

Leaning over Zandra rested her hand on the other’s knee. Her lips were tinted and shiny.

“Is that lip gloss?”

“Yeah. Um, what to try it?”

“From the tube?”

Zandra shook her head and leaned in. Taking her cue, she tasted her, and was shocked to find it was her own lip gloss.

“That feels a lot better on you. Feel free to borrow it and anything else you want whenever.”

“I figured that was the case. So?” She looked at her resting hand and moved it up a fraction of an inch on Zareen’s thigh.

“You keep that hand moving and in hundred years you’ll be in my coin purse.”

“That’s what I’m asking!”

“You want to borrow a nickel?”

“Oh for the love of-!” In a flash she had the blonde by her collar, smashing their mouths together, using her hips the pull them both down so Zareen was comfortably lying on top of her. A leg snaked between her thighs and rubbed the front of her underwear.

Finally able to break free a bit realization dawned over Zareen.

“Ooooh, you want to fool around.”

The cherry nodded.

“Then why didn’t you say so?” She smirked as she went to kiss along the side of the blushing woman’s neck. 

“I thought I was,” Zandra muttered.

“No,” she worked the other side of the neck. “Repeat after me. Reenie,”

“Reenie?”

“Me so horny! Love me long time! Ouch!” She was kneed in the stomach.

“You’re awful!”

“And your bon bons taste delightful.” Her hand slid up the brunette’s thigh to the front of her sweatpants.

“Ngh! No!”

“No?” She stopped. “So? Just topless make outs?”   

“Neither one of us is topless.”

“I can fix that!” Her shirt was flung to the far end of the room. “Better?”

Those aqua eyes danced everywhere but on Zareen.

“You can stare at my boobs. They’re great. I know. So jiggly. You can play with them.”

“I’m not staring or playing with your boobs!”

“Why not? They’re hypnotic and fun. You’re a weird lesbian.” 

“I’m not a lesbian. Now what do you want?”

“I thought I was doing what I want?”

“No, how do you want to do this,” she waved a hand between them, “so that you-you can be satisfied.”

“Satisfied? Like orgasming?”

More nodding.

“Well, shit. I don’t care. You’re the one who’s tit shy.” Sitting back, she wondered briefly how her evening of studying turned into topless on top of a woman whose pants she wanted to get into, but wasn’t currently. She blinked. 

“Well, what works?”

“Been into doggy style lately, but I don’t trust you with a strap on. Like a blind man looking for pea in a trash can.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“There’s a processes. Speaking of which, are you sure you want to be wearing those pants? Because I can totally get you to cum through your panites, but I don’t know about those thick sweats.”

“Not me! You! It’s your turn to cum!”

“Hee!” Zareen jumped up and tucked her legs behind her. “Zandy’s dirty talk!” Twisting, she fell over, her head landing in Zandra’s lap. “Speak the words of earthly delight, and carnal desire.” A hand caressed the annoyed woman’s cheek, and Zareen tried to growl like a tiger.

“I am ten seconds away from getting a vibrator or a really heavy sleeping pill.” 

“But I’m naked and in your lap!”

“But I don’t know what you want!”

“I want in your panties!”As an afterthought she added, “If that’s cool!”

“I told you it’s your turn! Just tell me what to do!”

“Fine!” She sat up and mused. “Let’s stick to what you know. How much practice have you gotten in?”

“I hardly think that’s-”

“Three times. Got it.”

“You can’t possibly-!”

“So I guess we can fool around with a reach around. Get comfy and spread ‘em wide.”

“You weren’t even-.”

“Legs, Zands. Legs.”

Shifting back, she sat with knees out, legs crossed.

“What?”

“You are awkward at everything.” The legs were moved out of the way,and the blonde sat between them, back to her partner. “There! Better? No?”

“Actually, yeah. I don’t have to face the force of the nonsense from your mouth full force.”

“Oh I can still use it.” Reaching behind her, she guided her girlfriend’s head to her, locking lips with her. When she felt that frisky tongue, she knew the other was losing thought, which was good when dealing with an over thinker. Her free hand groped for another, finding it she pressed it to her breast, guiding it’s fingers to squeeze, nudge, press, explore.

Still inexperienced, Zandra had to pause for air.

“Reenie.”

“Told ya they were fun.”

“Ha!” She buried her face into Zareen’s neck, her breath heavy.

“Take all the time you want, but,” she grabbed the remaining hand, slowly she had it rub two finger down the front of her only remaining garment, “I’m ready for the main event now. No pressure.”

“No pressure? I thought that was important part of stimulation.”

“About getting to the end. I don’t except it this time, nor even the next few.”

“You think I’ll be inadequate as a lover.”

“You got to fall a few times before you ride a bike. No matter how many books you read.”

The only reply she got was a grunt. She continued to guide the hands, and fingers. Showing them the little tricks she used when no one was looking, but she grew amorous, and batted one way so she could advance things. However, a sweet pain blossomed on her neck, flooding her body with an intoxicating feeling. Her pulsing need was abandoned in favor of holding Zandra’s head in place.

“Harder. Bite down harder!” 

Her clit was rubbed in a circular fashion.

“You like being bitten?”

“I like being bitten by you. Get ba-oh!” Teeth dug into her neck, she thrust up into the hand until it was bearing down with the pressure she wanted.

Enjoying the ride, she hooked her ankles around Zandra’s. Before she dip in herself, the hand working her slid in, hooking up almost hitting her g-spot.

“Tell me what to do.”

“Nhg! Higher! And pump! Just pump!”

But, the first “pump” hit wrong. Zareen cried out and doubled over.

“Reenie? Reenie?! What happened?!”

“Ugh, my pipe!”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll live. You just hit at a bad angle.”

“Oh. I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Geez, do you have golden tampons or something?”

“I don’t use tampons.”

“That explains so much.”

“Can I get you something?”

“No. I’ll be fine. My drain is just off limits for a while.”

“Oh,” Zandra said, bitterly disappointed. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, chère. Here, let me-” She took hold of the wrist  with slick fingers, and moved it to her mouth.

“No, it’s f-fine.” Snatching back her hand, she closed her eyes and sucked her own fingers clean.

The sight went straight to her core. 

“Fuck!” She rolled into the sofa, holding herself tighter. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Reenie? You’re not finishing without me, are you?”

“Definitely-” Her butt was smacked, it took her by surprise, as did her mini orgasum, so a sexual cry escaped.

“That was weird.”

“You’re so bizarre. Did-did you really just make that noise?”

“Mm, yes.” Turning to her back, she pressed her toes into the seat of Zandra’s pants. “I think it’s your turn to make fun noises.”

“Ah! No, thank you!” She climbed off the couch. “Your underpants are a mess. Let me-”

“Huh, yeah.” The beige panties were whipped off and joined her shirt in the land of No Cares Given.

“Reenie!” Zandra scolded, as she dropped to her knees, applying her mouth over Zareen’s wrinkled and swollen sex. The sudden switch, and sensation had the blonde’s eyes rolling back in her head. Large swipes of the tongue were alternated with suction and kitten licks that shyly cleaned sensitive areas.

“I told you, I don’t want a mess on the couch! It’s not ours!” Her lips were red, and there was a shine all the way to the tip of her nose.

“So, I need to buy it before we can get buck wild, and messy? We better move to the beds, because you look good enough to eat, and I’m starving right now.”

“Why?” disappeared Zandra.

“I see someone hot, I want to fuck them,” shrugged the blonde, still keeping her thighs together.

“But, you didn’t-! I wasn’t-!”

“You want your apple polished or not?”

“It’d be nice, but tonight wasn’t about me! How could you possibly be happy if we’re just-”

Zareen rolled her eyes, and ceased the speech with her lips over the self righteous ones. 

“Wanna learn how to play rocking chair?”

“We don’t have a rocking chair.”

The dark chuckle harden Zandra’s nipples.

“I’m going to show you why my nose was so popular with the ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Reenie's clothes go to the Land of No Cares Given. Enjoy shy Zandy while she lasts, Reenie destroys her.


	41. A Mermaid in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeking in on our dating law students we see how they spend one magical week in Paris. Translations in AN.

A few years passed and the classes became more tailored to mold the students into lawyers. As predicted the young women saw less and less of each other in class, but it didn’t bother them as they grew closer together. 

Both thought the natural end would come at graduation when they had their test scores and hopefully future jobs waiting for them, so they didn’t bother to resist the good times they had, and there were plenty.

Zandra discovered she liked quick hand jobs the night before exams, sometimes even the minutes afterward in an abandoned stall when she felt she do well. Zareen learned Zandy was the sweetest little seductress. Tiny things she would normally over look in other people drove her wild when Zandy did them. Tussling her hair, bending over, the way she stuttered in public like she was discussing something sinful. It made her very grateful the former virgin learned how to drive her. The handjobs were a little messy, but the blow jobs were always so sweet she thought her heart would burst. Never did she think of correcting the timid licks she took, or how her breathing would turn more shallow as her tongue entered and she would fist the front of her own groin. She never felt the need or desire.

They were half way done with their studies when she finally convinced Zandra to come to Paris for a week at the end of summer.

It went as could be predicted. Somehow the horrible plane ride was Zareen’s fault, and trying on the hottest fashions was a waste of time, even if Zareen left with a few new dresses, and inspiration concerning what Zandra looked best in. You know, since Zandra still insisted on wearing clothes and all.

They met up with Maj at a historic cafe for lunch. He was really confused because he kept bumping into this really buff guy and he couldn’t stop think about his well toned buttocks. He was trying to convince himself he wanted to know the guy’s protein intake and workout routine, but Zandra had to kick Zareen’s legs all during lunch. The dude was probably gay.

They just finished a day riding Lover through the sun soaked countryside, basking in the haze of wine, ridiculous sounding cheeses and chocolates, and were in the Diamond’s apartment. Zareen laid her girlfriend down on the silk sheets she would never confess to buying just for the occasion. 

Locked in the tiny room lit only by the orange glare of an endless Parisian Night, they were lost in their passion of the glide of skin on skin, lips feeling, and fingering touching. Somehow it slipped both their minds that they were suppose to be having sex. They were simply lovers.

The blonde kissed up her cleavage and drank from her lips stained with wine, and found she couldn’t get enough, and at the same time was satisfied with what she had. In her chest a peace had settled, while her heart bleed, and raged. Her eyes cried as her lips danced with Zandra’s.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Her cheek was held, and even in the dim lit she could see those aqua eyes brimming with concern.

Then she knew what was wrong.

Her chest and heart were full of joy and light. Her mind torn itself in fear, and she sobbed.

“Zandy, I can’t! I  _ can’t! _ ”

Nothing was said at first. Zandra merely held the bawling woman. Slowly she realized the problem. A sad smile crept over her face.

“I know, Reenie. I understand.”

“I’m sorry! But I can’t! Oh God, no!”

“Sh, we’re damned now, but we can fix it.”

“I can’t!”

“It’ll be okay.”

And that meant it had to be, right? Zandy never lied. 

The embrace lasted a while. It broke so Zandy could get them both water from the kitchen, then they went back to not talking about the future beyond returning to school.

In the morning Zareen was quiet and aloof. Raising early she threw herself cooking a complicated breakfast that took hours to cook and required her full attention. At least that’s what she told Zandra when she got up.

Breakfast was served, but she claimed there was some urgent calls she had to make.

“Sit down you big baby.” Grabbing the sleeve of her sweater she pulled Zareen down to the loveseat. 

“‘Scuse me, nerd. I’m in the hottest city in this quadrant of this planet. I have better things to do than play translator for you all day.”

“Eat your stupid breakfast. If being a jerk was going to help I would have been cured a long time ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re rambling about. Maybe all the handjobs have gone to your head.”

“Reenie. It’s okay. I’m scared too.”

“Ub-, ba-, I don’t know what you’re talking about but the summer is nearly done and I plan to soak of some sun. You know, that hot thing that’s not the moon?”

“Oh, I’ve always wanted to read a book on a beach. You don’t think it’ll be too hot, do you?”

“Oh, it’ll be hot! It’ll be the hottest beach there ever was, because it’ll be a topless beach!”

“I don’t have a problem with that. The coffee’s really good. Did you add something?” She took a long sip from the bowl like cup.

Stunned, Zareen pressed harder. “Topless? As in, I’m whipping out my tits for everyone to admire and you’re gonna have to remind yours what the light of day is!”

“Do you think the bike will hold two towels or should just take one?”

“Nude beach! With people! People to see your cherry bon-bons!”

“It’s not like there’s anyone I know, and you said people were supposed to leave phones at home. I’ll just wear a hat and some sunglasses. Who cares? Finish your toast. It’s more dessert than breakfast.”

“Nah, think I’ll save my figure. Gotta give the boys and girls something to drool over.”

“You’re going to make yourself sick when you get in the heat.”

“If you want to be my mom you’re gonna need a gold pant suit and a pair of chunky heels.”

Zandra stood, put away her dishes, and turned to go back to their room. 

“And if you want to be a baby, you’re going to want to pack some floaties.”

The predator side of her owl was showing, but she wouldn’t win. Diamonds are the toughest. Throwing her food away she strutted into the bedroom, and whipped off her shirt.

“Zandster! I need help with the sunblock!” 

In the middle of brushing her teeth, she barely paused when she poked her head out and rolled her eyes.

“You can get started on your own.”

“Fine.” Her pants hit the ground. “I’m waiting.” A bottle of sunscreen hit her in the back. “Not cool!”

“Then learn to catch! How far away is the beach?”

“Like an hour.” The lotion was squirted over her breasts, and Zandra came out. “Like?” Zareen asked waving her chest.

The brunette took the bottle. “I’m not a dude, that does nothing for me. Turn around.”

“But there’s  _ so  _ much! My little hands can’t rub in it all in.” A cold, slimy hand slapped her back. 

“You’ll find a way.”

“But your hands are so big and good and rubbing. Go lower, by the way. Lower. A little lower. Lower.”

“I’m not rubbing your ass!”

“But what about cancer?!”

“Rub it yourself!”

She started to apply the lotion to herself.

“I knew it! You want me to get cancer and die!”

“I fail to see how that benefits me. Especially when take into account the decades skin cancer needs to develop to a lethal state. By then you’ll be on your fourth husband.”

“Or my third wife!”

“If that’s legal.” She lifted her shirt to finish protecting her arms. “Hey, put on thick. I burn like toast.”

“Yeah, it’s not supposed to turn black.” Fondly, she admired  the hickeys across those shoulders as she warmed the sunblock in her hand. Then she had a better idea and pressed herself into Zandra’s back. “You and your special talents.”

She sighed. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?” 

“Sharing is caring. I told you I had too much.”

“Whatever. Just use your hands instead of your boobs.”

“Speaking of which. I should help you with yours.”

“Already taken care of. Besides, you’re trying to hate me.”

“But I could never be mad at boobs.” She gave her girlfriend’s a good morning press. “Hello lads! You look lovely as always.” Her hands were removed.

“The sooner we get to the beach the sooner you have a whole buffet of nipples to admire.”

_ Who wants that when I can play with yours and make a divine mess of you? _ Zareen didn’t say. It almost came out, but instead she agreed and they packed without further comment.

Today the sun bore down with it’s blinding light and heat. Yesterday, it was pleasantly hot in a way that eased the mind into being lazy. Now Zareen just wanted to rage at it. To escape the stifling embrace. Even the wind felt like a stinking hot breath of asphalt and rotting fish. The further they went the hotter the sun grew and the worse the stench. Raising ancient cliffs did nothing to alleviate her discomfort and the worn, rough road had her riding mate holding tight for dear life.

It was enough to drive someone mad!

She was half tempted to keep driving onto the beach and watch the happy vacationers scream in terror. But she knew her wheels would just sink in the soupy sand.

Parking she quickly dismounted and removed her protective gear.

“Look at that water! Breath in that freedom!”

“It smells like rotten fish.”

“Debby Downer. Why don’t you put on a bra?”

“Why?” Bending down she gathered their things and parasol. Even through the loose fabric, Zareen saw the altered shaped and movement of her breasts. How they were more pointed, more far apart, jiggling with the slightest provocation. “I’d just have to take it off.”

“Someone said off! Woo!” She ripped her shirt over her head, and waved it in the air. “Here I am world! You’re welcome!”

“Watch out world, it’s been three months since her last test.” 

They walked to a bare spot, spread out the towel, and put up the shade.

“There sure is a lot of man-meat in hammocks. Not so much of the lady parts. Such a shame.”

“Don’t know why.” Zandra unzipped her jeans, and started to pull them off. It made Zareen uneasy. Glancing around only a few people were looking their way, mostly kids who probably weren’t used to natural blondes. “It’s horribly hot out here.”

“Yeah. Woah!” She stopped her girlfriend as she was about to remove her top. “What are you doing?!”

“Getting comfortable! You said it was allowed. I’m hoping to catch a breeze before I bake!”

“Well, you can keep your shirt on! I lied. You don’t  _ have to _ take it off!”

“I know that! I’m not an idiot! I want to!”

“Well, you shouldn’t!”

“Since when?”

A battle was raging over Zandra’s shirt.

“Aren’t you worried about people?!”

“No! I mostly worry about the law!”

“You could get breast cancer!”

“I’m better protected than you! What’s your problem?!”

“I don’t know!” Her arms were flung up in surrender. “You wanna play French playmate fine!” Crossing her arms and fell down into the scorching sand.

“And I thought I was anal.” Kneeling on the towel, she slipped the shirt over her head, laid on her stomach and opened her book, slipping a chewed up pen between her lips.

“Yeah, well you’re naked!”

“I’m only naked if you can see a hole.”

“I can see the one in your head.”

“Don’t you have a plethora of flesh to feast on?”

“Sand’s too hot. Everybody is boring. The sun’s too bright.” Sulked the blonde.

“Dear, oh, dear. Quite the dilemma. Go for a swim.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“You’ll cool down, and then you can pretend to drown so a cute lifeguard can save you.” 

“I don’t like that game. The water will dry out my hair.”

“So you don’t want to at least get your feet wet?”

“I don’t like water!”

“Why?”

“You’re stupid! That’s why!” 

“Why do you like the beach again?”

“Stop asking stupid questions!”

“If I’m so stupid then why are you still here?! I’m sure there’s half a dozen people here you can go hit on and have summer fling with!”

“I don’t wanna!” 

“Ugh! It’s like talking to Sophie! Decide what you want and then I’ll talk to you!”

Zareen repeated the statement with a mocking tone and continued to sulk. Everything was hateful. She was about to see what book her mate had brought when she was approached by a couple of guys.  

“You Americans, yes?”

“Oui. Pourquoi?”

“Mon ami et moi pensons que vous êtes séduisante. Voulez-vous manger avec nous?”

“Ma petite amie n’aime pas saucisse.”

“Non? Quel dommage! Et vous?”

“J’aime ma jolie petite aime. Merci.”

Disappointed the gentlemen left.

“What was that “little friend” talk?”

“I was talking about my clam.”

“That sounds about right. It’s time for more sunblock.”

“I’ll do it!”

“With your hands?”

“Fine.”

Zandra laid down and closed her eyes, letting her back be rubbed. The white lotion grew thinner, and less visible with each wipe of her hand. Moving in wide arcs was the calmest she’d been since last night. Finishing, she wrapped her hands around the lowest of her exposed skin, leaned down and whispered with a husky voice into her ear. “Let’s run away together.”

Those brilliant eyes studied her. 

“Right now?”

The blonde nodded.

“Grab the umbrella, I’ll get the towel.”

In a blur of activity they redressed, and packed their things on the motorcycle. Away they raced off, the wind at their backs. Once they passed out of the towns the rolling hills were blanketed in vineyards, and craggy faces. Around bends and over bumpy roads they rode as one, chasing the sun. When it slipped over a cliff, they pulled over to the side of the road, and traversed a slippery face to a rocky place that met the water. There was just enough room for Zareen to sit with their basket while Zandra splashed about looking almost every bit like a mermaid that haunted someone’s dreams.

“Come on! The water feels great!”

“Nah. I’m good. Besides, it looks cold. Your turkey timers are popping.”

“I don’t care, and you shouldn’t worry about your hair!”

The sun had turned to liquid gold and was floating in pools on the waves.

“I’ll have you know I have this hair insured for a quarter of a million dollars.”

“Liar!” A splash was her punishment. “Admit it!”

“I confess! I use your ass as a pillow, but there’s not enough of it!”

Another splash.

“Are you trying to drown me?!”

“You can’t swim, can you?”

“I could, but the water likes me too much.”

“Come on, I’ll give you a rub!”

“Tempting but no.”

“I thought we were running away.”

“We are. Where do you want to start your new life?”

“Hmm,” She swam in closer. “I think…” Pouncing she dragged her prey into the water. There was a flurry of motion.

“Don’t let go!” Zareen panicked.

“I might. You said you could swim. I bet you’re the best swimmer.”

“I lied! I lied! I can’t swim and I’m terrified of water!” She managed to get her legs around the brunette’s waist.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Slowly she moved them to a partially submerged rock with a shelf just a couple of inches under the water. The frightened woman was maneuvered onto it and settled with a kiss.

“There. I found a throne for the royal pain in the ass.”

“Come claim your reward, brave maiden.”

The stars were coming out to play as their lips slid across one another’s, fingers digging in or tangling. When the breeze turned chill they stopped.

“Are you going to act like an adult now?”

“I’ve been making out with a topless chick. I hope I’m an adult.”

“We can’t run away you know. That’d be just as much of a lie.”

“Don’t know until we try.”

“School’s only a couple more years. Things change. Maybe not for me. They say you always keep your first love.”

“Yeah. Maybe you do. The memory was when you were happy.”

“Are you happy?”

“I was until you stopping kissing me.”

“For the record, I still hate you. But you do make me happy. Told you it was all stupid.”

“Yeah, Love is stupid. We should give it up and become lesbian pirates.”

“You just want to say you’re always after booty.”

“Arr, right yah be matey.”

_ The one person I fell in love with is the one person I can never have. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ You Americans, yes?  
> Yes, why?  
> My friend and I think y'all are sexy. Would you like to eat with us?  
> My girlfriend doesn't like sausage.  
> What a shame! Do you?  
> I like my pretty girlfriend. Thanks, but no thanks.]  
> Poor Reenie. She's got it bad. A little thing called the love bug. At least this time she ran away with someone. Zandy was giving me Sailor Neptune vibes. Maybe her hair grew. I don't know. Feels for all. Feels forever.


	42. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies return after a magical week in Paris.

They flew back together, upgraded to first class, because Zareen had some birthday money to burn. The entire Mutra family was waiting for both of them at the gate with flowers, cards and tearful hugs, and an alien probe. That was Sophie’s idea. Her glitter cardboard tube was carefully crafted to insure neither had been kidnapped by aliens working with the U.N. in a scheme to replace citizens with brain controlled replicates.

They passed, but the rest of the airport was in serious danger. She tried to inform the staff, but they said it might be a while before they could tell the president. 

It took two cars to get everyone and everything loaded up so they could grab food and gab about the trip.

Naturally, Mrs. Mutra asked if Zandra pick up any French.

Meekly, she replied that Reenie had done most of the talking.

“Nous avon ai beaucoup rapports sexuels partout!”

“Boo coo? Doesn’t that mean a lot?” ask Zandra’s father.

“Oui!”

“Yeah,” pondered Dru. “Nous avon beaucoup, We had a lot of-. I don’t know the rest.”

“We had lot of tasty sweets! Paris is famous for its chocolate work, and you know how Zandy loves her sweets. I’m surprised she could fit in a seat on the plane.”

“Shut up!”

“You do over do it with the sugar, Sands,” agree Apa.

“No one asked you!”

There were plenty of stories to catch up on. News to be shared. Apa even showed off his new girlfriend, a lovely girl he met at one of the college churches. Sophie had grew, and began to change into a lovely young lady, and Dru’s voice cracked even worse. A joyful time was had by all. 

Zareen was offered the couch, as it was growing dark, and a late summer storm loomed over the horizon, but she had to decline. Pearl had been texting her since she woke up about meeting up when she returned.

Saying goodbye was every bit the affair the welcome in the terminal had been. Some of her mother’s lackeys had already packed her things and updated the travel log of her motorcycle. But there was an overly anxious middle-aged woman waiting for her, and her own bed. The transAtlantic flight did take out a lot out of her.

Leaning back in her leather seat bound for her mother’s, she smiled remembering how Zandy had drooled as she slept on her shoulder during the flight. It was almost enough to keep her from fantasizing about joining the Mile High Club with her. Almost.

Nothing had really changed. Maybe that was good thing, because she felt like a whole new person. One she didn’t know and wasn’t sure she liked. But Zandy was patient, she asked for nothing and was grateful for each bit of genuine affection she was given. It was perfect. It was terrifying. 

Barely through the door she was ambushed by Pearl who must have been worrying that handkerchief since last night. Every inch of her was inspected, but her interrogation was cut short by being informed that her mother was waiting. She tried to wiggle out of it by claiming to be dead on her feet, but Pearl wouldn’t have it and promised a warm bed with tea once she was finished.

“Bonjour, mamman! Comment-çava?” 

“I see you had a good flight, and found time to work on your tan. Have a seat.”

Normally, she’d protest but she was exhausted. Pearl perched on a chair to the side of the room.

“Zareen, I like to think I’ve been patient, but I feel these delusions have gotten out of hand.”

“Pardon?”

“Your relationship with that girl. It’s been a distraction. You broke it off with Maj and now he’s hanging out with basketball players. Mali hasn’t heard from you a few days, and you had the gall to bring the girl to France. You have clearly been lead astray, and have been manipulated by her every step of the way so she could gain higher standing. I had truly hoped you would know better, but it seems you’ve let some perverse mania blind you to the truth.”

Zareen was frozen solid. Rooted to her seat she could hardly breath. It felt as if she was a deer being stared at down the sight of a rifle and she couldn’t run.

“Zandra is using you. Your relationship is not real, and it needs to end.”

_ Zandy? Manipulating? But-  _ It was true, she landed a great internship because of meeting people at the parties, she had international contacts now because of her friends. Hell, she barely paid half of her trip to Paris.

“You don’t know anything about Zandy! You’ve never even bothered to meet her! How can you say that about my best friend?!”

“Oh please. I wasn’t born yesterday. You’ve had sexual relations with her since your first semester together. Pearl noticed how you cut your nails short. You only do that when your partner is a woman. And as upsetting as that is-”

Pearl chimed in, “The scandal!”

“It comes with less risk, but women cannot have a true relationship.”

“What?!” Zareen shot up, she was shaking with emotion. “You? You! The biggest closet lesbian that ever lived is saying that!”

“How dare you use that word to refer to your loving mother!” scolded Pearl.

“And you want to suck her oversized clit so bad you haven’t left the house seven years! Gave up on that book club, did you?”

“I hardly see-”

“Zareen, don’t raise your voice. You’re tired, and hysterical-”

“Damn right I’m hysterical! I’m hysterical because I’m allgeric to all the bull shit and hypocracy in here!”

“I’m sure after you get some sleep you’ll understand. However, the situation has escalated to the point I have to issue an ultimatum, break it up with that girl, or I will move you to the University nearby, remove your privileges and you will live here to finish your work. If you can improve your behavior I may allow you to take you test by yourself.”   

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!”

“Neither can I!” sniffed Pearl. “If only you had attended temple more often. The modern world has warped your mind. It doesn’t help that-”

“That’s enough Pearl. Be so kind as to help Zareen back to her room. I’m sure she needs plenty of sleep, and her special tea.”

“Of course.” She rose but Zareen beat her to it.

“Don’t bother! I can take care of myself!” The rain was beating on the entry window. Some lights came down the driveway. It was the truck delivering her Lover. Sprinting she ran to the garage and threw on her gear. Meeting the men she showed her i.d., took the key and drove it off the raiser into the blinding storm. 

At first she didn’t know where she was going. She was just running like she always did. Now the rain was soaking her clothes was chilling her bones, her mother’s words playing on a hellish loop in her head, turning her sick.

She didn’t want it to be true. That everything was a game, and she’d been played just like she’d played so many others. In beginning, sure, she had done all the planning, and Zandy grumbled about losing study time. But she had stayed! 

She stayed after Christmas, after she’d seen how she lived. And right there on her parents sofa she played coquette with that kiss. Right! Zandy kissed her, pulled her down and played innocent! Or, did she kiss her back and push her down? 

Everything was confusing and it was her mother’s fault!

Now she knew where she was going! She was going to Zandy! Everything was going to be straightened out! Zandy would make it better like she always did.

There was a blinding flash of lightning, that’s why she didn’t see the road turn left. The rail should have stopped her and the motorcycle, but was damaged. She never knew she went over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! You're welcome!  
> And if you couldn't guess, Reenie said. "We had lot of sex everywhere!"


	43. All According to Plan (Drama End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives lived as they always planned.

Her eyelids were heavy. It actually hurt to move them, but she wanted to know why it felt like she was encased in suspended concrete. 

A voice screeched. “Oh! I think she’s waking up! Oh finally! Come on, baby! Wake up!”

The room was blurry, like she was looking through cloudy water, even her hearing sounded like she at the bottom of a pool.

“Oh thank Jehovah! Zareen! Don’t try to talk, bubala. I’ll get your mother, she’s talking to the doctor.”

Nothing made sense. One minute she was on the plane with Zandy the next she was… somewhere. It hurt to think. Where was she?

Someone came in.

“Finally awake, Miss Zareen?” A light was flashed in her eyes and it was like all her hangovers at once. “Looks like she’s finally out of the coma, but she will probably drift in and out of consciousness for a while.”

“For how long, Doctor?”

“A few days, a week at most. We’ll need to run additional test to make sure there wasn’t severe brain damage. As it is, she probably doesn’t remember how she got here. Short term amnesia is very common with head injuries.”

“Probably, for the best she sleeps. I doubt she’ll enjoy not being able to move. Is there anything we can do to increase her morphine?” 

“No, if she shows signs of distress we may adjust her medications, but the morphine can cause constipation. We’ll keep her on an I.V. so long as she’s on it, it should keep things moving and we may keep it afterwards. Watering herself will be daunting until her fingers mend.”

“Oh, my poor little sunbeam!”

“Pearl, please. Doctor, how long do you think she’ll be in I.C.U?”

“Now that’s she’s wake. We’re going to see if she can keep down a liquid diet. If she can do that, we’ll move her out. I will warn you, she’s not going to be fit to go home for a while. Depending on the nerve damage she may need physical therapy before she can take care of herself.”

“Yes, doctor. What about her eyes?”

“They should heal up within a week. Her vision may me changed so she’ll need a check up. Right now the big concern is the damage from the concussion. No more than one visitor at a time. Low voices, and don’t ask her a lot of questions. We don’t want her to think or be over stimulated. When she’s ready, she gets to watch all the brainless television she wants.”

“Pearl, let’s leave the doctor to check her over.”

Pearl grumbled a bit, footsteps faded.

“Well, Zareen I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is you survived. Thank your helmet for that. The bad news is your phone didn’t. But on the bright side you wouldn’t be able to use it for a while anyway.”

Vitals taken the doctor didn’t feel the need to elaborate, figuring the patient wouldn’t remember anything he said. Leaving, Pearl came back in and failed to hold herself together and dissolved into sobbing reprimances about her behavior and cursing “that hunk of junk.” Her mother must have come in to pry Pearl away, as it was quiet when she finally slipped out of consciousness. 

That was the routine for several days, even when she was moved out of I.C.U. she couldn’t stay awake for more than a few minutes before falling into a dark dreamless sleep.

She wanted no visitors. If she could have none it would have suited her just fine. She still couldn’t remember what led up to accident, but something was nagging her. 

The bruising on her spine meant she was bedridden for a month. That gave her fractured leg some time to heal. The big pain were her broken collar bone, arm, and fingers. Being completely dependent on others ticked her the fuck off. Half of her was convinced Pearl was loving this misfortune as she seemed delighted to wait on her hand and foot. Thankfully, she escaped having a broken jaw, it merely badly bruised. The helmet really was a life saver. Though it was hardly any consolation when she was stuck with an itchy catheter, not allowed to read, change the channel, and had to have a nurse clean her, and her bed pan. 

Some physical therapy was required to get her fine motor skills back to par. That took months even when she released home. A parlor was converted into a sick room for her as the stairs weren’t possible. It was a year before she was allowed to go back to school. Even then it was only part time. The concussion knocked some knowledge out of her and made memorizing things difficult. Knowing how she had been top of her class and now she was wondering if she’d even be able to graduate turned her bitter. 

She was angry most of the time, papers and books were often thrown and everyone had a chance of being the victim of her wrath.

Zandy never contacted her. No email, no texts, no visits. She didn’t even see her on campus. It was like she disappeared.

When she first woke up she had thought they were in plane crash, but was relieved to know Zandy was okay.

Now, she almost she they were in a plane crash. Her heart turned dark, hard, and cold. 

Years later she graduated with Maj. She wasn’t the top of her class but her grades were respectable. Her mother’s position got her job and the therapy got her back to where she was before the accident. Physically. Mentally she was completely changed.

Humor turned cold, and cruel. Men’s sexually advantages were rejected. Although she did date Maj again. 

Passing through Zandy’s old hometown she picked up a paper. There was a wedding announcement with a picture of Zandy and Kyan.

The paper was crumpled, torn, and tossed before she got on the phone and told Maj they were getting married, then called Pearl who was told to plan the wedding.

Two years later it was a party to be talked about for years. Even if the bride snuck off with a brunette woman, and told her to keep quiet as they banged in the coat closet.

It was the perfect start to a doomed marriage. Maj suffered in silence as his wife went through a series of lovers she treated poorly. When he finally took the advice of everyone around him and start the divorce process Zareen had already stolen half of his mother’s clients. She flipped him off in the courtroom during finalization. 

Single only four months she married a NFL player, then a D-list actor, finally a real estate mogul who divorced her after three years.

Work, and marriage brought her a fortune she used to travel with, and buy her lovers. All young women, all with blue eyes, and dark hair, but her demands drove them all away.

Entering her autumn years she was alone. The old wounds from her accident when she was young and foolish made walking a chore, a cane barely helped and she was inclined to turn down an invitation to her Alma mater, but retirement did her mood no favors.

It was a warm afternoon when she went to tour the haunts of her carefree youth before she had to perform her speech. It was like time hadn’t passed. The trees still loomed, most of the buildings were just as sun-baked and dusty. The cafe had changed its name and the interiors re-colored. Dropping in, she bought an overpriced water and sat at the table she shared with a roommate ages ago. 

Those eyes still watched her in her dreams.

“Well, bless my soul! If you aren’t the splitting image.”

She turned to tell off whoever disturbed her reminiscing. 

It was her.

Streaked with silver, wrinkled, and glasses thicker, but the eyes were the exact sharp shade.

“Zandy?”

That sagging face broke out in a smile. “It is you Reenie! You’re the only one who ever called me that. Waiting for your husband?”

“I kicked that sack of crap to the curb. Sit, you’re hurting my hip.”

“I can’t believe you’re here. What brings you back?”

“I’m a guest speaker. They needed someone rich and successful to wake up the youngsters. Yourself?”

“One of my grand-kids is enrolling. Turns out I’m not the only argumentative one in the family. You have any that followed?”

“Nah. Didn’t have kids.”

“Oh! Sorry, I just assumed. I know you had all those marriages you wanted. I’ve kept up best I could.”

“Is that right?” Her voice took on a razor edge that reminded her too much of her late mother. “And here I thought you were too busy being married and having babies to worry about someone like me.”

“Oh, Kyan. I wish he could be here to see this day. Lord knows I miss him, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would.”

There was a pause.

“Did you love him? Wait, don’t answer. I know you did. You wouldn’t have married him if you didn’t. Certainly, wouldn’t have had his kids.”

“We weren’t able to have kids. My son and daughters are adopted.”

“Oh! And here I thought you were spreadin’ ‘em for Jesus.”

“No, we- it’s hard to explain.”

“Sounds like life.”

Another pause.

“You hate me.”

“I did. Then I decided you weren’t worth the effort.”

“That’s fair. Am I allowed to explain myself?”

“Still trying confess yourself to a sin free life, eh? Well, hell. I’m not doing anything for while go ahead. Explain to me how we went from love confessions in Paris to not seeing each other ‘til today.”

Zandra covered her eyes. “I did what I thought was right for both of us. I wanted to see you! I really, truly did! And I’ve regretted  _ everyday _ not saying something, but maybe I was afraid of what I would do if I did. It was weeks before I knew about the accident. I was surprised when you didn’t texted. I tried to get a hold of you but no one had any luck. I tried Pearl, but my number was blocked, I tried your mother’s office but was denied, at the house no one would talk to me. I ended up driving up there, only the house staff was there. Auralite spotted me, and pulled me aside and told me what happened. She warned me you were still in I.C.U. and I probably wouldn’t be allowed but I went anyway.

“The nurse deny me any information. I must have argued and pleaded for ten minutes or so before your mother spotted me.

“She really was like an ice dragon, but she wasn’t as fierce that day. Looked like she’d been at the hospital every day since you went in.

Zandra took an uneasy breath.

“We talked. She tried to convince me that you were given to delusions, and used women has some escapist fantasy and you’d never be serious about one. 

“Of course, I knew better, but, she offered a full ride to finish my schooling at another college. She, somehow, also knew that my father had been diagnosed with colon cancer, and mentioned that it would be a shame if his clients decided he wouldn’t be able to perform well with chemo. At the time I didn’t know he only needed surgery. 

“I thought long and hard. 

“There was so much against us! I couldn’t see how we could make it work. So I decided you’d be happier without me. I figured we’d lose touch after graduation anyway. I was just ending things quicker, so it’d hurt less, and helping my family.”

“So why didn’t you contact me?”

“One of the conditions of the money was I had to immediately cease communication. It helped you had to get a new phone number. Plus, I was afraid of how I’d react. I thought about it for years. Even when I thought your mother died. But I figured, what was the point? We couldn’t go back to the way these were. We grew up. We grew old. We lived separate lives.

“I won’t ask for forgiveness. I don’t know if I deserve it, but please! She had to have said something that night to upset you. I want you to know none of it was true! I never lied to you! I never would! It hurt only seeing you on websites, and gossip mags. It was always that fake smile of yours. I wanted to call and see what was wrong, because I needed you to be happy!”

“You’ve got some nerve telling me all that!” It felt like her heart was thawing and the melt water was in her eyes. “You disappeared when I needed you most! I’ve wished you were dead so I wouldn’t have to feel like a fool again! 

“All these years! All these years I’ve hated you!”

“That’s fine. I deserve that. My feelings never changed.”

“Damn you!” Tears flowed freely. “Damn you to hell!”

“Okay.” Across the table she stroked the quivering hand over the cane. It was a balm on her soul.

“Damn it all! All the years I wasted hating you!

“Let’s start over! Please! Can’t we try?”

“You want to date an old widow? I have kids. I have grand-kids.”

“Well, I was going to start as friends, but I’ll see if I can iron the wrinkles out of your birthday suit.”

Zandra snorted and giggled.

“You old fool. You’re probably as dry as a cactus and you’d break a hip if you try.”

“I’ll get all the doctor’s notes I need to get you in my bed.”

“You got to keep it in the divorce?”

“Hell, I kept everything but the dog.” 

They made arrangements to meet once a week. That lasted less than a year before Zareen proposed; said she wanted a trophy wife before she died. It was the only marriage that made it to the “Death do you part” stage. 

Zandra smiled and held her hand from the hospital chair the whole time. They were short years, but they were the best. 

Zareen had two last request, to see Zandra’s boobs, and for a prayer to be said on her behalf if there really was a heaven. 

The machine sounded out it’s final steady tone, and Zandra kissed her on the forehead, saying she’d see her again soon.

Health failing, Zandra moved out of the house she had shared with her spouses and in with her oldest daughter who had a spare back bedroom.

The closer it came to Christmas the more the kids complained to their mother about grandma talking to herself. When asked, Zandra brushed them off. She wasn’t talking to herself, she wasn’t crazy. She was talking to Reenie.

But that ended on one morning December morn. Zandra woke up dead. She figured this out when she sat up easily without pain, nor chill, and Reenie was holding her hand. Both looking like they did when they first met.

“Hey there baby. You’re in luck. They sent the hottest low guy on the totem pole to pick you up.”

“Is that right? And why is that?”

“Oh, well I’ve got some good new and bad news. Good news, you were right about there being a God, He goes by something different, so you get to pass through no problem.”

“The bad news.”

“I was wrong about there being nothingness, but since I wasn’t willfully evil and stuff I got sentenced to community service. I’ve got to play guardian angel for a thousand years or something. Seems a bit excessive, but what do I know.”

She took Zandy’s hands. 

“Think you can wait for me that long, babe?”

“No. I’m tired of waiting for you. I better go with you. You’re likely to be distracted being a peeping Tom. If we do it together we can do it in half the time.”

“Pfew! You had me scared for second.”

“Like I’m letting you out of my sight again. I’m not making the same mistake twice.”

They held hands as they walked towards a light.

“Same here. No more regrets.”

“So we’re agreed, we’re together forever.”

“You can bet your sweet ass we are.”

“Perfect!” She kissed her blonde angel and in a flash they were gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may be crying, "Why?! Of God! Why?!" Back in the early days when we couldn't decide if we were Courtshippers or Zircon-Shippers, a user(lost to time, sadly) on Tumblr brought up the sad head-cannon that Yellow Zircon's delight at the idea of Blue Zircon certain shatter was an indicator that instead of them being lovers, they were ex-lovers. If you look at their interactions it makes alot of sense. Blue did something to hurt Yellow so bad, she can barely look at her and Yellow wants her dead. And sense I was still figuring out what this story was I wove in the elements that would set up that same scenario.   
> However, my smutty heart still wanted these two to get together, so I thought I'd write my cake and bake it too. There for you have two endings. They are equal in validity.   
> No, I have not been trying to convert anyone into the Jesus family. I borrowed the ending from The Little Mermaid because it's upsetting and comforting at the same time. Death, yet a continuous story. Maybe I'll write the Guardian Lawyers series, but not for a while.  
> Thank you for falling into this rabbit hole!


	44. Rewrite (Fluff End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those plans that should have lasted a lifetime have been blown to the wind all with the Three Word Spell.

Her eyelids were heavy. It actually hurt to move them, but she wanted to know why it felt like she was encased in suspended concrete.

“Oh look who decided to wake up! You know most people know better than to drive around sharp bend in a summer storm going forty miles an hour.”

_ Zandy? _

“Don’t bother opening your eyes. They had to surgically remove those stupid contacts of yours. Apparently they were jostled to the back of your skull when you bounced off a rock and slammed into a tree before your motorcycle rolled over your leg crushing it.”

The blur were Zandy shaped. She could barely feel anything but she moved the two fingers that weren’t broken. They were entwined with warm fingers.

“By the way, you look like crap. The pee bag attached to the bed really seals it in, but yes, you have the hottest torn up ass in I.C.U. Oh! Don’t try to smile. You might have a broken jaw. They were super busy trying to stitch your skin back together and put blood back in.”

There was a white ball in the crease of Zandy’s arm.

“I hate to do it to you, but I promised I’d let everyone know when you woke up. You’ve been in a coma for two days. Pearl is ready to kill everyone and your mother- We need to talk when your brain isn’t scrambled.”

The doctor came in. Vitals taken, the doctor didn’t feel the need to elaborate, figuring the patient wouldn’t remember anything he said. Leaving, Pearl came back in and failed to hold herself together and dissolved into sobbing reprimands about her behavior and cursing “that hunk of junk.” Her mother must have come in to pry Pearl away, as it was quiet when she finally slipped out of consciousness. 

That was the routine for several days, even when she was moved out of I.C.U. she couldn’t stay awake for more than a few minutes before falling into a dark dreamless sleep.

She wanted no visitors, but Zandy and Pearl switched in and out even when she was moved out of intensive care.

Zandy kept those two uncasted fingers warm when she was there and reluctantly read the romance books Zareen never got a chance to look at. It came with the understanding that after they finished one of her books, they’d read one of Zandra’s. 

Pearl made snide comments about the hand holding, and nearly had a heart attack when she walked in on a kiss goodbye.

The visits slowed down to just the weekends when school got started. Everyone was disappointed there was no way for Zareen to graduate on time, but it was struggle just to get her walking again. By December Zandra was able to spend her days up at the hospital again, wheeling Zareen around and helping her walk when she couldn’t keep her in the chair any longer.

Everyday the blonde grew stronger. Zandra was convinced a full recovery was possible the day she was offered a blow job.

“After all, we should celebrate I’m not dead! My mouth is the only thing I can use right not. Hop on and ride!”

“Idiot.”

When the doctors cleared her for release Zandra took her on a walk.

“Hey, remember when I said we needed to talk about your mother?”

“Uh, no. I remember that pirate ravishing the busty maid in his cabins.”

“That was All the Booty.”

“A classic tale.”

“Anyway, I wanted to talk before you went home. However, if it gets too much tell me. I don’t want to cause any distress.”

“We could find closet and undress.”

“You still can’t stand straight for fifteen minutes.

“Back on track. Your mother blacklisted me. When you get back to school I won’t be there. I had to transfer and become part time to try to pay my way. Don’t be mad at her. She’s trying to protect you. Maybe it’s a good thing. Dad was diagnosed with colon cancer. He’s had a surgery, but we’re playing it by ear. Even Dru got a job to help out.

“I’m not welcomed at your house anymore. She refuses to give me your new number, and she’s made it clear that once you’re recovered she never wants to see me again.

“So, this is me letting you know, and telling you that I’m here for you however you want me to be. Even if we’re just penpals.”

Zareen was pale.

“Babe, am I on high blood pressure pills?”

“No.”

“Maybe I should be.”

“Oh, I told you to stop me!” She did the only thing she could think of to calm the patient down, soothe her overgrown air and kiss her until the world faded.

“That monster bitch of a mother.”

“She loves you.”

“She loves a daughter she doesn’t have. I’m never going to be who she wants me to be.”

“Her loss.”

“True. You loved me from the start.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Hee hee, you love me! You want to snuggle me! You wanna kiss me! I bet you want to marry me!”

“How? It’s not legal.”

“That’s what makes it hot!”

“Make me promise.”

“I won’t masturbate until I can get nudes of you.”

“No, try to get along with your family. The more relaxed you are, the sooner you can recover, the sooner we can play pirate.”

“You mean?!”

Zandra nodded. “I’ll even play naughty nurse, but I can’t do that at your mom’s.”

“Oh, I’m gonna be the best patient! I’m gonna eat all my fruits and take my meds and I might kiss Pearl if that’ll help!”

“You nutcase!” The brunette giggled. “Just get better.”

“I’m gonna win fastest recovery!”

After a year she was allowed back at school. Sadly dorm 7.5 had new occupants, but she claimed the elevator never worked and the stairs were too much on her recovering nerves so she moved into a flat she could take the bus to school. She even got her friend “Danny” to move in with her and help her with her studies and on cold nights when her bones would ache. “Danny” was a very devoted nurse who even wore a special uniform. 

When Zandra graduated she already had a couple of offers, so she took a modest position at a firm an hour from her parent’s house. Since she still wanted a place of her own she stayed in the flat with her roommate, saving up as much as she could so she could buy her own used car and eventually a house or apartment.

With Zandra’s help Zareen was able to return to being a full time student after a semester, so she still graduated before Maj. 

In a move that shocked everyone she applied to almost every firm in the state but her mother’s and was accepted at a well off firm. She didn’t hesitate, and moved out quickly into a apartment with Zandra. Between the two of them they managed to make it work. Barely.

But it seemed just as they changed from law students to lawyers the world was changing with them. It was violent place with the masses crying for the justice and equality they were promised at birth. A step was taken to fulfill those promises.

Now their relationship could have the same end as anyone else. So a little while later the question was popped with a little colored stone ring.

The wedding was almost as stressful as law school had been. None of the churches Zandra wanted would host them, so they settled for a botatiel garden where they could hear the ocean. Their families were invited, although some looked like they would rather be fed to a volcano than sit in the front row.

Zareen finally settled on a pale yellow suit with a turquoise accent, to match the wedding colors. Waiting at the altar she looked as cool as ever, but under her shirt with was sweating bullets. She was worried this would be too much for her bride, and she’d bolt. Those fears were dashed when a vision in white started walked down the aisle. It was worth the wait. That mesh illusion neckline took a standard sweetheart sleeveless gown to the next level. Bejeweled flowers decorated the bust and down the ball gown. Under her lace veil she had her hair waved (it had grown out since she didn’t have time between work and planning the wedding).

She finished floating down the rose petals, and Zareen couldn’t recall what the surroundings were, she was too lost in those eyes that were beaming with love into hers.

Their vows were hand written. While Zareen kept it short but romantic, Zandra’s sounded like she was still trying to convince herself not to marry the ass, but that was just how she showed the depth of her love.

During the reception she offered to take the bride aside to a private room so they could start the honeymoon, and had a piece of cake shoved in her face. 

The party started to fade, and Zareen found herself talking to some old friends alone. A moment of panic hit her before she pulled away, her eyes covered as she was pushed outside.

“Oo, we’re starting with the kinky stuff first! Be gentle, I just got married!”

“Oh please, I got you a wedding present, well, it was joint effort.”

The hands were removed and there was a motorcycle leaning in the road with a just married sign, flowers and ribbons covering it.

“Oh wow! It looks just like Lover!”

“It is. I rescued it from under that pile Pearl threw it under. It was as bad off as you were, but we managed to get it all pulled together. I figured you were missing the open road.”

“This is perfect!” Zareen scooped up the bride in her arms, twirled them around and kissed her. “You’re amazing! I get to ride my Lover with my wife!”

“Reenie, please! My relatives!”

“Oh what? We’re married, baby! Legally bound for life. If anyone tries to break us up it’d be attempting to break the law.”

“Hush with the dirty talk!”

“Never!”

The couple was showered with flower petals as they dashed from their party to the bike that would take them to their new life together.

***

Retirement was a word neither Mutra-Diamonds knew. They moved to the sunny coast of California and started a vineyard. It was a small family business, but they had plenty of family. They only stopped adopting when they became grandmothers.

In the evenings they would sit on a swing on their back porch and watch the sun slip from the rows of grapes, drinking in the smell of earth and hint of salt that only came on the evening breeze, sip their wine, and listen to the kids fight over the dishes.

They couldn’t ask for more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reunite the Lovers, the dreamers, and Reenie with her bike.  
> Lawbian wine farmers! They have all ze babies until their babies start having babies.


End file.
